Rojo Renacimiento
by NekoIvetteMini-Chan
Summary: Enferma a muerte del corazón, estando a punto de morir, escapa del hospital por su ultima noche, pero cuando despierta, despierta en otro mundo… un renacimiento rojo, rojo como la sangre que beben los vampiros… Una historia, dos escritoras. By: Nekomini e Ivette-chan n.n
1. Prologo

**Rojo Renacimiento**

**Prologo**

Soy Mikan Yukihara, tengo 15 años, no puedo contar mucho, mi hogar es esta blanca sala de hospital, tengo una extraña enfermedad de corazón, y me dicen que tal vez no pase esta noche

Eh decidido escapar esta noche para ver por ultima vez el mundo…

Hace mas frio del que pensé *Cof* *Cof*

Me duele el pecho

Ya no puedo caminar

Unos brazos cálidos me atrapan…

−No quiero morir-Digo llorando

− ¿Qué riesgos correrías por no morir?- me dice alguien, pero solo veo ojos… rojo, curioso creí que solo los vampiros podían tener esos ojos

−Los que sean- digo, era verdad, no tengo familia, no tengo amigos, pero quiero conocer el mundo

Siento un dolor en el cuello, un líquido recorriendo mi pecho, me desmayo y ya no siento

Desperté, me dolía la cabeza, al intentar levantarme noto, no es mi cuarto blanco, ni siquiera es el hospital, cuando por fin mire al frente vi a un chico, de ojos rojos, cabello negro y despeinado, no lo niego guapo, pero… ¿¡EN DONDE ESTOY?


	2. Déjame vivir Me arrepiento Mátame

**Déjame vivir... Me arrepiento Mátame TT_TT**

*¿P-por qué de repente me estoy mareando?, veo todo de color rojizo, mis dientes piden morder algo… pero ¿Por qué mis colmillos se sienten tan afilados?* pensaba Mikan mientras se sonrojaba de la nada

−Aprenderás a controlarlo, por lo pronto ven…- dijo Natsume sacándose la bufanda que tenia puesta

− ¡¿Por qué te estas desabrochando la camisa?- grito pero poco a poco volvió a su estado sub consiente- ¿q-que me esta pasando?

−El impulso del nacimiento vampiro, tienes que beber sangre ahora…- dijo descubriendo su hombro derecho

−N-no p-puedo hacer eso

−Solo déjate llevar y no luches por ser consiente- pero parecía que Mikan ya se había rendido y no ponía resistencia

Lo mordió, se relamió los colmillos antes de volver a ser consiente

− ¿Qué hice?... ¡WA! ¿Te Lastime? , ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¿Qué soy?, ¿y no se supone ayer debería haber muerto? Ahh

−Preguntas mucho ¿no?

−Responde las que puedas

−1 acabas de beber mi sangre, 2 no me lastimaste, 3 perdiste la conciencia ante el ritual de convertirte en un vampiro, ahora eres un vampiro, y si ayer casi mueres si no es por que te mordí

−Ah, con que eso paso, ¿pero por qué me convertiste?

−Bueno eso no te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero te lo diré cuando sea su tiempo

−Al menos dime que es este lugar, nunca había estado aquí en mi vida

−…

−Oye tú contéstame

−Tss, no soy tu me llamo Natsume Hyuga

−Ah, mucho gusto yo soy Mikan Yukihara, pero… ¿me puedes decir la razón por la que te mordí?

−Como dije eres un vampiro recién nacido y necesitabas beber sangre

−Ah ok con que soy un vampiro recién nacido y debía beber sangre, gran explicación- pero en ese momento se quedaron en silencio debido a que Mikan trataba de asimilar toda aquella información (pobre su cerebro no daba para mas)

5…

4...

3...

2...

− ¡¿QUE LOS VAMPIROS EXISTEN! ¡NO BROMEES!

−Lunares no grites que me sangrar mis amados oídos

− ¿Por qué me dices lunares? ¿Ah que te refieres?

−Ah eso que tu me estas mostrando−le dijo Natsume, apuntando a Mikan, la cual tenia una pierna afuera de las sabanas, mostrando partes de sus bragas

− ¡AH MALDITO ZORRO PERVERTIDO!

− ¿Zorro?, no me compares con aquellas cosas asquerosas, son tan desagradables como los hombres lobo

− ¿Te desagradan?, ¿entonces por qué no te llamo Neko-kun?

−Por que tu manía de compararme con animales ¬¬

−Por que tu tienes los ojos igual de rasgado que un zorro 7.7

−Háblale a tu peinado de guachinango descolorido

−Tu peinado es de talco ¬¬ (Tal-Como- Se-Levanto XD)

−Pero con mi peinado me veo sexi, no como tu niña tabla ¬¬

−Plano será tu cerebro

−Mira niñita, si hubiera tenido el cerebro plano tu no estarías aquí, en cambio, tu tienes un cerebro tan grande como una nuez

−Tuche

−7.7 En todo caso enviare a alguien para que te traiga la ropa nueva

−Si, si, todavía no me explicas donde estoy ¬¬

−Bueno, tú estas en el reino de los vampiros, es el lugar más respetado por todos los seres y ya que tú eres una recién nacida te traje a este lugar

−Y yo que quería ver momias T.T

−No es gracioso niña ¬¬, pero si quieres ver algo de terror… ¿quieres que te muerda? –En eso Natsume se le acerca a Mikan demasiado rápido quedando a unos pocos centímetros del cuello de ella, la cual sintió su aliento y le dio un escalofrió, mientras el mostraba aquellos colmillos que lo caracterizaban como vampiro… Mikan se aleja

−N-n-n-no g-gracias ^^U, me conformo con ver este respetable lugar n.ñU

−Ja, muy bien, tu te lo pierdes, ¿ya que?, aunque lo hubieras disfrutado mucho

−No creo que sea muy re confortable que te perforen el cuello y te saquen la sangre ¬¬

−Pero, en los vampiros, eso es igual de excitante que tener relaciones, por lo que sientes ese gran placer y nada de dolor

−DEJENME SALIR HAY UN PERVERTIDO AQUI DENTRO TT_TT- gritaba mientras rasgaba la puerta

−No te preocupes lunares, nadie se atrevería a entrar a la habitación de el príncipe pura sangre.

Mikan se desmaya, por lo que Natsume rápidamente se dirige asía ella, cuando despierta de la nada

− ¿P-príncipe, p-pura sa-sangre…? Mátenme -.-

−Claro, ¿que te creías?, deberías estar contenta que yo el gran Natsume Hyuga te haya salvado

−Si, quería vivir sana para conocer el mundo... no los monstruos -.-

−Pero estas sana y en mi mundo, por lo que te veras obligada a estar siempre a mi lado

−Ah, y explícame... ¿por qué a tu lado? T.T

−Por que debido a que tú hayas bebido mi sangre hemos hecho como un contrato, la cual yo te daba la vida a cambio de que tú me des sangre el resto de tus días, en términos simple para siempre

−Entonces... ¿me vas a encerrar en una mazmorra y solo me sacaras cuando me necesites? T.T

−No seas idiota, es obvio que tendrás tu habitación y todo lo que necesites, bueno si te acomodas mas una mazmorra no seria mala idea el tenerte hay

−Etto... jeje-je ^^U

−Bien, entonces te quedaras en la mazmorra

−NOO…Digo... preferiría aceptar la oferta de la habitación ^-^…._.U

−Muy bien, entonces… ¡JUANITA!- En eso se acerca una sirvienta un poco mayor

−Dígame señor

−Quiero que le prepares una habitación a esta niña con todo lo que sea necesario, y tu serás su sirvienta

−Am... Creo que no es necesario que sea mi sirvienta ^^U

−Bien entonces tú te lavaras las ropas, harás tus deberes de la habitación y muchas cosas así la cual serán pesadas para ti ¬¬

−Te gusta mucho la psicología a la inversa ¿cierto?_.

−y a ti te gusta llevarme la contraria… ¬¬ bien, ¿quieres a la sirvienta o no?

−Esta bien -.-, pero le ayudare en lo que pueda, no quiero sobrecargarla

−Bueno eso es decisión tuya, solo que cuando yo te necesite tu tendrás que venir a mi esposa mía

− ¿mm…?- Mikan voltea a todos lados como buscando algo- ¿quien es tu esposa Natsume?

−Z.Z ¿quien mas? pues TU… ¿o quien crees que es mi esposa? ¿La sirvienta?

− ¿Y-yo? debes estar bromeando apenas si tengo 15...- dice mientras se pone nerviosa

− ¿y luego? es solo una edad- se le acerca poniéndola aun mas nerviosa, pero por cada paso de él ella retrocede 2

−P-pero para casarse uno tiene que estar enamorado, haber vivido una feliz vida de unos 5 años como novios y...CASARSE A VOLUNTAD PROPIA

−No es necesario, ya que tú pronto caerás por mí- de tanto que Mikan retrocedió callo de espalda a la cama. Luego intenta levantarse.

−Ah maldita cama ¬¬- pero en el momento Natsume la acuesta de nuevo poniéndose sobre ella

−S-señor- dice Juanita

−A verdad que todavía sigues aquí, bien como sea tráele ropa a Mikan y ve a prepararle la habitación.

−Si señor, ¿algo mas?

−No eso es todo te puedes retirar

− ¿Alguna razón por la que no me dejes levantarme ¬¬?

−No, ninguna, ¿o quieres que haya alguna?-le dijo Natsume con una sonrisa picara

−Ni loca ¬¬

−Bueno tu te lo pierdes- se levanta dejando que Mikan se levante

Mikan se levanta −la próxima que intentes algo te rompo un colmillo

−Jajaja ni en tus sueños lograras golpearme

−Subestimas el poder de una dama enojada- dice mientras cierra los ojos elegantemente como toda una dama

−Claro que no, moriría, pero no creo que tu seas una dama

−¬_¬ muérete

−Pero si yo muriera, extrañarías a tu esposo jajaja- en eso Natsume se va de la habitación riendo como loco

−Es un pesado ¬¬...


	3. Consiguiedo ropa, ¡Respeta mi espacio!

**Consiguiendo ropa… ¡pero respeta mi espacio!**

Mas tarde cuando anocheció, la sirvienta llevo a Mikan para su cuarto , cosa que le gusto mucho era de color morado oscuro, con muchas decoraciones tal cual como a ella le gustaba, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la gran cama que había en ella.

-¿Por qué la cama es tan grande?- pregunta inocente

-Así pidió el señor mi niña- contesto la sirvienta

-Pero ni que me valla a dormir con alguien -.-

-Bueno puede ser, nadie sabe

-De acuerdo... *Bostezo* pero me muero de sueño -.-

-Si, será mejor que descanse ya que debió tener un día lleno de sorpresas, bueno yo me retiro

-Bien, gracias ^^

-Buenas noches señorita-Mikan se acuesta en la cama, y se queda dormida

-Horas después-

Mikan comienza a despertar y lo primero que ve es una ventana- _*Que raro creo que fue un sueño... p-pero mi cuarto no era morado O.o*_- Se intenta levantar pero no puede- _*¿¡Por qué no me puedo levantar!*_

-Hmp, oye no te muevas tanto que intento dormir =_=, ¿acaso no sabes la hora que es?

-¡¿Ah, que haces aquí?- Grita Mikan alborotándose más

-¿Qué no te dije?

-¬¬ *Respira hondo* ¿qué haces aquí ¬¬?

-Bueno, como te explique ayer, tú eres MI esposa, por lo que tienes que dormir conmigo como toda pareja y no me -puedes reclamar, así que sigue durmiendo

-... p-pero si ya salió el sol ¬¬, han de ser como las 9, ya es tarde

-¿Y que? yo puedo dormir todo lo que quiero, por lo que tu te tienes que quedar conmigo.

-Ag- se resigna-mínimo suéltame ¬¬

-¿Pero no te iras cierto?... ¬¬ si te vas te muerdo dolorosamente

_-*Gulp*_ D-de acuerdo

-Bueno sigamos durmiendo- en eso Natsume le agarra la mano a Mikan y el sigue durmiendo

-*_Si que cambia cuando duerme… se llega a ver lind… no pienses idioteces Mikan XC*_

Cuando Natsume se digna de despertar

-¡P-Pero si ya es de NOCHE!

-Que no grites ¬¬, y bueno, entonces ya es hora

-Pero se supone que se duerme en la noche y se sale de día

-Pero esta es mi ciudad y es todo lo contrario, además, genio, intenta salir al sol siendo vampiro ¬¬

-¬¬ Estas bien loco, además me hiciste dormir casi 24 horas 7_7

-Si estoy loco, lo suficiente como para llevarte al centro de la ciudad

-Como me se las calles y los caminos de esta ciudad a la que llegue ayer ¬¬, además que sigo estando aquí en contra de mi voluntad

-Bueno, como tú te sabes las calles iras sola, y que yo sepa no es contra tu voluntad, ya que te has convertido en vampiro y tu misma me pediste vivir mas

-En primera lo primero que dije es sarcasmo, ¿Qué no lo conoces? ¬¬

-¿Y tu acaso no conoces la contraria?

-Anda nuestra primera pelea de esposos ¬¬

-Y des pues de la pelea viene la reconciliación, dime ¿quieres que lo hagamos como los esposos? ¿O quieres que te lleve al centro?

-¡LLEVAME AL CENTRO! _*mugre pervertido TT_TT*_

-Bueno, esta bien, pero te lo advierto cuando lleguemos haya ni se te haga tal de alejarte de mi ya que es muy peligroso que andes sola

-Si, si ¬¬

-Bien entonces cámbiate, que nos iremos pronto- En eso Natsume se levanta y se dirige hacia el closet para vestirse, por lo que se estaba sacando la camisa cuando…

-¡EH QUE SIGO AQUI!- grita mientras se tapa los ojos tapa los ojos de vergüenza

-Que no te de pena Mikan, ya que somos marido y mujer debemos conocernos completos…

1 minuto más tarde...

-Mikan se sacude las manos-Te merecías ese chichón y mas hmp

-Agradece que tenia las manos con la camisa, si no, no hubieras logrado tocarme- dijo sobándose el chichón

-Lo que tu digas ¬¬, voy a cambiarme en el baño- dice entrando con un vestido al baño

Minutos después sale con un vestido azul largo y ajustado al abdomen

-Vaya mejor de lo que me imagine

-Ahórrate el alago

-Bueno, como tú quieras, ¿nos vamos?- le ofrece la mano

-Si no me queda de otra ¬¬- le toma la mano de mala gana

-Solo espera, que después vas a querer estar conmigo en todo momento- dice jalándola hacia el carruaje, en el cual se irían

-Je que tampoco es necesario que me arrastres =_=, y si ya acepte ir no se por qué tanta prisa -.-

-Si no quieres que te arrastre pon de tu parte, vas demasiado lento, además mientras mas rápido vayamos, más rápido volveremos ¬¬

-Puf, de acuerdo- dice acelerando el paso

-Así si, mucho mejor, por cierto quiero que me prometas una cosa- le dice Natsume mientras subían al carruaje

-Para prometer hay que saber...- dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Que apenas lleguemos no le dirás a nadie que eres mi esposa y no te separaras de mí

-No te preocupes tampoco estoy tan orgullosa de ser tu esposa como para contárselo a todo el mundo, y tampoco me puedo separar de ti, obviamente me perdería -.-

-Ojala y lo cumplas, pero con el tiempo que llevo conociéndote, se muy bien lo idiota que eres ¬¬ y te puedes perder aunque digas que no

-Si, si¬¬, para tu información tengo un gran sentido de orientación

-Eso espero ya que te enseñare como ir

-Am… ¿ok? −en eso Natsume le enseño el camino por el cual debían ir al centro, aunque ella no le presto atención por estar distraída, luego pasaron varios minutos, llegaron hacia el dichoso lugar, y bajaron del carruaje.

-Wau que bonito, y que hermosa se ve la luna desde este lugar, en mi mundo no se veía tan grande…

-Eso es claro, por que este lugar se llama Red Moon y es el lugar donde los vampiros son capases de utilizar su poder al máximo, y las demás criaturas se vuelven débiles… como los insoportables lobos ¬¬

-Mou los lobos son bonitos, se parecen a los perros y a los zorros, a y mira también se parecen a ti ¬¬

-¬¬ Así mira si somos tan parecidos, conmigo no bromees, eso seres son asquerosos, el solo hecho de oler a perro mojado con jugo de pescado diag.

-¬¬ Nunca sabrás lo que es tener la compañía de una buena mascota, claro a menos que tengas un murciélago como una

-¿Quieres probarme? por que lo tengo-en eso Natsume silbo y enseguida vino un murciélago y se poso en su hombro

-7_7 a ti ya no se te puede decir nada

-Z.Z bueno será mejor que sigamos

-Ok ¬¬

-Mikan recuerda de no separarte de mi en ningún mo…*-* en eso Natsume se da vuelta para ver a Mikan ya que no la sentía cerca

-Aw que murciélago tan mono, ¿eh? ¿Oye a donde vas?

-Oye, ¿que no te dije no te distraigas? , te puedes perder y si el murciélago también será tu mascota, además iremos por ropa de tu gusto y cosas para ti ya que no seria digno, que andes siempre con lo mismo

-Nada mas por que nunca había ido de compras =.=… y tu si eres un murciélago muy mono, ¿como puedes ser mascota de alguien tan arrogante?

-Oye si te escucho ¬¬ y ese murciélago siempre a estado conmigo, por lo que te pido que lo trates bien

-Ni que lo fuera golpear =_=

-¬¬ Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar

-¿O sea que no me tienes confianza? ó_ò

-No, en realidad no

-Malo ò.ó- dice haciendo un puchero infantil

-¬¬ solo vamos _*Aw se ve tan linda cuando hace pucheros, ¿pero en que pienso? *_

-Hmp-le saca la lengua- Mou ¿por qué eres así?-decía haciendo mas pucheros

-Tss… ¬¬

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una tienda de vestidos- como que todo se ve muy caro: S ¿y si mejor vamos a otro lado?_.

-Jajaja, claro que no, aquí te la compraremos, con quien te crees que hablas, acaso se te olvido que soy el príncipe de la ciudad

-Pero no hay que abusar…aparte que casi todo es formal aquí -.-

-Si, lo se, pero yo lo voy a pagar, y es mejor que sea formal, sirve para esconder tu fealdad

-Mou eres un maloso T.T

-Pero aun así caes por mí

-Ya quisieras, por ti no cae ni una mosca muerta ¬¬

-¿Quieres ver ô.o? ¿Quieres ver cuantas chicas se me acercan en un segundo?- dice mostrando le una sonrisa picara

-Aja haber sabiondo yo no veo ni una chica a la vista ¬¬

En eso fueron pasando unas vampiresa de sangre sucia, por decirlo así-¡Ah! es él, ¿cierto?-es Natsume- ¿Quién, el príncipe?-si, si es el-Por lo que varias chicas se le acercaron y comenzaron a rodearlo

-¿Vez, que te dije?- hablo con un tono de superioridad

-Ahora haber como te las sacas de encima… yo no te pienso ayudar n.n-dice entrando a la tienda

-_*Mierda no había pensado en eso*_- piensa tratando de zafarse de las chicas

-Que bonito vestido n.n

-¿Te gustó ¬¬?... gracias por ayudarme eres lo mejor 7_7

-Anda gracias, si yo siempre soy la buena samaritana n.n… además, ¿quien fue el presumido que comenzó? ¬¬

-¬¬ Pero tu no me creías y te lo quise demostrar, mejor olvídalo y anda ve a probarte el vestido

-Contigo cerca mejor me pruebo uno de monja 7_7

-¬¬ ve a probártelo que no are nada, aun…- y se fue del probador

-Paz, dulce paz- dice quitándose el vestido azul e intenta probarse uno naranja pálido

-Igual te escucho- se puso a ver unos vestidos cerca por lo que vio uno rojo con encajes negros en forma de cerezo

_-*Rayos el vestido no me queda del busto ¬¬, pero si le digo algo a él nadie sabe que podría pasar, mejor me pruebo el celeste*_

-Oye, ¿ya te probaste el vestido?

-Si, el naranja no me gusto _*Si seré mentirosa ¬¬*_

-Entonces pruébate este- le pasa el rojo

-seré vampiro no gótica...solo te la paso por que amo los cerezos ¬¬

-Que yo lo encontré y tengo un gran gusto, aunque lo de gótica te tienes que acostumbrar

-Lo que tú digas ¬¬- dice mientras se prueba el vestido rojo

-Mikan apúrate o si no yo entrare, no me gusta esperar mucho

-Acostúmbrate que ponerse estos vestidos no es fácil ¬¬

-¿Ah, entonces quieres que te ayude?

-¡NO!

-¿Estas segura? por que creo que estas en grandes problemas con el vestido

-No estoy en problemas, solo es difícil _*Esto esta muy complicado en el busto joder ¬¬*_

-Entonces te ayudo - en eso entra al probador-vaya… y yo que pensé que eras plana

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- grita mientras lo saca a patadas

Y vuelve a entrar…

-Ven que te ayudo- dice y la da vuelta y le sube el cierre

-Te dije que te salieras ¬¬

-bueno, bueno me salgo- en eso que Natsume sale se dirige al otro lado dela tienda

_-*Mou ¿por qué tiene que ser tan terco?*_- se poner roja-_*Como si fuera bueno tener busto, siempre batallo con la ropa, en estos momentos es cuando extraño tener 10 años…*_

-_*vaya si se veía tan linda con ese vestido, pero en que pienso aunque no lo puedo negar * _

Mikan sale del vestidor-el celeste, el rosa y el rojo, el amarillo y el naranja adiós… ¿eh? ¿Donde se metió?... *_primero invade mi espacio personal luego me abandona ¬¬… estoy considerando seriamente en odiarlo ¬¬*_


	4. Perdida en la ciudad

**Perdida en la ciudad**

Mikan sale del vestidor-el celeste, el rosa y el rojo, el amarillo y el naranja adiós… ¿eh? ¿Donde se metió?... _*primero invade mi espacio personal luego me abandona ¬¬… estoy considerando seriamente en odiarlo ¬¬*_

Mikan sale de la tienda

Natsume se acerca a los probadores-oye Mikan, ¿ya terminaste?- no recibió respuesta

Con Mikan

-Jo ¡Natsume! _*Seguro se enojo demás ¬¬*_

-Oye niña, ¿quieres pasar un buen rato?-le dijo un vampiro acercándosele, el cual tenia cara de libidinoso

-Déjame pensarlo... NO- dice intentando encontrar el camino a la tienda

-Vamos, que lo pasaras bien- le dice agarrándola del brazo

-N-O, ¡NO!, ¿o es que la palabra no, no esta en tu vocabulario?- dice intentando zafarse

-No, no esta, por eso lo tomo con un si- estaba dispuso a morderla, pero en lo que la iba a morder el murciélago se le tira a la cara

-¡Maldito murciélago!

-Anda, siempre supe que eras un murciélago muy mono... pero por ahora, ¡A CORRER!

Con Natsume

-Por los mil demonios, hizo lo primero que le dije que NO hiciera, aj ya se perdió, ¿en que lugar se encontrara?... _*ojala que no se haya ido tan lejos*_-piensa buscándola en varios lugares

-¡Primito!, tanto sin verte ^-^

-Hola Tsubasa, creo que este no es buen momento

-Todo momento es bueno para saludar a mi pequeño primo- Pequeño... Pequeño… Eco… Eco- ¿por qué tan estresado?

-Bueno este no es el mejor momento, por que ando buscando a alguien… ¬¬ y no me digas pequeño

-Si, si, pues por ser mi pequeño primo favorito te ayudo

-Que no me digas pequeño ¬¬, ¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer ?

-No n.n

-Ah, con razón, entonces ayúdame, ¿que mas da?

-Entonces, ¿a quien buscas?

-A Mikan, una chica de cabello castaño medio rojizo, ojos color avellana y bonita… ¡DIGO BAJITA!

-Ahí, el primito ya tiene novia- dice dándole codazos

-No molestes y sera mejor que vayamos a buscarla- en eso se pusieron a buscar

Con Mikan...

_-*Aj de tanto correr me tuve que tropezar y ahora me sangra el brazo*_

-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto una chica de cabellos rosa mas menos de unos 17 años

-Si solo me tropecé con el vestido n.n

-Vaya, ¿te lastimaste en algún lugar?

-Solo me raspe el brazo, luego me consigo una venda

-m... vaya problema, ah por si acaso, mucho gusto mi nombre es Misaki Harada

-^^ Gracias por preocuparte, mi nombre es Mikan Yukihara

-Es un placer conocerte, bueno será mejor curarte rápido lo del brazo

-n.n no hay prisa, tampoco creo que me desangre por un raspón

-No pero el olor atraerá a los vampiros sin auto control

-vampiros sin ¿que? O.o

-Sin control, como los que vienen haya- dice apuntando a los vampiros que se les acercaban muy rápido, por lo que decidieron huir

-Aj ¿cuantos vampiros no han amenazado con comerme hoy? ¬¬

-Bueno… es que tienes un olor dulce, es como especial, claro que yo no te are nada ya que tengo mi autocontrol firme

-^^ Gracias… aunque es raro yo no huelo nada

-Vaya, si tú también eres vampiro ¿como no hueles? ¿no será que eres un recién nacido?

-Pues algo así me dijeron ayer._.

-Con razón, cuando pasen varios días recién tendrás los efectos como los vampiros- dijo mientras comenzó a curarle el brazo

-Gracias por curarme n.n

-De nada y ya esta- dice dejándole el brazo muy bien curado

-Solo hay que esperar a que se pase el olor a sangre, o sino será un gran problema

-Ya me di cuenta -_-

-Jeje, será mejor que nos vayamos… Porque vienen MAAAS- gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo

-¿Eh? ¡Oye, espérame!- dime mientras corre tras ella

Con Natsume

-_*Donde estarás Mikan, espero que no te hayas ido a meter en peligro*_- por lo que se vuelve a encontrar con Tsubasa

-Mmm... Oye Natsume ¿no sientes un raro aroma en el aire?

-Ahora que lo dices… si- empieza a oler- este olor es... de Mikan, es el olor de Mikan _* espero que no le haya pasado nada grave, pero ¿que tal si se encontró con algún vampiro y este la mordió? _vamos Tsubasa será mejor que nos apuremos

-Pues corre y yo te sigo que antier me dio una gripa….._.

-=_= solo sigue el olor

-Pues ese es el chiste casi no huelo nada ¬¬ de milagro lo olí por el aroma es muy fuerte

-Entonces sigue el aroma huele lo que puedas

-pos no te estoy diciendo que no lo puedo seguir?

-entonces sígueme que yo si sigo el olor

-Ok ¬¬

-Mira que ahora darte gripa… vaya que eres pesado

-¿Que tal si en lugar de insultarme seguimos buscando a tu novia? ¬¬

-Tss ¬¬, estas celoso, por que tu no tienes

-¿No te platique que estoy conquistando a una chica de mis clases de karate? _Aunque me abofetea cada que le hablo ¬¬, tenia que ser una Harada..._

-Vaya, si que te lo tienes merecido, no se por qué me agrada la chica

-¿Porqué tengo que pensar en voz alta ¬¬?

-Por que eres tan idiota que tu cerebro no acepta tus pensamientos

-Para ser pequeño insultas demasiado ¬¬… seguro por eso se te perdió la novia

-No me digas pequeño, y no la metas… solo sigue buscándola

-Ah pero mira que casualidad, hay viene Misaki corriendo, seguro viene a mis brazos... *-* Pasa Misaki corriendo y lo tira al piso y viene junto con Mikan que también lo pasa de largo

-¬¬ Misaki algún día no me pasaras de largo... ¿pero quien era la que venia con ella?... y que raro el aroma se hizo mas fuerte...

-Ella es Mikan, ¿pero que es lo que le habrá pasado?- luego se dan cuenta que unos vampiros van detrás de ellas

-Natsume hay que ayudarlas no te quedes parado-dice Tsubasa levantándose para corre*

-Si será mejor que vayamos

-Vaya que serio z.z

-Pero apura ¬¬

-Bueno ya x.x- dice Tsubasa corriendo a todo lo que puede

Con Mikan

-¿porque no podemos perderlos? o_o

-por que tienen poderes, son demasiados rápidos al igual que nosotras-cuando Mikan cae de rodillas al piso

-Ya no puedo correr más

-Pero Mikan levántate que nos van a alcanzar

-Se podría decir que nunca hice mucho deporte _*Por estar siempre en el hospital z.z*_

-Ya pero será mejor que te pares, por que ya nos alcanzaron- en eso los vampiros las rodearon

-Estoy empezando a odiar a estos tipos ¬¬- dice intentando levantarse

-Si pero odiándolos no será suficiente- dice Misaki poniéndose en guardia

-Bueno si algo se de los hombres es que tienen un punto débil... de los vampiros no estoy segura e.e

-Bueno eso si lo se yo- acercándose a unos de los vampiros y pegando le en las espalda, en eso se le tiran todos los vampiro dispuestos a atacar a las dos chicas, cosa que se dispusieron a esperar el golpe

-Nunca imagine morir comida por vampiros T_T

-No digas eso Mikan… aunque yo tampoco lo pensé TT-TT

En eso Mikan recuerda lo que le dijo Natsume: en los vampiros, eso es igual de excitante que tener relaciones_...-*Eso es peor, mierda me voy a sentir violada e.e*_¡Ahh!

-¡Mikan! -¡Misaki!-gritaron Natsume y Tsubasa golpeando a algunos de los vampiros que las iban a atacar

-¿Natsume?-dice Mikan

-¡Andou!, por primera vez en mi vida me da gusto verte

-Misaki que recibimiento tan lindo ¬¬

-Mikan, ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunta Natsume

-si excepto por el echo de que casi morimos devoradas z.z- Dice Mikan

-Bueno pero es tu culpa, te dije que no te alejaras

-Pues tú me abandonaste en la tienda

-Yo nunca me moví de la tienda hasta que supe que tú te habías ido

-Yo no me salí de la tienda hasta que no te vi

-¿Porqué no dejan de pelearse y mejor se encargan de esos vampiros?

-Yo soy el que esta peleando solito T_T

-Tsubasa no interrumpas, ¿porqué o le dices a tu novia que te ayude?-dice apuntando a Misaki

-No es mi novia... todavía...-le sonríe pícaramente a Misaki

-No me pongas esa cara z.z- dijo agarrándolo y tirándolo a uno de los vampiros

-Nada mas esta tengo ñ_n- dijo golpeando a un vampiro estilo Jackie Chan

-Si pero da asco- dice acercándosele y pegándole una cachetada

-Tan fuerte como siempre n.n- dijo sobándose la marca roja de mano en la cara

-Mikan, ¿que es lo que te había dicho?, que no te alejaras de mi lado, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-No te vi en la tienda y salí a buscarte, ¿tan difícil es eso de entender?

-Pero hiciste que me preocupara mucho, ¿¡no vez que te pudo haber pasado algo peor a esto?- dijo agarrándola de los hombros

Mikan comienza a llorar- ¿¡Y que crees que no estuve asustada? Obviamente tuve miedo !Intente verme fuerte para no preocupar a las personas pero eso ya me esta hartando! ¡Estoy en un mundo que no conozco!-en eso Natsume la abraza

-¿no vez que yo también me asuste mucho?, el no verte cerca y pensar lo peor al sentir tu olor

-¿oye por qué no mejor ayudas al idiota de Tsubasa?-Dijo Misaki contemplando la escena **(Siempre alguien que interrumpe z.z)**

-¡No soy idiota!

Natsume se separa de Mikan

-SERA MEJOR QUE SE VAYAN, SI NO QUIERON SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS AL ENFRENTAR AL PRINCIPE NATSUME

-¡Ahh! (grito de niña)-se escucha entre los vampiros

-¿que abra sido eso?-dice Misaki confundida

-¡Una ayudita!- grita Tsubasa siendo acorralado por varios vampiros mas fuertes que el

-Primo das vergüenza, nunca pensé que gritaras como niña

-Cállate y ayúdame z.z

-Bien, bien-se le acerca y acabo con los vampiros en un dos por tres

-z.z nunca se lo menciones a nuestra familia

-Claro y tu nuca menciones lo del abrazo

-Pero si fue tan tierno *w*

-Y fue tan vergonzoso lo de los vampiros… y tú grito

-Z_Z pequeño chantajista

-¬¬ Y tu eres tan marica, ya veo por lo que Misaki no cae por ti

-ya veo por qué te peleas con Mikan z.z

-¬¬ por que ella es tan idiota

-Oye no trates así a una dama- le dice Misaki

-*Cof* Natsume *Cof* Detrasdeti *Cof

-Tss... Bien será mejor que terminemos con las compras, ¿Qué hay detrás de mi?-dándose vuelta

-ò.ó si ya sé que soy idiota, si tan insoportable soy mátame, igual ya me había resignado a morir hace 2 días

-o.o por que yo no quiero que mueras-en un susurro

-*Respira hondo* ok, ya llore, ya me desquite ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sean vampiros vida o muerte?... por favor z.z

-Bien terminemos con las compras, si quieres llevas a Harada para que te ayude

-Por alguna razón ya le tengo mas confianza a ella que a ti =_=…^-^ Misaki-senpai me acompañas? n.n?

-Claro vamos, pero con una condición

-¿cual n.n?

-Que Tsubasa no se me acerque mucho 7.7

-Tss... Solo vamos ¬¬

-Que quede claro sigo enojada

-¬¬ si, si

-Por cierto, hola soy Misaki Harada mucho gusto- dice estirándole la mano a Natsume

-Nh Natsume Hyuga- dándole el apretón de mano

-Y tu Mikan como abras escuchado de los gritos de mi primito z.z, yo soy Tsubasa Andou-abre los brazos para que le de un abrazo

-Yo soy Mikan Yukihara ^^

-Oye no te sobrepases- dice Natsume interponiéndose en el abrazo

-Tsubasa-senpai, quería pedirle un favor

-¿cual?

-No se le acerque a Misaki senpai n.n

-Jajaja Tsubasa te han rechazado mediante Mikan-sonríe mostrando sus afilados colmillos

-z.z Natsume cállate que a ti tampoco te va tan bien como crees

-z.z ¿quieres probarme otra vez?

-Pruébalo si puedes primito =_=, que Mikan si que esta molesta

-No, no lo are, hace rato tuve un gran problema por probarle algo Mikan

-¿Te volvieron a acorralar las vampiras ô.o?

-Si ¬¬ fue difícil liberarse de ella

-Nadie te trae de zorro con las vampiras z.z

-No me digas zorro, lunares

-Pero te pareces tanto a ellos ¬_¬

-No me compares niña, hablando de animales ¿has visto a mi murciélago?

-No desde que se le tiro a la cara a otro vampiro...

-¿No es ese que viene volando?- dice Tsubasa

-Si, es ese

-Wau que murciélago más mono- dice Misaki emocionada

-Tan lindo que me defendió n.n

-Dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño... pero ese murciélago nunca se pareció a Natsume- dice Tsubasa

-¬¬ ese murciélago aun así sigue siendo mio, aun que no se parezca a mi

-Nadie dijo que no era tuyo Natsume ¬¬ dijimos que no se parece a ti, y haber como le haces para quitarme lo enojada

-Bien, entonces ¿porqué no le pones nombre? te doy ese derecho, ¿que tal se te quito el enojo?

-¡SIII! ^^ Tienes suerte de tener tan lindo murciélago

-vaya este chico si sabe cambiar el animo de Mikan- dice Misaki sorprendida

-Ponle ¡Pochi! ¡Yo siempre lo quise llamar así!

-Que nombre mas raro no, no le ponga así-dice Misaki

-Mikan, nunca lo deje ponerle nombre por esa razón, ponle cualquiera menos Pochi ¬¬

-Mmm... Le voy a poner Souta, por que significa: valiente, valeroso, respetuoso

-Mmm... Si me gusta, entonces su nombre será Souta

-Si es muy lindo, mucho mejor que el de Tsubasa

-Pero Pochi era adorable T.T

-Sin ofender Tsubasa senpai... pero Pochi es nombre de perro… y este es un murciélago

-Jajaja vaya Mikan al fin concuerdo algo contigo

-^-^ mejor nos apuramos o se nos hace de día…

**Continuara…**

**Dejen Comentario n.n**


	5. la fiesta , esconde las marcas !

**Bueno primero que nada ,gakuen alice no nos pertenece,bueno espero que les guste los capitulos creados por ivette-chan y nekomini , a y aviso , hotaru ,ruka pronto aparecerán , no los podemos dejar de lado ^o^.**

Siguiendo consejos para los diálogos, ahora será así ^^

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva__**-**_**Susurros**

texto en negrita -** narracion y actos .**

* * *

**_LA FIESTA , ESCONDE LAS MARCAS_**_ !_

~Oye Natsume, ¿por qué razón te esmeras tanto en comprar me un vestido nuevo?

¬para la fiesta de mañana

*Ne, ne ¿que fiesta primito?

¬una a la cual tu no estas invitado ¬¬

*waa que malo TT-TT

^tranquilo ,vez ni tu primo te quiere

~hay un ligero problemita Natsume

¬ ¿y cual es?

~No se bailar._.

^que como es que no sabes bailar

~si no me creen pregúnteles a los doctores que me conocen desde que tengo 5 años._.

*Yo te enseño Mikan

¬ Tsubasa no te esmeres en enseñarle, por que ni siquiera estas invitado

^Mikan si quieres yo te puedo enseñar

~ ¿P-pero y si te piso?

^claro que no me pisaras, parte primero te enseñare los pasos y tu los practicara con Tsubasa, así que al que pisaras será a el

*Hey!

~Pero ¿y si lo lastimo?

¬ no te preocupes si quiere ir tendrá que ayudarte

^el tipo es como un maniquí puedes hacerle lo que quieras**-pegando le varios manotazos en la espalda**

*que crueles son, pero todo por ayudar a Mikan-chan

~Bueno...Pero por si las dudas empezare sin tacones

^si pero tienes que hacer como si los usaras, o sino se te hará costumbre

¬ que tal si vamos primero por el vestido y después vemos los del baile

~Bueno

**- Van a la tienda y Mikan y Misaki comienzan a ver todos los vestidos de gala que había, mientras que Natsume y Tsubasa, están amarrados a un pilar, ya que sabían que las espiarían**

¬ ¿Porque razón nos abran amarrado? ¬¬

*No tengo idea._.

¬ ¿no será por tu culpa?, ya vez que acosas mucho a Misaki

*llamo su atención con estupideces, pero no la acoso... además ni que las fuera a seguir al probador, eso solo lo haría un idiota

¬ Tss sigue hablando, ¿no me digas que me estaba viendo ¬¬?, por que si fuera así te golpeo

*¿De que hablas?, si antes de encontrarte hace rato no te veía desde hace 1 mes ¬¬

¬ bueno solo olvida lo que dije

*No me digas que te metiste al probador ¬¬

¬ no soy tan tonto como para hacer eso¬¬

**- en eso salen Mikan y Misaki muy felices , por lo que se dan cuenta que los chicos están hablando.**

^ ¿Que es lo que tanto hablan chicos?

*Que Natsume e metió al probador de Mikan

**- Mikan se sonroja girando para ocultar la vergüenza **

¬ Tsubasa no hables tonterías, ahora si te mato-**pero se le había olvidado que estaban amarrado**

~Ahora que me acuerdo esa era la otra razón por la que quería matar a Natsume =_=

^si quieres yo te ayudo como se pudo haber metido al probador ¬¬… y aprovecho de golpear a Tsubasa

**- Unas cuantos golpes y cachetadas después, y luego de ****desamarrar lo y chichones creciendo **

¬ Bueno ahora será mejor que vayamos por un par de tacones y no vayamos antes que se haga de día

~Wii zapatos, vamos Misaki -senpai ^^

^Si vamos, me estoy divirtiendo mucho

*Que no me amarre otra vez al poste, que no me amarre otra vez al poste **- Susurraba Tsubasa con esperanzas de que su plegaria fuera escuchada , cosa que así fue **

¬ No tienen por qué amarrarnos ya que son zapatos

*Con Misaki no se sabe

^y si lo hacemos por seguridad

~_No creo que sea necesario… ¿Además si no van ellos quien paga los zapatos?_ **- le susurra al oído a Misaki**

^si es cierto tienes razón **- susurrándole **

**cosa que natsume se dio cuenta y decidió interrumpir ya que le empezaba a molestar **

¬ mejor dejen de susurrar y vámonos

~Ok n.n

**- en eso se fueron, caminando unos pocos metros entrando a otra tienda muy cara, la cual tenia mucha variedades de zapatillas , por lo que las chica enseguida se pusieron a buscar **

~Mmm... Tiene que combinar con el vestido... entonces tendrían que ser rojos...

^bien tiene que ser rojo, busquemos uno que tenga un adorno negro para que combinen

¬ ¿como es el vestido que eligieron?

~Se-cre-to n.n

¬ Tss bueno será mejor que mañana me des una sorpresa, acuérdense de ir a casa, para que ayuden a Mikan con el baile

**- Y Mikan siguió viendo zapatos, cuando vio unos tacones de gamuza rojos con decoraciones de hilo negras que le llamaron mucho la atención **

^ Mikan esos, están perfectos, son la combinación perfecta

~Si n.n, me los voy a proba

**- Mikan se prueba los tacones y ve que le quedan como anillo al dedo, por lo que se emociono **

~bien me quedan , son perfectos .

^Genial te quedan muy bien, Mikan _"pero me pregunto…" _^Mikan ¿me esperas un momento?

~Si, mientras practico un poco como caminar

***-* en eso Misaki se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Natsume con Tsubasa**

^oye Tsubasa me dejas un momento con Natsume, tengo que hablar de una cosa con el

*Si al cabo me estoy a acostumbrando a ser un cero a la izquierda TT_TT** - dice mientras se va con un ahora negra de melancolía**

^si quieres vas conmigo al baile - **Grito para levantarle el animo**

*¡Yai! **- Y se va saltando de alegría como un niño pequeño **

^vaya que infantil

¬ ¿y que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

^nada en especia, solo quería saber de que color seria tu traje, para la fiesta

¬ será blanco

^yo te recomendaría que fuera con uno negro y con una camisa roja

¬ ¿pero porque?

^solo ve así**- en eso ellos ven que Tsubasa esta con Mikan conversando **

*¿Entonces Natsume si se metió a tu probador? O.o

~Si =_=

^Dime Tsubasa ¿como iras vestido mañana?

*Con un traje negro y una camisa azul, ¿por?

^Para ir con un vestido del mismo color ya que seremos pareja para la fiesta

*Anda que nos vamos a ver tan lindos juntos

^anda, entonces iré de otro color

*Anda que mejor me callo n.n

¬ Si será mejor ya que abres la boca y embarras todo

~Natsume ya elegí zapatos

¬ bien vamos a pagarlo, para que nos vayamos, ya me esta entrando sueño

~Oye ¿y cuando es el baile?

¬el baile es mañana en la noche, bueno para nosotros es el día

~O sea que casi no tendré tiempo para practicar D:

^Mmm... yo creo que no, ¿pero que tal si te enseño llegando?, sirve que aprendes un poquito… nada mas vamos por unas cosas a mi casa

~M... bueno

¬ Bien si quieres alcanzar a practicar será mejor que nos vayamos ahora

~ ¿No fuiste tu el que dijo que le entro sueño? ¬¬

¬ si aun tengo sueño, pero la fiesta será pronto

¬ Tsubasa tus ropas están en el castillo, no tengo idea de por que llegaron en la mañana

*Ya tenia toda listo, venir y visitar a mi primito así que como nunca se sabe mande todo n.n

^bien entonces iremos por mis cosas y después al Castillo ¡SIII! ^-^

* * *

**- Entonces fueron a la casa de Misaki para que recogiera sus cosas, en el camino Tsubasa intento seducirla, pero no le resultaba, por lo que Mikan y Natsume se reían a carcajadas**

~Creo que Tsubasa senpai nunca lo lograra jajaja

¬ primo eres un fracaso conquistando jajaja

*Y tú eres un pequeño idiota z.z

¬ Seguro, si yo fuera el idiota ¿a ti que te quedaría?

*z.z tu eres el idiota y punto

~Se pelean cono si fueran esposos -_-

¬no nos digas eso, como si fuera marica como Tsubasa

*¿Yo?, ni que fuera Narumi ¬¬

~Quien es Narumi?

¬es un hombre que da mucho asco, y es uno de nuestros sirviente, a cuidado de nosotros desde que éramos pequeños

~Pero, si los cuidaba de pequeños ¿porque les da asco?

¬ Por que es tan afeminado…

*Además ¿tu que pensarías de un hombre poniéndose el vestido de las sirvientas?

~O_o

¬vez ahora nos entiendes, en la fiesta lo veras

^ya llegamos, en seguida vuelvo **- por lo que Misaki fue corriendo a su casa y no se demoro nada en volver con su ropa en un bolso**

*Oye primito... ¿y que van a celebrar en la fiesta?

¬ Bueno eso lo diremos en la fiesta *_ por que si te lo digo ahora alguien me golpeara_ * **- le susurro al oído a Tsubasa**

**-Mikan estaba platicando con Misaki cuando siente un escalofrió en la espalda**

~No se por qué de repente tengo ganas de golpear a Natsume

^jajaja quien sabe de lo que estén hablando, pero lo único que se, es que no será bueno ya que esta hablando con Tsubasa y habla cada estupidez

~m... "_ò.ó Grrr, Natsume juro que te mato si le cuentas que te mordí y que somos esposos"-_**Piensa Mikan asiendo puño sus manos **

*Primito aguafiestas ¬¬

¬ Si mira Mikan ya me esta viendo con una cara de te mato, es mejor no contarte hasta que llegue el momento

*¬¬ bueno

*te voy a perdonar que no me cuentes ahorita por que como que Mikan si te pega recio u.u **- dice Tsubasa inspeccionando los lugares golpeados por Mikan**

*Creo que te dejo un moretón en el cuello, espera... eso no es un moretón es una...

¬ ¿es una que? que yo no me e visto

*anda mi primito ya es todo un hombre, ¿quien te mordió?

¬O.O ¡¿Qué? Nadie me ha mordido, y eso no es una mordedura

*¿De que hablas? si hay están las marcas de los colmillos

**- Con el grito de Natsume, Mikan volteo furiosa y fue a su defensiva **

~Nadie lo ha mordido Tsubasa-senpai, seguro son picaduras de mosquito n.ñU

¬ Si, así que no inventes historias

*Pero si son marcas de colmillos, los mosquitos no dejan esas marcas ¬¬

**- por lo que Misaki se dio cuenta e intervino**

^Tsubasa esas son marcas de mosquitos, no ves que le quedo rojo** - y le susurro a Mikan** ^_no creas que no me di cuenta que fuiste tu quien lo mordió, bien hecho_

~ ¿Eh? O/O **- Susurra** ~_ ¿como supiste?, además que quede claro yo no estaba consiente: $_

_^ Por que cuando te conocí me dijiste que eras una recién nacida y ahora cuando Natsume grito que no era una mordida tu saliste a su defensa, es muy notorio _**- susurro**

~_Tengo que aprender a actuar u.u_ **-Susurro**

*Bueno si Misaki lo Dice es que es verdad **- Refiriéndose a la mordida**

^si por que un IDIOTA seria el único que no se daría cuenta de lo que es ,una simple picadura de un mosquito **-guiñándole un ojo a Mikan y Natsume**

~_Gracias Misaki senpai_ **- Le susurra Mikan**

^no hay de que **-cerrándole un ojo **

¬bien será mejor que marchemos al castillo **- Dice Natsume subiendo a un carruaje con los demás**

_~"Ahora que me doy cuenta es raro que no me haya dado hambre en toda la noche"_** Piensa Mikan** ~Ne, Natsume… ¿como se alimentan los vampiros?

¬eso es obvio, debes beber sangre de la persona que te transformo

~Natsume esta vez si te mato ¬¬, Además ¿no dijiste que te iba a tomar mi sangre por el resto de mis días? ¬¬

¬¨ _Shh que nos alimentaremos mutuamente y es como obvio que yo podre tomar sangre de otros animales, pero lo que mas saciara mi sed será tu sangre ay que me proporciona la energía, ya que eres mi esposa¨_ **- le dijo en un susurro para que Tsubasa no escuche**

* ¿Qué tanto se secretean ustedes dos? **- pregunta Tsubasa sonriendo ****pícara mente**

~N-nada n_n

¬ quita esa sonrisa antes que te la quite yo

*¿Pues que tiene?, de cualquier modo ella es tu novia ¿que no?**- cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mikan y a Natsume**

* ¿Por qué te pones rojo primito?, si llevo diciéndoles novios toda la noche._.

¬p -por que… ¿porque no mejor vez a tu novia?

^ ¿Que novia Tsubasa ¬¬?

*¬¬ se refiere a ti, no es secreto que me gustes, aunque le llevo explicando un buen rato que TODAVIA no eres mi novia -.-

^y créelo NUNCA lo serás

*claro que no, yo nunca seré la novia, el novio algún día n.n

**-en eso Misaki lo agarra de a camisa** ^tu quieres que te mate ¡¿cierto! ¬¬*** - dice con una sonrisa fingida**

*U.U no, _"Aunque me gustaría que un día me tomases enserio"_ *-*Piensa Tsubasa

~Por alguna razón el puro camino de vuelta se me hace eterno._.

^a mi también, pero lo que se hizo raro fue que Natsume se quedo completamente dormido y mas encima en tu hombro

~ ¿De que estas...? ¿A que horas Natsume se durmió en mi hombro?_.

^ ¿Que no te diste cuenta? Más o menos después de secretearse, por eso se encontraba tan callado

~pero si hace 1 minuto seguía despierto

^si pero, de un momento a otro, cayo en el mundo de los sueños, Tsubasa por que no intentas despertarlo

*Imposible, cuando Natsume se duerme, para despertarlo esta canijo -.-

~No importa, cuando lleguemos lo llevo a la habitación luego le pregunto juanita como vemos lo de las habitaciones

*... ¿Como conoces a Juanita?

~Jeje, de tanto que vengo... n.ñU

^ ¿Quien es juanita?**- para cambiarle el tema a Tsubasa y dejara de interrogar a Mikan**

*La sirvienta consentida de Natsume, cuando era pequeño siempre jugaba con ella... Pero solo se la presenta a la gente que vive en este castillo...

*O sea solo él, yo... y claro la familia...

^Ahh, con razón y… ¿Mikan tu eres parte de la familia?

**- Mikan le hizo señas a Misaki de que no siguiera con el tema o podría empeorar **

~jeje ñ_n no...

^Ahh ya Tsubasa has lo que sea para despertar a Natsume

*Bueno...** - Tsubasa le cambio el asiento a Mikan y le soplo en la oreja a Natsume***Fu*

¬ ¡waa! **- grito viendo quien fue el causante de aquel susto**¬maldito Tsubasa ahora si te mato

*Jeje las orejas siempre han sido su punto débil n.n...Pero también su punto de furia ñ_n

**- en eso se asoma el chofer para avisar que habían llegado por lo que Tsubasa salió corriendo seguido por Natsume**

~jajá esto es divertido n.n

^si… me gustaría ver a Tsubasa todo golpeado

~Me cayó bien... aunque es medio chismoso z.z

^pero aun así es lindo**- dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, por lo Mikan decidió ignorar eso para no incomodar a Misaki**

^bien Mikan será mejor ir a prepararnos y para practicar un rato y poder dormir

~si...

* * *

**- Mikan entro a una habitación y se puso un vestido hasta los talones sencillo y sin chiste y unos viejos tacones, nada mas para acostumbrarse**

^bien primero empezaremos con el baile mas importante, el vals

~bueno...

^bien Mikan a practicar *-*en eso empezaron a practicar lo pasos cosa que sorprendió a Misaki ^muy bien Mikan lo haces bien, se nota que te dieron algunas de las habilidades al transformarte en vampiro

*El mejor bailarín en esta familia en Natsume, deberías probar con el...

^Tsubasa ¿que haces aquí?

*Pues después de que Natsume me correteara por todo el castillo se canso y se fue a dormir, y como me aburrí vine a verlas

^bien entonces Mikan ve a buscar a Natsume para que practiquen el vals

~Pero Tsubasa dijo que ya se fue a dormir

^pero ve, despierta lo ya sabes como

**- se sonroja** ~N-no

^por que no, si se nota que te tiene un gran cariño, vamos Tsubasa apóyame **- pegándole codazo en el estomago**

*No pasa de que te persiga un rato n_n

^claro que no la perseguirán, ¨_seguro no la deja ni irse¨_

~XC Ya bueno ya lo voy a despertar

^buena suerte

*Suerte cuñadita ^^

**- se pusieron a darle ánimos**

*^Si se puede, si se puede^*

* * *

**- Mikan fue a la habitación de "ella y Natsume" a tratar de despertarlo , pero sabia que no seria tan fácil **

_~"Concéntrate Mikan solo tienes que soplarle atrás de la oreja"_ **- Piensa, por lo que se le acerca cuidadosamente a la oreja, pero fue agarrada por Natsume acostándola en la cama**

_~"esto no lo vi venir._." ~_Natsume despierta ¬¬

¬Nh déjame dormir

~Entonces suéltame ¬¬

¬pero si estoy muy bien así

~Natsume, Misaki y Tsubasa nos están esperando en el salón -.-

¬ Que sigan esperando, al fin y al cabo quiero dormir un poco mas

~ ¿Y que crees que van a pensar si nos tardamos tanto? -_-

¬ que estamos haciendo cosas que hacen los novios

~Sabes que te puedo matar ¿verdad?

¬si quieres hazlo por que no te lo permitiré **- dijo poniéndola debajo de el**

~te gustan mucho las posiciones comprometedoras ¿o que?

¬claro, ¿que a ti no? y dime ¿quieres un bocado?

**- Mikan se sonroja**

~No, solo levántate y vamos con Misaki **- Dice seria**

¬Pero, ¿segura que no quieres comer? , no lo has hecho en todo el día, si quieres solo dilo

~No quiero **- Dijo nerviosa, ya comenzaba a sentir como crecían sus colmillos**

¬ ¿segura?** - mostrando su cuello y una parte de su hombro**

~Si segura** - dice cerrando fuerte los ojos** _~"Si él sigue así no me voy a poder controlar" **-**_** Piensa**

¬bien entonces yo te morderé ya que tu no quieres y yo si tengo hambre **-le mintió**

~Has lo que quieras ya me da igual **- Ya estaba comenzando a ver las cosas color rojo**

¬ Bien si es así **-le destapo uno de los hombros de Mikan y abrió su boca mostrando sus afilados colmillos, mordiéndola, pero cuidadosamente, por que sabia que podría se un poco doloroso pero en pocos segundos la excitaría mucho**

~Nat...sume, ya para, esta bien, beberé tu sangre

**- en eso Natsume se separa de Mikan limpiándose los labios y saboreando el resto que le había quedado en sus colmillos**

¬Mmm... Gran banquete, ¿quieres ahora beber de mi sangre?

~S-si con eso te callas

¬ Bien entonces hazlo **- dijo descubriéndose nuevamente el cuello**

-**por lo que Mikan se acerca lentamente, ya se estaba arrepintiendo pero algo le impedía parar, nuevamente lo mordió causando excitación en Natsume mientras ella clavaba lentamente sus afilados colmillos y comenzar a beber su sangre, así permanecieron por varios minutos hasta que Mikan sacio su sed**

**-Natsume la agarro de la cintura**

¬me dejas probar** - con una sonrisa picara**

~Ya probaste suficiente hace rato ¬¬, ahora tápate con algo el cuello

¬ Si pero yo quiero probar de tus labios **- se le acerco peligrosa y lentamente a los labios sintiendo cada vez mas cerca su respiración**

~No, ni loca, mi primer beso si me lo guardo**- dijo agarrando una mascada y poniéndosela en el cuello**

¬pero igual quiero mi beso **-agarrándola y dándole un tierno beso**

~Juro que morirás a costa mía

¬no reclames y sigue el beso**- Pero Mikan se separo bruscamente y salió furiosa de la habitación**

Por lo que Natsume se estiro en la cama al pensar en lo que hizo

^vamos Tsubasa quédate con Natsume mientras voy detrás de Mikan

*Bueno, pero no me hago responsable si lo hago enojar

^quédate nomas **- dijo mientras corría detrás de Mikan**

* * *

**con mikan.**

~Estúpido Natsume ¿que cree que soy un juguete con el que puede jugar cuando le da la gana?

^veo que igual te gusto

~A ti no se te puede mentir ¿verdad?

^claro que no Mikan, puedo ver mediante tus ojos, tienen un brillo muy especial

~Entonces si no te puedo mentir... **-dijo quitándose la mascada del cuello**

^wou así que ustedes son marido y mujer, ya veo y dime ¿tu lo mordiste?

Pues... si *suspira*y lo conocí ayer... pero tiene algo que aunque diga no... Hace que termine diciendo si… _lo peor es que creo que me gusto..._

* * *

**con natsume**_  
_

*Natsume explícame por que Mikan salió echa una furia

¬ bueno eso a ti no te incumbe**- dijo ocultando su sonrojo con el flequillo**

*Cierto no me incumbe, pero por ser mayor me siento responsable si alguien sale herido

¬ bien te lo diré, es por que la bese

*Mmm... Pero Mikan no parece ser de las que enojan solo por eso... si hubiera sido el caso te hubiese cacheteado y vendría con Misaki

¬mm bueno también por que la mordí

*¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

¬ ¿que mas quieres que te diga?

*Nada pero llamare a mis padres, Y si te preguntas para que... es para quedarme un tiempo mas por acá, no les diré nada

¬ ¿Y a ti como te a ido con Misaki?

*Nos pusimos a practicar el vals ya que no se acostumbraba a mi altura...

¬ Tss se nota que no te quiere un poquito **- mientras se tocaba el lugar donde Mikan lo mordió**

*A si que Mikan también te mordió...

¬si, si me mordió, ¿y que?

*Mientras no la hayas forzado con tu raro convencimiento que quien sabe de donde sacaste...

¬ ¿que cosa?

*pues por alguna rara razón, desde pequeño si te decían no, empezabas a hablar sobre ese mismo tema y lograbas convencer a la gente de que dijera si

¬ Mmm... si exactamente eso paso, pero primero la mordí yo…

*sabes Natsume... yo hago mis estupideces enfrente de Misaki para hacerla reír un rato, y ver si divirtiéndola logro algo, pero si tu fuerzas a Mikan a amarte... el resultado no será lindo...

¬ ¿pero que quieres?, ¿que me vuelva tonto y haga las mismas estupideces que tu?, si me gusta y no la quiero asustar

*No te estoy diciendo que te hagas tonto, esa es mi técnica, te digo que respetes sus decisiones, ¿ella permitió ese beso?

¬No pero, lo hice por que sentí unas grandes ganas de dárselo

*Muy bien** - Dijo con unos lentes puestos sentado en una silla anotando todo en un cuaderno ***Hemos terminado esta sesión señor Hyuga

¬ Te mato, yo contándote y tú burlándote

*Tenia que hacerlo, no todos los días puedo ayudar psicológicamente a mi pequeño primito favorito

¬no me digas pequeño, y bueno aceptare tu ayuda

*Bien, te lo dejo fácil, dale su espacio

¬pero es que algo me dice que tengo que estar, muy cerca de ella

*Si, CERCA, no acosándola ¬¬

¬y tu como acosas a Misaki

*Haber ¿me has visto abrazarla a la fuerza, espiarla o no respetar su privacidad?

¬ no, pero con tu cara ya es suficiente acoso

*Maldito mocoso n_n

¬ Bien entonces ayúdame a sorprenderla

*¬¬Tampoco soy cupido, no sé que le gusta, la conocí hace unas horas

¬yo la conocí ayer ¬¬

_*Estamos Jodidos_ **-susurra Tsubasa sin intención de ser escuchado**

¬igual te escuche, entonces ayúdame a sorprenderla en la fiesta

*Sabes, no te entiendo, ¿la conociste ayer y ya te enamoraste de ella?

¬es que tiene algo especial y ella me conoció ayer pero yo la e espiado desde mucho antes

*Y dices que yo soy un acosador -**Dijo golpeándose la frente**

¬si pero yo lo hago a escondidas

*¿Y eso que tiene de mejor?... y me doy cuenta que Mikan es una recién nacida... ¿O sea que la espiaste en la tierra?

¬si, es que iba a morir así que le di una vida pero junto a mi

*pregunta final, ¿porque la espiabas en la tierra?

¬por que simplemente me enamore de ella ¿contento?

*me refería a como la conociste, ¿como supiste que ella existía?

**¬bueno un día cuando mi padre me envió a la tierra , tenia que ir a cazar a una humana la cual tenia poderes especiales sin que fuera vampira , por lo que era seguida por los diferente tipos de creaturas , pero me encontré con que Mikan que era esa persona ,pero pronto moriría , por lo que me dispuse a vigilarla , pero ella siempre pasaba en un hospital y me enamore de ella, y cuando le dijeron que morirá se escapo por lo que cayo y la seguí , y me dijo que no quería morir por lo que la convertí, ayer eso paso ¬¬¿algo mas?**

**Snif**Snif* que linda historia TT_TT

¬ No te burles tu me pediste que te contara

*¿Quien se esta burlando? me conmovió tu historia soy de corazón blando u.u

¬ya ¿me ayudaras o no?

*pues si te quieres poner cursi no hay mejor opción que Narumi

¬ Pero la fiesta esta por empezar, será mejor que nos cambiemos

*¿Ya paso el día? o_o

¬si ¬¬ solo con la historia que te conté

*Válgame y no dormimos casi nada u.u

¬habla por ti, por que yo dormí y disfrute mucho del despertar

¬dale un beso a Misaki y te llenaras de energía

*te lo dije yo no la forzó ¬¬

¬bien entonces arréglate que yo ya estoy listo, pareces mujer de tanto que te demoras ¬¬

*pos te estoy aconsejando déjame ¬¬

* * *

**con mikan y misaki.**

~Misaki- senpai creo que se nos fue el día -.-

^si y estoy un poco cansada, como es que tu no estas cansada***bostezando***

~pregúntale a Natsume que ayer me hizo dormir como 24 horas z.z

^ ¿Te hizo dormir? , ¿Porque?

~por que yo por costumbre dormí de noche, luego cuando me intente levantar en el día no me dejo y me tuve que dormir otro rato z.z

^¬¬ ¿y como es que te hizo dormir?, ¿que acaso no duermen separados?

~yo me dormí sola en la noche, pregúntale a él que se vino en el día, te digo lo conocía ayer o antier ya no se ni que día es

^bueno si lo conociste ayer en la noche entonces llevas dos días conociéndolo, ¿pero quien pensaría que te enamoraste en 2 días? **- dándole pequeños codazos**

~si su carácter me gusto, pero en veces es muy pesado y yo todavía no diría que me enamore X_X

^pero te gusta

~si no lo puedo negar pero hay veces que quiero matarlo y... Z_Z

^ ¿Y?

~otras veces donde quiero que me tome enserio y no como un juguete, me la e pasado 10 años en un hospital así que no entiendo de relaciones amorosas

^ ¿Y por qué razón estabas en hospital Mikan? además dime ¿nunca antes habías visto a Natsume?

**~Mira en el hospital estaba por que a los 5 años me ataco un extraño virus que dañaba mi corazón, entonces la mayoría de los días tenían sacarme sangre, ya que producía demasiada para que mis venas la aguantaran, además todos los días me tenían que hacer análisis para saber cuanto medicamento necesitaba, total no podía salir, de mis padres no supe mas a mis 7 años y ninguno de mis amigos de la infancia pareció tratar de visitarme. Y que si había visto a Natsume... cuando lo conocí hace 2 días me pareció que ya lo había visto antes, pero en realidad seguro si lo vi fue solo de reojo…** Cambiando el tema hay que apurarnos y ponernos el vestido si no queremos llegar tarde x.x

^esta bien, y si te entiendo, entiendo que hayas sufrido, y lo de Natsume creo que te conoce desde antes, pero será mejor olvidar todo, y si vamos a ponernos el vestido y de paso te arreglare .

**- entraron a un cuarto, sacaron las bolsas de compras, sacaron su vestido y se los pusieron las cual se veían hermosas**

^bien Mikan ven que te arreglare el cabello, te dejare hermosa y todos quedaran babeando

~con que sea babeando de que les guste y no de que me quieran devorar esta bien x.x

^Claro ._.U, pero al que quiero que dejes impresionado no te morderá

~si tu lo dices…._. **-Tocan a la puerta**

^adelante

*No quiero arruinar la sorpresa de verte en un lindo vestido azul, nada más venia a preguntar si ya estaban listas

^claro ahora estamos listas

*entonces te espero en la entrada, Mikan, Natsume te esta esperando en las escaleras principales

^muy bien, vamos Mikan que Natsume te espera

~eso me recuerda, tengo que taparme el cuello con algo... Malditas marcas ¬¬

^no será necesario Mikan

~ ¿Como que no?

^no lo será, mira ven **- y la llevo donde juanita la cual se la habían presentado antes **

~ ¿Que hacemos con juanita?

=bien mi niña, es hora de que salga **- por lo que la tomo de la mano y salieron por la escalera principal en eso vio a Natsume abajo con un gran ramo**

_~" ¡¿Pero que hago con las marcas?"-_Piensa Mikan mientras baja la escalera lentamente directo a Natsume

¬ ven Mikan, no te preocupes de las marcas que ya no es necesario que los ocultes **- Dijo un poco nervioso al ver a Mikan con ese vestido rojo de un solo tirante en el hombro derecho con una flor en el, con un cinto negro, falda caída lisa con una abertura dejando ver de vez en cuando un poco de su pierna izquierda, su peinado era totalmente recogido por lo que su cuello estaba a la vista**

¬ ten son para ti -** extendiéndole el ramo **

~ ¿Eh? **- dijo aceptando el ramo de flores**

¬ven y no te preocupes por las marcas, que nadie preguntara por que son

**- en eso habla Tsubasa por un micrófono**

*Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de 2 almas en santo... Ok'no soy el papá este baile se hizo para conmemorar el reciente matrimonio de mi primito con la adorable Mikan tan linda como una Sakura... Mi primo ya me esa viendo con ojos asesinos así que me callo y disfruten la fiesta n.n

¬ Vez a eso me refería, que esta fiesta se hizo por eso

~Natsume ¿te e dicho que te voy a matar?

¬ Pero si yo no fui, si no que fue juanita la que le dijo a Narumi el preparo todo** - mintió echando le la culpa a juanita, que estaba llorando detrás de él**

=Soy tan feliz el joven Natsume por fin encontró su otra mitad...

~Igual te quiero ahorcar

&Natsume-kun ¡felicidades por tu boda!

¬ O no se acerca el asqueroso de Narumi ._.u

~Entonces le voy a preguntar por qué organizo el baile...

¬ Primero te lo presento, hola Narumi

&hola Natsume - kun, ¿quien es esta linda niña?

¬ ella es Mikan y como el idiota de mi primo dijo es mi esposa

&Mucho gusto Mikan-chan, es un placer conocerte

~El gusto es mio...Por cierto quería preguntarle... ¿porque organizo la fiesta si no me conocía?

&por que hace tiempo, que Natsume habla de ti y cuando supe que te trajo aquí, por que te transformo, quise organizar esta fiesta, bien empezaremos con lo primero*-*, ya que todos los invitados estaban en la fiesta, hizo que la música empezara

Por lo que Natsume se le acerco, decidieron empezar con el vals

¬ Mikan ¿me concederías esta pieza?

~si n.n **- acepto su mano y se fueron al centro del salón**

**-Por lo que comenzaron lento y con unos elegantes pasos**

~Y yo que pensaba que esto era difícil

¬ Pero espera que ya comenzara lo más rápido

**-Por lo que la agarro de la cintura y la música empezó a acelerarse un poco**

~y estos pasos ni siquiera sabia que existían._.

&Esos son tradicionales aquí, por lo que se baila con sus parejas ^-^

~Pero lo repito lo conocí hace 2 días y no tengo idea de como termine siendo su esposa z.z

¬ Por que tú me mordiste, bebiste mi sangre y eso era para cerrar el trato

~pero yo no estaba consiente z.z

¬ Pero si no lo hubieras hecho en este momento estaría muerta y yo no quería eso para ti

~si, si ya me da igual ¬¬

¬bien, ¿que tal si seguimos con nuestro baile?

* * *

**- En el otro lado del salón estaba una chica de cabellos rosas, viendo bello baile**

^se nota que se quieren, y baila tan bien para tan poca practica

*Ya llegue ^^

^por que demoraste tanto

*Es que alguien tenia que ridiculizar a mi primo por el micrófono n.n Y bueno ¿quieres seguir viendo el baile o quieres entrar a él?

^quiero entrar pero no hay nadie buen mozo que me invite

*._. ¿Y para que crees que soy tu pareja de fiesta? n.n ¡vamos ven! **- Dijo Tsubasa tomándola de la mano y corriendo a la pista mientras que Misaki se sonrojaba**

^pero no es necesario que corras **- sonrojándose mas**

*Bueno me emociono **-dijo dejando de correr pero sin soltarla la mano**

^jajaja eres tan infantil

*"No por el baile si no por ti" *-* Piensa *Bien, entonces, Misaki... ¿Me concedes esta pieza? n.n

^claro que si

**- y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música **

_^Aw si se ve tan lindo tan lindo con ese traje_ *-* pensó en voz alta

*¿Dijiste algo?** - Pregunto Tsubasa sonrojado por lo que acababa de escucha**

^n-no n-nada**- tartamudeo**

*Ok, pero no puedo negar que ese vestido azul es muy bonito, casi tan bonito como tu... **- Lo ultimo lo susurra n.n**

^ Tsubasa, nunca pensé que serias tan lindo **- dándole un abrazo y un cálido beso en la mejilla, por lo que Tsubasa se sonroja mas**

*G-gracias M-Misaki **-Dijo correspondiendo el pequeño abrazo**

^ ¿Que? no... Lo dije sin pensar es solo que... **- pero fue interrumpida por Tsubasa**

*Aunque fuera sin pensar me gusto escucharlo

^ ¿Por... por qué lo... dices?

*Te lo eh declarado muchas veces, y no me arrepiento de ninguna, y de esta tampoco, Te amo Misaki Harada...:$...Bueno ya dame la cachetada que siempre me das y le damos fin al círculo vicioso**-Dijo rápido Tsubasa al no recibir respuesta**

^pero yo también te amo **- por lo que Tsubasa se sorprendió**

*O_o ***Shokeado*** *-* Y no reacciona xD

^oye Tsubasa, ¿que te pasa?

*Que no me lo esperaba…:$

^pero que no vas a hacer nada, vas a hacer que me arrepienta

*Bueno voy a hacer lo único que se me ocurre por ser un cabeza hueca...

^ ¿Que cosa?

**- se acerca a Misaki y le roba un beso por lo que Misaki corresponde, cuando unos minutos después hizo falta el oxigeno, luego se percataron que alguien los miraba**

¬ vaya hasta que Misaki cayó por ti primo

~Tsubasa senpai batallaste mucho

¬bien hecho, por primera vez en tu vida hiciste algo bien, te felicito

~Misaki senpai felicidades n.n, se vio todo tan lindo y de telenovela...

^si Mikan estoy tan feliz

~Que lindo Misaki ya encontró el amor, a mi me toca un zorro pervertido que acabo de conocer z.z

¬pero aun así caerás por mi ya lo veras…

^Bueno, bueno será mejor que disfrutemos la fiesta

*n.n yo quería seguir con lo que interrumpió la falta de oxigeno

^para otro momento… o ahora **- dijo Misaki besándolo, por lo natsume y mikan se fueron del lugar , dejando a tsubasa y a misaki con lo del falta de oxigeno .**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bien aquí les dejamos el capitulo y esperamos que les guste *-* ^o^.**

**algún**** consejo , estamos dispuesta a recibirlos :) ya que siempre son de ayuda para nuevas ideas , bueno nos vemos , espero que nos apoyen bye bye . **


	6. nadie te obliga !

**cargos: gakuen alice no nos pertenecen a ninguna de las dos , ni tampoco los personajes :), mas adelante iremos agregando rivales o amigos :) muchas gracias por su atencion en la historia :)**

Siguiendo consejos para los diálogos, ahora será así ^^

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva__**-**_**Susurros**

texto en negrita -** narracion y actos .**

* * *

**Capitulo 5 :NADIE TE OBLIGA !**

&Queridos invitados, como atracción no planeada tenemos a Hotaru Imai, nuestra reconocida inventora presentando otro loco invento…

~_Corrección, aquí nada fue planeado**- Murmura Mikan**_

¬ _Te digo que Narumi lo planeo, a mi me lo dijeron una pocas horas antes de ir por el vestido_**- Le respondió en un susurro**

~Unas pocas horas antes me tenias dormida a la fuerza ¬¬

¬ Si pero, tu que crees… ¬¬ me lo dijo mentalmente**- le respondió con cara de z.z**

~Deja de presumirme tus dotes de vampiro que yo todavía no tenido 7_7

¬ Solo lo tendrás cuando llegue el momento Z.Z niña

^vamos chicos dejen de murmurar y presten atención **- le dijo poniéndose entremedio para que dejen de hablar**

&La señorita Imai va a presentar su am... ¿Baka-gun?, a si Baka-Gun, presten atención n.n

$ Este es el invento 5-0-1-3, su nombre comercial el Baka-Gun, su principal función es alejar a los Baka, Idiotas, Pervertidos, Etc. Se activa al detectar a cualquier baka cerca de su radar…

~ ¨_Me vendría bien uno de esos¨**-**_**Dijo Mikan sumergida en sus pensamientos**

*_No se lo vendan a Misaki, no se lo vendan a Misaki_**-Murmuro Tsubasa por lo bajo**

¬ ¿Para que quieres uno?, ¿para que te ataque?, como Hotaru lo dijo… percibe a los baka y tu eres uno de ellos, y Tsubasa… ya es tarde, Misaki ya esta comprando uno**- dijo Natsume apuntando a Misaki**

*Rayos n.n

& Bueno, aquí tenemos una prueba de la señorita Hotaru, que nos ara una presentación de su nuevo invento

$Bien que en este momento pase el modelo

**-Por lo que en ese momento entro un chico rubio de ojos azul grisáceo , que entraba todo sonrojado y nervioso a lo que le fuera a hacer la azabache **

¬ _¿Qué? ¿Es Ruka?, que vergüenza amigo ¿como te puedes prestar para eso?_**_-_murmuro Natsume, mientras se ponía una mano en la frente**

#Me obligaron T.T… ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

$Cállate Ruka, ¿o acaso no quieres revivir la vergüenza de esto?**- Le dijo sacando una fotografía, en la cual salía vestido de conejo**

# ¡Hotaru no saques esa foto!**- Dijo agachándose y preparándose para el impacto al que estaba destinado **

$Esta bien, pero solo porque aceptaste a ser mi modelo**- dijo preparando el arma baka, pero el impacto nunca llego a Ruka o.o**

~Mou TT-TT ¿que hice para merecer un bakaso?

$Valla, tu eres lo suficientemente baka, supongo que por esa razón te ataco a ti**- dijo Hotaru soplando el arma de donde había salido el proyectil **

~ ¿Pero no es grosero atacar a una de las personas para las que fue echa la fiesta? T.T**- Dijo levantándose con ayuda de Natsume**

¬ Te lo dije, eres demasiado idiota

$Además, esta presentación esta autorizada para golpear a cualquier persona** - dijo ahora tirando le una bala a Ruka por lo que salio volando**

~Pero no es bonito y duele **- Reclamo la castaña en un pequeño puchero , mientras se sobaba la parte afectada **

$Esa es la idea, por cierto… mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hotaru Imai la inventora del reino- dijo tendiendo le mano, cuando se escucho un bakaso seguido de un grito

^Te lo mereces por idiota

*¿Ahora que hice T.T?- Reclamaba el actual novio de Misaki

¬Bueeeno… ¿Tu no te piensas presentar?-** Le pregunto a Mikan ,mientras rodaba los ojos .**

~A si me distraje con el grito n.n, soy Mikan Yukihara**- Dijo estrechando la mano de Hotaru**

$Espero que seamos buenas amigas… recién nacida

~ ¿Por qué no me sorprende que me digan así u.u?

¬ ¿Qué tal si te dicen mejor Mikan Hyuga?**- le pregunto a Mikan sonriendo seductoramente**

~Ja, buen chiste… pero en tus sueños 7_7

¬Ya que tu eres mi esposa… Z.Z

~Ese tema lo discutimos luego ¬¬

¬Esta bien como tu digas… esposa mía**- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa de burla**

^hola chicos, me encontré con este lindo chico el cual estaba tirado en el piso**-Hablo Misaki mostrando a Ruka y luego Tsubasa que iba detrás de Misaki, los dos con idiota escrito en la frente**

*#Si Duele T.T

~Díganmelo a mi ¬¬

¬$eso les pasa por ser idiotas

^Eso es cierto-** dijo asintiendo con la cabeza**

~ ¡Misaki senpai!**- Dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero con sus cachetes**

^que quieres que haga si es la verdad Mikan-chan**- respondió sin darse cuenta de su error cuando reacciono ,pero era demasiado tarde **

~Me voy a mi cuarto**- Dijo Mikan molesta**

^No Mikan, lo siento, fue sin intención**- se disculpo tratando de agarrarla del brazo pero fue interrumpida por Hotaru**

$Yo iré a hablar con ella ustedes quédense aquí**- y se fue detrás de Mikan, claro que en uno de sus inventos que parecía cisne .**

**$ bueno este en mi invento 5000 , su nombre es cisne volador , como el nombre lo dice vuela , y va a una velocidad promedio , en términos simples como un auto .**

* * *

**con mikan.**

~Rayos, la abertura del vestido se hizo mas grande, si no lo arreglo se me verán lo calzones z.z

$Vaya, al parecer si que te afecta lo que dice Natsume ¿o será que te duele que te lo diga él?**- dijo apareciendo a su lado**

~ ¡Waa!, no me asustes así**- Dijo respirando el aire que le hacia falta a sus pulmones**

$Esa es culpa tuya Z.Z

~Si, si, ¿me acompañas a mi habitación? necesito hilo rojo para arreglar esto u.u**- dijo apuntando a su vestido**

$Bien… pero dime, que vida tenias antes de convertirte

~Una blanca de vida de hospital... ¿alguna otra pregunta?

$No, ninguna, solo te aviso que no te involucres tanto con algunos vampiros ya que no son muy confiables, pero claro que conmigo puedes confiar al igual que en Ruka**- dijo dando le una pequeña sonrisa**

~Involucrarme con vampiros hubiera sido la ultima cosa que hiciese en mi antiguo mundo... por alguna razón termine casada con un vampiro-neko-zorro-hentai

$Mmm... se nota que te interesa… bueno como sea, mejor vamos por el hilo rojo

Llegaron al cuarto de Mikan y NATSUME, donde Mikan busco en los cajones hasta encontrar una caja de costura

$Vaya con que esta es tu habitación, muy linda, ¿pero de quien son esas ropas?

~De mi "Querido" esposo z.z**- dijo mientras cerro la puerta y luego se saco el vestido para poder coserlo**

_$Con que de Natsume, vaya que si se tomo en serio el papel de esposo_**- susurro mientras se sentaba en la cama y saca un paquete de patas de cangrejo**

~A ¿si? yo lo quiero matar

$¿Que, acaso no te gusta?**- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras comía cangrejos**

~Para decirle me gustas si... para decirle te amo ni loca z.z

$Pero nadie a dicho lo del te amo**- Ahora tenia una sonrisa de burla…** por cierto, dime ¿has desarrollado algún poder vampiro?

~Aparte de que me crezcan los colmillos involuntariamente por la culpa de Natsume... no ninguno

$¿Quieres que te ayude a desarrollar uno?, ya que has mordido a Natsume deberían de desarrollarse mas rápido

~Je, bueno, por cierto ¿cuales son esos misteriosos poderes de Vampiro?

$Los mas comunes, son el poder comunicarse mentalmente, el poder correr mas rápido, pero el mas importante es el poder volar, usamos carros para transportarnos aquí en la ciudad, pero cuando tenemos que ir a otros lados volamos, aun hay mas pero esos son los mas importante

~ ¿Volar como? ¿Como murciélago?

$Claro, te crecen una grandes alas de murciélago, para algunos vampiros crecen con un color oscuro como el de Natsume, el de Ruka, el de Tsubasa y el mio

~Entonces si Natsume me convirtió ¿no seria raro que fuese igual o si?

$Si eso supongo ya que él te transformo tus alas tendrán un color rojo intenso ya que de ese color son los de Natsume

~ ¿Sabes? estoy comenzando a odiar el rojo z.z**- Dijo terminando de coser**

¬ Tendrás que acostumbrarte ya que es el color favorito de tu amado príncipe, todos aquí lo saben- **dijo Natsume entrando a la habitación junto con Ruka**

~ ¡Sal de aquí maldito pervertido!-** Grito Mikan que aun seguía en ropa interior**

¬ Nh ¿y por qué si esta es mi habitación?

$Vamos Hyuga, será mejor que salgas a menos que quieras ser victima de mi invento baka… lo mismo va para ti Ruka**- apuntando a Ruka estaba rojo al ver a Mikan**

~ ¡SALGAN YA!**- Grito Mikan que estaba totalmente colorada, mientras trataba inútilmente de taparse con el vestido**

¬Ruka será mejor que salgamos ya que le entro lo loca

~ ¡No soy loca, se llama vergüenza! ¡Una cosa que tal vez no conoces!

¬ No, no la conozco y tampoco lo hare**- dijo mientras salía de la habitación**

~_Lo voy a matar lo voy a matar-_ **Murmuraba Mikan repetidas veces mientras se ponía el vestido cuidando no despeinarse**

$Vamos Mikan que te ayudo, para volver a la fiesta**- le dijo mientras ayudaba a Mikan con el cierre**

* * *

**Con Natsume y Ruka**

¬ _¨vaya que se veía linda_¨ -**pensó- **¬ así que fresas ¿eh?

# ¿Que fresas que?**- dijo Ruka que de alguna manera seguía en shock sonrojado buscando la manera de volver a la realidad**

¬ Nh no nada solo me lo decía a mi, pero dime como fue que te volviste modelo demuestra para Hotaru?**- pregunto mientras lo miraba curioso**

#*Suspira* ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta que hizo mi madre hace un par de años?

¬ Si la recuerdo, ¿como olvidarla?

#Pues no se de donde pero tiene fotos… muuuchas fotos

¬ ¿Sobre el traje de conejo? ¿Como fue que consiguió fotos?**- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa burlesca**

#No tengo la más maldita idea z.z**- El sonrojo de Ruka fue desapareciendo recordando el tema del chantaje**

¬ Si pero te vi muy feliz con el traje**- estaba burlándose y riéndose de Ruka**

#z.z olvida ese tema

¬ Bueno, bueno-** intento reprimir una carcajada al ver a su amigo**

#Sabía que nunca debí haberte contado de mi mascota Usagi z.z

¬ No lo puedes evitar tu siempre me cuentas tus secretos**- ahora poniéndose serio z.z**

#si supongo-** Dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia**

$Vaya que son lentos-** dijo Hotaru en su maquina cisne junto con Mikan**

~Natsume ya te lo e dicho muchas veces... pero te voy a matar ò.ó

#_Que novia tan dulce tienes n_nU_**- Le susurra a Natsume**

¬Si vieras la suerte que tengo**- dijo con cara z.z**

~Nadie te obligo a casarte, ¡a mi si!

¬ ¡¿Tu que sabes?**-dijo poniéndose de mal humor**

#Natsume tranquilo, no es de tu estilo perder el control así

¬ Nh en este momento no me molesten, ya se me quito el buen humor-** dijo marchándose del lugar, dejando a Ruka y a las chicas solos**

#Que raro, es muy difícil que se le baje el humor tan de repente

~Para mi es normal que me cambien el humor z.z ¿Verdad Hotaru? n.n

$No, no es normal, tu eres bipolar, él no, ahora si que le has bajado el humor ¬¬

~ ¿Porqué de pronto me siento como una niña de 5 años siendo regañina por adultos? ¡o.o!

$Deberías saber lo que dirás, ya que pueden llegar muy afondo tus palabras, es mejor que hables con él

~Ah, maldito sentimiento de culpa**- murmuro bajándose del cisne y yendo en la dirección por donde se fue Natsume**

$Ruka no crees que Natsume se enamoro de Mikan ¿o si?-** dijo viendo la cara de Ruka la cual era de duda**

# ¿No era obvio?, todas sus expresiones lo gritaban a los 4 vientos

$Si pero como te diste cuenta Mikan es lenta ¬¬ y Natsume orgulloso como para admitirlo

#Bueno, Mikan lenta... pues si acabas de conocer a alguien por 2 días es difícil leer sus expresiones

$Ya, pero es raro, algo me dice que ya la conozco desde mucho antes

**Hotaru se quedo pensando en silencio, mientras con Mikan...**

* * *

~ ¿Y que piensas decir? ¿Perdóname por hacerte enojar pero frustra que te vean en ropa interior?- Se interrogaba a si misma mientras continuaba su camino a lo que parecía la oficina de Natsume

**~_No, ¿pero que tal si le preguntas la razón por la que se enojo?_- **pregunto su conciencia

~ ¿Desde cuando tengo un pepe grillo? o_o

**~_Desde ahora, por ahora preocúpate por lo que le dirás a Natsume _**

~Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón u.u

**Mikan ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina**

_**~Vamos toma el valor y entra**_

**Mikan tomo aire llenando sus pulmones y abrió lentamente la puerta susurrando**: _~ ¿Natsume?_

Claro, él no contesto al llamado, pero aun así Mikan lo vio sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, a pesar de que él le daba la espalda viendo hacia la ventana

~Si... me imaginaba que no me querrías hablar...

¬Nh**- solo dijo un monosílabo y nada más**

~Bueno pues supongo que vengo a darte lo mas parecido a una disculpa que puedo hacer…

¬No es necesario, ahora quiero estar solo

~ ¿Te e insultado durante 2 días y apenas explotas o es que me pase con algo que dije?,

¬Te dije que no fue nada, quiero que me dejes, no entiendes quiero estar solo…

~Seré alguien que se crio en un hospital pero no en una cueva, hasta yo sé que cuando dicen lo de quiero estar solo o la faceta emo es por que NO quieren estar solos…Solo responde mi pregunta y te dejo en paz ¿Porque te enojaste si llevo insultándote horas con lo mismo desde que te conocí? ¿Que fue lo malo que dije ahora?

¬ No te lo diré, y mucho menos si no te diste cuenta tu sola

~Ag, no me digas que por lo que dije de que me obligaron a casarme

¬No entiendes lo que es que te obliguen a algo, tu no conoces esa sensación de que te obliguen a todo-**explotando su control al demonio  
**

~ ¿A que te refieres?**- pregunto ella sorprendida**

¬ A que tú nunca has tenido que pasar por cosas terribles a las que te obliguen, nunca has sufrido como yo con obligaciones

Mikan no sabia que responder _~en realidad nunca había pensado en la vida de Natsume_- **Susurro en un tono inaudible para él**

¬ por esa razón es la que me molestas que siempre digas que te obligan a hacer las cosas cuando lo tienes todo libre, estos tres días siempre andas diciendo que te obligaron a hacer las cosas ¬¬

~bueno... si es verdad no es exactamente que me obligues ni nada… Pero te explico mi estrés: Hace 3 días me habían dicho que moriría mientras dormía, con mis ultimas fuerzas quise ver la ciudad por ultima vez, me desmayo en brazos de un extraño llorando, despierto, y me encuentro en un mundo totalmente distinto, un chico que acabo de conocer me empieza, de alguna manera, a acosar, me convierto en un vampiro, antes ver sangre me repugnaba y ahora tengo que alimentarme de ella, además de terminar casada no precisamente con mi consentimiento, así que dime... ¿crees que es bonito? ¬¬

¬ Pero dime crees que es lindo el hecho de que precisamente en el tiempo que te conozco te den a elegir a alguien o mejor dicho que te comprometan a la fuerza con alguien a quien tu odias, pero por tu deber te obliguen ¬¬, por esa misma razón te di mas tiempo para vivir y no casarme con alguien a quien odio

~Al menos tenemos algo en común... nuestros últimos días no han sido lindos 7_7

¬ En eso concuerdo contigo… pero por ahora déjame solo

**~Vamos dale apoyo (^o^)/ no lo dejes solo**- le gritaba su conciencia

~ ¿Qué no entiendes que no te voy a dejar solo?

¬ Por que no lo entiendes, Tss mejor has lo que quieras

~Bueno si pudiese hacer lo que quisiera y mi conciencia no dejara de darme lata z.z "_Maldito pepe grillo_"** - Lo ultimo lo susurro pero Natsume pudo oírlo fuerte y claro**

¬ Con que tienes una conciencia que no te deja tranquila ¿he?, vaya que eres rara

~Bueno creo que es algo natural cuando tu película favorita de infancia es pinocho... además ni que tu no tuvieras conciencia -** Dijo mirando fijamente a los penetrantes ojos carmesí de Natsume poniéndolo nervioso**

¬ n-no, b-bueno si pero es menos pesado que el tuyo ¬¬**- mirando hacia otro lado(wowprimera vez que se pone nervioso a la mirada de mikan ._.u)**

~Ne Natsume ¿como nacen los vampiros?

¬ ¿que vampiros?, ¿vampiros como tu o vampiros como yo?

~pues yo sé que me volví vampiro por que me convertiste, pero si eres sangre pura significa que nunca fuiste humano... esa es mi duda

¬ No tonta siempre hemos sido vampiros desde muchas generaciones, pero un vampiro nace al igual que los humanos pero nosotros nos podemos reproducir con alguien sangre pura pero puedes también casarte con alguien que sea como tu contratista en este caso tu

~No has respondido mi pregunta, te pregunte como nacen ¬¬

¬ ¿como quieres que nazcan? ¬¬

~pues como nacen los bebes vampiros...-**Se creo un silencio incomodo**

¬ nacen igual que los bebes humanos, teniendo relaciones, ¿de que manera querías que nacieran? ¬¬

~Que directo **-Un salvaje sonrojo cruzo la cara de la castaña al captar exactamente a que se refería, además de la vergüenza por tampoco saber que así nacían los bebes humanos, instintivamente intento cambiar el tema**

¬ Bueno como tu no me quieres dejar solo, pues me iré yo-** dijo parándose del lugar en el que estaba**

**~ vamos Mikan detenlo o me sentiré mas culpable que tú ¬¬**

~¬¬Tengo que conseguir insecticida para grillos...

¬ vaya que estás loca para hablar sola

**~ No hables tan alto que te creerá más loca**

~A mi forma de ver es un síndrome de la soledad hospitalaria, así que no me digas loca ¬¬

¬ será mejor que te deje sola con tu amigo imaginario

~bueno si no pensamos en volver a la fiesta me iré a dormir z.z, después de todo me obli... me aburrí muy rápido y no dormí anoch... en el día… aparte que la maldita consciencia no me deja en paz, así que buenas noches tardes días, no se ñ_n **-Mikan salió de la oficina antes que Natsume siendo reprendida por su conciencia**

¬lo que no sabe es que duerme conmigo y yo también me iba a dormir ¬¬**- dijo dirigiendo se a su habitación ¬vaya que es bipolar z.z**

O¬ Y la ofendes por que habla sola **-Le contesto un angelito a su hombro derecho regañándolo moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados mientras chasqueaba la lengua**

3¬ Se lo merece es rara **-Le contesto un diablito a su hombro izquierdo incitándolo a seguir insultándola**

O¬ Pero él la ama

¬ ¿quien dijo que la amo? ¬¬… creo que le hare caso a este enano de aquí **-apuntando al diablillo**

O¬ Pero tu mismo se lo dijiste a Tsubasa, mira: Rebobinando cinta:

**_"*pregunta final, ¿porque la espiabas en la tierra?  
¬por que simplemente me enamore de ella ¿contento?"_**

O¬ Y si la sigues insultando será aun mas evidente,es un clásico molestar e insultar al amor de tu vida. Bueno has lo que te plazca, tu angelito de la guarda se va ;)**- Y desapareció**

3¬ Ya se fue el de vestido socarrón

¬ siempre hago lo que me plazca… ¿y tu por que no te vas? ¬¬ ya me molesta tu presencia

3¬ ¿Y eso me interesa porque...?**- Natsume ya había llegado a su habitación y estaba a punto de abrirla**

O¬ casi lo olvido no entres hay hasta que pasen 2 minutos mas **- Se apresuró a decir el angelito**

¬ ¿Porque razón tengo que esperar? ¬¬ Si es mi habitación

O¬Por que lo primero que hace una chica antes de dormir después de una fiesta es quitarse el vestido ¬¬

3¬Que afeminado ¬¬

¬si como sea, ¿pero porque tengo que esperar si es mi esposa y es mi habitación? Además…¬¬ ¿tú no te habías ido…?

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué pasara hay dentro?**

**Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo xd… lo digo enserio ni nosotras lo sabemos XD **

**lo escribimos nosotras y no tenemos idea ._.u , escribimos inconscientemente ajjaj bueno no se les olvide dejar algún consejo o alguna queja ,por favor sin ninguna queja ñ.n hjajaj gracias , por leer se despide .**

**atte: ~ivette-chan~ y ¬nekomini¬**


	7. Un misterio entre nosotros Parte I

Amor y paz a todas/os las/os Gakuencistas que nos leen n.n, estamos felices de que les guste la historia, y perdonen la demora, hubo un percance y se borro el avance xd así que disfruten xd

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva__**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume xd

* * *

**Un misterio entre nosotros Parte I**

* * *

O¬ Por que lo primero que hace una chica antes de dormir después de una fiesta es quitarse el vestido ¬¬

3¬Que afeminado ¬¬

¬si como sea, ¿pero porque tengo que esperar si es mi esposa y es mi habitación? Además…¬¬ ¿tú no te habías ido…?

Entonces Natsume entra al cuarto pero estaba vacío... o eso parecía...

¬ Hn no esta, bueno como sea yo me iré a dormir – Pensó sacándose la camisa y cambiándose el pantalón a uno de pijama

**Con Mikan**

~Tengo que estar limpia… la conciencia es la excepción- Pensó abriendo la llave de la regadera para darse un rápido baño antes de dormir

El sonido del agua calendo sonaba en la habitación pero Natsume no le presto atención y se fue a dormir acostándose en el rincón de la cama, claro al hombrecito no se le ocurrió ponerse playera 7_7

Unos minutos mas tarde Mikan termino de ducharse

**~ Mikan será mejor que conozcas a Natsume y así sabrás como convivir con él-** le hablaba su conciencia mientras salía del baño con una bata

~Si lo intentare, pero no creo que sea tan abierto- Se susurro a si misma viendo si encontraba algún pijama por el closet

~** Si, pero ¿que tal si tratas de saber algo de el?, no se le das algo a cambio a que te revele cosas**- Le contesto su sabia y seria conciencia- **¡elige ese de gatitos!**- Bueno no tanto…

Mikan se dispuso a sacarse la bata y comenzar a vestirse pero su conciencia la interrumpió de nuevo

**~ Mikan asegúrate de cerrar con seguro para que nadie entre**- entonces Mikan se acercó y le puso seguro…

~Bien ya la cerré ya me puedo vestir en paz

~ **Muy bien ya no puedes reclamar**- dijo su conciencia libre de toda culpabilidad

Mikan comenzó a vestirse, sin percatarse que, a pesar de sus precauciones, estaba siendo observada desde el centro del cuarto, en la gran cama, por un azabache de mirada carmesí

¬ Esta niña idiota ¬¬- pensaba el azabache

~Ahora si a dormir –Pensó la de mirada avellana mientras se recostaba en la cama, hasta que noto un bulto a su lado ~ ¡WAAA!

¬ Guarda silencio que quiero dormir ¬¬

~ ¿¡Cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? -Pregunto Mikan aterrorizada

¬ hace media hora o más ¬¬

~Por favor... Dime que no me viste mientras me vestía

¬ quieres que te mienta o te diga la verdad

~la verdad u.u

¬ Si, si te vi, pero no por que quisiera

~Decidido mañana tengo que conseguir una habitación individual T.T

¬ no puedes, por que como sabes eres mi esposa y no puedes dormir en otra habitación

~7.7 pido el divorcio

¬ ja trata de vivir en esta ciudad sola

~ ¡Eres muy frio Natsume-Kun!

¬ Y tu eres tan infantil… ¿Qué hay con los gatos? ¬¬

~¬¬ Era la pijama única que me quedaba... además no es mía es tuya

¬ ¿Cómo que mía? ¬¬

~Pues es tuya, por si no te acuerdas no tengo nada de ropa aquí mas que los vestidos ¬¬…Je, n.n me pregunto si era tu pijama favorita hace un par de años

¬No hace años, todavía sigue siéndola ¬¬ mandare a comprar pijamas para ti

~A por cierto, ahora que me fijo... ¡PONTE PLAYERA ZORRO PERVERTIDO!-grito la pequeña alma inocente tapándose los ojos

¬ ¿Por qué?, ¿muy sexi para tu vista? ô.o

**~ vamos, no te enfades, no sirve de nada**- hablo tratando de tranquilizarla

Parecía que a Mikan le saldría humo por las orejas pero solo se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a Natsume

~Dulces sueños ¬¬- dijo un poco malhumorada dispuesta a dormir

¬ no me digas que te enfadaste

~Estoy intentando escuchar a mi conciencia y trato de no enfadarme así que dulces sueños ¬¬

¬ ¿quieres que te de calor?-(… drásticamente cambio el tema e.e)

~ ¿Es necesario responderte o ya sabes la respuesta? ¬¬

¬ Solo te lo proponía, pero como tú no quiere nada, no hare nada y no te diré nada, y yo que te iba a contar algo importante

~Maldita conciencia tenia razón-Susurró ~B-bueno si hace frio... pero no te pegues tanto

¬ Bien si tienes frio, yo te daré calor- Le susurro al oído abrazándola por la espalda, cosa que hizo que Mikan se tensara por el repentino acercamiento

~V-vale... ¿Que me ibas a contar?- Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada

¬ Como tu ya sabes los lobos vienen cada cierto tiempo a la ciudad…

~N-no, -so-solo me dijiste que se de-debilitaban

¬Si, pero en la noche de luna nueva algunos hombre lobo aprovechan que no esta nuestra principal protección la Luna y llegan a hacer vandalismo y ataques –dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el cuello de Mikan, aun abrazándola.

~A-ah, no pensé que l-la protección s-se de-debí... Quítame la mano del cuello ¬¬

¬ A pesar de que siempre somos poderosos son unos aprovechados¬¬… si quieres que te suelte no te diré nada mas- le respondió chantajeándola

~Bueno ya ¬¬ pero sígueme contando u.u

¬ Bien, esto te lo digo, para que ese día tú no hagas lo que quieras, ya que es muy peligroso¬¬ y conociéndote harás caso

~ ¿Y que día es eso?- Mikan comenzaba a quedarse dormida

¬ eso es dentro de 4 noches, por lo que tú estarás con Hotaru

~ZzzZzzZ n_n- ¿Y que creen? Mikan no termino de escuchar 7.7

¬hn se durmió, espero que haya prestado atención

Poco a Poco callo al sueño con la castaña abrazada, quien aun dormida se volteo y quedo acurrucada en el pecho del azabache, cosa que él azabache se acomodó, abrazándola aun mas, propinándose calor mutuamente

**Cuando Mikan tiene un sueño...**

-Su alma es demasiado Humana para quedarse aquí...  
-Tiene que quedar con una buena familia...  
-Pero su cuerpo humano no podrá ser tan fuerte  
-Lograra sobrevivir  
-De acuerdo, lastima que esta niña no pudo quedarse...  
- si pero aun así esta niña contiene unos poderes impresionantes  
- pero no puede mantenerse mas en este lugar  
-Esperemos que aun pueda hacer milagros en su nuevo hogar

Voces sonaban dentro de su sueño... significando tanto y tan poco, ¿eran reales?, ¿era su loca mente… o era un recuerdo lejano...?, podía significar mucho mas que un simple sueño…

A la noche siguiente, cuando cierta castaña despertaba sintió unos cálidos brazos, cosa que hizo que se acurrucara aun mas cerrando los ojos, pero al darse cuenta los abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con un guapo azabache que seguía dormido, mientras que la abrazaba

~MMM! -Ahogo su grito en la garganta, y luego trato de levantarse lo más cautelosamente posible, pero fue un intento fallido, el azabache despertaba

¬ ¿que es lo que tratas de hacer gatita? *-* abriendo de poco los ojos

_~"Salir de los brazos del zorro z.z"_- Pensó en decir pero en lugar de eso ~Trato de levantarme n.n

¬ Hn si ¿y por qué no lo haces? z.z

~Bueno ALGUIEN no me suelta n.n

¬ Tss, bien ahora si -dijo mientras sacaba su brazo…¬ dime te quedo en mente lo que te dije anoche- trato de asegurar el tema

~Si, si -Contesto moviendo su mano mientras entraba al baño

**Ya dentro...**

~Waa- Se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo hasta el piso mientras su cara tomaba drásticos tonos rojizos

**~ ¿Y ahora que te pasa?** le pregunto su conciencia

~como pude dormir abrazada por el -Ahora escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas

~ ¿Te desagrado?

~Bu-bueno... ¿Que abra sido ese sueño? ¿°-°?- "esta niña tiene poderes impresionantes" "Lastima que no pudo quedarse"..., Las frases comenzaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza al recordar esas extrañas voces

Pero algo interrumpió en sus pensamientos, un sencillo sonido de *Toc, toc*

¬ Florecitas, ¿cuanto piensas estar encerrada?

~ ¡Y-ya Ya voy! -Se miro en el espejo y noto que su cara estaba roja y sus ojos un tanto vidriosos, por lo que recurrió a la técnica de mojarse la cara y hacerse aire con las manos, rápido se seco la cara y abrió con calma la puerta del baño...

¬ ¿porque te demoraste tanto? ¬¬- le pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta, mientras la miraba fijamente =_=

~Lo importante es que no me llevo la coladera...-dijo con sarcasmo, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tapar su nerviosismo

¬hn como sea -dijo entrando al baño mientras Mikan salía

~... No salgas hasta que te diga por que me voy a vestir z.z

¬hn esperare solo dos minutos…

Cuando Natsume cerró la puerta Mikan en carrera fue hasta los vestidos que compro al día anterior y se puso uno blanco hasta la rodilla, de manga corta con escote cuadrado, que la hacia lucir hermosa, pero justo en ese momento cuando había terminado de vestirse sale Natsume del baño con todo el cabello mojado

~*Suspiro* termine a tiempo

¬…dime que talla eres de busto-pregunto tan directamente que la hizo sonrojar a un nivel mas rojo que el tomate o.o!

~ ¡Estas loco si crees que te responderé eso!

¬ entonces quédate sin pijama ¬¬

~z.z eres un chantajista ¬¬

¬ Y tu eres una chica torpe… ¿y bien me dirás o que?

~... b... -Susurro en un tono inaudible mientras su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse

¬ ¿y tu talla de camisón?

~chica ¬¬ -Eso ya lo dijo un poco mas segura

¬ Bien entonces le encargare a juanita que te compre algunos ¡Juanita!- grito y la nombrada llego rápidamente

~ ¡Si se lo ibas a pedir a Juanita se lo pude haber dicho yo! ò.ó

= ¿que necesita señor?

¬ quiero que vayas a la ciudad y le compres varios pijamas a Mikan… ¿alguno en especial?-lo ultimo se lo dijo a Mikan

~ ¡Nooo!- dijo la pura alma inocente castaña haciendo un puchero (_quizá no tan inocente z.z)_

= ¿de que talla señor?

¬ Chica, es para Mikan

= Enseguida ¿algo más?

¬ No eso es todo, ve a la misma tienda de siempre, te puedes retirar

Juanita sale de la habitación mientras que Mikan pensaba con los ojos en blanco

~Espera... ¿¡ENTONCES PARA QUE QUERIAS MI TALLA DE BUSTO?

¬ Para nada, solo quería saber z.z

~ ¡Neko pervertido!

¬ Si, si como tu digas- le respondió mientras se ponía una camisa

~Eh perdidos muchos secretos últimamente ¬¬

¬ bueno si te importa, ¿puedes salir? pienso cambiarme pantalones, claro a menos que me quieras ver en bóxer

~ ¡Ya entendí! -Se tapo los ojos, se tropezó un par de veces, luego choco con la puerta, de milagro sobrevivió y logro salir xd

¬ Tss, ¡Jajaja! que niña esta –Rompió en risa cuando la castaña cerró la puerta tras de si

~ ¡AUN TE ESCUCHO!

¬ ¡entrometida!

~ ¡Habla el que se metió a un probador de chicas! z.z

¬ ¿ahora quien es la pervertida?

~No, yo no soy pervertida, te estoy recordando lo descarado que eres ¬¬

¬ Entonces ¿porque sigues aquí? – dijo Natsume abriendo la puerta

~Estoy recargada en la pared, no te estoy espiando, hay mucha diferencia de circunstancias¬¬

¬ ¿acaso me estas esperando?

~Pues si no te espero me voy a perder e.e

¬ Entonces… ¿quieres que te enseñe un lugar?

~Pues si... no tengo mas nada que hace- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

¬ Ven sígueme

Caminaron por varios minutos, hasta alejarse a una vieja puerta apartada del resto del castillo…

¬ Cierra los ojos

~ ¡OK! – respondió la castaña emocionada mientras cerraba sus ojos para después taparlos con su pequeñas manos

¬ Sígueme con cuidado -dijo cuando había comprobado que no veía y abrió la puerta, por lo que la llevo a aquel lugar que se encontraba fuera del castillo

~Siento que me voy… ¡¿On Toy!

¬solo camina ¬¬ -La estaba conduciendo a un gran jardín, no había piedras, estaba todo muy cuidado

~Oki Doki n.n- Pero en eso Mikan tropieza, no con una piedra si no con una hormiga, pero Natsume intervino en la aproximación de Mikan al piso

¬ ¿No te dije que con cuidado?, se un poco precavida-le dijo mientras la tenia sujeta por la cintura

~v-vale -Contesto nerviosa

¬ Ya llegamos abre los ojos

Cuando Mikan abrió los ojos pudo apreciar un enorme árbol de Sakura, y su nariz comenzó a sentir el dulce aroma que este desprendía

~Waa -Dijo en forma de suspiro ~Que bonito y que rico huele, _"Así que por eso Natsume Huele a Sakura... "¡No pienses en eso!_" – lo ultimo lo pensó sonrojándose (otra vez ¬¬)

¬ Este es mi lugar favorito, es donde vengo a pensar o cuando tengo algún problema- le respondió con una sonrisa al leer su desprevenidamente

~Se ve que es un lugar muy relajante n.n- contesto tratando de hacer pasar su sonrojo por uno de emoción… Nunca había visto un árbol de Sakura tan grande

¬ Bueno, esa era la sorpresa, no le digas nadie de este lugar, es mi secreto

~Bueno el secreto esta a salvo conmigo n.n

¬ Es la primera vez que se lo muestro a alguien así que no quiero que andes de boca suelta ¬¬

~ ¬¬ Ya capte

¬ Como sea

Se sentaron debajo del árbol, con un silencio agradable, quedando varios minutos de esa manera, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir aquel ambiente, y su único acompañante en el silencio era la gran luna menguante rojiza en el cielo rodeada por brillantes estrellas, pero el rojo brillante comenzó a reflejarse en los ojos de ambos, dando vueltas por su cabeza, Rojo, Rojo, Sangre, su hambre comenzaba a dar conciencia en ambos

¬ ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto Natsume, el primero en romper el silencio

~Etto... -fue la respuesta de la pequeña castaña que agacho la cabeza apenada y tratando de borrar ese color de su mente, aunque ya era un poco tarde para olvidar ese impulso

¬ si quieres solo dime -dijo con una sonrisa, pero a la vez serio, sabiendo que la castaña tenia hambre, al igual que el

_~"Esto no terminara nunca si no digo que si"_ –Reflexiono los hechos, sabia que ambos tenían sed, si ella lo mordía, el la mordería, y si el la mordía ella no podría controlarse y correspondería, de hay no se iba nadie hasta saciar el hambre, así que decidió confesar la verdad en un pequeño susurro ~S-si...

¬ Ven entonces - se bajo la camisa hasta la mitad de su torso (*¬*)

~Tu también tienes hambre ¿no?-pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta tratando de no arrepentirse por decirlo

¬ Hn si, pero ando géneros y no te obligare a nada, claro a menos que lo hagas por voluntad- le dijo acordándose de las palabras de Tsubasa de no ser impulsivo

Ella deseaba decir no, pero su pepe grillo no la dejo ¬¬

**~ vamos Mikan accede, tengo hambre, aparte te esta preguntando, no te esta obligando ¬¬**- Le respondió su conciencia muerta de hambre (En el buen sentido XD)

~De cualquier forma me tengo que acostumbrar… fue parte del contrato ¿no?- Se bajo las mangas del vestido hasta descubrir sus hombros, tentando al azabache...

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

No tengo idea de que pasara aquí xd, Somos tan inocentes (?) XD, a partir de aquí la historia cobrara mas trama, nos despedimos por esta vez n.n

* * *

**Atte. ~Ivette-chan~ y ¬Nekomini¬**


	8. Un misterio entre nosotros Parte II

**Cargos: bueno primero que nada , gakuen alice y sus personajes no nos pertenecen , solo los que nosotras hemos inventado ya creo cuales :) , bueno pronto tendrá que venir la persona que los haga sentir celos y les quiera hacer daño , claro que no sabemos cuando :P ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADA A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN :D GRACIAS **

* * *

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva__**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume

* * *

**Un misterio entre nosotros Parte II.**

* * *

~De cualquier forma me tengo que acostumbrar… fue parte del contrato ¿no?- Se bajo las mangas del vestido hasta descubrir sus hombros, tentando al azabache

¬ No me echare atrás-dijo abriendo la boca para morderla

~Mejor cállate, que el momento para mi desgracia es incomodo

¬Si, pero será mejor que tu también muerdas antes de sentir una rara sensación- dijo ahora mordiéndola lentamente

~Pero antes Natsu… - No pudo terminar debido al placer que la invadió, ella lo sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo la incomodaba, antes de que esto continuara Mikan acepto el consejo de Natsume, mordiéndolo para reducir esa sensación, pero el alivio no duro mucho, Natsume en busca de mas alimento presiono mas sus mandíbulas contra el suave cuello de la chica que tenia atrapada, haciéndola gemir por la sorpresa y las cargas eléctricas que le siguieron.

Permanecieron por minutos así, ambos deleitándose por el sabor y el placer, pero un sonido de trompetas interrumpió el momento

¬ ¿Que será eso? z.z pregunto dejando de morder

_~"¿salvada por la campana?"_- pensó Mikan aliviada, mientras se alejaba de Natsume

¬ bien como ya pasó la campana ¿seguimos? - con una sonrisa al saber que pensaba Mikan sólo para molestarla

~ ¿Eh? , si es que estas leyendo mi mente... para ya 7.7

¬ ¿acaso tu no puedes? ya deberías de saber como

~Déjame me acuerdo... no ¬¬

¬ ¿y por qué no intentas leer mi mente?

~Mmm...~Mikan intento pero se rindió rápido ~No, no puedo... ¬¬ además quien sabe que cochinadas ronden por tu mente así que no gracias =.=

¬ Bueno tú pierdes el leer mi mente, valla que rápido te rinde z.z

Mikan lo miro a los ojos con cara de ¬¬, pero comenzó a escuchar palabras, ¿era la voz de Natsume?, pero el ni movía la boca, y se le quedo viendo a los labios sin darse cuenta ya que se concentraba en la voz

¬ ¿Que es lo que tanto vez? florecitas

~Yo esforzándome en tratar de leer tú mente y tú me regañas z.z

¬ Así así que escuchaste lo que pensé y que fue precisamente

~Se escuchaba muy distante... pero estoy segura que escuche "no me tientes" pero era confuso -.-

¬ ¿no me tientes? ese no fui yo ¬¬

~pues no se, pero era tu voz ¬¬

¬ Pues escuchaste mal, yo no e pensado eso, _¨vaya debo cuidar mis pensamientos ahora ¨_- lo ultimo lo pensó mirando hacia el gran árbol

~bueno, si no eras tu ¿entonces quien?

¬mmm no se ¬¬* - cuando se dio cuenta que habían aparecido esos malditos enanos, en términos simples, el ángel y el diablo

O¬ Mentiroso, eso esta muy mal

3¬ Bien así nunca sabrá que la amas

¬ que cosas dicen, ¿y que pasa si yo no quiero o si quiero que ella sepa? ¬¬

O¬ Amigo mio para eso se invento la acción evasiva

3¬ Yo soy un diablito ¬¬, mis principios van contra el amor 7.7

¬ Hn, ¿acción evasiva? y como se supone que lo haga ¬¬

O¬ Cambiemos el tema…- dijo el pequeño ángel poniéndose serio

¬ ¿que es lo que pasa?

…~**Mikan, ya que puedes leer su mente, por que no vez que piensa, hace unos minutos que se encuentra pensando**-le dijo su conciencia haciendo que se dé cuenta

Mikan lo miro fijo y trato de escuchar

O¬ Tenemos un pequeño plan - en eso se le acerca el diablillo a él susurrándole algo al oído, cosa que este asintió serio

3¬ por primera vez seré bueno

O¬ y yo malo

¬ ¿que cosas hablan?

3¬ El amor es hermoso... ¿porque no confesarlo? o.o*

¬ ¿y a ti que te pasa?, ¿no que según tu no creías en el?, Y es idiota el que no lo confiesa, yo se lo diría enseguida, si se trata de confesarse

O¬ ¡ABURRES!, Si tan valiente ¿porque no lo dices ya? ¬¬

¬ ¿decirle a quien que?

O¬ ¿Como que a quien y como que qué? ¬¬ Idiota es obvio que a ella confiésate de una vez 7.7

3¬Aprovecha el ambiente romántico n.n

¬ ¿y por qué no vas y se lo dices tu, que acaso crees que es muy fácil?, ¿que intercambiaste puestos con el ángel? ¬¬

O¬ ¿que no te lo acabábamos de decir? ¬¬

3¬ además tu fuiste el que dijo que se lo dirías enseguida n.n

¬ Si pero no me atrevo decírselo ahora ¬¬, vaya que quieres, que vaya y le diga, sabes te amo ¬¬

**El demonio y el ángel sonrieron con picardía antes de desaparecer**

¬ ¿Que demonio paso? z.z

**Mikan se revolvió en su lugar incomoda, si se casaron fue por pura conveniencia, quizá a ella le gustaba él, pero al leer su mente pensó que el ya quería a alguien mas...**

~Eh... ya paso mucho rato... ¡deberíamos volver adentro! n.n

¬ Si vayamos a ver que era eso de la campana ¬¬ - caminaron y se sintió una leve incomodidad

**La castaña lo seguía desde atrás manteniendo una distancia de mínimo un metro, para aclararse la cabeza un poco**

¬ ¿Que es lo que te pasa?, te comportas raro

~N-nada n.n _"¿Porque siento que me falta el aire y me punza el pecho"?_- Se preguntaba en su mente

¬ ¿Segura que no es nada? acabas de pensar que estas mal ¬¬

~Sal de mi mente ¬¬

¬ Si, si esta bien z.z florecitas

_~"Ahora con este aquí no puedo pensar ni aclararme la cabeza ¬¬"_

**~ No te preocupes, ¿pero quien será la persona en la que Natsume pensaba? **- dijo su conciencia, deprimiéndola mas

~No lo se - Susurro triste para si misma

**~ ¿Porque no lo tratas de averiguar?-** dijo su conciencia, dándole una idea

_~"Amado pepe grillo dentro de mi cabeza... no ayudas... ¬¬, pero en parte tienes razón"_

~** Si esa idea me la dio un angelito que paso a mi lado** - le dijo con una sonrisa la cual nadie puede ver ._.u

~"_Eso es raro, pero igual intentare preguntarle, solo sonrió un poco"_ Ne, Natsume-kun ¿tienes a alguien que te guste?

¬alguien que me guste ?mmm- dijo mirándola de reojo ¬ si, si hay alguien _"y eres tu"-_ lo ultimo lo pensó, pero Mikan no lo logro escuchar

~ ¿Y c-como se llama? - Su voz temblaba un poco e hizo lo posible para mantenerla normal

¬ ¿Porque lo preguntas, que acaso te interesa?

**- le pregunto con una ceja arriba ô.o**

_~"Haber maldito pepe grillo ahora sácame de esta z.z"_- Pensó fugazmente sin dar tiempo a leer su mente

**~ mm Bueno de estas te libras tu, yo me voy un día de vacaciones -** dijo su conciencia marchándose de su cabeza

_~"Maldita traidora T.T" _~S-solo trataba de hacer conservación ¡Digo conversación!

¬ ¿tu tienes alguien? - pregunto con mucha curiosidad, pero se hizo el desinteresado

~ ¿A alguien de que?

¬Que te guste ¬¬

~A, s-si

¬ ¿se puede saber quien?

~Se-cre-to n.n, tu no me dices yo no te digo

¬ Hn

~_"Por poco me quedo en shock __≦U__"_... Mmm, ¿donde vive Hotaru?

¬hn ella tiene un laboratorio y una habitación aquí en el castillo ¿que no te lo dijo?

~No, pero quiero platicar un rato con ella n.n

¬ bien entremos y le diré a juanita que te lleve

~n.n

* * *

**En eso ellos entraron al castillo, por donde habían salido, recorrieron el mismo camino hasta llegar a las grandes escaleras , por lo que natsume pego un gran grito , para llamar a una de sus sirvientas .**

¬ ¡JUANITA!

= ¿que necesita?

**Mikan se asusto por que apareció de la nada**

¬ quiero que lleves a Mikan donde Hotaru que quiere hablar con ella, puedes llevarla

=Muy bien, ven querida es unos pisos mas abajo n.n

¬ bien te dejo, me iré a hacer unas cosas importantes que tratar

**Mikan siguió a Juanita hasta llegar a una puerta grande de metal robotizada , ****la cual tenia un letrero que decía, "si quieres hablar conmigo dame monedas de oro" ,****Así que decidió tocar a la puerta**

~ ¡Hotaru!

$Lee el letrero

~ ¡Soy pobre!

$ aun así debes pagar, pídele a tu querido esposo, yo quiero mis monedas

~Estoy muy confundida para hablarle normalmente ¬¬

$ Esto será interesante, bien por esta vez te dejo entrar

**Se abrieron unas 5 puertas antes de que Mikan pudiera pasar**

$ Que no piensas pasar - viendo que Mikan no se movía de la puerta

~a si perdón, me sorprendió la seguridad

$ ¿y que fue lo que sucedió?

~Pues hace un rato estábamos platicando y pues así por practica me puso a leer su mente, después de un rato se quedo pensativo y...

$ ¿y…? ¿Que paso y de quien hablas? , modula antes de hablar ¬¬

~ ¿De Natsume quien mas u.u?

Y bueno... por error me di cuenta que le gustaba alguien... y no se por qué pero... duele - Bajo su tono de voz con cada pausa

$eso quiere decir que te gusta

$ dime ¿te has enamorado de Natsume?

~No lo se... soy nueva en esto, pero el dolor es fuerte - Decía con la mirada perdida

$ Eso quiere decir que te gusta, Mikan, caíste por él *suspiro *

~=_= ¿porque suspiraste?

$ Por nada Mikan, por nada _"¿como no se da cuenta que cayó por el?"_- lo ultimo lo pensó

~Mmm... - Mikan pensó u poco luego pregunto ~ ¿Te gusta Natsume?

$ ¿que tu estas loca? no, no me gusta Natsume me gusta otra persona

**-en eso saca su arma baka y le manda un golpe**

~Me lo merecía, no se estupideces pensé en una fracción de segundo

$si quieres te doy otro - preparando su arma

~Así esta bien n.n, además te recuerdo DUELE - Dijo asiendo un pucherito

$ Si, es para que se te quite lo tarada

~No soy tarada, soy inocente

$¬¬ y dime ¿porque creíste que me gustaba Natsume?

~No lo se, mi mente no piensa bien u.u

**~Aw tus primeros celos** **:3**- Dijo tu conciencia

_~"Tu me tracianas así que lárgate ¬¬"_

**Cuando Hotaru le pregunto eso venia entrando Natsume que escucho la pregunta cosa que le llamo la atención , ****Por lo que Mikan pensó en fastidiarlo para sacarlo de ahí.**

~Hotaru lo invocaste ¬¬

¬ vamos Mikan también quiero saber significado de esa pregunta

$ Tu lo has invocado, has hablado de el - dijo con una sonrisa malvada hacia Mikan

**Mikan le dio una mirada seria de No-me-delates**

~Yo de chismosa n.n, nada más se me ocurrió por que los veía muy amigables n.n

¬ Si pero por que Hotaru ya es parte de mi familia ¬¬, a parte a ella le gusta Ruka

**Hotaru con su acción evasiva repentinamente fue a atornillar un robot improvisadamente , dejando a mikan como estatua .**

O¬ ¿Vez? esa es la acción evasiva ¬¬ - Le dijo su angelito para desaparecer tan rápido como vino

_¬ "Si sabia ¬¬ no tienes por qué decirlo"_

~ ¿Mmm…? ¿Dijiste algo Natsume?- saliendo de su trance

¬ni siquiera e movido la boca, alucinas ¬¬

~A perdón, juraría que te escuche, es que ando perdida en otro mundo, ¨_además de estar a punto de contratar un exterminador para pepe grillo z.z¨_

¬ ¿Y tu crees que fácil deshacerse de ellos? y mas cuando son dos ¬¬

~ ¿De que estas hablando? - Pregunto confundida, ¿2?, era raro

¬ No lo entenderías ¬¬

~pienso lo mismo...

¬ Bien será mejor que nos vayamos ¬¬

~ ¿A donde?

¬ Adonde mas al salón, que tenemos visitas ¬¬

~Oh o.o

¬ ven será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo agarrándole la mano y llevándosela a arrastras

**_Alerta de sonrojos Tin-Tin n.n_**

**~ contrólatenos te descubrirá**-intervino su conciencia

_~"Por primera vez aprecio tu interés pepe grillo" _*suspiro* - Pero nunca se dieron cuenta que Natsume también sufría un leve sonrojo

_~"¿En la visita esta quien le gusta?"_ - Se pregunto con tristeza

**~ No lo creo Mikan solo puede que sea algún familiar o amigo-** su conciencia la animaba

* * *

**Cuando llegaron al salón, seguían de la mano y no se dieron cuenta, cosa que todos los 2 presentes sonrieron**

~Mmm... - Pensó nerviosa, siempre le daba pánico ver a gente desconocida por que bueno, solo veía ocasionalmente a una enfermera en el hospital

¬ Mikan. Estos 2 dolores de cabeza son mis amigos Kokoro y Kitsuneme 7,7

~Un gusto n.n!- Respondió reaccionando

[Es un placer Mikan-chan - dijo Kokoro dándole un beso en la mano cosa que puso celoso a Natsume pero lo disimulo

%Un gusto conocerte Mikan - Dijo su hermano Kitsuneme repitiendo la acción de su hermano en la otra mano

¬ si, si ya se presentaron, no hace falta que sigan con sus bocas en las manos de Mikan – dijo molesto alejando a los dos con cara de si-siguen-con-eso-mueran ¬_¬*

% ¿Que mosco te pico?... Bueno nosotros veníamos a... ahh... ¿A que veníamos Koko?

[Bueno, nosotros veníamos a ver a la querida esposa de nuestro querido amigo-dijo haciendo sonrojar a Mikan- y a decirte, que pronto vendrá la luna nueva…

%Y a parte de eso a fregarte la vida n.n… pero nos vamos mañana u.u

¬ vinieron a puro molestar ¬¬, Koko eso lo tengo en cuenta, aun tenemos que preparar el plan de defensa, y tu Kitsuneme z.z no hables de mas que te quemare ¬¬

%u.u, por eso odio que seas el vampiro de fuego ¬¬

¬ yo no doy segundas oportunidades z.z

[Mikan al parecer nos dejaron de lado- dijo susurrándole al ver como discutían

~Ya me acostumbre... ¿y a que se refería Natsume con lo de un plan?

[¿Que no te conto lo de la luna nueva?

~ ¿Tan peligrosos son los hombres lobo?

[Bueno es que ellos son nuestro enemigo natural, y ellos se aprovechan cuando estamos a su merced, de igual forma lo que buscan es matar

%Es igual con todos los cambia formas... ¡Ya Natsume no me rostices! ¬¬

¬ por esa razón tienes que hacer lo que te dije ese día – respondió apagando el fuego de su "amigo" Kitsuneme, dejándolo con algunas quemaduras

%Bueno, al menos esta vez no me arrojo afuera en el día...

[No digas eso o él te arrojara ._.U

%Ya me cayó u.u

~ ¿Mm? ¿Que son los cambia formas?

%Hombres lobo, algunos que se convierten en animales

¬ demostrando su forma de mascotas

~ ¿Pero por qué se pelean? no entiendo, tiene que haber sus excepciones, puede haber buenas personas ¿no?

[Bueno Mikan-chan es que es un poco complicado de explicar

%Demasiado... te lo encargamos de tarea Natsume n.n

¬ ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo el que se los explique? ¬¬

%Es tu esposa...

¬*suspiro* esta bien, yo le explicare, pero ustedes me ayudaran o si no los rostizo a los dos juntos ¬¬

* * *

**empezando con la historia , complicada ,pero a la vez no ._.u .**

%... Bueno Mikan, existe una rivalidad al principio solo por territorio

[Luego siguió por envidia...

¬ Hasta que, un lobo aclaro guerra hace mucho tiempo

~ ¿Y es que tiene de complicado?

¬ Que esa no es la historia completa si no como empezó, pero si te quieres quedar con la duda no te diremos más z.z

~z.z

%Ya párenle con la guerra de miradas que después le entro y les gano

¬ ~ Z.Z – se gano una mirada de parte de los dos

[*Aclarándose la garganta* Bueno, con la guerra que perdieron los cambia formas se creo un gran resentimiento a este territorio

%Y un odio mutuo

¬ Por lo que cada luna nueva, los cambia forma vienen a atacar, pero nunca logran derrotarnos

~Y lo complicado es... ¿?

% [Es que el odio nunca seso y siempre llegan con nuevas técnicas mágicas que los corrompen mas

¬ son unos tramposos, ¬¬ y ahora que esta tu olor, en este lugar las cosas serán mas difíciles

%Hey Natsume esta por amanecer…

[Tenemos que movernos a una habitación sin ventanas- Mikan no escuchaba, si no que estaba viendo por una ventana como se aclaraba el cielo

¬ ¿Y si bajas las cortinas? para eso existen idiota

%En este cuarto no hay cortinas ¬¬

~Creo que Juanita dijo algo de que las lavaría...- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana

¬ Tss tenia que ser en este momento, bien será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina la cual no tiene ventana - Caminaron a la puerta pero Mikan seguía viendo como salía el sol, unos cuantos rayos de luz llegaron a su rostro sin inmutarla

%Natsume, Mikan no se mueve, se va quemar O_o

¬ maldición - **dijo mientras trataba de ir a donde Mikan, pero en ese momento la luz estaba a sus pies, pero Mikan no se movía, no parecía sentir dolor siquiera, se veía relajada, como si el sol solo le diera un suave abrazo de agradable calor en ese tiempo invernal**

[¿Como es posible que no la queme? O.O

~Tiempo sin ver un dulce amanecer n.n - Dijo en voz alta mientras sonreía

¬& [¡¿que es lo que sucede?- dijeron los tres sorprendidos, pero Natsume disimulo su sorpresa

~ ¿Porque gritan? - Dijo Mikan acercándoseles corriendo

[Mikan como es que no te rostizaste?

% si comúnmente nosotros los vampiros nos quemamos al sol O.O

~No-lo-se... Pero tengo sueño ~.~ , nos vemos mañana n.n

% [dulces sueños Mikan n.n

* * *

**ahora con natsume , koko y kitsume.**

¬ Bien será mejor que se queden a dormir, por que yo are eso

[Natsume aun tenemos que organizar el plan de defensa

¬ Tss se me había olvidado ¬¬

% para mi que tu te querías ir a dormir con Mikan - le dijo con una sonrisa picara

[Jajaja ja, Bueno Natsume organicemos esto, sabes que hasta que tus padres no vuelvan de firmar un tratado de paz con las brujas eres el responsable de estas mugres

¬ será mejor que vayamos, pero primero déjame hacer una cosa - por lo que se acercó a Kitsuneme y lo agarro del brazo causándole una quemadura ¬ a la próxima te rostizo

%Pero si yo nunca miento T.T, tu sabes que los borrachos, los niños y los adolecentes vampiros siempre decimos la verdad¬¬

[Ya, ya paren de pelear y será mejor que traigan a Ruka para planearlo con el también

¬ ¡JUANITA! - Llego Juanita con rulos en la cabeza

= ¿Que necesita?

[¡¿Pero que es lo que te paso juanita?

¬ Koko cállate z.z

=Disculpen mi apariencia, la joven Mikan medio el resto de la noche libre

¬como sea, bueno entonces tomate la noche… ¡JUAN!- después Juanita se va

%Natsume estoy empezando a pensar que tú contrastas a puros Juanes

¬yo no los contrate, fue mi padre ¬¬

[Si, ¿que es lo que se viene ahora a Juanin?

**/Tulio estamos al aire/**

% ¿Que fue eso? O_o

[ni idea ._.u pero fue raro

¬ Koko no me traigas a tus amigos raros

[Yo no traje a nadie más que Kitsuneme

**/top, top, top, top /**

%Yo vine solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado... no abra problemas hoy, de mi ya se han burlado… u.u

¬¬[AMIGOS DEBES TENER CX!

¬Casi se me olvida que mi papá rento el sótano para hacer un estudio, como se llamaban 310 41 minutos

[ bien entonces ire y cantare con ellos , ya que tengo una hermosa voz

%Koko, siento decírtelo, pero cantas horrible z.z- dijo ignorando a Natsume

[TT-TT no era necesario ser directo

%Bueno, Cantas en un tono no agradable para los oídos ajenos a los tuyos

[Prefiero quedarme con lo directo

¬ déjense y mejor hagamos el plan ¡JUAN! este hombre que no viene¬¬- Cuando llega un viejito caminando muy pero MUY lentamente

¬ Tss se me olvidaba que era el mas viejito ¬¬ se demorara años en traer a Ruka

% Natsume ¿puedo hacer el intento de llamar a alguien?

¬ has lo que quieras

% ¡JUANIN!

¬Ya dejen a Juanin en paz y llamen a alguien enserio ¬¬

[¡NARUMI!

¬ Tenias que llamar al más marica z.z

%Era eso, o era Juanin ¬¬

**- Cuando llega un Narumi en un trajecito de Maid**

[%¬ Que asco - dijeron los tres mientras sacaban la lengua

% ¡Narumi! Eres Hombre ¡ponte pantalones!

& 7.7

**- En eso Narumi se arranca el trajecito de Maid y debajo trae un traje de mayordomo**

¬ Mucho mejor, ya me hacías vomitar

&Racistas

¬si como sea, quiero que vayas a buscar a Ruka y te lleves a este viejito de aquí

&Acompáñeme Juan, usted ya debería estar durmiendo n.n - le dice y se lo lleva

[Ese hombre se debería de jubilar

%Según yo se jubilo hace 1 año._. Pero no sé que hace aquí

¬ No se siempre aparece

[Ya empecemos a planear esto, para que cuando llegue Ruka haya mínimo una idea

%Yo creo que debería haber mas guardias en esta zona - Dijo haciendo un cirulo sobre el mapa

¬ Pero que hay desde esta zona -dijo rodeando la otra zona

* * *

**- Siguieron Planeando, mientras Mikan soñaba, soñaba con una extrañamente familiar figura**

**EN EL SUEÑO .**

-Mikan, soy tu padre, tu padre biológico... solo nos vimos una vez, pero siempre te e tenido vigilada, te e cuidado a distancia, por que tu ya tenias una familia, mi nombre es Izumi...

~ ¿Por qué ahora?

- por que antes no me podía comunicar contigo mi niña, eres mas de lo que aparentas, eres muy poderosa, y por lo mismo estas en peligro

~ ¿En Peligro?

- si por que hay creaturas que te siguen y buscan tratan de herirte y adueñarse de tu poder, no dejes que te conviertan en un arma tu eres- Pero Mikan despierta

~ Que es ese sueño ¿Qué soy? - Se sienta en la cama y se abraza a si misma

~Eso es una duda pero... ¿Papá?

**/Luck Soy tu padre/**

**/NOOOOOO/**

- en eso sus lagrimas empezaron a acariciar su rostro, dejando un leve olor a sal

* * *

**con los natsume y sus amigos .**

**Mientras los chicos seguían planeando cuando...**

#Bien entonces terminamos tod... este olor es... ¿Sal?

%No solo sal - Dijo revisando el aire...- son lagrimas

¬ Y este olor es de...- dijo saliendo de la oficina rápidamente, dirigiéndose a tal aroma

¬Es... Mikan - Dijo serio, y salió corriendo a su cuarto

%Nos dejaron solitos u.u... Por cierto ¿alguien escucho un ¡Nooo! dramático desde arriba?

[Seguro tiene un estudio de cine en el ático

%u.u Natsume nunca me invita a la premier ¬¬

[Ahora ya sabemos por que Natsume sale en las fotos de los estrenos de películas z.z

# ¿Nunca se habían dado cuenta?

* * *

***Mientras que con Mikan y Natsume ***

**Mikan se encontraba abrazada a sus piernas hasta que sintió que alguien entraba a la habitación, era Natsume, que al verla llorar se acercó a ella y el abrazo**

¬ Mikan no llores, ¿que fue lo que sucedió?

~Mi padre... - Fue todo lo que dijo aferrándose al pecho de Natsume

¬ ¿que paso con el?- dio mas fuerza al abrazo acercándola mas con cariño a su pecho

~Lo escuche, lo vi...

¬ solo fue un sueño no te preocupes

~No, era real, lo se, era real

¬ ¿que fue lo que te dijo?, ¿que escuchaste?

~que yo era muy poderosa, que estaba en peligro que era...

¬ Que tu eras… ¿?

~No lo se, desperté antes de que lo dijera, pero era mi padre estoy segura

**- Su llanto había disminuido y ya solo le quedaban los leves ataques se hipo**

¬ tranquila no dejare que te ocurra nada

**Mikan estaba cansada, lentamente callo dormida en los brazos de Natsume, esta vez ningún sueño irrumpió en su cabeza, por lo que Natsume la tomo en brazos y la dejo lentamente en la cama, mientras admiraba su rostro de porcelana, clavo su mirada en sus labios, no soltaba la mirada, pero se obligo a su mismo a renunciar a su impulso por besarla, ya que no quería pasar por lo mismo, que había pasado en la noche del baile, simplemente se recostó a su lado y se quedo dormido mientras la observaba, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, esperando ningún indicio de mal sueño**

**En otra parte...**

* * *

[Para mí que ya no volvió z.z

%Sueñoooo... =.=

#Seguro se quedo con Mikan, el olor era de ella…

% ¿Onde quedo Narumi?, muero de sueño z.z

[¿Porque no lo llamas como hace un rato?

% ¿Y si se aparece de Maid?, quedare ciego T.T

[No creo, aun que si es así tendrá su traje de mayor domo debajo

%Llámale tu, mientras yo protejo mis ojos

[NARUMI!

**Esta vez Narumi llego con un pijama flojo rosa pálido y rulos en la cabeza, con un gorrito**

_#"Aj, hasta de rosa da asco"_

% ¿Que tan mal esta? e.e

[Esta con un pijama que se trasluce todo

&Que exagerados la pijama no es traslucida, es lo mas normal que me e puesto para sus delicados ojos ¬¬

% y por qué no te vistes con ropas de hombre - tapándose los ojos aun mas

&Es de hombre color rosa z.z, ahora no pueden ver color rosa por que se les queman los ojos ¬¬, ya mejor váyanse a dormir chamacos irrespetuosos, sus habitaciones son las que rodean el cuarto de Natsume - Dijo y se fue

[Vaya que es desconsiderado Narumi

%Creo que se puso así por que interrumpimos su sueño de belleza

#Para algunas personas es muy importante el sueño para no verse tan feos

**/Esta fue la nota verde/**

**/Soy Juan Carlos Bodoque/**

[¿Otro Juan?

# Si, pero este parece mujer ._.u

% vaya tanto rato llevan garbando

[Ya mejor vámonos a dormir antes de que se nos aparezca un guachimingo

**| ¿Alguien me llamo?|**

% ¡CORRAN!

& jajaja, eso les pasa por tratarme mal- Dijo Narumi haciendo normal su voz cuando ya se habían ido

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**muy bien esperamos que le aya gustado mucho :) y claro que el capitulo continuara :) jejej bueno esperamos ,sus comentarios y/ o opiniones ,o alguna idea ya que todas son bien venidas :) **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER LAS /LOS QUEREMOS MUCHO *-* BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO **

**ATTE ~ IVETTE-CHAN~ Y ~ NEKOMINI ~**


	9. Simple, Pero Hermoso

_Descargo de responsabilidad, ni Gakuen Alice ni sus personajes originales nos pertenecen si no a su dueño n,n_

* * *

**Simple, Pero… *Hermoso***

* * *

Después del susto de muerte para los chicos, cada uno fue a descansar a su respectiva habitación.

Un par de horas mas tarde, cierta castaña comenzó a despertar abriendo lentamente los ojos, viendo a su alrededor noto a su azabache, le dio ternura verlo dormir y le beso la frente antes de levantarse, con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, ya que no quería sufrir uno de sus acosos, tan temprano, su misión tubo éxito y no lo despertó, aunque su éxito no duro tanto…

~ ¡MISION CUMPLIDA! – Cometió el error de gritar, despertando a el azabache, Natsume, en el acto

El chico no tuvo tiempo de enojarse por que rápidamente pregunto

¬ ¿Estas Bien?

~ ¡Mejor que nunca! n.n ¿Por qué?

¬ Por el grito que pegaste, casi me dejas sordo ¬¬

~A perdón ñ_n, creí que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis gritos

¬ Hn como sea ¿y por qué te levantas tan temprano? z.z- pego un bostezo, dando a lucir sus hermosos y blancos colmillos

Que Mikan se quedo Mirando y luego respondió

~No se, pero me siento llena de energía

¬ Hn tu siempre estas con energía ¬¬ eres rara

~ Ahora una no se puede levantar feliz por que es rara 7.7

¬ Hn, pronto se acercara el día de luna nueva, recuerda lo que tienes que hacer ¬¬

~Oki ^. ^... ¿y que era eso que tenia que hacer ^^U?

¬ ya te lo explique, no me digas que no me escuchaste ¬¬

~A si, si _"No me acuerdo de nada O_o"_

¬ Bien entonces, necesito que hagas caso ese día _"seguro lo olvido 7_7"_

~Eh si... ñ_ñ- Pocos segundos después Natsume se levanto, impresionando a la castaña, este cada día sin mas ropa en bóxer ¬¬

~*Shock* Etto... Natsume...- Dijo sin poder formar frase mientras no podía apartar la vista

¬ Hn ¿que quiere? - sin darse cuenta que Mikan lo miraba

~Creo que mejor me salgo hasta que te vistas - Se tapo con una mano los ojos y salió a toda prisa de la habitación tropezándose chorro-cientas-y-un-mil veces... otra vez e.e

Cuando llego lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchada...

~ ¡Ahh!

_*BAKA, BAKA, BAKA*_

$ ¿Porque gritas idiota?

~Hotaru eres cruel T.T, bueno al menos me sacaste del shock u.U

$ ¿Shock?, ¿eso a que se debe? =_=

~Etto... nada ^^U _"¡QUE VERGÜENZA!" _

$ Dímelo Mikan, o si no todos se enteraran de esto – le dijo mostrando una gran cantidad de fotos, mostrando las escenas de ciertas mordidas, y una de un beso, ese beso del que Mikan había huido la noche del baile $Las pondré en cada uno de los rincones del pueblo y del reino

~o_o ¿de donde salió la del beso? Y aclaro fue Natsume yo no hice nada T.T

$ Pero aun así hubo beso, lo quieras o no en esa foto parece un beso correspondido por ambas partes- sonrió maliciosa

~No pero enserio, ¿de donde salió la del beso si me aparte en un segundo y salí echa furia?... además fue antes de conocerte e.e

$ Tengo mis medios, llevo viviendo en este castillo suficiente tiempo como para no ser capaz de enterarme, además cabe mencionar que mis insecto cámaras son bastante oportunos

~me confundes u.u- Luego Mikan miro las fotos de las mordidas y se puso roja

$ ¿y me cuentas o las expongo?- Mikan apretó fuerte los ojos y luego lo soltó

~ ¡Vi a Natsume en ropa interior!- grito recordando la escena

¬ ¿Por qué gritas eso? ¬¬ - Ahora la pobre castaña parecía tomate humano xd

_~"Llamando a conciencia, llamando a conciencia, por fa sácame de este lio T.T"_

**~ Eso te pasa por impulsiva y gritona, pudiste haberlo dicho con toda la calma del mundo, no era necesario gritar, pero por las circunstancias… podrías salir corriendo**

_~"Buena idea n.n"_ - Y donde estaba Mikan solo quedaba una nube de polvo

¬ Esta parece liebre para correr ¬¬, ¿y que fue lo que le dijiste, que grito eso?

$ Nada, solo me limite a mostrarle unas fotos amenazarla con ponerlas por todas partes

¬ ¿Que clase fotos?

$ Una clase de fotos que no te mostrare, mejor iré a chantajear a Ruka que necesito dinero 7.7

¬Se nota que somos familia ¬¬

$ Si pero mantenlo en secreto, no quiero que se enteren ¬¬

~Pero antes de que te vayas... ¿con que chantajearas a Ruka? - Dijo sonriendo malicioso

$ Con esto -dijo mostrándole una fotos de como Ruka abrazaba un osito de peluche y se chupaba el dedo

¬Buena elección, solo recuerda no maltratarlo mucho que después no te querrá ni ver

$Eso lo tengo sin cuidado, ya que, querido primo, él no puede huir de mi

¬Bueno voy a buscar a florecitas antes de que se pierda

**En otra parte…**

~ ¡Rayos!, me perdí u.u

La chica de ojos avellana se encontraba en una parte del castillo aterradora, casi de película

~ ¡Waa! Esto me recuerda a una película de terror de Drácula T.T... Que irónico o_o

/ MUAJAJA/

~ ¡Mami! T.T

**~ Ahora si la hiciste buena ¬¬, ¡¿como rayos se te ocurre perderte?** – grito su impaciente conciencia, causándole un dolor de cabeza

_~"Estas dentro de mi cabeza ¬¬, ¡No tienes que gritar!"_

**~ Quería ver si había Eco n.n, pero al parecer no ¬¬**

_~"Aun así, yo no elegí perderme, simplemente paso"_

~**¿Por qué no simplemente elegiste un camino que sabes a donde rayos va en lugar de uno que si?**

_~ "No lo se, pero al menos tu no me dejaras sola"_

**~ * Silencio***

_~"¡TRAIDORA!"_

~ **¿Y tú a quien llamas traidora? z.z**

_~"Me abandonaste por un milisegundo" T.T_

**~ estaba en el baño ¬¬**

_~"Pero las conciencias no van al baño"_

**~ Eso es lo que TÚ crees, Y lo que queremos que piensen**

_~"Bueno… de igual manera, me da miedo estar aquí T.T… además no sabia que tenia visión nocturna O.o"_

**~ Hubiera sido mejor que no, que pasa si vez algo feo, como… ¡LO QUE ESTA DETRAS DE TI!**

- La castaña voltea lentamente y se encuentra con unos ojos mirándola fijamente

~ ¡Ahh!- Y otra vez se echo a correr… Lo diremos una sola vez, Mikan, ¡la solución no es huir!

**30 minutos después...**

~ ¡Rayos! ahora estoy mas perdida que antes T.T... y ahora que lo pienso... creo que tengo una manía con perderme ¬¬

¿? ¿Por qué corres? –hablo esa misteriosa persona mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, cosa que hizo estremecer a Mikan

~ ¡Waa! T.T

¿? No, no Mikan no grites ._.u ¿soy yo que no me reconoces?

~T_T... Narumi-San *o.o*, Que alivio, me perdí y no sabia donde estaba T.T

&Ven Mikan, aunque no entiendo… ¿como es que llegaste hasta acá?

~Corriendo…¿Y por qué da tanto miedo esta parte del castillo? TT_TT

& bueno, una por que las luces están apagadas y dos por que el ala este es de los padres de Natsume, aunque no se encuentran en este momento

~*Gulp* e-espero llevarme bien con ellos ñ_n

& Eso espero, aunque no se parecen en casi nada a Natsume

¬ ¿que quieres decir que no son como yo? ¬¬

~*Suspiro* - 5... 4... 3... 2... _~"¡¿Porque suspire? ¿Porque demonios suspire? x.x"_

&Bueno ellos tienen un nivel de intolerancia e impaciencia muy alto y es fácil lograr que se molesten- Traducción: Amargados e irritantes

&Bueno te dejo a Mikan n.n ¡Bye, bye!

¬ Mas te vale no decir una estupidez o la pagaras caro- dijo agarrando a Mikan por la mano para empezar a caminar ¬ Mikan que es lo que te dije, no te alejes mucho te pondré un rastreador o un GPS, en el peor de los casos una correa de perro

3¬ ¿No es más fácil un celular? ¬¬- pregunto su diablito y se fue

_¬ "Seguro lo perderá, pero no es mala idea"_

~Lo siento T.T - Decía la pequeña chica totalmente arrepentida

¬No te preocupes… Aun así tendrás un castigo

~ ¿Y cual va a ser mi castigo? U.U

¬ No se, hay veré- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

_~"Que no sea nada muy cruel, Que no sea nada muy cruel, Que no sea nada muy cruel T.T"_

¬ Pero no podrás reclamar o negarte, si no lo haces no podrás salir de la habitación por un mes

~T.T nomas no seas muy cruel

¬ no creo que sea cruel, si no que creo que te saldrá gustando

~ ¿No se supone que los castigos no me deben de gustar? u.u estoy confundida T.T

¬ una vez que estemos allá te darás cuenta

~ ¿Donde es allá? - Pregunto inocente

¬Nuestra habitación, ¿donde mas? ¬¬

~*Gulp* _"Esto no puede ser nada bueno T.T"_

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación había una castaña sonrojada y sudada de la cara, moviéndose arriba y abajo lentamente, la pobre ya ni siquiera sentía las piernas por el inesperado castigo que le dio Natsume

~N-no m-me obligues a seguir, y-ya no puedo du-duele demasiado

¬ Tienes que seguir si quieres que llegue tu premio

~Pe-ro Na-Natsu-me, p-por favor d-dime... ¿Porque demonios tengo que hacer sentadillas? ¬¬ (Pervertidos y pervertidas, bienvenidos a la hora de te engañe con sus anfitrionas Nekomini e Ivette-chan n.n, el día de hoy trajimos esta escena de Mikan haciendo ejercicio XD)

¬ Por desobedecer, y te dije que te gustara, habrán hallow

~TT_TT

¬ O que, quieres que te castigue con otra cosa - dijo acercándose de poquito, si no lo hacer quiero que sean mil sentadillas

~Dime cual es el otro castigo y yo elijo =_=

¬ es una cosa que no te dejara hablar y tampoco respirar

~No soy buena en adivinanzas T.T

¬ Pero dime cual de las dos eliges, si eliges una ya no puedes elegir la otra, ¿cual eliges? M… la segunda alternativa tiene 10 cajas

~Mmm... Nada puede ser peor que 1000 sentadillas u.u, así que pido la segunda n.n

¬ no te puedes rehusar ¬¬ ¿prometes no negarte?

~Esto me esta asustando -.-, pero si, ¡prometo n.n!

¬ Esta bien

¬ quiero que me beses z.z

~ ¡¿QUE? creo que estoy oyendo cosas u,u

¬ No, no lo estas haciendo

~Mmm... - Pensó incomoda retrocediendo ~ ¿y si hago 2 mil sentadillas sin que me des nada? n.n

...

¿2 500 n.ñU?

¬ ya no te puedes negar, a parte nadie esta viendo de que te preocupas

~Es que... - Bajo la cabeza apenada y hablo en susurros ~No se besar

¬ ¿No sabes?- sonrió pícaramente- ¿y si yo te enseño?

~Mm - Mikan apretó la boca triste y avergonzada y luego sonrió ~Mejor sigamos con las sentadillas n.n

¬ Que no te puedes rehusar, o ¿que te gusta alguien?

~Si pero no, Bueno si pero... ¡AJ! No me entiendo ni yo solita

¬ dime ¿te gusta alguien? ¬¬*

~Si, ya te había dicho ayer... _"IDIOTA ERES TÚ"_ - pensó en gritar eso pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo

¬ te gusta alguien ¿y crees que me rendiré tan fácil?, Igual, quiero que hagas 2500 sentadillas ¬¬

~Vale - Dijo triste, y se preguntaba, ¿Porque dolía? dolía mas que antes, no un dolor físico, pero la agobiaba, quería llorar, pero no arreglaría nada, sintió el peso de las lagrimas en su garganta pero no mostro ningún sentimiento, como un cuerpo vacío

¬Ni siquiera agua ¬¬ - Estaba frustrado, ni siquiera media lo que decía, sentía entre frustración y dolor, pero él no se rendiría ¬ "_La ignorante seguro no se da cuenta de nada, será idiota si cree que me rendiré"_

**~Mikan, no te entristezcas, mira lo que dijo ¿no se rendirá en que?-** le pregunto su conciencia haciendo que un mechón de su cabello se levantara

Mikan no pensó nada en respuesta, miro a la pared sin brillo en sus ojos, repaso los últimos minutos y noto algo, parpadeo un par de veces y su mirada volvía a ser la misma _~"¿Porque Natsume-Kun quería besarme? tal vez..." _- Comenzó a pensar y de repente se sentía feliz, había una esperanza aunque fuese pequeña la había...

**~ Mikan que es lo que piensas, por favor dime ¿siii?**

_~"Tal vez... tal vez quien le guste sea yo"_- pensó un poco ilusionada

**~¨ ¿y por qué no le preguntas?**

_~"¿Que estas loca? ¡NO!"_

**~¨ ¿entonces por qué no le das un pequeño beso? si le gustas corresponderá, y si no, bueno un mal recuerdo ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**

_~"Haber vamos por pasos que el sigue enfadado, además tu mas que nadie sabe que yo no se besar ¬¬"_ - Pensó seria _~"Primero romperé el anti-contacto visual n.n"_

**~bien y lo segundo que será… ¿?**

_~"No se no lo e pensado e.e, pero ya déjame ser"_

**~¨bien trata de hablar con el o hace las cosas rápidas ¬¬o te va a seguir torturando con lo de las sentadillas**

_~"Pero si eso era puro de dar lata, si ya las hice, ¿que me creías tan floja? ¬¬"_

**~...**

_~"¿Sabes que? mejor no respondas._."_

**~ ._.U**

La castaña dejo de darle la espalda al azabache, y al ver que este le daba la espalda a ella lo llamo

~Natsume n.n- No respondió, estaba frustrado, y como todo idiota tenia como asunto primordial el orgullo y el ego (El burro por delante ¬¬)

_~"Conciencia te pediré un favor"_

**~ ¿Cual?**

_~"Llévate lejos a su orgullo y el ego que no me dejara progresar ¬¬"_

**~Oki Doki**

_~"Segundo intento"_ Nat-su-me ^-^

¬ Hm

~**Bien ya me lleve el orgullo, sigue el ego ¬¬**

~Natsume n.n ¿porque te enojaste?

¬ por nada, bueno si lo permites me marcho de la habitación

La sonrisa de Mikan desapareció, su plan estaba en peligro de extinción ~ ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

¬ por que no quiero estar aquí, solo tengo cosas que hacer- iba saliendo de la habitación

Pero Mikan instintivamente lo detuvo jalando de su camisa

¬ ¿que es lo que quieres?

Un repentino trueno asusto a Mikan asiéndola saltar, afuera había comenzado una tormenta, los relámpagos eran tan altos que hacían retumbar los cristales de las ventanas, con varias extrañas sombras se movían con la luz de los rayos, antes de darse cuenta Mikan estaba asustada y aferrada, como bebe a su peluche, al pecho de Natsume, este no pudo reaccionar al ver que Mikan se aferraba a él, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, después de salir de su aturdimiento, fue abrazarla protectoramente. Cuando Mikan se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sin separarse de el solo dijo ~P-perdón, n-nunca supere mi miedo a la oscuridad ni a las tormentas... debes pensar que soy una bebe - Lo ultimo lo dijo un poco triste, pero aun así no se quería separar, quería tenerlo cerca el tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus ideas, sin mencionar el miedo, pero el azabache al ver que Mikan se estaba incorporando, aflojo su agarre lentamente, de una u otra forma el seguía molesto.

La castaña noto que se le agotaba el tiempo ~Natsume dime la verdad y no me mientas ¿Porque te molestaste? - Miro hacia arriba mirándolo a los ojos, asiendo notar la gran diferencia de estatura que tenían

¬ ¿Porque? , Por una sola cosa, que te gusta alguien, cuando tu a mi me gustas - dijo soltando su agarre y ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo

- Mikan sintiéndose feliz volvió a hablar ~Tu no insististe en saber quien me gustaba... idiota si no te respondo a la primera es por que quien me gusta eres tu- Pero al darse cuenta que lo dijo tan naturalmente se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta ~C-creo que debería seguir c-con las sentadillas

Natsume al escuchar lo que Mikan dijo, dio una sonrisa, por lo que se acercó ella, quien había comenzado a hacer sentadillas cosa que la detuvo y la abrazo (Amm... Aqui sus anfitrionas casi morimos por falta de aire y un paro respiratorio xd, posiblemente escribimos desde el mas haya, ok´no xD)

~N-Natsume- Solo pudo decir su nombre por los nervios

¬ ¿si?- La pobre no sabia que responder, se soltó de su agarre, había dicho lo que dijo por puro accidente, no estaba lista

¬ si quieres estar sola… - comenzó a retroceder desconcertado al ver que Mikan se soltó de su abrazo

Sin pensar, y para evitar que le escapara el azabache, tubo que decir lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza ~Hice 5000 sentadillas me merezco un premio

¬ así que tipo de premio - dijo levantando una ceja mientras la miraba

_~"Ya metí la pata ¬¬" _Tu deberías elegirlo ¿no?

En eso Natsume agarra a Mikan de la cintura y la acerca a el

¬ La verdad si te mereces el premio - dijo mientras la agarraba de la barbilla y se acercaba peligrosamente, pero la de ojos avellana agacho la cabeza, avergonzada

~Te lo dije no se besar - Dijo roja y terca, haciendo un minipucherito

¬ ¿Y quien crees que te va a enseñar?- Dijo volviendo a acercarse, esta vez nada lo detuvo, sentían las respiraciones del otro

~P-pero no sé que tengo que hacer...- murmuro

¬ solo relájate

Un simple rose fue el comienza, como saboreando antes de devorar, ambos sintieron un sabor irresistible que han asentido en el mundo, ambos comenzaron a desear mas, haciendo que el beso creciera a uno tierno, inocente, dulce, **Simple, Pero… *Hermoso***

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Atte. ~»*******Nekomini*****«~ e ~»*****Ivette-Chan n.n*****«~


	10. El Día Esperado

**_Bueno primero que nada le queríamos pedir nuestras mas sinceras disculpas por habernos demorados un montón en _**

**_Actualizar, por lo que acá le traemos otro capitulo una tan tito largo: D _**

**_Esperamos que sea de su agrado, bueno como siempre le recordaremos los signos de cada personaje: de los cuales son:_**

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume

* * *

Y el Nuevo: | Texto- **Nuevo personaje que aparece en este cap. n.n**

* * *

**_~ El día esperado ~_**

* * *

**En lo que la pareja de enamorados se daba su tierno y hermoso beso no se dieron cuenta de algunas presencias que se encontraban hay, dando ese beso como un espectáculo para los demás, presentes en ese lugar, (los cuales no eran poquitos ._.u).**

*Flash* $Rayos olvide quitar el flash-** susurro una pelinegra con una cámara de video en una mano y una de fotos en la otra**

[Vamos Hotaru no arruines el momento**- reclamo el chico**

& chicos no deberíamos estar aquí**- Dijo Narumi apareciendo en la puerta**

% Creo que es tarde para salvar el momento ¬¬, Por cierto ¿que hace Narumi aquí?

[Al parecer es un acosador

~ ¿P-por que hay tanta gente en la puerta? T.T

$ Por que estábamos viendo una película de amor

[Cierto ^^, no llores Mikan, logramos inmortalizar tu momento con las cámaras de Imai

%Etto... Chicos ya vieron a Ruka? esta como una estatua roja, pobrecito le dio la garrotera xd

[¡Échale agua!

& jajaja si, si, pero ¿donde esta Natsume?

~Se metió al baño cuando se vio el flash de Hotaru

% ¡Eh! chicos ya traje el agua para Ruka-** Uno segundos después un Ruka mojado xd de los pies hasta la cabeza **

#Kitsuneme, no era necesario ¬¬, yo ya había salido del shock

[Bueno es que estabas como estatua así, que pensamos que todavía estabas en shock **- lanzándole nuevamente agua**

#Y eso fue por que... ¿?

%Por las dudas ¬¬

* * *

**Mientras que los demás hablaban, Kitsuneme se escabullo al otro lado de la habitación, directo a una muerte segura, la cual nadie se atrevería a hacer lo que este loco hará.-. **

% Natsume, Natsume, Natsume - kun, ven a darme un besito jajaja **– Comenzó a molestar el pequeño masoquista**

¬Kitsuneme, lo diré una sola vez para tus idiotas oídos ¿acaso quieres morir?-** Pregunto el azabache asomando su cabeza por la tela que cubría la ducha, al ver que este abría la puerta del baño y se metía a molestarlo.**

% Bu, bu como le diste uno a Mikan jajaja **- en eso llega Koko a su lado escuchando a Kitsuneme**

[¡KITSUME TE GUSTA NATSUME!**- grito horrorizado, por las palabras de su hermano **

¬Que asco ¬¬**- dijo serio y soltó la cortina para seguir en la ducha**

[O_O! ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaste con Narumi hermano? ¡¿Que te paso!? O_o!

% ¡¿QUE?!... NO, NO ME GUSTA NATSUME

$¿Que a Kitsuneme le gusta quien? $_$-**Dijo Hotaru entrando también al baño**

[LE GUSTA NATSUME!, pobre de mi tengo un hermano Gay

~ ¿Kitsuneme eres gay? O.O**- dijo Mikan también entrando al baño muy sorprendida al saber la noticia. **

&Chicos tienen que entender que ser Gay o afeminado no es malo-**Hablo el comprensivo de Narumi ñ_n**

# Eh no me dejen solo haya afuera

¬ 7_7* ¿que los baños ya no son privados o que? ¬¬***-hablo desde dentro algo molesto **

~ Pero Natsume estamos protegiendo tus gustos, que tal si Kitsuneme se enamoro de ti O.O -** dijo Mikan también horrorizada**

¬ No sea tonta, yo nunca me fijaría en un hombre ¬¬, no como estos maricas que están al otro lado

$Tu ya tienes boleto ¿de que te preocupas? ¬¬

~ ¿Hotaru-chan que significa eso? o.o

$Que ya es tu novio ¿de que te preocupas? ¬¬

~ ¡¿Ehhh?!

$ ¿que acaso no te lo ha pedido?

¬A lo mejor se lo pido cuando nos dejen solos y no arruinen el momento, idiotas ¬¬

$ Bien, bien, ahora todos afuera -** dijo Hotaru sacándolos a todos del baño y habitación, algo se traía entre manos**

[Espera Hotaru yo le tenia que decir algo a Natsume...- **dijo sosteniéndose de la puerta...**- NO, el Baka gun no ya ok me salgo u.u** -arma la cual Hotaru le tenia en la cabeza **

$ Sera mejor que se lo digas en otra ocasión

[Pero cuando haya cientos de vampiros muertos no me culpes ¬¬

$ Tss bien, habla con el ¬¬

[Okey, okey, Natsume te venia a avisar que hubo un fenómeno astral y la Luna nueva es hoy

#$~& ¡Wau¡ ¡¿Que?!

¬ QUE ! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA PASADO ESO ¬¬-** casi matando a Koko con la mirada, y si adivinaron, retiro la cortina que lo cubría xd**

$Prim-digo Natsume, hay mujeres presentes así que te recomiendo que devuelvas esa cortina a su lugar ¬¬, si no lo haces comenzare a tomar fotos 7.7**-Dijo tapando los ojos de Mikan con ambas manos-**también lo digo por Kitsuneme y por Narumi

~Se apagó la luz!**- Dijo Mikan ajena a lo que dijo Hotaru**

¬ vaya esta si es tonta ¬¬ y por qué debería de taparme , si estoy en MI baño y ustedes están invadiendo MI privacidad ¬¬

$Fotos es cinco, cuatro, tres, DOS...**-dijo sacudiendo su cámara, pero Natsume rápidamente se tapo con la cortina , no quería que Hotaru tuviera para chantajearlo, así que Hotaru quita las manos de los ojos de Mikan**

~Ya vino la luz *suspiro*

$ Yo creo que el haber estado en un hospital te afecto el cerebro ¬¬

~T.T yo no tengo la culpa de que hayan puesto tanta telenovela barata ¬¬

$Para que las veías? ¬¬ Como sea solo salgamos del baño a prepara lo de este día , como Natsume ya te dijo lo que tienes que hacer , no será problema

~Etto.. Hotaru me puedes refrescar la memoria y decirme que tengo que hacer? porfas-** dijo mirándola con unos ojitos enormes de perrito**

¬ vez que no habías prestado atención -** dijo Natsume mientras salía de la ducha con una toalla envuelta**

$ vaya esto esta para foto **- dijo Hotaru tomándole varias fotografías**

~Prefiero que no haiga luz-** dijo algo sonrojada **

¬ Que no te gusta ver me así **- dijo acercando se le , cosa que puso mas roja a Mikan**

[ Jajaja Mikan parece tomate

$Haber estas las vendo como el tomate humano junto con las de Ruka

~ Que Nooo ,no las vendas ¿he ? hablando de Ruka quedo en shock de nuevo ?

$No, él se fue hace rato, él no es tan gay como Narumi y Kitsuneme

¬ Y que hay de Koko también esta acá **- dijo mientras mantenía acorralada a Mikan contra la pared**

$Na Koko es normal y no le afecta

~ Entonces a Ruka si ?

$No pero le saque fotos mientras grabábamos su película de amor

~ A hablando de eso que vas a hacer con ese video **- pregunto Mikan temiendo lo peor**

$Lo editare y lo hare un corte romántico y lo venderé por la internet

¬ ni se te ocurra hacer eso ¬¬ Hotaru o sino no respondo ¬¬

$Bueno lo guardare para la ceremonia de bodas oficial que se hace cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad feliz?-** dijo rodando lo ojos **

¬ Si mucho mejor ¬¬

~Natsume podrías dejar de acorralarme? ¬¬

¬ hn déjame pensarlo Mmm.. no

~Me siento acosada ._.

$ manténganse así , solo me falta esta pose y ... listo ya tengo muchas fotos para mi álbum

~Hotaru!

¬ deja de tomarnos fotos ¬¬ querida prima **- dijo Natsume ya que ese el punto débil no le distaba que le dijera prima**

_$ 7.7 ¿Que no te dije que no quería que nadie se enterara?!, ahora sabrán que tengo parentesco con Tsubasa, adiós a mi reputación ¬¬_**- murmuro**

¬ Si , tómalo como mi venganza por haberle dicho a todos ¬¬ ahora yo soy el que carga con Tsubasa ¬¬

~Y yo atrapada en una pelea entre primos ¬¬

**¬¬ . z.z - una mirada de los dos**

~Yo que? Natsume es el que no me deja ir ¬¬

¬ Que dices si hace un segundo te deje ¬¬

~Seguro?**- Mikan bajo la vista hasta su muñeca donde que era sujetada por Natsume**

¬ te deje salir de la muralla , pero no de mi agarre

~ 7.7

¬ z.z

[Ejem... ¬¬ Natsume

¬ Que quieres Z.Z

[La luna nueva z.z

¬ Que tiene ¬¬ ni que ya hubiera empezado ¬¬

[Hay esta la cosa ¬¬, ya empezó 7.7

¬ MIERDA ! -** mientras corría a cambiarse , para ir a proteger a su pueblo**

$ Mikan tu ven conmigo no te separes de mi lado

~este... ok

**._.**

**-corriendo por sus vidas en 3... 2... ¬¬**

~Hotaru a donde vamos?

$A donde no puedan olerte esa malditas creaturas ¬¬

~am... ok ._.

* * *

**- en eso Hotaru y Mikan corren por los pasillos llegando a una habitación en especial la cual era la habitación o mejor dicho el laboratorio , por lo que entraron y Hotaru enseguida saco una sustancia la cual cambia el olor de las persona $Mikan, úntate esta cosa en la piel, disfrazara tu olor el tiempo suficiente para que logremos detener a los hombre lobo**

~ Si pero estas segura que funcionara ?

$La verdad... no ¬¬, esa cosa me la dio Nonoko, y ella inventa sustancias muy raras... así que correremos el riesgo y póntela... ya! ¬¬

~ Entonces no será mejor quedarme con mi olorcito ? ._.u

$Si quieres que los hombres lobo te coman, si esa es la mejor opción

~ No mejor me hecho eso jeje ._.u

$Bueno ahora ponte amárrate esta soga en el cuello como si fuera una correa

~ Ni que fuera perro TT-TT

$¬¬lo pareces así que amárrate 7.7

~ Buuueeenooo TT-TT waa eres mala -** dijo llorando mientras se amarraba la correa**

$No puedo creer que enserio te amarraras esa cosa al cuello ¬_¬

~ ¬¬ entonces me la saco , te veías tan seria que hice caso

$Eres demasiado inocente ¬¬

~ Esa es mi debilidad

$Por esa misma razón tenemos que mantenerte lo mas lejos posible de los hombre lobo**-comento seria**-Con tu estúpida inocencia terminaras yendo voluntariamente con ellos ¬¬

~ No yo no are eso TT-TT no soy tan tonta

$Hace unos minutos pensaste que se fue la luz ¬¬

~Y no fue así? o_o

$ no solo te tape la vista ¬¬-** poniéndose una mano en la sien**

~Y por que me tapaste la vista o_o?

$ Por una cosa que después te mostrare

~._. ... bueno...

$ Si como sea hecha te rápido eso para ir con Natsume

~Esta cosa huele a de los perfumes esos caros, que huelen diferente con cada persona

$ y que olor tienes tu ?

~No se creo que huele cítrico... no te habrán dado otra botella? por que esta dice perfumes parisina -.-

$ como sea , igual se fue tu olor

~Bueno... o.o

$ Bien ahora vamos con Natsume

* * *

**_~5 minutos después ~_**

~Este castillo es enorme ¬¬

$ Si pero por que no te quieres subir a mi cisne por eso vamos lento ¬¬

~es que tu cisne es de mala suerte

$ Por que dices eso ¬¬

~Por que los cisnes son de mala suerte en luna nueva... al menos eso me dijo mi abuelito n.n

$ Tu tienes la mala suerte enzima no le eches la culpa a mi cisne , entonces subámonos al elefante

~O_o

* * *

**_-2 minutos después-_**

~Que rápido es tu elefante Hotaru n.n!

$ claro que te crees, soy la mejor con los inventos

**-Dijo entrando a la oficina de Natsume donde estaban apurados revisando los planes de batalla para enviarlos con el murciélago Souta**

$ y como van las cosas?

[De mal en peor

%Con esta tormenta no podemos mandar a Souta con el mapa

~ Porque razón ?

$ Y por qué no envían uno de mis inventos ¬¬

[Por que corren el riesgo de que les caiga un rayo y adiós a todo lo planeado

~ Tampoco se pueden tele transportar ¿?

$Los vampiros no se tele transportan idiota ¬¬

~ Jeje no se era una sugerencia ._.u

$Y luego me preguntas por que te ataca el Baka-gun 7.7

~TT-TT ¡Hotaru es cruel!

¬ dejen de pelear y den una idea , y todos sabemos que Mikan es idiota ¬¬

~ 7.7

**~"Idiota el que no te pide que seas su novia"**- dijo su conciencia

¬ no me mires así ¬¬ que yo nomas puedo ¬¬

~Egoísta 7_7

**~"Mikan te dije para que le reclamaras ¬¬"-** volvió a hablar su conciencia

_~Ni loca le reclamo eso ¬¬-_** susurro**

$¿Reclamar que a quien? ¬¬

~Nada ^^U

$Mientes ¬¬

~¿Como sabes? ._.U

$Los latidos de tu corazón delatan si mientes

**~ ¨vaya al parecer te conoce muy bien para el poco tiempo ¨**

~ Jeje no y como sabes que los latidos de mi corazón , tan fuerte son ?

¬ si hacen mucho ruido **- dijo con una mirada seductora y seria**

_~"Mierda"**-**_** pensó la inocente criatura xD**

$Los vampiros tenemos un oído mas desarrollado que el humano, por lo tanto es normal que escuchemos los latidos de otros, para que este idiota que es mi primo no te moleste con ello… Cabe mencionar que el también hace mucho ruido ¬¬

¬quien hace mucho ruido Hotaru ¬¬ querida primita, ¿y como no? **- dijo tomando la barbilla de Mikan coqueteándole -**¬si me gusta mucho.

[Esto es serio no hagan una escena ahora z.z

%Si, luego tienen su momento a solas en su cuarto

$E infestan el aire de feromonas, ¡paren ya!**- Dijo estresada**

# Por que no se van a un cuarto mejor ?- **dijo poniéndose muy rojo**

~Yo no e echo nada TT-TT

¬ Que es lo que estas pensando querido amigo -** dijo Natsume burlándose de Ruka**

#Nada, pero no apesten el aire incomodan a Imai-** dijo rojito, Aw otro tomate humano xd**

~ Wou yo también escucho latidos o.o

$Esta parece que obtiene los dones en cuanto se le mencionan ¬¬, cambiando el tema... ¿no tenían que enviar unos planos?-**dijo mirando de reojo a Ruka**

[Ni modo Hermano... te toco llevar los planos- **dijo Koko poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kitsuneme**

% QUEE! por que ama , por que no vas tu ? TT-TT

¬Por que Koko tiene que estar junto con las defensas principales del castillo, así que no te preocupes, a él le ira peor que a ti

%bueno eso me tranquiliza un poco

[¡HEY! ò.ó

**Y bueno, Mikan tenía un letrerito en la frente que decía ignorada, junto con un viento desolado**

~Creo que aquí sobro -.-

$ Que es lo que dices idiota ¬¬ tu solo mantente al margen y no hagas nada humanamente estúpido

~¡Claro!... y am, etto, a que te refieres con eso ^-^U

¬ a que tienes que hacer caso a las ordenes y que debes estar lo mas alejada de mi en ese momento

$Y te quedaras conmigo en el sótano del castillo... Por cierto Natsy dime que ya no es un estudio ¬¬

¬ todavía lo es z.z , pero debería estar libre , no se han sentido hablar

~*Cof* ¿Natsy?*Cof*- **ahogo su risa en una tos**

¬ Hn ?

$Claro, es su apodo favorito después de zorrito-**Esta vez no contuvo la risa**

¬ No , no lo es ¬¬ y tu deja de reír lunarcitos ¬¬ y tu Imai no hables

~Maldito pervertido!

¬ Pero aun así me amas - **dijo nuevamente provocándola**

$Dejen de apestar el aire ¬¬

#Natsume esta a punto de ser media noche, necesitamos movernos ya -.-

¬ Si, si como digan vamos **-dejando a una Mikan súper sonrojada**

~Idiota¬/¬ -susurro

[Vamos Mikan no es necesario que te pongas roja y si quieres un beso pídeselo

~ ¿Sabes Koko?, tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para arrojarte al sol naciente ¬¬

[Por favor no me tires al sol TT-TT

% Koko no te quedes hay que comenzara la guerra

$Idiotas entiendan que no es una guerra, es defensa ¬¬

% que ! no mataremos lobos u.u

$No ¬¬

[ Porque ? bu no será tan divertido entonces u.u

¬ vamos chicos que no pienso dejar a esos asquerosos perros estar en mi territorio

~ Pero si esos perros como tu los llamas son tan lindos **- dijo sin tomar en consecuencia sus palabras**

¬No vuelvas a decir que son lindos en toda tu vida- **dijo serio y molesto, por lo que mejor salió de la oficina**

~ Que ? que abre dicho mal ._.u

**~¨que eres demasiado tonta para no darte cuenta ¬¬¨-** dijo su conciencia molesta por no tomar grado a sus palabras

$No debería decir nada, pero hay mas detrás de ese odio que tiene a los hombres y mujeres lobo-** dijo notando la confusión de Mikan**

~ Como que cosa Hotaru ?

[ Bueno es que nosotros no te contamos toda la historia

% por esa razón al principio te dijimos que era complicada

$Te lo contare, pero si le dices que fui yo te devoro viva ¬¬... No es literal...

~Hmp *tragando saliva * esta ... bien

$Te lo digo simple, Una maldita loba le rompió el corazón. Listo, ahora ya te puedes ir a disculpar con aquel idiota terco

~ Que! como que una maldita loba ¬¬ no me digas que se enamoro de ella ¬¬

$Fue hace 2 años y la odia, no te llenes de celos ¬¬

~ Pero aun que lo diga ¬¬ ya odio a esa loba ¬¬ y cual es su nombre?

$Luna Koizumi, una P con erra, total

~ ¬¬ maldita zorra, y como fue que le rompió el corazón 7.7

¬ me engaño con otro z.z

$Que quede claro, le conto Koko ¬¬...

[Yo no le conté!-** en eso Mikan corre hacia Natsume y lo abraza pidiéndole disculpa al no saber el por que le tenia tanto odio**

~¡Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón! XC

¬ no necesitas disculparte , al cabo tus no sabias

~¿Eh?, yo me estoy disculpando por ser chismosa no por decir lo de que los lobos son lindos xd pero cambiare lo que dije, los lobos macho, son lindos las Lobas son zorras n.n

¬ ¿como que los machos son lindos? me quieres dejar por un maldito perro **– se veía furioso y se escuchaba el rencor en su voz**

~Haber, yo me estoy refiriendo a los lobos, a los animales, no a los hombre-lobo ¬¬

¬ mas te vale ¬¬ , ni se te ocurra meterte con un hombre lobo

~Bueno, tampoco quiero un novio lleno de pelo ¬¬

$ Mikan ello no son para siempre lobos ¬¬ y cuando son como su forma humana son como tu o yo ¬¬

~Y crees que lo voy a aguantar en la luna llena? ¬¬

¬ Pero ni se te ocurra ¬¬ tampoco te pongas tan cerca de ellos o si no sospecharan de tu olor

[Bueno ya nos vamos... Por cierto Mikan, creo que serás un blanco fácil con ese pijama verde fosforescente xd

$ A ella la única idiota que se le ocurre ocupar un pijama así ¬¬

~Son de las que me trajo juanita ¬¬por cierto... yo en pijama ¿y nadie me había? 7.7

**~¨Mikan eres una idiota ¨**

$ eres una idiota vez que te tendrás que cambiar y volver a echar la pasión

~Bueno, bueno, pero estoy segura que solo es perfume caro**- Dijo saliendo directo a la habitación**

$ no te atengas ya que ¬¬ no siempre funciona igual ¬¬ ten cuidado de no echarlo bruscamente, Por cierto, tienes que ponerte un color negro para que no seas fácil de ver

~No tengo ropa negra, más que un vestido que tiene rojo

¬ ponte ese vestido

~Tu a que hora nos seguiste? ._.U

¬ Hmp que acaso no puedo ver a mi novia ¬¬

$Amado primito que odio tanto, ¬¬, llámala novia cuando se lo pidas formalmente y pueda tomarlo en video

¬ No lo e podido hacer y que tu siempre estas entremedio ¬¬

$Si, pero también soy quien controla toda la tecnología de seguridad en este castillo, así que con decir una palabra con mi voz te vas al infierno

¬ Tss maldita Hotaru ¬¬, ¿me dejarías hablar con Mikan A SOLAS? ¬¬

$No, no es el momento para que se lo pidas, así que ve a haya para detener a los lobos, y danos tiempo suficiente para ir al maldito Sótano/Estudio, y tan, tan-** y se llevo a Mikan**...

¬ Quien te dijo que se lo iba a pedir

$solo lo intuí, bueno si no es eso lo que le querías decir, los dejare solos e iré a su habitación para preparar que esta baka se cambie rápido ¬¬-**y camino hasta dar vuelta en una esquina y desaparecer...**

¬ Hm , bueno ahora que estamos solos

**~"Te dirá algo que obviamente será importante, así que presta atención a lo que te diga niña!"**

¬ solo te quería decir **- agarrando a Mikan de la cintura**¬ que si te llegara a pasar algo yo me volvería loco , ya que te estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo

~A que te refieres con esperando?- **pregunto confundida**

¬ Hn eso lo sabrás mas adelante - **dijo acercando su rostro al de Mikan cuando una voz detrás de él lo paro**

#Natsume tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a las afueras del reino... ¿interrumpí algo?

$No Ruka, llegaste a tiempo, ya les iba a dar Bakasos a los 2 z.z

¬ Por que la mala costumbre de interrumpir ¬¬ **- dijo Natsume con una venita en la sien**

$Por que no es el lugar ni el momento, así que tú corre con Ruka a las afueras del reino, y yo corro con Mikan a su habitación para que la idiota se vista

¬ bien como tu digas querida prima **- embozando una sonrisa burlesca**

$Ya deja eso que por algo me cambie el apellido ¬¬, que no vez que no quiero nada que ver con el inútil de Tsubasa? z.z**- dijo apuntando con su arma baka, pero Mikan se la llevo ante de que noqueara a cualquier presente en la habitación xd**

* * *

**Mientras que la morena arrastro a la azabache por los pasillos , esta se detuvo reclamándole lo justo según ella **

$ Mikan por que has hecho eso ¬¬-**dijo molesta por no golpear a Natsume**

~Por que después me lo dejas todo moreteado y que yo sepa el tiempo en este momento no es nuestro fuerte, sea lo que sea que este pasando haya afuera con los lobos

$se nota que estas muy enamorada de Natsy

~Y tu de Ruka, así que no me presiones

$ Pero de que hablas idiota , ¬¬ yo no estoy enamorada de Ruka

~Bueno sé que no lo admitirás, pero si se notaba que a Ruka le gustas

$ bueno como sea será mejor que te cambies de ropa

**Llegaron a la habitación donde Mikan encontró el vestido ya tendido en la cama, ese mismo vestido con el que Natsume entro al vestidor z.z, ese mismo vestido con el que el mismo le dijo que no era plana 7.7**

$ ¿acaso no eres plana?, ósea estas diciendo con el vestido te dijo que no eras plana

~Yo cuando dije eso?

$ ¬¬dijiste ¨ese mismo vestido con el que el mismo le que no era plana", cualquiera lo tomaría , como si fueras plana¬¬

~Yo nunca dije eso, fue la narradora**-Apuntando al techo acusatoria mente**

$ Cual de las dos ¬¬

~La loca que se llama Ivette, la otra loca se ha mantenido callada , bueno volviendo al tema

$ quieres que le pegue con el arma baka, si volviendo al tema

~Me visto en un minuto y luego ya vamos-** Dijo mientras se vestía... por cierto... Hotaru me maltrata TT_TT**

$será mejor que te apures ¬¬ osino la que cobrara acá será otra persona ¬¬-**Y Mikan se vistió en un segundo a mega velocidad, sacada de las fuerzas que le brindo la narradora para no ser golpeada por Hotaru**

$ Nekomini te puedes llevar a Ivette , es peligroso que este acá**(si señora - empujando a Ivette de la escena)**

~Ya deja de mencionar a las narradoras y vámonos**- I: Y Mikan nos saco disimuladamente (¬_¬)N: por lo menos no nos saco Hotaru ._.u. **

**Ahora si ya saliendo de las incoherencias de la historia xD:**

**Ambas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al sótano, pero olvidaron hacer algo, algo importante, ocultar cierto aroma de cierta castaña, por lo que más adelante le traerá grandes problemas a cierto azabache**

* * *

**~mientras tanto con el cierto azabache y sus amigos~**

#Ya vienen...

[Si, escucho aullidos, espero que Kitsuneme este bien...

¬ pónganse en guardia capas que el primero que se aparezca sea ese maldito de Demian

#creí que Demian había ido a Gakuen Alice en son de paz

[Y le crees? ¬¬

¬ él es un lobo , ayudara a su grupo de perros y por Kitsuneme no se preocupen él ya se encuentra acá

%llegue TT-TT- callo de rodillas al piso, estaba totalmente empapado por la tormenta y se ve que corrió bastante

# Por que tan alterado Kitsuneme?

%Me venían siguiendo varios lobos más el idiota de Demian

#Alguien me puede recordar por que odiamos a Demian?

¬ ves que ayudaría a los perros

[Por que gracias a él le rompieron el corazón a Natsume -** le susurro al oído para que Natsume no lo escuche**

#Pero no el prácticamente también fue victima de Luna?-** le murmuro devuelta recordando**

%Bueno la otra razón era que se tomaba todo como un juego y viene a hacer sus desordenes cada mes-** se metió haciendo un circulo donde dejaban fuera a Natsume**

¬Si ya dejaron de susurrar de Demian y Koizumi preparen las tropas que la manada Alfa esta llegando... bueno para mi son todos perros pero después nadie me entiende

# Esta bien Natsume perdónanos

[ No era nuestra intención

% todo fue culpa de Ruka por preguntar **- dijo apuntándolo y acusándolo**

¬Ruka puede decir lo que le de la gana, en cambio tu Kitsuneme es muy posible que mañana despiertes chamuscado

%Discriminación!

[ Kitsuneme , tu sabes que siempre perderás ante Ruka

%TT-TT

# Amigo... ¿porque no hablamos de eso en otra ocasión?, no ven que los lobos están frente nosotros

[Bueno haya van las tropas...**- dijo viendo como las tropas comenzaron a formarse frente al reino**

%Que extraño, no veo a Demian por ninguna parte ¿donde se metió el idiota si es de los alfa?

¬ Que ! ven que por su culpa se ha ido **- dijo pero en ese momento cedió cuenta del olor dulce en el aire**¬ mierda es el olor de Mikan

# Ese era el extraño olor a dulce

¬ Maldita sea no entiendo porque su aroma tiene que ser tan fuerte

% pero no que se había echado esa pasión ?

[ Si se la había echado , pero en ese momento estaba con pijama eso quiere decir...

¬¡Idiota!- **grito exasperado** ¬ Iré a buscarla, ustedes asegúrense que nadie trate de seguirme

#%[ SI SEÑOR

# Koko no seas idiota se va a escapar uno por tu lado

[Waa!

# Tenia que ser distraído- **dijo rodando los ojos**- ni modo, a proteger el territorio

* * *

**... Y con nuestra castañita idiota:**

$ Baka te dije que te echaras la pasión**- dijo apuntando a Demian con su arma baka-gun**

~Lo siento TT-TT**-dijo detrás de Hotaru**

|¿¡Porque me apuntas con eso?!, ¡te estoy diciendo que me perdí!

$ ¿así, y según tu donde ibas?- **pregunto aun apuntándolo**

|Buscando a Natsume Hyuga, para pedirle perdón por enésima vez en mi vida, si le hago la vida imposible a cada rato pero siempre me disculpo y creo que todavía me odia por lo de la P*** de Luna ¬¬, alguna idea de donde esta?

$ Seguro que estabas buscando a Natsume-**dijo con sarcasmo-** ¿y como? si él estaba en frente tuyo en la entrada del reino, y si no me crees no me importa que tengo mis medios para saberlo

|Me desvié por error de la entrada y termine aquí ¬¬, si no me crees revisa tus camaritas 7.7

$ No se por que no te creo

~ Hotaru quien es este tipo **- dijo Mikan aun detrás de Hotaru un poco asustada**

$Este idiota es Demian, el mismo idiota con el que Luna engaño a Natsume

~Ahh , oye puedes venir un momento -** dijo haciéndole señas a Demian, misteriosamente su miedo desapareció o.o**

|Por alguna razón tu sonrisa "inocente" no me gusta y permaneceré a unos 3 metros lejos de ti- **dijo Demian mirando aterrado a Mikan** |Claro sin ofender

~ He por que no quieres ? si no te are nada malo **- dijo con ojitos de perrito**

|Demasiado dulce para ser algo inocente que no me matara**-retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hasta cumplir los 3 metros**

~ Hotaru que es lo que le pasa a este tipo es idiota ?

$ Jajaja al parecer si Mikan , cree que lo mataras

|Y como sé que no?, seguro es la novia actual de Natsume y me quiere ver muerto

~ Por que dices que soy la novia de Natsume ?

|Reaccionaste raro cuando la pelinegra te dijo lo de Koizumi

~ Que y tu como sabes que me estaban contando de Koizumi ? y fue por que no me gusta que engañen a la personas por eso actué así a ti no te conozco, por eso ven acércate

|Esta bien- **se acercó lentamente** |Pero por alguna razón tengo el presentimiento de que me quieres golpear con un periódico

~ No con un periódico no , solo con esto -** dijo quitándole el baka -gun a Hotaru y tirándole uno directamente a la cara ,y tiro lejos el periódico que tenia en la otra mano**

|Ya sabia ¬¬- **dijo levantándose**- que parte de que Koizumi también me engaño a mi es lo que los vampiros no entienden? ¬¬

~ Bueno eso no me lo contaron **- dijo devolviéndole el arma a Hotaru**

$ ahora dinos , por que razón sigues acá , si con tu olfato te puedes ir

|Tengo gripa -.-

$aja justo ahora que vienes para acá ¿y como es que sientes el olor de Mikan? ¬¬

|que olor?, si yo llegue por accidente... aj olvídenlo, lo buscare solo-** se transformo en lobo**- hasta la vista o la próxima luna nueva- **salto por la ventana y se fue corriendo**

~ Aw que lindo se ve como lobo

|Gracias!- **grito a lo lejos y Mikan se sonrojo de vergüenza por que la oyera**

~ Como me pudo escuchar si ya se había ido O.O

$ idiota tienen un oído más agudo que el de los humanos incluso más que de los vampiros

~ Eso quiere decir que aun escucha lo que hablamos ?

$Posiblemente

~ Entonces tendré que ir a matarlo , para que no le cuente a Natsume... o puede ser un chantaje n.n, pero prefiero matarlo z.z- **dijo dejando solo un poco de humo en el lugar en el que se encontraba**

$Chantajéalo aquí hay unas hermosas fotos que conseguí una vez-** fotos de el de hombre lobo cachorrito marcando un árbol xd**

~ Si, si , esto me servirá **- dijo volviendo , para tomar las fotos e irse de nuevo, pero esta vez junto con Hotaru**

$Pero antes de que salgamos...-** Tomo un insecticida de una esquina y lo roció en la piel de Mikan la que tocio un poco**

~Y eso porque fue? *Cof* T-T

$Para tapa algo de tu aroma idiota

~ Pero tenia que ser con un insecticida? TT-TT

$Era lo único que había-** de echo junto al insecticida había un aromatizante de interiores con olor a rosas, pero lo tomo como venganza**

~ ¿Como venganza? , por que si no te he hecho anda u.u

$Malditas narradoras dejen de revelar lo que hago**- nos amenazaron u,u estamos tentando a la suerte ._.u**

~ Jeje gracias narradoras

$Si ya vámonos que después no alcanzaremos a tu lobito

~ ¬¬ no es mi lobito

$Como digas ¬¬

~ será mejor que lo vayamos a matar

$Que lo vas a chantajear no a matar ¬¬

~ Bueno lo voy a chantajear ¬¬ yo quería pegarle por lo que le hizo a Natsume

$"_esta tipa salió mas sádica que Koko y Kitsuneme"-_ **pensó rodando los ojos** $Que él no le hizo nada a Natsume, idiota ¬¬, bueno lo de Luna, lo de causar sus desastres cada mes cuando viene es otra cosa

~ Si por eso _¨igual lo voy a matar , o mínimo lo torturo ¨_

$Tu buscas una escusa para golpearlo por escuchar que le dijiste lindo, ¿verdad?

~Posiblemente z.z

¬ a quien le dijiste lindo ¬¬-**dijo Natsume ahitado ya que había corrido desesperadamente buscando a Mikan**

~ A nadie Natsy n.n

_$Te guardo el secreto pero te costara_- **le susurro Hotaru a Mikan**

_~Echo_-** le dijo en susurro como respuest**a

¬ Que tanto buscaban ? ¬¬ cuando las vi iban corriendo

$Una bala baka-gun que se me fue lejos cuando practicábamos puntería, ¿y tu que? deberías estar con Koko, Kitsuneme y Ruka ¬¬

~ Si Natsume ¿que haces acá? -** caminando lentamente**

¬No cubriste tu olor idiota

$Ya me ocupe de eso y la rose con insecticida

~ Si lo cubrí **- dijo mirando a otro lado** ~ si con insecticida , en vez que con el aromatizante ¬¬

$fue tu culpa así que no reclames

~ Si , Natsume será mejor que vuelvas con los chicos

$Bye, se despidió y salió corriendo con Mikan para seguir buscando a Demian

¬pero a don...de van...- **dijo mirando a la dirección que se iban**

...

* * *

~Crees que nos empiece a seguir?

$ No lo creo , ay que si me sigue lo voy a hacer sufrir y él ya sabe como ¬¬

~Creo que no me quiero enterar de esa tortura

$Crees bien

~ Jajaja ._.u... mira Hotaru hay esta Demian

**Mikan y Hotaru se acercaron a donde estaba Demian, que estaba sentado en la baranda de un acantilado**

~ oye tu ,ya te tengo-** dijo tomándolo del hombro con una mano**

$ mejor dicho te tennos-haciendo lo mismo que Mikan

~necesito que no le cuentes a Natsume lo de que te dije lindo ¬/¬**-sonrojo de vergüenza xD**~ no se lo dirás ¿cierto? n/ñ

|Y yo pensando que seria divertido n.n

$ no puedes ya que Mikan tiene un arma especial z.z

**Y Mikan muestra las fotos**

|¿¡De donde sacaste esas?!, mi mamá las tenia bajo llave

~ tengo mis fuentes**- dijo alejándose un poco de el ya que se estaba levantado**

|¡Dame esas fotos!, si alguien las ve estoy perdido TT-TT

~ Pero primero prométeme que no le dirás nada a Natsume

|El ni siquiera me escucharía si le dijera eso, solo dame esas fotos

~ He? Pero aun así no te puedo dar las fotos ._.u

|¿!Y porque no?!**- comenzó a intentar quitarle las fotos a la fuerza**

~ Por que no son mías , aparte sales tan Kawai

|¿Como se te puede hacer Kawai yo orinando en un árbol cuando pequeño? ¬¬ solo dámelas 7.7

~ Por eso eras pequeño por eso eres Kawai y no, no te las daré , no son mías**-dijo echándose para atrás para que no le quite las fotos**

|Te las pagare solo dámelas!**- se acercó mas a ella, pero ella volvió a retroceder, fue cuando perdió el equilibrio, y cayo**

~WAAA ! !

$ MIKAN

* * *

**PDV MIKAN**

**_Todo sucedió tan rápido y tan lento, yo caía, estaba en el aire, imágenes llenaron mi cabeza, algo extraño se desplegaba de mi espalda_**

**_Sentía un extraño dolor ,como si se quemara justamente en mi espalda_**

**_Pero lo mas extraño fue que nunca toque el piso_**

**_..._**

**_Y al darme cuenta que estaba en el aire , fue cuando esas imágenes que pasaron de un momento a otro en mi cabeza se hicieran más clara_**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_-Mikan, mamá no es de este mundo, es un ángel, y tu también, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí_**

**_-Porque mamá?_**

**_-por que tu hija mía tienes unos poderes, que descubrirás a su tiempo_**

**_-¿Porque Mikan es diferente?- pregunto la niña hablando en tercera persona_**

**_- por que tu hija mía eres mitad maga, como yo hija - dijo su padre_**

**_-Los quiero mucho papis- dijo la pequeña abrazando a la pareja_**

**_-nosotros igual hija - dijeron los dos dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla_**

* * *

**Fue cuando volví a la realidad**

**Mis pies no tocaban el suelo, estaba en un estado semis-consiente, y observándome estaba Natsume desde el fondo del acantilado**

¬ MIKAN VAMOS REACCIONA !

**Me grito para que volviera a la realidad**

**Desperté en un movimiento brusco causando que perdiera el equilibrio y el control sobre fuera lo que fuera que me estaba sosteniendo en el aire**

**Fin PDV**

**Nuevamente nunca toco el suelo, incluso después de que su vista se nublo por las lágrimas de miedo, ni después de desmayarse por el susto, solo despertó unas horas después, en su cama en el castillo, pero ¿como había llegado hay?**

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. xD, esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que tardamos mucho para actualizar ._.U  
jeje, esperamos que nos perdonen xd, y gracias por leer, dejen review, y también sus criticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS xD), ideas y comentarios n.n ¡gracias por leer! n.n**

**Atte. ~»*Nekomini*«~ e ~»*Ivette-Chan n.n*«~**


	11. Conociendo a tu Familia

**bueno perdón por la demora acá les traemos otro capitulo terminadito :D **

**el capitulito :D jajajaj hacie que aquí va , bueno les recuerdo las señas :D**

**bueno como siempre los cargos : GAKUEN ALICE NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LOS CREADOS COMO JUANITA :P Y JUAN **

**~ ahora si las señas ~**

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume

| -**demian **

* * *

y las señas de los nuevos personajes** ≧ ,+,{**

* * *

_**Conociendo a tu Familia ...**_

* * *

~ ¿Q- que a pasado?**- se pregunto a si misma mientras despertaba con un gran dolor de cabeza**

¬Te has caído del acantilado**- hablo preocupado, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña incitándola a volver a recostarse**

|Perdón fue mi culpa lo siento-** dijo disculpándose ****desesperada-mente**

¬ ¡A ti ya te dije que te largaras!, ¡lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas!

$Natsume, creo que no es el momento para que te molestes con el, además los provocamos Mikan y yo, aparte de eso, creo que Mikan tiene mas cosas que asimilar que tu odio a Demian

~ ¿A que te refieres con eso?- **fue cuando se percato de la sensación suave y a la vez dolorosa proveniente de su espalda**

$Sera mejor que te levantes y te mires al espejo- **ella obedeció, se levanto y se acercó lentamente al espejo de cuerpo completo, y lo vio, justo saliendo de su espalda, donde terminada el vestido en el escote de la espalda, estaban un par de alas, blancas con bordes ligeramente rosados, enormes, brillantes, suaves y abundantes, una extrañamente hermosa combinación con el vestido negro y rojo**

~ ¿Q-que es esto?-** pregunto nerviosa, mientras acariciaba una de sus alas y comenzaba a ondearla un poco**

¬Tus alas...

|Son hermosas n.n, por cierto... no deberían ser de murciélago como las de este tipo de aquí que tengo en un lado- **apunto a Natsume, entonces Mikan lo miro, aun un poco shockeada, y después siguió la dirección en la que apunto, mirando a Natsume, Miro sus alas, Eran grandes, rojas intensas opacas, pero a la vez voluminosas y excéntricas, totalmente llamativas. Luego Miro a Hotaru, ella también tenia desplegadas sus alas, no eran tan grandes y llamativas, eran negras y mas pequeñas, pero eso no quitaba lo hermosas de estas**

¬Cállate Demian, tu manada ya se fue tu también deberías irte z.z

|A este... si pero... tengo que esperar a que alguien venga a recogerme por que yo no puedo abrir el portal-** dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza**

¬ Como puedes ser tan idiota para no saber como abrir el portal

~ Bueno yo lo único que se es que en el momento que iba cayendo del acantilado unas imágenes, no se si son partes de mi recuerdos o imaginación mía me decían que era un ángel, pero también era mitad...

$Si, si, si eso ya lo sabíamos ¬¬

|Yo no...

¬A nadie le importa ¬¬

~ Como lo supieron ?o.o

¬ Por tus alas idiota, que acaso no te acuerdas que aun las tienes atrás ¬¬

~Cierto ._.U, ¿y como se esconden n.n?

$ ¿Que acaso no sabes como esconderlas?

~ ¿Como se supone que lo sepa? ¬¬

|yo te enseño

¬Tu no tienes alas!¬¬

[No que es parte de tu naturaleza ?

% debes de saber como o no ?

~Bueno hace un rato casi me muero en un acantilado, ¿crees que si hubiese sabido me hubiera desmayado? ¬¬

# Eso quiere decir que tu no sabias que eras un ángel ?

~ ¬¬ hace una semana solo sabia que era una humana a punto de morir, hace 5 días pensaba que era una especie de vampiro raro, ¡ahora me resulta que soy mitad ángel y mitad bruja, y también vampiro!¡ASI QUE NO SE QUE SOY!

¬ como no lo sabes que acaso no te acuerdas cuando eras una niña ?

$ debes tener al menos algún recuerdo

~A nunca les conté? otra razón de que estuviera en el hospital era mi extraña amnesia desde los 3 años xd

# tenias amnesia

$ Eso nunca no los contaste

¬ con razón no tienes ningún recuerdo de eso

|yo se como puede guardar las alas...

[ Que tú no tienes alas como vas a saber

|¬¬ no me subestimes

% y según tu como tiene que guardar sus alas ?

| Bueno con esto -** dijo acercándose a Mikan y dándole un beso en las alas- cosa que desaparecieron detrás de su espalda**

~Waa como hiciste eso?

| Fácil solo bese tus alas

~ Se ocultaron por que... ¿?

$ Por que te beso las alas ¬¬ este perro si sabía

¬ como es que sabias como se ocultaban ?

|Pregúntale a mi mamá vampiro n.n

~ Como que tu mamá vampiro , tu no eres un hombre lobo ?

|Si, al final mi padre fue el de los genes dominantes y resulte hombre lobo ._.U

% eso quiere decir que tú eres mitad vampiro , y dime quien es tu mamá ?

|La directora de Gakuen Alice ^-^!

[% QUEE LA DIRECTORA ? como es posible que tu seas el hijo si ella es la tía de Natsume y Hotaru

|… O_o... ¡SOMOS PRIMOS NATSY!

¬ nunca pensé que un perro seria mi primo ¬¬… Tendré que cambiarme el apellido igual que Hotaru ¬¬

$ Por fin que no me cambiare mi apellido Hyuga, ya que es el único apellido que guardo de esta familia

~¿A esto se le llama... problemas familiares ._.?

[ Si Mikan , justamente a esto **- dijo dándole apoyo**

_**/ Jajaja pobre Mikan viviendo cada problema familiar /**_

~z.z Natsume caya al conejo ese rojo que se vino de colado ¬¬

_**/ Solo vine hacer la nota verde del día /**_

¬Tu no deberías de salir del estudio, aunque claro también podemos hacer conejo asado para la cena z.z

_**/ En este momento es cuando corre el conejito /**_

~ Que raro fue eso ._.u**-dijo mientras todos asintieron, cuando volvió corriendo…**

_**/Esto fue la nota verde, soy Juan Carlos Bodoque/**_

* * *

**Cuando una chica misteriosa aparece en la puerta...**

{Natsy! Ya volví de viaje-** dijo la chica pelinegra saltando a los brazos del mencionado**

~ Natsume quien es ella ?**- dijo entrando en un estado de celos**

¬¿Porque? ¿Te dieron celos?**- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica**

~ N.. No .. Yo .. Yo no estoy celosa** - dijo mirando a otro lado, la verdad si estaba celosa**

¬Que bueno por que es mi hermana ¬¬

~ He? tu hermana **-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza** ~ Aw es tan Kawai *-***- saltando para darle un abrazo , en ese momento le volvieron a salir las alas de la emoción**

~Etto... ¿ayuda?-** dijo sonriendo nerviosa , darse cuenta de sus alas **

$Vamos Natsume, te toca besarle las alas-** Dijo ya lista con su cámara**

¬ Que acaso crees que lo hare por que tu lo dices

$Bueno si quieres que lo haga Demian... ya vez que tiene que ser un hombre quien le bese las alas y Kitsuneme y Koko se acaban de ir, que triste perderás tu oportunidad

¬ Y tú crees que lo dejare ¬¬** - prendiendo fuego ya que Demian se estaba acercando a Mikan**

|Solo la iba a ayudar con las alas, cual es el problema? ¬¬

¬ Que no quiero que TU la ayudes ¬¬

|Bueno ya**- levanto los brazos y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación, alejándose de Mikan**

~ Natsume, cual es el problema?

¬EL problema es que le dijiste lindo a este perro idiota z.z

~ Que cuando le dije lindo?... _Hotaru, ¿le as dicho tu?_ **– susurro**

_$ Yo no e sido_

¬Te seguí idiota ¬¬, por que crees que estaba cuando te ibas cayendo a una muerte segura z.z

~ Pero tu sabes que al único que amo es a ti **- dijo envolviéndolo con las alas automáticamente, para quedar en un capullo**

{O.O, manito!, ¡no te robes a mi hermanito! X_X**- dijo tratando de sacarlo**

**Pero en ese momento las alas de Mikan volvieron a su espalda, revelando a Natsume y Mikan en un tierno y cálido, pero a la ver pasional beso, cosa que Hotaru no desaprovecho y saco la cámara**

$Para mi que esta vez fue Mikan quien inicio el beso

# E por que lo dices?

$ah... se me olvido que tú estabas aquí ._.U, y contestando tú pregunta... Natsume era el enojado, y enojado nunca hace nada romántico

# Como te olvidas de mi TT-TT

**-Cuando un aura entre oscura y brillante empezó a amenazar**

{o.o... ò.ó No me robaras a Natsy, te declaro la guerra castañita!

|Celos de hermana? e.e

¬ Aoi no es la guerra no seas así ¬¬

$ Si Aoi no te pongas celosa ya que tu ya tienes a Youshi**- dijo haciendo que la chica se ponga colorada**

¬Aprovecha, si fuera cualquier otro ya lo hubiese matado... Literalmente**- Sus ojos se vieron asesinos causando un poco de miedo en Mikan, en Aoi no, parece que ya estaba acostumbrada, vaya si nuestro Natsume le esta dando permiso**

{ Vamos Natsy , si Youshi ya es mi novio solo que , no me gusta que esa cosa extraña se te acerque mucho **- dijo apuntando a Mikan**

~¿Cosa? T-T

# vamos Aoi , no la trates así ya que es la novia de Natsume

$Además esta cosa como tu le dices te puede matar cuando le de la gana

~Yo no aria tal cosa z.z

$Querías matar a Demian -.-

~Solo un poquito ._.

| Un poquito? si me golpeaste con esa cosa de Hotaru ¬¬

~No ayudes z.z

¬ Y tú Demian que haces acá , no te había dicho que te fueras ¬¬

|Que no me puedo ir z.z

{ ¿Y como me mataría esa cosa? z.z

$Respondiendo tu pregunta Aoi, tu vele las alas a Mikan, alas de ángel, combínalo con mitad bruja, y ser convertida en vampiro, cuanto peligro crees que representa? z.z

{Aun que sea así ella no me puede vencer

~por lo menos dejo de llamarme cosa TT-TT

{No, tu eres una cosa que se quiere llevar a mi Natsu ò.ó

~ he que me lo quiero llevar , como si yo ahora vivo aquí ._.U- No midió sus palabras... Nekomini es hora de preparar el funeral... xD - creo que le prepare la tumba a Mikan , GOMENASAI TT-TT

¬Espera, espera**- Dijo hablándole a Aoi que ya se estaba enfureciendo** ¬Si tu ya volviste, eso quiere decir que mis padres ya han...

{¿Vuelto? SIP n.n

¬Bueno... ahora a presentar a Mikan**- la tomo por la muñeca para llevársela al gran salón**

~ Conoceré a tus padres? O.O

¬No, te quedaras escondida en tu habitación hasta que se vuelvan a ir, obvio que los tienes que conocer ¬¬

* * *

**~mientras en el pasillo ~**

{Onii-chan no me dejes atrás!**- grito corriendo tras ellos para lograr alcanzarlos**

¬ no te estoy dejando atrás ,pero siempre que estamos con nuestros padres , eres maldadosa

{¿Yo o.o? como me crees capas de tener la intención de querer hacer que la cosa esa castaña quede en ridículo frente a nuestros respetados , duros y exigentes padres?**- sonrió inocente**

¬ créeme le haces algo a Mikan , e mando fuera de la ciudad el resto de tu vida ¬¬

**Fue cuando Aoi paro de correr y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos**

{¡¿Que te paso Nii-san!?, antes nunca hubieses dicho eso**- entonces salió corriendo en la dirección contraria**

¬ Puf lagrimas de cocodrilo**- dijo rodando los ojos**

~ Natsume no crees que fuiste demasiado uro con ella ?, es que... sus ojos no mentían...**- comento un poco triste por Aoi**

¬Te trato mal, no deberías estar odiándola en lugar de compadecerla

~n.n es raro, pero nunca fui capas de odiar, además... creo que solo te extrañaba...

¬ Si pero solo son lagrimas de mentira , la conozco demasiado ¬¬

~¿Y si solo quería pasar un rato contigo?

¬ me lo abra dicho , pero ella es manipuladora , con las chicas que están cerca mio

~Si tu lo dices...por cierto... ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer frente a tus padres? ._.

¬ ser como eres

~._., este... ¿seguro?, por que ya me han dicho idiota muchas veces hoy y no la quiero regar...

¬ bueno entonces compórtate normal

~Ok n.n, ¿y como es eso?

¬compórtate como puedas ¬¬

~ Siii u.u

**~¨ya Mikan , Narumi te dijo que son un poco cascarrabias , así que ,que aras ?¨**

~._.U oye Natsume, ¿es cierto eso que dijo Narumi que tus padres no son muy pacientes?

¬Algo así...**-dijo pensativo**

~*Gulp*

¬ Por que lo preguntas ?

~No, por nada n.ñU

_**/preparen las cosas llegaron los Hyuga /**_

~ He que fue eso de ahora ?

¬Las sirvientas comenzaron a moverse, es normal cuando llegan mis padres**-Nervios de Mikan aumentando un 40%...**

~ gracia Natsume eso me a ayudado mucho **- dijo ahora temblando , Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado al centro del salón esperando a los padres de Natsume justo donde terminaba la fila de sirvientas listas para recibirlos, Entrando al castillo venia una pareja de unos 35-39 años, la mujer era alta de facciones muy finas y cabello totalmente negro, con ojos Rojo profundo, y el señor era ligeramente mas alto que la mujer, de cabello color vino y profundos ojos negros, ambos con una apariencia seria gracias a sus ropas negras**

¬ bien venidos , padre madre **-dijo dando una pequeña reverencia , a sus padres**

**Lo que Mikan vio y luego también hizo una rápida reverencia algo torpe con la que casi se mata -.-**

+Natsume, ¿quien es esta joven?**- pregunto el hombre en un tono serio, pero la mujer solo observaba fijamente a Mikan, como buscando algo en su imagen, luego ligeramente abrió los ojos con sorpresa...**

¬ padre ella es Mikan , mi novia-** cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mikan , era un tomate humano**

+¿Y que a sucedido con tu prometida, Sumire?

¬ nunca la quise y tampoco lo voy hacer , solamente amo a Mika**n- las palabras del padre de Mikan hicieron que se sintiera derrumbada , pero las palabras de Natsume la hicieron sentir en el cielo** ¬Además que es la novia de Koko- **adiós al buen ambiente xD**

≧.que ! así que mi hijo tiene novia y el la eligió esto se tiene que celebrar **- dijo su mamá , la cual se había mantenido en silencio , mientras que se tiraba a abrazar a Natsume. Con lo que Mikan se sorprendió**

¬ Claro madre , pero no hagas eso** -Luego miro a Mikan soltando a su hijo y la tomo por la barbilla poniéndola nerviosa**

≧.Y eres muy bonita, además me recuerdas a alguien n.n, dime el nombre de tu madre

~ mm Etto , m...

≧.Vamos dime estamos en confianza ^^

~Etto la verdad...

¬No lo sabe

≧.he? como no lo sabe ?**-pregunto entre seria y frustrada aumentando aun mas los nervios de Mikan**

~Al parecer fui adoptada a los 5 años y no tengo recuerdos anteriores a esa edad**- fue cuando sus alas volvieron a aparecer involuntariamente impresionando a toda la servidumbre y a los reyes**

+ Y dime por que razón tienes alas diferente a las de nosotros? **- pero la reina no dio tiempo de responderla pregunta por que se abalanzo sobre Mikan y la abrazo**

≧.¡Entonces es verdad! Eres la hija de mi amiga Yuka!, tu eres su hija Sakura Izumi!. Querido ¿recuerdas a Yuka? ya sabia yo que era un ángel muy travieso!

~ ¿Sakura Izumi?, ¿además conoce a mis padres? O.O

≧ CLARO TU VERDADERO NOMBRE, _creo ._.U_, tu madre era mi mejor amiga, además también te pareces a Azumi, querido ¿como no notaste el parentesco y la tratas tan secamente? ¬¬, si esto es de celebrar, ¡mi ahijada perdida se convirtió en mi nuera!**- Dijo celebrando dejando a mas de medio salón perplejos e.e**

~ ¿He su ahijada ?

+ vamos , como me voy a olvidar de mi mejor amigo

~-.- Me duele la cabeza**- mucho que asimilar para su pobre cerebro -_-**

+ vamos hijo mio, llévate la para que descanse

¬ claro madre **-dijo Natsume abrazando a Mikan y dándole un beso en los labios cosa que hizo que sus alas se fueran de su espalda**

≧.Aw necesito una foto de esto, donde esta Hotaru cuando se necesita

+cariño... ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco? ._.U

$ no se preocupe tía, ya lo tengo todo

≧ .no ! nunca se exagera , es muy poco para exagerar

~ Etto...

≧, por cierto mi niña , mi nombre es kaoru y el mi marido chronos **- dijo apuntando a su amado mientras que este levantaba la mano **

$Tía que tal si le muestro toda la colección de esta semana?, mire que anduvieron bien cercanos

≧ ,WAAAA SI SE VEN TAN LINDOS *-***- dijo viendo algunas fotos que hotaru tenia a la mano **

[ Si hasta tenemos una película de amor

# En que momento llegaste tu

%En el mismo que llegaste tu Ruka ¬¬

#Sigues molesto? ¬¬

[ Ne Ruka por que estas enojado ?

#Yo no, Kitsuneme es el que sigue molesto por que Natsume dijo que lo quemaría ¬¬

* * *

**~ Un par de horas despues con nuestra pareja protagonica~**

**Ellos dos se encontraban sentados en la cama ,sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que a nuestra querida castaña , como siempre le rugió el estomago**

_~"Maldito estomago delator"**-**_** Pensó sonrojándose y se tiro a la cama ignorándolo**

¬ Como no te va a sonar , si no has comido nada desde ayer, ¿dime quieres comer?**- dijo tratando de coquetearle , pero ahora su estomago lo delato**

~Bueno al menos no soy la única con un estomago delator ¬¬

¬ Si pero a mi no me suena por hambre

~Aja, entonces porque? z.z

¬ Por que tú no me has dado algo

~Así? según tu que no te e dado? ¬¬

¬ Un beso z.z

~Eh?, si te e dado muchos hoy ¬/¬**-dijo sonrojándose**

¬ no , no me los has dado yo te los he dado a ti, yo quiero que tu me des uno , pero... tu

~¿Y quien crees que te beso dentro de las alas z.z, ¿el conejo de pascua?

¬ Si pero hay estaba molesto ¬¬

~¬¬ Convenenciero

¬ Hn como sea

~Mejor duérmete! n.n**- Lo abrazo por la espalda y lo acostó en la cama junto con ella, que ya estaba dispuesta a dormir después de ese largo día**

¬ Si pero tu debes de tener hambre

~Al diablo la comida tengo mas sueño

**-.-**

¬ segura que no quieres tomar , de esta rica y rojiza sangre ?

~cállate ¬¬

¬ entonces no me dejas tomar a mí ?

~Tu ya has lo que te de la gana ¬¬, ya me estoy acostumbrando a tu perversidades

¬ Bien entonces ¨buen provecho ¨**- dijo mordiéndole el cuello a Mikan , pero lo que ella no se acordaba era sobre las consecuencias que le traía esas mordidas**

_~"Mierda!, por que siempre se me olvida esto?!"**-**_** pensó arrepentida**

¬ jaja **- rio entre la mordida al leer el pensamiento de Mikan , y sentir los murmullos de ella**

~N-no bur..burles de mi! x.x**- hablo con la voz entrecortada ya que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse junto con los latidos de su corazón**

¬hn **- solo le contesto con un monosílabo ya que profundizo la mordida haciendo mas fuertes las cargas eléctricas que navegaban por el cuerpo de Mikan, que le daban cierto placer, que la incomodaba en cierta forma, pero ella no quería ser la única al sentir esas descargas eléctricas así que también mordió a Natsume haciendo que de un rugido de su parte, si ella se incomodaba con eso, el también tenia que hacerlo, su pequeña venganza… pero en ese momento Natsume agarra a Mikan de la cintura con una mano y la otra llevándola al cuello , par que Mikan dejara de morderlo , al igual que el , dándole un apasionado beso, ambos compartiendo el sabor de sus bocas, y aun mas cuando Natsume pidió permiso a Mikan para explorar su boca, cosa que no se negó y se fundieron en el beso, junto al sabor de la sangre... prendiendo ese fueguito en ellos, cosa que no pudieron mas y rompieron el beso ya que la MALDITA FALTA DE OXIGENO arruino ese hermoso beso**

¬Hasta, que por fin haces cosas de tu edad**- hablo entrecortada-mente intentando recuperar aire, ocultando un ligero sonrojo que paso por su rostro con el flequillo**

~Eh? o/o... Tu mejor vete a dormir ¬¬**- Dijo pegándole un almohadazo mientras también tenia dificultades para recuperar el aire**

¬ vamos que yo quiero seguir , ya que me tienes cautivado con tus besos, me has hechizado**- dándole uno que otro beso**

**_N: Puf hace calor acá , ¿no lo crees Ivette?_**

**_I:¿Se descompuso la calefacción o que paso aquí? Puf ¬¬- abanicándose_**

¬ Cuidado que se pasó un gato ¬¬ que habla

~Gato?

¬ Si un gato al que quemare si no se va ¬¬

_**N: Hai, si entendí ya me voy u.u**_

_**I:Nos corren TT-TT**_

~Eran 2 o.o

¬ La otra estaba escondida detrás de ti

Ya nosotras afuera de la habitación

_**I: ne Nekomini, creo que arruinamos el momento ._.U**_

_**N: ¿tu crees? ._.u**_

* * *

**~Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas golosos...~**

¬ será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir , que ya me entro el sueño

~Eso dije yo hace 5 minutos ¬¬... Buenas noches n.n

¬ Y mi beso de buenas noches ?

**Mikan le beso rápido la frente y luego se volteo y se acostó**

~Listo z.z

¬ Z.Z

~Eso es un beso de buenas noches n.n, no te quejes xd

¬ bueno , como sea , entonces a dormir **- dijo abrazándola y tirándose a la cama , para dormir**

* * *

**~En la mente de Mikan...~**

~Fui, casi me explota el corazón si le doy otro beso X.X

¬ prepárate por que tendrás más

**Intento hacerse la dormida, que quede claro Intento, ósea que no pudo xD, ya que quedo intrigada y confundida con que Natsume le pueda hacer algo mas que darle besos…**

~TT-TT tu lado pervertido me da miedo y me deja confundida ¬¬

¬ Mikan

~Que? solo digo la verdad ¬¬

¬ Mikan yo ..**.- dijo sonrojándose , cosa que Mikan pudo apreciar por un momento, ya que Natsume oculto su sonrojo rápidamente con su flequillo**

~¿Q-que pasa Natsume?**- pregunto con un ligero sonrojo, estaba un tanto intrigada y preocupada, además de confundida**

¬ Bueno ... yo ... te quería ... pedir .. S.. Si ..Si .. SI QUIERES SER MI NOVIA **- dijo levantando un poco la voz **

~Aw ¡siii!**- grito y lo abrazo tierna mente**

¬ Que bien , o si no te hubiera obligado igual **- correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera **

~Deberías de sonrojarte más seguido n.n

¬Cállate z.z

~ Mou pero si es verdad

¬Tu vete a dormir z.z

~Pero te veías adorable *-*

¬ A dormir

~Y yo que si te iba a dar beso de buenas noches, pero bueno tus mandas a dormir**- y se acostó dándole la espalda xD**

¬ Mikan, mírame

~No tú dijiste a dormir n.n

¬ Mikan mírame ,y te daré algo

~Mañoso n.n

¬ no me miraras Mikan ? que no lo quieres?

_**~¨Mikan ya lo hiciste sufrir demasiado¨-**_ Hablo su sabia conciencia xD

~ Si pero , quiero ver hasta donde llega **-pensó en respuesta**

_**~¨Bueno pero no llegues muy lejos¨-**_ volvió a decir

~ Claro , solo que quiero verlo

¬ Mikan si no ves te juro que no te dejare salir de la habitación en un mes ¬¬**- algo molesto , por su rechazo**

~Pero tu dijiste a dormir *o.o***- dijo volteando con ojos de perrito regañado**

**- en eso que Mikan se dio vuelta Natsume le robo un beso fugaz sorprendiendo a Mikan**

~¿Ves que si eres mañoso?

¬ si como tu digas toma -** dijo dándole una caja de hallow , de no se donde lo saco ._.u**

~que ahora me pagas por los besos que te doy ¿o que? 7.7

¬ no solo quiero dártelo como obsequio , pero si no los quieres me lo quedo yo **- dijo abriendo la caja y comiéndose uno**

¬ Z.Z

~7.7**- Mirada Fija de Mikan**

¬por que me miras así , tu no me los recibiste** - haciendo como que se comía otro**

**- por lo que Mikan reacciono a tal acto**

~ NOOO ! yo si los quiero

**- dijo quitándose lo de las mano al igual que la caja**

¬¿Y quien es la mañosa?

~ bueno eso es por tu culpa TT-TT

¬ y se podría saber la razón ?

~No lo se pero es tu culpa z.z

¬ si claro, será mejor que te duermas que me entro sueño

~Eso lo sugerí yo hace una hora!

¬ si pero ahora yo lo digo , por que tengo que dormir estoy cansado, pero ...

~Pero...?

¬ pero quiero dormir abrazado a ti

~No x.x

¬ porque no? ¬¬

~Por que no ¬/¬

¬ ese no es un buen argumento convence me

~Por que tengo miedo de que tu yo pervertido emerja de ti durante la noche y prefiero guardar mi distancia?

¬ bueno como sea pero , no me negaras dormir contigo ¬¬ ya que tenemos derecho dormir juntos

~Que no! ò.ó**- Dijo haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros**

¬ tanto te avergüenza , si ya hemos dormido juntos ¬¬

~Déjame en paz z.z**- dijo y se rodo nuevamente dándole la espalda**

¬ si como tu digas fresitas

~Deja de ver Zorro Pervertido!

¬ yo no e visto tu me mostraste

~Yo no te muestro nada!

¬ claro que si tu me mostraste ¬¬

~tu eres el que se fija donde no debe z.z

¬ hn como sea , mejor duérmete que mañana será un largo día **- dijo dándose vuelta y abrazando a Mikan , quedando completamente dormido**

~"Y se salió con la suya 7.7"**- pensó la castaña sintiendo esos cálidos brazos a su alrededor, no lo negaría era reconfortarle para ella, en lugar de resistirse simplemente cedió y durmió en sus brazos- abrazándolo sin darse cuenta**

* * *

**=A la noche siguiente=**

≧._ Hotaru apúrate tómales la foto antes de que despierten_-** susurro la mujer mientras esperaba oír el flash de la cámara de su sobrina totalmente Emocionada**

+Esto no es demasiado? ._.U**- dijo compadeciendo a los acosados **

≧.Claro que no, necesito guardar estos recuerdos, para poder quemar las fotos de la innombrable ¬¬, además se ven tan lindos abrazados y dormido de frente!

+ si pero amor , no crees que nuestro hijo se molestara ?

≧.Solo un poquito, además necesito material para las diapositivas de la ceremonia oficial de bodas para sus 18 años *-*

+si pero no lo crees muy pronto apenas tienen 16 años

≧.Solo 2 años, pasaran volando, y cuando menos lo pensemos ya estarán ahh en su hermosa boda de blanco manchada de un vibrante Rojo, Aw será hermoso, ya estoy viendo los jardines mas hermosos del reino *w*

+ si pero que pasa si se arrepiente de estar juntos?

¬ eso no sucederá padre

~Creo que necesitas poner una cerradura en tu puerta. ≧-≦.U

¬ querrás decir nuestra puerta , aparte si tiene cerradura

**z.z**

~Entonces como...¿? olvídalo ._.U

≧._Hotaru has un acercamiento con la cámara al cuello de ambos-_** le susurro**

+Etto... ._.U

$ enseguida tía

~._.U Etto... ¿Exijo privacidad?

≧. siga con el acercamiento Hotaru

¬ Mamá... 7.7... Papá detenla ¬¬

+ hijo me gustaría , pero esta muy obsesionada ._.u

~_Creo que los Hyuga no conocen la privacidad ._.U_**- dijo en un susurro la castaña recordado cuantas veces un Hyuga no la dejo en paz e.e**

$Mikan sonríe, esta es la ultima foto

~7.7

$dije sonríe , no que pusieras cara de lagarto

~No hice cara de lagarto 7_7, hice cara de quiero privacidad ¬¬

¬ pueden irse? , todavía tengo sueño**- dijo bostezando**

≧. si hijo pero quería decirte que pasado mañana empiezan las clases

~Clases?

+ si clases en la academia Alice

~Etto... clases... ._.

$¿Que no sabes que son? Baka

~Estudiar vía internet cuenta? ._.U

¬ no ,como no lo sabes ¬¬

~¿10 años metida en un hospital te suena? ¬¬

¬ que no te enseñaron nada?

~Lo único que les interesaba a las enfermeras era apurarse en dar las medicinas y correr lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar su novela ¬¬

≧. QUE! bueno eso no puede quedar así , enseguida llame a mi hermana , para que te inscriba en la academia alices , claro que estos días te dedicaras al ponerte al corriente

~No será mucha molestia?**- pregunto modesta**

$Solo no te sigas robando los diálogos del profesor Jirafales y estarás bien z.z

≧. no claro que no , todo por mi nueva nuera y la única

+Bueno, en un par de horas nos reuniremos en la mesa para ver los detalles de la escuela sobre todos ustedes, así que descansen un rato mas

- Dijo sacando milagrosamente a su esposa y a Hotaru de la habitación

~ alfin algo de privacidad

¬ y dime nunca estuviste en una academia

~Bueno si, el maldito hospital era mi academia

¬ cuanto tiempo estuviste en ese hospital ?

~Lo eh dicho cientos de veces... 10 años

¬ vaya , cuando te vi por primera vez..** - y se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se había descubierto solo**

**No quería que ella supiera que la había estado espiando desde hace tiempo**

~¿Que?**- pregunto confundida-~** ¿no se supone que nos vimos por primera vez en la calle hace como una semana? z.z ¿que me estas ocultando Natsume?- **volvió a preguntar levantando una ceja entre interesada y mas confusa o.ô**

¬ Nada , no te oculto nada

~¿Seguro?-** esta vez lo miro con una mirada persuadiste de esas que te ponen los padres para que digas la verdad xd**

¬ Si seguro z.z

~Bueno... esta bien no es nada, pero ya vez, los rumores van por todas partes, si me llegara a enterar que hiciste algo que realmente me molestaría por la boca de otra persona que no fueras tu mismo terminaría tan enojada que preferiría quedarme encerrada en el cuarto por uno años... Pero confió en ti no es nada n.n**-¿ Psicología a la inversa? ._.U**

¬ entonces quédate encerrada , por que no te lo diré

~¿Eh? no funciono ¬¬, no es justo a ti si te funciona z.z

¬ exacto solo a mi

~Solo dime z.z

¬ te lo diré , pero con una condición ...

~*Suspira* ¿que condición?

¬ No te lo imaginas ? **– dijo levantando una ceja**

~Yo no soy una pervertida que piensa en romance justo cuando se acaba de despertar siendo acosada con fotografías, así que no me lo imagino z.z

¬ Claro como te lo pedí antes dame un beso tu… o bien di que me amas

~Que injusto!-** dijo haciendo un puchero bastante sonrojada-** _"Si tu no me lo has dicho, por que yo debería?"_-** pensó**

¬ Por que quiero que tú me lo digas para creerte, quiero que esa palabra salga de tus labios

~Que no leas mi mente! z.z, además ¿Porque es tan importante? ._.**- pregunto queriendo esquivar el decirlo**

¬ Por que acaso tú no lo quieres escuchar de mí ? Bueno si quieres se lo voy a decir a OTRA

~¿Que rayos?**- dijo abruptamente por lo que dijo Natsume** ~Bueno si tienes a tantas mujeres a las cuales decírselo no te preocupes por mi**- Dijo molesta levantándose rápidamente y salir del cuarto azotando la puerta, con lo enojada le valía estar en pijama o no**

¬ Tss que sensible , como no va saber que a la única que amo es a ti Mikan **- murmuro para si mismo ya solo en la habitación **

O¬ Sensible?, le acabas de decir que tienes a mejores que ella ¬¬

3¬ Eso es demasiado bajo... incluso para mi

¬ Yo no le dije que tenia a otra ¬¬ , yo solo la amo a ella , aparte se lo tomo muy enserio

3¬ Le dijiste, si no lo quieres escuchar se lo puedo decir a OTRAS, con otras prácticamente le diste a entender que te gustaban mas mujeres como para decirles "Te Amo"

O¬ No tienes perdón

¬ era para ponerla celosa , me tocaba a mi

O¬ ¿A si? y cuéntame, ¿cuantas veces le has dado celos a esa chica sin que se enoje mortalmente contigo?

¬ Ninguna vez z.z

3¬Y pensaste que funcionaria esta vez porque...¿?

¬ Pero ella a mi si ¬¬, Bueno si , lo pensé , pero ...

O¬ pero que ..?

3¬ vamos dinos , que me estoy empezando a irritar

O¬ Solo dilo ¬¬

¬ Bueno yo ...

* * *

**~ Mientras con nuestra castaña~**

**~"Mikan mensa, como se te puede olvidar cambiarte de ropa y salir así como chango chamuscado? ¬¬"**- le dijo su conciencia

~Estoy molesta es por eso 7.7, espero que el engreído playboy ya se haya metido a la ducha para poder cambiarme de ropa ¬¬

**~¨si pero eso no quiere decir que puedas ir con pijama , por el castillo ¨**-la regaño su conciencia

~Ya lo se por eso estoy volviendo a la habitación del engreído 7.7

**~¨y por qué te enojaste tanto ¨**

~Tu lo escuchaste, es un engreído rodeado del "amor", tanto que se lo puede decir a otras ¬¬*

**~ ¨bueno , pero tu también le has dado celos ¬¬¨**

~¿Cuando eh echo eso? 7.7

**~ ¨con lo del lobito lindo , con lo de a mi me gustan los lobos son tan tiernos¨**

~Si LOBOS, si se veía lindo en forma de LOBO, ¿ahora que a mi me gustes los animales es malo? 7.7, y si lo llegue a hacer no fue a propósito, como ese idiota que cree que por darme celos me voy a rendir a sus pies como un vagabundo muerto de hambre Z_Z

**~ ¨si pero tu se lo dijiste después que él te dijera que odia alas lobos , es como para sacarle celos ¨**

~Mira...-** le dijo estresada-** ~aunque lo hiciera, ¿crees que fue con ese propósito de ponerlo celoso?, por favor, que mal chiste, los celos destruyen relaciones, y mas cuando son convocados con ese tipo de propósitos ¬¬, así que no quiero hablar mas de ese maldito tema!

**~¨pero ..**

~ No me hables que ya llegamos y me van a creer loca**- dijo poniendo la mano en la manilla , pero escucho hablar a Natsume**

* * *

**~mientras con nuestro querido azabache ~**

O¬ Solo suéltalo de una vez!, somos tu ángel y tu demonio ni modo que salgamos volando por ahh gritándolo al mundo ¬¬

3¬ Si ya me estas cansando solo dilo de una vez

¬ bueno quieren que les diga

3O¬ ¡SIII!**- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo ya molestos**

¬ Bien se los diré YO A LA UNICA QUE AMO ES A MIKAN Y A NADIE MÁS , NO ME INTERESAN LAS DEMAS , ¿ESTAN CONTENTOS? ¬¬

O¬ Bastante si n.n

3¬ Muajaja, bueno te dejamos el resto

¬ he dejarle el resto a quien ¬¬

O¬ Ne solo mira a la puerta y veras

3¬Si no te preocupes, esta muy sorprendida para creerte loco

¬ Por que ¬¬

¬ Sorprendida **-dijo mirando hacia la puerta**

O¬ Bye!**- Y se largaron xD **

¬ traidores ¬¬ vienen a que confiese cosas y se van

~¿Nat... sume?-¿que mas decir?, solo eso se le venia a la mente ya que hace poco se habia confesado abiertamente a mikan , diciendole que la amaba

~No se a quien rayos le estes gritando... pero depronto me siento muy feliz- dijo con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas lagrimas rodando de sus ojos avellana

¬ pero , por que lloras - dija parandose quedandose a su lado

~No se- dijo aun llorando con una gran sonrisa

¬ Mikan escucha atentamente que no lo voy a repetir- **y ella asintió en respuesta**

¬ Lo siento mucho tu eres la única a la que amo y seguiré amando

**- Mikan solamente se sonrojo, no sabia que decirle, aunque su conciencia le dio un gran consejo**

**~¨Solo dile que también lo amas idiota¨**

~Ta-también t-te a-amo...**- dijo débilmente, no sabia como decirlo, era la primera vez que lo decía a alguien que no fueran sus padres-** ... -** Después de una pausa de un minuto que pareció eterna**- idiota 7.7

¬ Mikan** -dijo tomándola de la barbilla**

~¿Q-que?**- dijo en auto reflejo, mientras sentía como se calentaba su rostro a partir del toque del azabache**

¬ Yo igual te amo , mas que a mi vida **- dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella**

**Pero Mikan ya no aguanto mas la tentación y esta vez ella lo beso , dejando a Natsume impresionado, pero no demoro en corresponder aquel acto, ambos olvidando el verdadero tema por el que había empezado el problema con él te amo y los besos...**

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_Bueno esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado , :D ya que al parecer nos hemos vuelto mas pervertidas :P ahora hay mucho beso _**

**_¿ quieren que hayan menos besos ? ._.u _**

**_jajajja no eso fu broma , ya que nos encanta hacer esas pequeñas escenas aunque a nosotras después al leerlo , nos da un pequeño estremecimiento _**

**_bueno esperamos cualquier consejo , opinión o comentario de este capitulo :D _**

**_l s esperamos :D _**

**_se despide ~nekomini ~ &~ ivette ~_**


	12. Advertencias y Consecuencias

**_Bueno disculpen la demora: D jajaja pero gracias a su espera le traemos otro capitulo^^_**

**_Bueno esperamos que les guste y acá les volvimos a recordar las señas _**

* * *

**_~ Señas, por cada personaje ~_**

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume

| -**Demian**

** -** Kaoru mamá de Natsume

**+ - **chornos papá de Natsume

**{- **Aoi hermana de Natsume

* * *

**Advertencias y consecuencias**

**_~Mas tarde en el comedor donde no comen nada pero hay esta por estar~_**

$Tardaron años, ¬¬ ¿que se los trago la cama?

~Fue un drama personal momentáneo 7.7

¬ vaya y que si nos trago la cama ¬¬

+Solo nos hicieron esperar unos minutos, no hay que hacer un escandalo por ello

≧ .si aparte de seguro que debieron de haber disfrutado mucho

~.._. ¿De que habla tu mama?_._**- Le susurro al azabache**

¬ hn no tengo idea - **dijo como para no asustar a Mikan **¬ pero de seguro que no será algo bueno

≧. Aw ya quiero tener nietos**-Su boca fue rápidamente cerrada por Natsume y su papá**

+Cariño vinieron a hablar de la escuela_ "no de bebes"_-** lo ultimo lo susurro para que solo ella y Natsume lo escucharan**

¬ madre, no por favor ¬¬ no enfrente de Mikan -**dijo tratando de ocultar los dicho por su madre **

≧. ¿Pero que tiene de malo que lo diga?

¬ bueno es que Mikan es muy lenta y sensibles para estas cosas z.z

≧.Pero tiene 15 años**- dijo en un puchero **≧. En 3 años más tendré que tener nietos así que ella debe afrontarlo ahora ò.ó

$ Si pero ella a estado 10 de sus años en un hospital por lo que no sabe nada de eso todavía tía -**dijo tratando de ayudar a Natsume por primera vez**

≧.Esta bien ¬¬, tendré paciencia por ahora... pero cuando Mikan tenga 18 espero ya venga uno de mis nietos en camino

¬ Si como tu digas madre

~ Etto... creo que ahora sobro

≧.Jojo, claro que no quería, has relajo haya con Ruka mientras discutimos esto n.ñU

~ Bueno etto... ¨suegra ¨- **dijo algo sonrojada**

≧. ¡Vuélveme a llamar así!**- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras saltaba y tomaba las manos de Mikan con euforia**

~ Bueno iré con Ruka suegra ._.u, disculpen por interrumpir

¬ Mikan ten **- dijo Natsume sacando una pequeña cajita la cual ella abrió y vio un dije el cual era de una rosa de plata con reflejos rojos**

~ A que linda es Natsume, pero no debiste

≧ .WAAAAAA mi hijo le regalo un hermoso dije **- grito su madre desde su hombro viendo que era lo que le había dado**

**_I: Arruino el ambiente -.-_**

**_N: si ._.u, si no somos nosotras, son ellos jajaja_**

≧.Nadie las invito a ustedes ¬¬

**_I: u, u, siempre nos corren!_**

**_N: si vamos ya que la doña se enojo¬¬_**

**_I: Nosotras que íbamos a hacer la boda bien hermosa en un jardín divino. Pero si no quieren no ¬¬, vámonos 7.7_**

≧.Etto... quédense para la hora del té n.n

**_N: ya nos echaron, yo que también quería hacer la boda, como de película, vámonos Ivette_**

≧.Lo siento! T-T

**_I: ¬¬ pero si nos vuelves a correr no duraran mucho 7.7 - luego de eso salí por la puerta ._.U_**

**_N: vaya y ella me deja sola acá ._.u bueno , será mejor que me vaya , bye nos vemos luego adiós Mikan , Natsume - corriendo detrás de Ivette_**

**_I:*me devuelvo* Gomene es que me hacen enojar Me llevo a Nekomini xD_**

**_N: y yo que pensé que me dejarías sola TT-TT_**

**_I: a si por cierto les dejo un regalito n.n *dejo a un perrito en la puerta* aguas que muerde los pies xD_**

**_N: y no podemos dejar a un gatito ?_**

**_I: jajá también_**

~Aw que lindos animalitos *w*!

**_N: yupi jajá bueno este regalo es el regalo de su compromiso_**

¬ Hn si son interesantes

≧.Que yo recuerde no se pueden llevar animales a la escuela...

**_I: pues ahora si n.n!_**

**_N: SIP serán como se dice , serán como sus familiares * cierto pequeños *_**

**_I: *Cof*Comosushijos*Cof* Ahora si bye, bye n.n *me voy esperando a Nekomini afuera*_**

**_N: nos vemos , adiós una cosa , no tienen nombres póngales el que ustedes quieran - saliendo detrás de Ivette_**

**Cuando Mikan se queda mirando fijamente al gatito que era negro...**

~... EL gato se parece a Natsume xd

¬ En que se parece a mí ?

~Simplemente se parece a ti n.n! ¿Le puedo poner Natsy?

¬ Como tu quieras 7.7... ¿Alguien ha visto a Aoi?

+No quiere salir de su habitación

# vaya que raro siempre sale cuando esta con Natsume

¬ Iré a hablar con ella

+ será lo mejor hijo

~ Pero Natsume no seas malo con ella- **dijo juntando sus dedos**

* * *

**_~Frente a la habitación de Aoi~_**

***Toc, Toc*- sonó mientras Natsume tocaba la puerta**

**...- pero no hubo respuesta**

¬Aoi abre la puerta- **dijo aun tocando**

...

¬ vamos Aoi abre la puerta o la tiro abajo-** dijo un poco irritado, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente**

{¿¡Que rayos quieres?!- **pregunto gritando, estaba despeinada y con los ojos mas rojos que de costumbre**

¬ Porque llorabas? ¬¬ necesito hablar contigo

{¿A si?-** pregunto sarcásticamente** {¿me hablaras sobre lo maravillosa y tierna que es tu novia y como comenzaras a alejarte de mi y me dejaras sola? pues no, no gracias- **Dijo con la intención de cerrar de un portazo la puerta pero Natsume la detuvo fácilmente con sus brazos**

¬ ¿esta celosa por que no te agrada Mikan?

{TODAS son iguales, con una carita bonita, y luego te devastan igual que LUNA!- **Dijo de nuevo quebrando en llanto** {No te quiero ver roto de nuevo... No quiero que se adueñen de ti y te hagan daño, Luna me odiaba incluso me amenazaba, no me creo la farsa de mascara que a echo esa cosa castaña, ¡Son Mentirosas!- **Grito y esta vez si cerro la puerta de un portazos... Claro la puerta se comenzó a quemar después de unos segundos... **

¬ Por que dices que Mikan es así -** dijo enojado** ¬ tu eres mi hermana nunca te dejare y lo de luna fue un equivocación-** dijo caminando hacia ella** ¬ Mikan es honesta ha estado 10 años encerrada en un hospital, llena de medicamentos ,sin conocimientos de la vida y tampoco de la libertad, yo la conozco y es lo suficientemente humilde y buena... al igual que tu -** dijo abrazándola**

¬ Ay veras que ella no me romperá el corazón y no permitiré que luna te vuelva a amenazar

{Solo quería pasar tiempo con Nii-san- **dijo sollozando mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hermano**{ lo siento- **dijo un poco mas tranquila en un susurro**

¬ no te preocupes , pero por que no tratas de hablas con Mikan ?

{Aun tengo miedo- **Dijo ocultando la cabeza en el regazo de Natsume**

¬ Miedo ? -** pregunto**

{Miedo a que aprendí que no se juzga un libro por su portada

¬ Pero hay otros libros tan buenos en su portada como en su contenido- **hablo tranquilamente, pero no quería presionar a su hermanita así que decidió cambiar el tema**- y abajo hay dos cosas peludas que quieren nombres

~Solo una, ya decidimos que el gato se llama Natsy-** dijo Mikan llegando** Y por si preguntan juro que no escuche nada mas n.n, lo juro por esta mano-** dijo levantando la mano derecha~** si es mentira que me la corte el verdugo ósea Natsume xd

{ Natsy ? , como es el gatito ?**-dijo viendo a Mikan directamente a los ojos con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño**

~n.n es un gatito negro de ojos rasgados color rojo es pequeño y una ternura!... - **hablo rápida e hiperactivamente xD ~**eh?, mira! me siguió, velo con tu propios ojos n.n!-** dijo tomando algo detrás de la entrada lo levanto y hay estaba el gatito**- cárgalo un ratito- **dijo montándolo en los brazos de Aoi**

{ Pero si es tan mono - **dijo abrazándolo mucho**

¬Sigo sin saber en que se parece a mí! 7_7

{ Que no lo vez , tiene el pelo alborotado ,negro con ojos rasgados y rojos, es igualito ata

¬Pues tú no tienes el pelo mas peinado que yo ¬¬

~Tú no rezongues, se parece a ti y punto

{ Si y cual es la otra cosa peluda ?

~A si vuelvo en un segundito y lo traigo!

¬ Pero que infantil ¬¬

{Pero si se parece a ti!-l**uego volteo a ver al gato** {Entonces tu eres Natsy Hyuga segundo

¬ Que no se parece a mí - **en eso el gato se le tira al hombro quedando completamente acomodado en su cuello**

{Es tu reflejo y eso lo demuestra!

¬Tss-** luego volteo a ver el gato que estaba casi en su cara**- Y tu no te acostumbres que no duraras mucho tiempo aquí ¬¬**- El gato arrugo la nariz y la junto con la del azabache**

{ Vaya al parecer le gustas

~Aw *w*, tal para cual : 3...- **dijo Mikan llegando de nuevo**~ yo algo tenia que hacer... a si!, aquí esta la otra cosa peluda n.n- **dijo mostrando al perrito al estilo de el rey león ._.U**

{ Pero si también es mono

~Si pero... es "Ella", aunque ningún nombre de los que hemos probado le queda-** dijo asiendo un puchero con sus mejillas**

{ Jajaja que tal si me dejas intentar ponerle nombre ?

~¡Claro!**- dijo felizmente** ~Para eso la traje n.n!

{ Que tal si le ponemos mi-chan**- dijo mirando Mikan como si la inspeccionara junto a la perrita**

~Que lindo n.n, ¿de que nombre lo abreviaste?

{ De Mikan, se parece mucho a ti

~¿A mi? **- Dijo mirando fijamente a la perrita**~ ¿en que?**- pregunto curiosa**

{Su cabello y sus ojos , son color avellana y también se ve que es muy alegre

¬ Fue plan con maña de las tipas de horita o que?-** dijo viendo que casualmente los animalitos se parecían a ellos**

~ Pero yo creo que fue obra de Ivette lo del perrita y lo del gatito fue obra de Nekomini , ya que cada una de ella dejo a un animal

**_I: Si también vivimos en este castillo, no hablen como si una no los escuchara ¬¬_**

**_N: si , pero nosotras siempre estamos ayudando en el estudio de abajo_**

**_Juanin: Tulio estamos al aire!, y las ayudantes se escaparon!_**

**_I: Nos descubrieron!_**

**_Bodoque: /será mejor que las vayamos a buscar tulio /_**

**_I: Volvamos al estudio antes de que noten que nos metimos al castillo... A y por cierto... Si fue plan con maña xd_**

**_N: Ivette no lo reveles o sino , Natsume nos va a quemar y si es así se termina la historia_**

**_I: Rayos es verdad o.o, ustedes no han visto nada_**

**_N: bueno entonces nos vamos - saliendo de la habitación a la velocidad de la luz_**

~Esas tipas dan miedo e.e

{Bueno entonces estas bolitas de pelo ya tienen nombre *-*

~ Bueno , Aoi déjame presentarme... Soy Mikan... solo Mikan... ya no se ni como me apellido por que me lo cambian a cada rato, haber, era Yukihara hace una semana, hace unos 5 días acá este azabache ¬¬ me dijo que era Hyuga y bueno tu mamá me dijo que yo era una Izumi, así que dime como tu quieras ._.U

{ Que tal Mikan Hyuga Yukihara?

~Bueno n.n, a cierto también me dijo tu mamá que me llamaba Sakura, acaso no es ilegal que tu nombre sea tan largo? e.e

¬ Que tal si Sakura es tu segundo nombre , Mikan Sakura Hyuga Yukihara , por que Azumi es el nombre de tu verdadero padre ¬¬ que no escuchaste bien ?

~Pues no se según escuche que mi mamá se llamaba Yuka Izumi... ya me reburujaste T-T

¬ bueno dejemos que tu nombre es Mikan Sakura Hyuga Yukihara Izumi

~Que largo nombre ._.U

¬ Entonces elige uno tú

{Oigan... Mi-chan hizo su gracia en mi habitación... ¿Cual de ustedes lo va a limpiar? ¬¬

¬ Mikan ella la trajo

~Nooo!, yo no TT-TT

{ Bueno es igual ata así que te toca limpiar su gracia -** dijo riendo**

~Bueno... al menos Mi-chan no es la única que hace sus gracias-** dijo Mirando al gato Natsy que obviamente nunca fue entrenado xD**

¬ ya veras que no lo ara acá dentro del castillo ¬¬-**dijo viendo al gato de una manera desafiante la cual fue correspondida por el gatito**

~Natsume... el chiste es que ya te había desafiado... ._.U

¬ Este gato a agarrado la manía de poner su nariz junto a la mía **- dijo ignorándola y viendo como el gato tenia su nariz junto a la de el**

~además de eso creo que también te desafío con lo del baño...

¬ Maldito gato ¬¬ te enseñare que no debes hacerlo acá ¬¬ **- dijo prendiendo fuego con una de sus manos , por lo que el gato reacciono y se le tiro en sima de los hombros para hacerse el mimado**

{Aun así tienes que limpiar la gracia que dejo a medio cuarto ¬¬

¬ si , JUANITA !**- luego Aoi miro a Mikan**

{Y mi-chan dejo su gracia en la entrada 7.7

~Etto... Juanita me ayudas?!

= díganme para que soy buena

{¿Puedes limpiar lo regalitos que dejaron las bolas de pelo en mi habitación? n.n

= enseguida mi niña**- dijo limpiando las gracias de Natsy y mi-chan**

¬ Gracias juanita

~Gracias! n.n

{La única que debe decir gracias soy yo que mi cuarto fue el afectado ¬¬

~ Jajaja si ._.u , bueno Aoi , quieres ir conmigo a la ciudad central ?

¬Eres capas de volverte a perder ¬¬

~ Pero yo quiero conocer a Aoi , quiero hablar con ella TT-TT

{... Mejor me quedo con las bolas de pelo n.ñU

~ ._.u pero si yo no me pierdo tan rápido

{Aun así...**- dijo un poco asustada**

~ Natsume , quieres ir con nosotras** - dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado**

¬Cuando algo así pasa es por que me van a poner de carga todo 7.7

~ vamos Natsume , no te dejaremos como carga , es solo que quiero ir

¬Pero si me pones de carga te dejo que te coman los vampiros sin control¬¬

~ Te lo prometo , oye Natsume hablando del centro y Tsubasa ?

¬De Luna de miel con Misaki ¬¬

~ O.O de luna de miel

¬Se casaron un día después del baile 7.7

~ Que ni siquiera nos invitaron TT-TT

¬Una boda vampiro es cuando se dan la primera mordida, y no creo que quieras presenciar eso ¿verdad?

~ Entonces... eso quiere decir que ...nosotros también estamos casados O.O-** dijo sorprendida**

¬Te lo dije hace años!, tan mala memoria tienes?, te dije que eras mi esposa desde el día que viniste idiota ¬¬

~ Enserio O.O haces años ?

¬Es una expresión ¬¬

~ Ahh ya entiendo

{ Vaya Mikan que eres lenta

¬Pero enserio... ¿tan mala memoria tienes?, te dije que eras mi esposa bastantes veces durante la semana ¬¬

~ Si pero yo pensé que era una forma de cariño jajaja-** dijo riendo nerviosamente**

¬¿Y para que creías que era el baile, hasta el idiota de Tsubasa lo dijo, "estamos aquí para celebrar el reciente MATRIMONIO?", ¡Y también por que crees que te apellidas Hyuga? ¬¬, usa el cerebro 7.7

~ Huy perdón , estar encerrada en un hospital me dejo lenta

{Para mi así eras de Nacimiento ¬¬... Lo siento la costumbre xd

~ Si me lo han dicho muchas veces , aunque no se si desde nacimiento es que no recuerdo nada desdés mis 5 años

¬Ya me aburrieron ¬¬, me voy a desayunar

~Que vas a desayunar?

¬ Y tu que crees-** dijo jalando a Mikan de la mano**

~No me gusto esa respuesta ._.

{A si adiós, yo me voy a tomar mi pastilla que sustituye la sangre, por que yo si soy niña buena!

¬ no que tu ya tenias Youshi ?

{Pero tengo 13 años!, no soy una pervertida depravada ¬¬, pero bueno si quieres que lo invite para comer...

¬ ni se te ocurra ¬¬

{Pero si fue tu idea n.n, eso te pasa por ser un pervertido depravado xd

**Mientras ellos hablaban Mikan trataba de salir de las garras de Natsume , cosa que no logro **

_~"ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE"_**- pensó para si misma viendo que no podía zafarse ni medio milímetro**

¬ Y tampoco podrás librarte de mi **- dijo mirando a Mikan directamente a los ojos**

~pero quería intentar ser niña buena como Aoi tomando suplementos de esos n.n*

¬ Pero si las tomas te ara mal

~Por que me haría mal? o.o

{*Cof*Mentiroso*Cof*

¬ Shh _Cállate Aoi_

~Contéstenme en lugar de hacerse ruidos raros ¬¬

{*Cof*Lenta*Cof*

{Perdón es que la tos en estos días me afecta horrible e.e

¬ te puede hacer mal , por que si tomas de esas pastillas te da una alergia que no tiene cura **- dijo mirando de reojo a Aoi**

~Pero a Aoi parece que no le da alergia... y bueno tiene los mismos genes que tu y tu me convertiste así que no me debería dar alergia..**.- Dijo viendo su esquema mental... Pensó!, Mikan Pensó! es la apocalipsis!, bueno ya xd**

¬ es por que Aoi todavía no muerde a Youshi por eso , yo a ti ya te mordí y tú me mordiste, así que puedes beber de mi pura sangre

~Pero cuando me convertiste dijiste que siempre que alguien se transforma debe beber sangre, así que debe a ver otras vampiras que les haya pasado lo mismo y pueden tomas las pastillas ¿no?

¬ no, no pueden ¬¬

{Bueno...

¬ tú quédate calladita

{Al final si eres un pervertido Nii-san e.e

~ Cierto que es pervertido - **dijo Mikan dándole una sincera sonrisa**

¬ si saben tengo hambre

~._.U, pero si me iba a quedar a platicar un rato con Aoi ¿verdad?- **pregunto dirigiéndose a ella con una mirada de Sálvame-del-pervertido**

{ Si Mikan , pero creo que tu también debes de tener hambre - **dijo no ayudándola ya que vio en los ojos de su hermano que la amaba... y que se ponía de mal genio si no comía algo**

~u.u no quería pasar por mi tortura diaria tan temprano T-T

¬ bueno como sea quiero comer , Aoi sino quieres escuchar cosas raras será mejor que te vayas

{Este es mi cuarto ¬¬

~ Gomene, Aoi-chan , perdón por interrumpir tu privacidad

{No importa n.n, me quedare con las bolas de pelo un rato, ustedes vallas a hacer lo suyo, pero les advierto... soy muy joven para convertirme en Tía

¬ bueno , no te aseguro nada -** dijo sorprendiendo y asustando a Mikan**

~...

{Nii-san creo que Mikan-chan se convirtió en estatua ._.U

¬ Bueno , pero yo se hacer para que vuelva -** dijo lamiendo le la oreja haciendo que Mikan se estremezca**

~¿P-por que has echo eso?- **pregunto nerviosa con un puño sobre su boca tratando de recuperar el aliento por la nariz mientras intentaba hacer desaparecer su sonrojo**

¬ Por que parecías estatua ¬¬ además te vez linda de color rojo

~¬¬ tu también te vez lindo sonrojado pero no ando haciendo cosas raras 7.7, además eso no fue bonito 7.7- **dijo cubriendo su oreja ya no tan santa e.e**

¬ Bueno nadie dijo que iba a ser técnicamente lindo ¬¬, pero si quieres que lo haga bonito- **dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a su otra oreja**

~Deja mis orejas! TT-TT**, **zorro pervertido 7.7

¬ Hn como sea

{ Hermano tú no tenias hambre?

~Z_Z- Mirada de Mikan hacia Aoi

{._.U

¬ Ahora que lo dices

~... Ahora que recuerdo yo tenia que probar esas pastillas que me recomendó Aoi, no me busquen por... 2 horas- **dijo e intento correr ._.U**

¬ Pero tu primero me das de comer - **dijo agarrándola del brazo**

~**"Nota mental: conseguir un quit de donación de sangre para que Natsume no te torture", 7.7**

~ Maldita conciencia ayúdame - **pensó Mikan**

**~"Ya te ayude... te di la idea del quit de donación de sangre"**

~Eso no es ayudar ¬¬- pensó en respuesta

**~ ¨bueno un consejo , alimenta a tu novio antes que te devore contra tu voluntad"**

¬Que tanto haces mirando al infinito? ¬¬-** dijo llamando la atención de Mikan**

~Etto... ¿Al infinito y mas allá? (._.)/

¬ si que haces tanto ¬¬ , o es que acaso quieres que te vuelva a despertar como lo hice hace unos minutos ?

- Dijo dándole un escalofrió a Mikan

~Ni loca e.e

{Bueno ya, ustedes dos ya se están poniendo íntimos, ya lárguense a su habitación antes de que se pongan en plan erótico en frente la niña inocente de 11 años que soy yo

¬ Bueno entonces nos vamos - dijo tomando a Mikan al estilo de novia

~O/o

¬nos vamos a nuestra habitación Mikan ?**- dijo mirándola a los ojos**

~... Ya has lo que quieras ¬/¬- **Dijo desviando la mirada**

¬ bueno como mi princesa , me dio permiso , puedo hacer lo que quiera

~¿Eh? no me refería... -.-, algún día lograre defenderme... e.e

¬ Pero primero aremos lo que yo quiera

~... Hotaru... ¡ayuda! T.T

{ Yo creo que Hotaru no te ayudara ._.u

~... Hotaru yo sé que me escuchas... ¡Ayúdame!

$ Lo siento Mikan pero esto me conviene - **dijo entrando por la puerta con una cámara $.$**

~Pero esta situación no es bonita T-T

¬ Bueno para mi si

~u.u, seguro estoy pesada bájame ¬¬

¬ no te bajare a parte pesas como una pluma

~U_U... No es justo T.T

¬ Bueno nosotros nos vamos

~Creo que perdí la oportunidad de salvarme TT-TT- **susurro mientras Natsume se la llevaba**

¬ no te preocupes mi gatita, yo sé que lo disfrutaras

~No me gusto escuchar eso ._.u

¬ Que estas pensando mente sucia

~Dije que no me gusto escucharlo, nunca dije que pensé algo feo ¬¬, tú lo dedujiste solo así que tú eres la pervertida mente sucia

7.7

¬ Si yo soy la mente sucia no te importaría que mis pensamientos se hagan realidad ?

~Me das miedo e.e, no confió en tu mente ¬¬

¬ dime quieres que se hagan realidad - **entrando a su habitación**

~N-no gracias

¬ Segura que no quieres - **acostándola en la cama**

~Depende... ¿Que rayos estas pensando? o_o

¬ respóndeme -** dijo subiéndose arriba de ella**

~Si estas pensando e dejarme libre SI, si no es eso no ¬¬

¬ yo no sé que estas pensando , pero yo te quería mostrar esto - **dijo sacando una rosa azul de la almohada,** **la que ella admiro por unos segundos, alargaos segundos para Natsume xd**

¬ y que tal ? - Dijo algo irritado por los largos segundos

~Que linda rosa n.n!

¬ Te la regalo

~Gracias... aunque ciento injusto que me regales tantas cosas y yo no te puedo regalar nada ._.

**~"Mikan creo que la regaste en tus palabras"**

~_Mier..._- Pensó xD

¬ Bueno y que es lo que me regalaras - dijo levantando una ceja

~N-no, dije que era injusto, pero no tengo nada que regalarte ._.U

¬ Que tal si yo elijo mi regalo ?

~O-ok- **tartamudeo**

Quiero que nos paseemos como lo hacen en el mundo humano

~¿Pasearnos?, te refieres a una cita?- **dijo Mikan algo sonrojada**

¬ Si eso mismo , pero no te puedes negar

~Bueno _"Eso no fue tan malo como imagine"_- pensó

**~"Pervertida"**

_~Maldita conciencia ¬¬_

¬ Pero aremos todo lo que ellos hacen

~Mmm...? A que te refieres con todo- **pregunto inocente**

¬ A todo tu sabes a que me refiero

~La verdad no ._.

¬ bueno iremos a comer a ver una película y ...

~Y?...- pregunto sin entender la pausa

¬ Y me tendrás que besar varias veces

~Ahh...- 5... 4... 3... 2...- ¿¡QUE?!

¬ Como escuchaste , eso es lo que ellos hacen

**~"segunda nota mental, el día de la cita finge que tienes fiebre"**_-_ dijo su conciencia

~No puedo hacer eso u.u- **pensó para su conciencia**

**~" POR que no ?"**

~Seria cruel u.u

¬ Que es lo que tanto piensas ?

~Nada ._.

¬ bueno me arias el favor de darme de comer ?

~pero... Si no hace hambre

¬Tu no tendrás pero yo si ¬¬

~ Está bien, pero yo no moveré musculo

¬Eso lo decides tu- **dijo bajando la cabeza hasta su hombro, logrando escuchar su pulso, sacando a relucir sus colmillos, cosa que causaba una reacción en ella haciéndola también mostrará sus relucientes colmillos**

¬No tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad ¿cierto?- **le susurro al oído provocándola**

~Cállate "_Por los mil demonios, es verdad ¬¬"_

¬Y dices que no eres pervertida- **la siguió provocando, no la mordería hasta que Mikan realmente se lo pidiese, o le diera su sincero permiso**

~mmm... ¿Y si me muerdes luego n.n

¬Bueno, te puedo morder luego, pero hasta que ese momento llegue creo que me quedare así-** dijo aun hablándole al oído**

~Pero... ¿porque hacer eso? ._.

¬ Me gusta esta posición- **dijo acercándose un poco al cuello de Mikan pero solo para que ella sintiera su aliento**

~ Entonces hazlo ahora muerda...- **las palabras murieron en su boca**

¬¿que cosa...?

~Jo!, que me muerdas de una vez por todas!

¬Respuesta correcta-** dijo sonriendo con picardía para después clavar lentamente pero a la vez con fuerza sus colmillos sobre la piel de Mikan, comenzando a beber de ella lentamente, para no apresurar las cosas**

~ Hn ... Así ... Que ... Lo ...tenías .. Pl. ..Planeado - **Dijo jadeando cada vez que Natsume le clavaba sus colmillos**

¬Tal vez- **murmuro entre la mordedura**

~ va.. Vaya .. Que ...eres ... tramposo...-** Nuevamente esa sensación comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, incomodándola de nuevo**

¬Hmp- **dijo su habitual monosílabo , mientras sacaba sus colmillos del cuello de Mikan**

¬ Deseo más -** hablo con voz ronca y seductora acercándose a lamer la herida dejada por sus colmillos**

~**"Bueno Mikan... parece que lograste controlarte esta vez o_o"- **Hablo su conciencia discrepando con Mikan por unos segundos, justo después sintió de nuevo los colmillos enterrándose en su piel

¬ Deliciosa

~S-solo es sangre- **Hablo cerrando fuertemente los ojos para controlarse un poco, aunque había entrado en una especie de shock**

¬Entendiste mal, TU eres deliciosa- **Dijo con voz seductora, profundizando la mordida sacando a Mikan de su shock con un gran sobresalto que aumento los latidos de su corazón al doble, logrando que revelara sus alas sorprendiéndolos a los dos...**

¬ La gatita se éxito- **Hablo con su misma voz sexi mirándola a los ojos con deseo**

~¡NO FUE ESO!- **Grito mas que avergonzada**- me asustaste que fue diferente...-** respondió evitando su mirada**

¬ Solo hay una forma de arreglar esto-** Dijo besándola con el mismo deseo que había expresado en su mirada, haciéndola saborear el sabor de su propia sangre, pero eso no era algo muy notorio en aquel beso**

~Bueno...- **dijo pensativa, le había encantado aquel beso, pero sentía una especie de bestia queriéndose liberar, como si se hubiese despertado con el fieros acto, simplemente no la dejaría salir, al menos no hoy**- tu ya comiste, me largo de aquí -**dijo huyendo de la cama, intentando escapar**

¬¿A donde?- **hablo sarcásticamente tomándola de la muñeca acercándola a él- **La minina también debe alimentarse- **De nuevo ese tono sexi se adueño de su voz**

~Exacto-**Comento con un poco de miedo-** yo tenía que ver ese tema con Hotaru...

¬No pienses en suplementos, además ella no sabe mucho de ellos

~Entonces le pregunto a tu mamá... ella debe saber ya que cuida de Aoi...

¬ Pregunta después, en este momento necesitas sangre- **Afirmo desabotonando su camisa mostrando sus hombros, para después abrazar a la castaña y con cariño acercarla a su cuello, haciendo que Mikan perdiera el resto de su control...**

**_I: Jojo...-dice entrando- ._., lamentamos interrumpirlos Natsu y Miky n.n, pero este fic no puede convertirse en un lemmon DX(al menos no aquí…, sorpresa al final del cap.! n.n), así que tuvimos que interrumpir sus actos ._.U_**

* * *

**_Adiós al Romántico momento TT_TT_**

* * *

**_N: bueno discúlpenme por haberles hecho esto y después que le quitáramos la inspiración_** **_._.u_** **_Lo sentimos mucho pero no estamos preparadas para escribir un lemmon…_**

**_I:... Bueno… eso no lo se… *silva inocente*_**

**_N: jajaja verdad jajaja pero aun así lo sentimos Natsume y Mikan_**

**La cara de Mikan era algo así como una combinación de**: Gracias-por-salvarme y Mal-momento-que-escogieron.

**Y la cara de Natsume... 7_7**

**_N : Ivette parece que la regamos ._.u , Natsume nos esta matando con la mirada_**

**_I: era necesario u.u_**

¬ Como sea que hacen acá ¬¬

**I: Solo interrumpiendo el momento ._.U, y salvando a Mikan n.n!, ten Miky- dijo aventándole un frasco de pastillas rojas a Mikan I: Dice Aoi que se disuelven en agua**

**N : bu no Ivette , yo quería que Mikan lo muerda XD, Natsume yo estoy de tu lado**

**_I: U.u_**

**_N: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos a los novios tranquilos , a también veníamos a echarle un vistazo a las bolas de pelo_**

**_I: Por hay nos enteramos que Natsume Estaba retando al gato e.e_**

**_N: ._.u se me olvido decirles sobre las manías del gato ._.u_**

**_I:por cierto el perrito es bastante hiperactivo e.e, no nos hacemos responsables si los despierta a medio día ._.U_**

**_N: y el gato le gusta hacer todo lo contrario , en términos simple , el gato hay que hablar con sicología inversa , y cuando reta a alguien pone su nariz junto a la de su supuesto rival , hay veces que lo hace de cariño_**

¬ bueno al parecer llegaron tarde para darnos esas advertencias

**_I: Jajá ._.U, Por cierto... La perrita muerde los zapatos ._.u_**

¬ Ya si eso es todo se pueden ir ¬¬

**_I: ¬¬Entonces como tú nos corres vamos con Demian a decirle que tiene el camino libre con Mikan n.n!_**

**_N: jajaja buena idea_**

¬ ni se le ocurra

~¿Y lo que yo pienso no cuenta? ._.

**_N: claro que si Mikan , pero nosotros queremos que se vuelva más interesante todavía_**

**_I: creo que estamos dando mucha lata ._., igual vamos a platicar un rato con Demian Muajaja *-*_**

**_N: adiós nos vemos_**-**_ saliendo de la habitación_**

~Dan miedo las dos ._.U

¬ Si pero me preocupan que le digan a Demian

~Cierto yo tenia que comer... voy por un baso con agua...

¬ Malditas narradoras

* * *

**_~En otro lugar~_**

**_I: Creo que Natsume nos odia ._.U_**

**_N: que miedo yo creo que la a próxima nos mata ._._**

* * *

**~Volviendo~**

~Bueno... "Al menos evitaron que hiciera algo feo ._.U"**- pensó en su secreta mente no tan secreta por que a cada rato se la leen xD**

¬ Si como sea aun que me hubiera gustado que no llegaran-** leyendo le la mente , mientras que maldecía a las narradoras **

~Pervertido

¬ Pero así me amas -** dijo acercándosele para besarla**

**Luego del casto beso que fue correspondido Mikan se dispuso a beber la pastilla pero cuando sus labios tocaron la mezcla su estomago se contrajo, su garganta se cerro y comenzó a toser**

~**Cof * Cof * Cof***

¬ te dije que la pastilla te haría mal ¬¬ no estaba mintiendo

**Pero Mikan seguía tosiendo... sangre o.o , cosa que preocupo a Natsume y el enseguida fue a su lado**

¬ Mikan , Mikan que es lo que sucede...¡ HOTARU !**- grito para que esta la ayudara**

$Que suche... ¡¿Que paso?!**- dijo corriendo al lado de Mikan**

¬ tomo una de esa pastilla de suplemento para alimentarse

$Entonces al ser su cuerpo como vampiro aun muy nuevo esta rechazando el suplemento, tengo que llamar a Nonoko, intenta tranquilizarla y hazla beber de tu... Aj!, casi olvido que la única sangre que puede sanar es la de un humano!, llamare a Nonoko y tu trata de tranquilizarla, dale agua y si puedes hazla dormir un poco**- dijo saliendo con su teléfono en mano, para localizar a su amiga experta en pócimas y medicinas**

¬ mierda por que no me hacen caso , y ahora donde saco sangre humana , bueno primero que nada tratare que se duerma - **dijo tomándola al estilo de novia y depositar la nuevamente en la cama** **_( recuerden que se intento escapar y se bajo de la cama , para tomar las pastilla )_**

~Nat... sume**- dijo entre tos y jadeos ya sobre la cama**

¬ aquí estoy no te preocupes-** le respondió tranquilamente posando su mano derecha sobre la frente de Mikan haciéndola dormir instantáneamente, pero al simple tacto noto la fiebre que acababa de presentarse**

¬ Lo que me faltaba ahora con fiebre , será mejor que vaya al mundo humano

* * *

**_~ Mientras con la pequeña oji-violeta~_**

**_$Que necesito darle ¿que?- reclamo la oji-violeta por el teléfono_**

**_…-Pausas_**

**_$De que rayos va a servir que le de sangre de hombre lobo?!_**

**_…_**

**_$ Por que precisamente tiene que ser de lobo ¬¬_**

**_…_**

**_$¿teoría? ¡Solo aconséjame cosas ya probadas!_**

**_..._**

**_$Si ya sé que nadie a sido tan estúpido como para tomar suplementos tan jóvenes pero..._**

**_…_**

**_$Bien! ¬¬, le daremos sangre humana y si no funciona sangre de Lobo!_**

**_…_**

**_$Si ya se, adiós 7.7_**

¬ Que es lo que te dijo Nonoko **- dijo apareciendo detrás de ella**

$Nada lindo... *suspira* sigue Demian en el reino?

¬ si ese perro todavía no se va ¬¬ , porque ? **- dijo irritado temiendo lo posible**

$Bueno... Es el plan B

¬ dime el plan A are lo que sea para que Mikan se mejore

$Plan A) Sangre Humana, solo ve a un centro de donación de sangre; Plan B) Demian y el Plan C) que es el que menos probabilidades hay de que funciones, que beba tu sangre, así que ya veremos que funciona.

¬ ya volví con la sangre humana la fui a buscar hace unos minutos ¬¬

$Ósea yo explicándole al aire? 7.7

$7.7 bueno ya dale la sangre mientras por si las dudas voy por la lobito...

¬ Si pero no quiero que su sangre funcione z.z

$... entonces podemos hacer algo... tu sangre la de Demian y la humana se las puedes dar juntas, así no sabremos cual funciono realmente , al menos así te evitas los celos ¬¬

¬ buena idea

* * *

**~Varios pinchazos de aguja y revolturas raras después ._.U~**

|Mas vale que funcione por que la maldita aguja duele 7.7

¬ Bueno si eres lo suficientemente fuerte la aguantarías sin quejarte

$si, si ya cállense los dos que yo también termine agregando mi sangre así que ya denle de beber esa cosa rara a Mikan

¬ hn como digas **- dijo acercando un vasito la cual tenia la mezcla de todas las sangres y nuevamente poso su mano sobre la frente de la castaña, esta vez haciéndola despertar, pero la fiebre no había bajado**

¬ No pasa nada Hotaru, todavía tiene fiebre

| Que tal si le dices a mi tía ?

≧.¿ Decirme que?**- pregunto entrando cuando la vio**- Solo es una fiebre, ¿que fue lo que paso? esta mañana estaba mu sana **_(mañana= por hay de las 9 p.m. xD)_**

¬ es que quiso tomar una de esas pastillas de suplementos y le hizo mal , luego le dimos una mezcla de sangre , pero no le baja la fiebre

≧.La fiebre es aparte una vez que se sana la alergia pre-cambio. Solo es cuestión de que descanse un poco con una toalla húmeda n.n

$ si será lo mejor, al igual es mejor dejarla sola

¬ No yo no me moveré de su lado

≧.Aw mi hijo es tan sobre-protector ^o^

≧_... Hotaru..._-**susurro**- no olvides que tenemos que revisar la cámara HDNATYMI

$ Seguro tía , no puede ser que esa cámara se haya estropeado cuando es la mejor que graba -** de igual forma que Kaoru**

≧._Ejem!, no me refería al modelo HD de tu cámara.._.-** susurro de nuevo**- _me refería a la cámara en posición HDNATYMI (XD **H**abitación **D**e **Natsume** **Y** **Mikan** xD)_

$ Claro tía , si se cual cámara vamos a verla enseguida

≧.Vamos... por cierto Demian llego un amigo tuyo a recogerte, lo tienen acorralado los guardias así que prepárense para correr n.n

|Ok ._.U

¬ espero que no vuelvas más lobo

|Igual me veras en la escuela n.n, Sayo-Nara

¬ espero no verte cerca z.z

| Todavía que ayudo u.u

¬ todavía no me olvido de tu traición ¬¬

|7.7 si sigues así voy a pensar que todavía te gusta la P*** de Luna ¬¬

¬ Claro que no a la única que amo es a Mikan y eso nunca va a cambiar

|Entonces cual es la cuestión de que sigas enfadado conmigo por aquello...

¬ Por que detesto tu hedor

|e.e ¿eso era todo?, EN ESE SIMPLE CASO SOLO ROCIAME CON UN DESODORANE AMBIENTAL! 7_7

$ bueno como tú se lo pediste -** lo roció con insecticida**

**_N: esa maldita maña de rociar con insecticida_**

**_I: Nos vamos a deshacer de los insecticidas en esta historia 7.7_**

**_N: será mejor que empecemos desde ahora_**

**_Le arrebatamos el insecticida a Natsu y nos llevamos el resto de Insecticidas_**

**_I: que bueno ya me empezaba a intoxicar con tanto veneno en el aire e.e_**

**_N: si jajaja bueno ahora nos vamos por cuenta de nosotras antes que nos echen_**

**_Y nos fuimos ._.U_**

|Tipas fantasma e.e

¬ Y tú sigues acá , a tu amigo lo va a fusilar

|Rayos es verdad o_o, cuida de Miky-chan n.n- **dijo con cariño y salió corriendo**

¬ Miky ...-chan ? que se cree ese sarnoso ¬¬

$ Al parecer el lobito se esta interesando en el angelito

¬¿Que tanto murmuras tu?**- pregunto volteando a ver a Hotaru y se encontró con la mirada de ella y su madre mirándolo fijamente-** ¡¿que?!**- pregunto irritado**

$ ≧. Ten cuidado Natsume - **dijeron las dos para después irse de la habitación**

¬¿Que rayos...?**- se pregunto extrañado, luego miro a Mikan**

¬ al parecer todavía no te baja la fiebre **- dijo cambiándole el paño de la cabeza, curiosamente Mikan sonrió aun dormida **

~Gracias**- susurro aun con los ojos cerrados y aquella pequeña sonrisa**

¬ vaya al parecer te mantuviste al tanto de todo

~Solo un poco**- siguió susurrando ya que seguía cansada**

¬ será mejor que me vaya para que descanses mejor **- dijo parándose de su lado**

~N-no me gusta estar sola**- dijo lentamente un poco avergonzada**

¬quieres que me quede ?

-Por favor**- contesto asintiendo un poco ya que seguía acostada**

¬ bien me quedare - **dijo sentándose a su lado**

~Gracias...-** susurro mas tranquila**

**Y se quedaron en un silencio un tanto incomodo por un rato ._.U**

¬ sabes hay una manera para que botes toda esa fiebre...

~¿A si?- **pregunto inocente**

¬ Pero estás dispuesta a todo lo que haga ? no será nada malo

~Bueno- **dijo tranquila**

¬ Muy bien tu aceptaste así que no te puedes echar para atrás- **dijo sacándose la camisa, para después ir a acostarse al lado de ella y abrazarla**

~Gracias- **volvió a decir acurrucándose en el pecho de él hasta quedarse dormida**~ te amo-** susurro inaudible**

¬ Yo también - **dando un beso en la frente, después se quedo con ella el resto de la noche y día, hasta el nuevo anochecer... Simplemente ya se sentía de maravilla**

* * *

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_I: Tenemos un regalito paa tods ls pervertids en la clasificacion M o.o, xD gracias por leer n.n!_**

**_dejen sus comentarios! n.n_**

**_~Nekomini~ e ~Ivette-chan~_**


	13. Odio las Matematicas!

**Bueno acá les dejamos otro capitulo espero que les guste mucho :D**

**bueno acá les dejamos las señas que corresponden **

**a cada uno de los personajes :D**

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

O¬ y 3¬ - Diablitos y angelitos de Natsume

| -**Demian**

**-** Kaoru mamá de Natsume

**+ - **chornos papá de Natsume

**{- **Aoi hermana de Natsume

* * *

**_y nuestros nuevos personajes son _3 y (L)  esperamos que sean de su agrado :D**

* * *

**~Odio las Matemáticas ._.~**

* * *

~Que bien dormi- **susurro la castaña mientras despertaba y trataba de estirarse pero no ****podía**

¬ vamos no te muevas

~eh?**- pregunto mientras volteaba y se encontraba con eses ojos carmesi _(*Cof* Mentira miraba que Natsume no traia playera *Cof*)_**

¬ que es lo que vez , aun que lo de anoche estubo espectacular **- dijo burlándose que ella**

~¿Que paso anoche?**_ (Osea de dia)_**-** pregunto confundida con un ligero toque de horror**

¬ de todo -** dijo asustando la y bajando las sabanas y dandole a la vista que solo etsab con sostenes (_ jajaj mikan se saco la camisa ya que sudaba mucho )_**

_**Mikan desmayada en 3... 2... 1... *plaf* xDDDD**_

¬ vamos mikan despierta -** dijo natsume tomandola de los hombros** ¬ que no hicimos nada

~*Suspiro de alivio* Por un momento pense que...-** penso mejor lo que iba a decir...**

¬ pensaste que ?o.ô

~Que... que ya es muy tarde y yo tenia estudiar n.n!

¬ vamos mikan ami no me engañas , dijo poniéndose encima de ella , sosteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos

~No, en serio tengo que estudiar ._.U**-respondió un poco nerviosa**

¬ por que tienes que estudiar **- dijo levantando una ceja curioso**

≧.por que mañana mis niños , mi joven pareja , entran a gakuen alice- **dijo apareciendo de la nada con hotaru con una camara fotografica**

~Exacto n.n!

$ claro y mañana podre dar a conocer las fotos que e estado sacando $.$ **- dijo viendo con ojos con signo peso**

~ que fotos? ñ.ñ

$ bueno unas fotos que e tenido muy guardadas desde que llegaste

~ ._.U

¬ y que piensas hacer con esas fotos ¬¬

$Pues no lo se, crees que gane mas dinero vendiendo fotos sexis del popular Natsume hyuga, o tal vez vendiendo la fotos adorables de Mikan, o vendiendo las de la paregita... tan dificil es esta decicion... Por eso las vendere todas, hay nos vemos Natsy

¬ no te atrevas hotaru **- dijo siguiendola** ¬ no quiero que nadie tenga fotos de mikan

~._.U, no se parecen en nada

≧ .ajajaj aun que sean asi tienen la misma personalidad **- dijo riendo al acto de su hijo y sobrina .**≧. bueno a lo qu evenia , mira mikan tu uniforme

~waa que lindo, y que tan lejos queda la escuela?, para mas o menos calcular a que horas levantarme

≧.En realidad es un internado ^-^

~...

~¨mikan reaccionaa ¨

≧. mikan ._.u

~jaja, esque crei escucharla decir que era un internado n.n

≧ .pues no esuchaste mal mi niña, aunque los fin de semanas se pueden venir al castillo

~Muy apenas logro acostumbrarme al castillo u.u, ahora haber como le hago con un internado

≧.bueno, te las arreglaras n.n, por cierto aqui estan los apuntes de mi niño para que estudies ^^-** TERREMOTO!, a falsa alarma solo era la pila de libros cayendo al suelo ._.U**

≧ .bueno mi niña quiero que et pruebes el uniforme para ver como te queda-** Mikan tomo el uniforme y se adentro en el baño para despues salir con este puesto**

≧. kyaaaa te ves tan linda eres per...-** no pudo terminar la palabra ya que alguien la ****interrumpió**

¬ perfecta- **dijo viendo a mikan de pies a cabeza ,Sin palabras Mikan volvio a entrar al baño para vestirse **¬ vamos por que no te quedas con el**- dijo apoyándose en la pueta del baño**

~No me acostumbro al negro...- **sip, todo el uniforme era blanco con negro**

¬ pero se ve bien contigo - **dijo entrando al baño**

~Hey yo iba a entrar al baño ¬¬

¬ te atrasaste pero si quieres entras conmigo

~esperare ._.U

≧. vamos no seas vergonzosa , entra con el , que quiero nietos

$Tia creo que eso es demasiada precion para Mikan que en mi opinion tiene la mentalidad de una niña de 10 años

≧ 7.7 que no habias huido?, Ademas el proximo mes cumplo 200 años a este paso sere una anciana para mis nietos!

$ no tia usted siempre sera joven

¬ en todo caso cuantos años tienes en realidad mikan ?

~15, no recuerdas que te lo dije?

* * *

**_Flash back_**

**− _¿mm…?- Mikan voltea a todos lados como buscando algo- ¿quien es tu esposa Natsume?_**

**−Z.Z ¿quien mas? pues TU… ¿o quien crees que es mi esposa? ¿La sirvienta?**

**− ¿Y-yo? debes estar bromeando apenas si tengo 15...- dice mientras se pone nerviosa**

**Fin flash Back**

* * *

¬ claro como lo voy a olvidar **- dijo mirando a otro lado**

3 por que tu eres mentiroso **- dijeron por hay**

¬ quien hablo¬¬

3 quien mas tu familiar-** dijo el gato subiendose a su hombro**

~E-ese gato desde cuando habla-** dijo Mirando al gato Natsy**

3 bueno a nosotros nos dieron las intrucciones , de no hablar hasta que ustedes vayan a gakuen alice, tu perrita tambien habla

(L) Maldito gato andante, te dije que no me rebelaras a mi! ¬¬-** dijo la perrita parandose en 2 patas**

3 Practicamente tu eres una perra andante 7.7

(L) eso es un insulto?! Grr ¬_¬

3 tomalo como quieras **- dijo saltando del hombro de natsume para caer en dos patas en frente de la perrita juntado sus ****narices**

(L) Odio tu mania de que hagas eso con tus ribales ¡Grr Guaf!

3 grruuu * grunio el gato* como sea , sera mejor que hagamos algo ya al parecer las narradoras no les dijeron que hablabamos ¬¬

{Osea que ustedes par de bolas de pelo se hicieron en mi cuarto siendo que en verdad piensan? *_***- Mirada asecina de Aoi que estaba llegando ._.U, que buen que nosotras no estábamos hay O_O!**

3 bueno eso fue por que mmmmm ... bueno mi-chan le explicara **- dijo subiendose al hombre natsume y hacerse el dormido**

¬ vaya que eres inteligente -** le susurro al gato en la oreja**

(L) Bueno, en realidad nos pusimos nerviosos y no sabiamos que debiamos hacer *o.o*-** dijo haciendo su carita tierna que Aoi no pudo resistir**

{Aww eres tan adorable que no me puedo molestar contigo-abrazando a la perrita que sonrio maliciosamente hacia el gato

3 bueno como sea - esa perrita es una mosca muerta ¬¬

~Bueno yo sigo confundida y creo que comi algo en mal estado que me esta causando alusinaciones e.e

¬Probablemente esa cosa en mal estado sea la sangre de Demia 7.7

$ puede ser , ya que es de lobo

(L) En realidad no alusinas, ademas la sangre de lobo aunque mala para los vampiros por que hiere su autoestima, es una gran medicina y se a comprobado por cientificos de alto rango que es puede llegar a otorgar 100 años mas de vida a los vampiros

3Maldita sabionda ¿que te crees mucho?

(L) Callate idiota! ò-ó

¬ si es asi vamos a matarlo

3 yo te apoyo

(L) Malditos idiotas 7.7-** dijo pegandole una patada voladora al gato xDDcosa que el gato lo esquivo rapidamente**

3No te hago nada lo por que me educaron bien y me se bien el dicho de a una mujer no se le pega ni con el petalo de una rosa

(L) Mas te vale gatito ¬¬

~Ahora que recuerdo... no se supone que solos los magos pueden tener familiares?**- pregunto recordando un poco de una vieja novela que leyo***

(L) ._.U, Gatito ayudame a explicárselo

3 bueno mikan como tu eres angel tambien eres mitad maga , ya que tu padre era uno sangre pura y natsume me tiene como familiar ya que su antes pasados también fueron magos

(L) Y no se suponia que Natsume es sangre pura?**- le susurro al gato**

3 enserio , bueno entonces a sacar otra deducción

(L) se nota que mientes mucho

3 tu callate dejame que estoy pensando

(L) Ya recorde!, es por que parte de la sangre de Mikan corre a travez del cuerpo de Natsume desde que empezaron a alimentarse mutuamente n.n!, entonces sangre de mago corre atravez de la sangre pura

3 Maldita Sabionda! ¬¬

¬ bueno eso quiere decir que también soy mago ?

3 claro , solo que esta sabionda ¬¬ lo explica de una manera , que no me conviene

(L) ¬¬, no eres un mago, solo corre sangre de mago, Pero este idiota olvido leerse sus libros de texto 7.7, Por que si fuera asi Mikan ya seria una lobita tambien n.n!

¬ ni lo pienses

3 no hables estupideces

~De tantas cosas que soy ya me siento como esas bolsitas de botanas mixtas e.e

3 bueno si es asi por que no te dejas comer ?

(L) Deja de acosar a mi ama maldito gato!

3 quien la esta acosando maldita mi-chan

¬Creo que esa linea era mia ¬¬, deja de acosar a mi novia maldita bola de pelo- **ojos asecinos que le pusieron los pelos de punta al gato**

3 sabes que el que se la iba a comer no era yo si no tu

-Y natsume volteo la cara a otro lado... ALGO OCULTAS NATSU! 7.7...

3 vez ¬¬ yo soy un gato no podría

~Con tanto lio de los familiares parlantes casi olvido quitarme el uniforme o.o, me falla la memoria ultimamente u.u

¬ pero si te ves bien , bueno como sea pueden salir del baño ¬¬

(L) a que horas entramos al baño? o.o,

3 que yo recuerde nunca entramos

(L) O.O nos podemos teletransportar :DD

¬ bueno pero yo estaba entrando y aqui se encuentran , pueden salir ¬¬

3 y tu eres idiota ¬¬

somos magos nos podemos tele transportar ¬¬ , lo unico que somos animales

(L) Practicamente no somos magos querido gato estupido, somos sirvientes, y la unica magia que poseemos es la de nuestros amos, y convertirnos en criaturas mas feroces

~Feroces?

(L) Claro, en este momento estamos en vercion de viaje

3 si sabia eso hedionda , si nos podemos convertir como demonios gigantes

(L) Tampoco demonios enormes ¬¬, deja de exagerar las cosas, tu lo mas que puedes hacer es convertirte en una pantera de 2 metros

3y tu en un perro de un metro-** dijo con una mirada asesina *_*** 3 así que no me vengas a menospreciar fea

(L) Mentira yo me transformo en un oso bien sexi de 3 metros

~¬._.U

3 claro en un oso de tres metros , haber transformate pelmaza ,ya que tu eres bien fea

(L) Tu lo pediste-** Una luz rodeo la sala y aparecio una osa blanca**

**...**

**de 30 centimetros ._.U**

3 jajaj no que eras de 3 metros ? te volviste mas chica- **dijo burlándose de la ¨gran¨osa**

(L) Fuu!, No puedo crecer mas hasta que ella aprenda a recitar almenos un hechizo- **dijo refiriendose a Mikan** (L) Tu siquiera intenta transformaterte

3 bien me transformare **- dijo mientras lo rodeaba una luz y se tranformaba en una pantera negra de 35 centimetros**

(L) Estoy casi segura que solo te encogiste 5 cm, y en mi opinion sigues siendo solo un gato

~Se ve igual pero mas chico xD-** dijo viendo al ¨puma ¨que era .**

3 pero aun asi soy mas grande que tu , y tu niña no hables-** mirando enfadado a mikan**

~._.u ok mejor no hablo

¬ por lo menos no es feo como esa bola rosada

(L) Cual bola rosada?! soy blanca maldito daltonico! ò.ó -**dijo volviendo a su forma de perrita en la que media 45 cm**

¬ bueno yo te veo rosa , osa estúpida

3 vamos que eres tonta

(L) Para mi que tienes hambre y por eso vez con toques rojisos a las cosas ¬¬, por cierto Natsy, creo que soy mas grande que tu por 10 cm

3 bueno -** transformándose de nuevo en gat**o 3 si por que soy gato , por eso en las transformaciones soy mas grande que tu

¬ si tengo hambre y mikan no me a alimentado

(L) Por que siento que Mikan me esta clavando una mirada de Maldia-perra-callate? o.o- **dijo mientras tiritaba**

3 no sera , por que acordaste a mi amo de comer ? BAKA-** dijo mientras se dirigía a su lado**

(L) Puf, bueno todos fuera de este cuarto y este baño que la parejita se va a alimentar, chu, chu, y Natsy-chan, nosotros devemos ir al sotano

3Otra vez te quieres colar entre las mascotas del reportero perro de 31 minutos? 7.7

(L) Nooo... rapido apurate que se hace tarde

3 si si ¬¬ y kaoru no estaba acá ?

$Se desmayo cuando empezaron a hablar y la lleve a su cuarto a descansar, y luego volvi para filmar todo este lio

¬ la dejaste en su cama cierto ¬¬

$No natsume, la deje en el suelo por que se veia mas cómodo ¬¬, obvio la deje en su cama, Baka

¬ y tu seria capas ¬¬

(L) Si, si, si, ya me canso tanto jaleo y yo quiero ver 31 minutos, asi que salgamos todos de esta habitacion antes de que mi Ama termine de matarme con la mirada

¬ si vayanse que no querran escuchar

**Hotaru y las mascotas salieron de la habitacion y luego Mikan por fin hablo**

~Puff *Suspiro de frustracion* Podemos hacerlo rápido sin todo eso de lo erotico... ¿por favor?**- pregunto un poco cansada-** sigo algo cansada por la fiebre de ayer...

¬ como quieras pero lo de erotismo igual lo vas a sentir

~Con que no hagas cosas innesesarias me basta -.-

¬ muy bien -** dijo agarrandola de la cintura para traerla hacia si**

* * *

**~30 minutos despues~**

~¡¿(2m + 3n)(3m + 4n)!?, ¿¡Que clase de geroglificos son estos?!

¬Son ecuasiones de primer grado ¬¬ como es que no sabes eso , que en el hospital no te enseñaron nada

~Nop, aun asi ¿por que hay letras en esto? e.e

¬Se llaman literales

$ y son fundamentales en las ecuaciones de primer grado

¬Si, esa es una ecuación del producto de polinomio por polinomio

¬La respuesta es 6m cuadrada mas 14mn mas 12 n cuadrada -** dijo dándole vuelta a la pagina de su manga**

~Am... claro... ¿y que acabas de decir? e.e

¬ te acabo de dar el resultado como no te das cuenta , bueno yo seré tu tutor de ahora en adelante

~A, bueno, yupi- **dijo con finjida emocion**- igualmente ¿cual es el caso de que aigan letras?, no es mas facil solo con números?

¬ bueno eso tampoco lo entiendo bien ¬¬

$Pero si no quieres que jinno te mate es mejor que estudies, y como no quiero formar parte de esto ire a dar una vuelta

¬~ siiii - dijeron los dos al uniso

¬Bueno, te pondre una facil- **dijo escribiendo en el cuaderno de ella**¬ a+a+a es igual a ?

~Las letras se sumas?

¬Si ¬¬ es igual a 3a

~Ah, claro ._.U

**Natsume Volvió a tomar el cuaderno y escribio otra ecuación**

¬Prueba esta: 3a+5a+4a es igual a?

~12a a la 3?

¬No ¬¬ Solo es 12a

~ aaa no entiendo

¬ pero si son igual las letras y vienen con números sumale los números y cuando son solo las letras , tomalo como un uno

~¿Que?

¬Esta es una suma, son diferentes a las multiplicaciones- **dijo esplicando mas lentamente para su cabesita**¬ Si la letra es igual solo se suma el coeficiente

~Aaa, creo que ya entendí un poquito n.n

¬ por que no me enseñas lo que sabes ?

~Pues yo se que hoy acabo de descubrir que es una ecuacion ._.U

¬¿Es encerio?

~Sip

¬Esto va para largo ¬¬

¬Esta bien, esta vez te pondré una adicion/suma con polinomios- **dijo escribiendo en el cuaderno:** (8a+2b-3c)+(5a+9b-7c) En las ecuaciones de suma o resta, el resultado se queda con el signo del numero mayor

~bien y cual es el resultado ?

¬Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar? 7.7

~A si esque pues...

¬*Suspira frustrada mente* vamos paso por paso (8a)+ (5a)?

~13a?

¬si, la siguiente (2b)+(9b)

~11b

¬y la ultima (-3c)+(-7c)?

~Ya me confundi ._.U

¬La respuesta es -10c

¬Asi que el resultado final es 13a+11b-10c como los signos son iguales no se restan si no que se suman

~Claro...

¬En las sustracciones o restas lo que se hace es invertir todos los signos al sustraendo , Por ejemplo: (9a+5b)-(-6a+9b)

~ se restan ?

¬Se invierte y queda (9a+5b)+(6a-9b) , Prestame atencion 7.7

~ aaaaaa ya entendí entonces se suman

¬Si entonces a partir de esa suma cual es tu resultado?

~ es ( 15 a -4b) ?

¬Bien, ahora la siguiente hasla sola- dijo ahora escribiendo 3m+8n)-(5m-7n)

~ bueno si esto se interviene como tu dices , es ( 3m+8n)(-5m+7n ) para después quedar en ( -2m+15n) ?

¬Aprendes rapido mocosa ¬¬

~Por que mocosa? T-T

¬ por que lo eres ¬¬

~ 7.7

¬ La siguiente ¬¬ (9x cuadrada- 4y-5) - (3x cuadrada+2y+7)

~ bueno hay me perdí

¬Solo agregue un par de numeros ¬¬, definitivamente nunca sere profesor de matematicas

Primero la invertimos como te dije:

(9x cuadrada- 4y-5) + (-3x cuadrada-2y-7)

~ yaa

¬lo primero 9x cuadrada y -3x cuadrada, signos diferentes asi que se restan ¿Cual es tu resultado?

~Am... - 6x a la 4?

¬La respuesta es 6x cuadrada (-4y)+ (2y) es igual a -6y , y el resto es (-5)+ (7) que es igual a 12 el resultado final es 6x cuadrada -6y-12 o bien tambien puede ser 6(x cuadrada - y-2)

~aaaaa ya entendi

~ ya entendí y de que curso se supone que es ?

¬Solo te dire que esto deviste aprenderlo a los 11 años

~Eso no sono bonito ._.U

¬En mi voz todo suena bonito 7.7

~ si pero aun asi , cuanto es lo que debo de entender , Narcisista, te de vi apodar Naru por Narcisista ¬¬

¬bueno , que tal si empezamos con las circunferencias ?

~Claro n.n

¬ bien , es con esto sabes que es una circunferencia ?

~Circunferencia me duena a circulo ._.

¬ si es un circulo el cual tiene un punto en el centro , primero que nada te enseñare los nombres

~Oki-doki Sensei n.n!

¬ sabes lo que es un diámetro ?- **dijo mientras dibujaba un circulo con un punto en el centro**

~Es la linea que divide por la mitad?

¬si justamente esa - dijo dibujando le la linea ¬ y sabes cual es el radio

~El aparato con el que escuchaba musica en el hospital : D

¬ no , es una linea que empieza desde el centro del punto hasta terminar dentro de la circunferencia-** dijo haciendo una linea desde el punto hasta el circulo**

~A ._.U

* * *

**~Tres horas después ~**

~Desidido odio las matemáticas TT-TT

¬ como puede ser posible que no te puedas aprender los nombres de los circulos si con los demas pudiste

~Y yo te pregunto ¿a mi que me importan los circulos? e.e

(L) Ya te lo dije maldito gato, te debieron haber llamado pancrasio ¬¬**- dijo la perrita entrando a la habitación**

3 y a ti deberian de haberte llamado floripencia

(L) Andaa, gracias por el cumplido ya se que soy tan bella como una flor n.n

3 eres mas fea que una flor , te ven y se marchitan

(L) Almenos yo no parezco estropado negro ¬¬

3 yo osy sexi al igual que mi amo **- dijo alagándose y también a natsume**

(L) Y yo bien linda y adorable como mi ama n.n

¬ bueno eso no lo voy a negar que mikan es linda**- Dijo asiendo que Mikan agachara la cabeza sonrojada**

(L) Aww *-*, lo vez Gato con botas? soy linda!

3 si, si ¬/¬

¬ pero mi - chan , no le gana a natsy ya que es perfecto

~Definitivamente ustedes 3 son un trio de narcisistas ._.U

3 bueno si tu quieres ser fea , selo

~**_"Esa maldita bola de pelos cafe me quitara mi puesto grr"_-** reclamo la consiencia de Mikan

¬3 ¬O Esa maldita bola de pelos negra nos quitara nuestros puertos grr**- reclamaron los angelitos xd**

(L) Bueno Mikan, es hora de practicar hechizos, cuando domines al menos uno podre convertirme en un oso, y podre degollar a este gato

3Y yo como hago para poder convertirme en una pantera de verdad? =_=

(L) Investiga tus libros de Texto y aberigualo ¬¬

3 claro sabionda

¬ vamos nosotros también mikan pero dame de comer primero -** dijo agarrándola y mordiendola en el cuellos enfrente de todos**

~Y-a h-abias c-omido h-oy**- dijo entre jadeo**

(L) Maniobra 8 para no ver cosas malas, tapate las orejas y cierra los ojos X.X-** dijo haciendo lo que dijo al igual que el gato**

¬ bueno ya comi y estuvo delicioso - **dijo dejando de morder mientras se relamía los colmillos**¬ y te toca a ti

~Pero si ya comi ahorita ¬¬, y que yo recuerde solo necesito comer una ve al día

¬ tu no has comido no mientas

* * *

**Flash back de horas atras  
**

~Y-ya terminaste de comer?- pregunto entre cortadamente**  
**

¬Sigues tu- dijo hacercandose a ella, pero de la nada Mikan ya estaba en el escritorio

~ 2 y 2 son 4, 4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8, 8 y 8 16- Cantaba Mikan mientras Natsume se acercaba lentamnte como si Mikan fuese su presa, ella se estaba sonrojando y estaba a punto de ceder...

$Natsy no es propio atacar a una dama mientras estudia

~*Suspira de alivio* ¬*Suspira de frustracion* ¬¬

* * *

~Dejame soñar ¬¬, por cierto... ¿por que incistes tanto?

¬ bueno eso es por que -** dijo acercándose a mikan para darle un beso , por lo que la castaña cierra totalmente sus ojo , cosa que natsume se dio cuenta y se quedo unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de mikan , por otro lado mikan nunca sintió llegar el beso por lo que abrió los ojos encontrándose , con un azabache que no se encontraba lejos de ella riéndose , por lo que rapidamente se sonrojo , al ver a natsume tan cerca de ella**

~NO, si y luego yo tenia que estudiar literatura también-** dijo alejandose y sentandose denuevo en el escritorio, con los nervios y la verguenza de punta, pero con lo que no contó fue que natsume se coloco detrás de ella apollandose en su hombro, poniéndola mas nerviosa**

¬ bien dime que es lo que no entiendes

~N-no es necesario si entiendo ñ.ñ

¬ pero yo te ayudare en lo que no entiendas ademas como vas a entender si solo estudiaste lo que un niño de 10 años y tu tienes 15

~._.U

(L) Ya podemos abrir los ojos!? X.x

¬ todavia siguen acá

3 no si estamos a su lado ¬¬ , bueno como sea abra los ojos estupida mi-chan

(L) No soy estúpida! Grr!ademas no quería ver escenas para adolecentes!

3 claro , si la vieja no quiere hablar de esas cosas

(L) Nacimos hace 6 meses ¬¬

3 hace 6 meses despertamos , pero no nacimos estupida

(L) Tu no tienes derecho a decirme vieja ni estupida ya que tu eres el unico que a reprobado 5 años seguidos el examen para ser un familiar autorizado 7.7

3 bueno , lo he reprobado para aprender mas

(L) a si? dime los 3 elementos principales en una posion/Hechizo de hipnosis

3 bueno esas son las flores , el agua y el azúcar y muchos colores

(L) Eso me sono a las chicas super poderosas ¬¬, y no, es toxina de sapo, hierbas azules y un rayo de Luna

3 pero igual pase , que te crees

(L) A mi me parece que ya se querian desaser de ti y por eso te aprobaron

3 eso es mentira por que sali con diploma de honor

~Entonces un poema esta formado por...**- susurraba Mikan ignorando la pelea**

(L) Aja ¬¬

¬Estrofas

~Claro... ya lo sabia... ._.U

¬ si tu lo dices , como se llama cuando las palabras se combinan

~... Lo olvide

¬ se llaman rimas

~Aaa, esque no capte la pregunta, pensé que hablabas de esas palabras formadas por dos como el Gira-sol ._.U Sol-dado

¬ no mira yo te diré un poema

_**tu corazon palpita por un amor**_

_**es tan bello tu **_**_corazón_**

_**ese chico que te enamoro**_

_**ese chico aquel soy yo**_

(L) *Cof* Como que a tu amo le pico el mosquito cursi *Cof***- le susurro al gato**

3 y ati que , como que tu ama quedo como estatua

(L) ._.U Mikan!, Mikan!, Ama Reaccione!**-dijo acercándose poco a poco a ella**

3 dejala quedo demasiado impresionada

¬ mikan , vaya al parecer mucha belleza te dejo en shock

~Rompiste el ambiente ¬¬

¬ bueno quieres volver a ella **- dijo volviendose a acercar**

~No gracias narcisista ¬¬-**dijo , pero en eso llega el padre de natsume , cosa que no dejo hablar al azabache**

+ bueno hijo sera mejor que oredenen sus cosas , ya que esta tarde se iran a gakuen alice , ya que las clases de bien venida empezaran mañana a primera hora

¬ Creí que las clases empezarían en 2 días**- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos**

~uh?

+ no, tu tía quiere que la vayas a ayudar y quiere conocer a mikan para ver que poderes tiene- **dijo soltando la verdad**

¬No era necesario mentir ¬¬

+esque ya vez que eres muy temperamental ._.U

¬ y eso que tiene , que tiene que sea temperamental?

~ que poderes , de que poderes habla natsume ?

¬Bueno, eso lo descubrirá la directora

~ y cual tienes tu natsume ? **- fue cuando el cuaderno de Mikan se comenzo a quemar**

¬Eso responde tu pregunta?

~ kyaa mi cuaderno , no era necesario que lo hicieras TT-TT , solo me lo ubieras dicho

+Natsume, sabes que eso es peligroso y no me refiero a que se incendie el castillo...**- dijo su padre preocupado**

¬ si lo se , no era necesario que me lo recordaras padre

+Bien entonces preparen sus cosas, el portal estara abierto en un par de horas

¬ si , si como digas padre , bueno mikan arregla tus cosas

~BUeno ._.

(L) Wo! las mascotitas inocentes ya estamos listas ^^!

3 Ni siquiera llevas nada ¬¬

(L) Te equivocas, llevo mi mágica presencia *-*

3 como si fuera muy importante

(L) Muere gato estúpido! *_*

3y tu te atreves a decirme eso , perro , por que perra suena feo

(L) e.e

¬ bueno como sea , yo estoy listo

~Ya termine de guardar mis cosas-** dijo Mikan cerrando una maleta**

(L) Que veloz ._.U

3 bueno eso es por que son vampiros BAKA

(L) Pero Mikan aun no tenia la super velocidad ._.U

3 bueno eso fue por que juanita le hizo la maleta

~Exacto n.n!

= alguna otra cosa señorita mikan ?

~Eso es todo Juanita, gracias ^-^

= y usted joven natsume ?

¬ no nada juanita

+._.U bueno, supongo que ya estan todos listos, Juanita, me harias el favor de abrirles el portal?

= si mi amo **- dijo haciendo una seña de estrella en el aire abriendo una puerta , la cual tenia un resplandor rojo con blanco**

~Vaya, que lindo ._.U

(L) Hay no e.e, un viaje por portal no!, todo menos eso!, no quiero vomitar TT-TT

3 jajaj , bueno como no tienes otra opcion.. **- dijo empujando a la perrita dentro del portal , saltando detras el**

~O_o!

¬No te asustes, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras, ademas no has comido asi que no hay nada que puedas vomitar

~ pero aun que lo digas asi

-dijo cuando fue empujada lentamente por Natsume que caminaba detras de ella

+Sayonara!**-dijo cuando terminaron de entrar al portal**

* * *

_**I: Bueno no podemos quedarnos aqui sin protagoniztas asi que a cruzar el portal wiii- dijo aventandose dentro con todo y maleta**_

_**N: bueno como tu digas ,ojala que estoy sea como un juego del parque de diversiones -saltando adentro con maletas**_

* * *

**al otro lado cuando ya habían salido del portal , quedaron fuera de un gran portón que contenía un letrero gigante el cual decía a letras gigantes y elegantemente . **

**_"Bienvenidos a Gakuen Alice"_**

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_I: Disculpen las faltas de ortografia pero por andar ocupadas no tubimos demasiado tiempo para editar y revisar la ortografia, Gomen *o.o*_

_N : por lo que sentimos el que se nos aya pasado uno que otro erro , eso es culpa de las dos y de esas malditas escenas donde nos echan _

_I: XD la verdad_

_N:jajaja por eso no tubieron sas escenas pervertidas que algunos esperan ajjaja_

_I: Bueno en verdad nuestras mas sinceras disculpas ya que no tubimos tiempo ni de releerlo, veremos si despues podemos corregir estos errores _

_N: yo concuerdo XD ajjajaj bueno eso problemas se llama escuela y liceo XD_

_I: XD exacto, esque entre, tener cada una sus historias individuales, la escuela, tareas y conservar una vida social Y ciber social pues queda muy poco tiempo xD, ademas que depronto una se distrai cono esos asuntos de que alguien te gusta y ni lo conoces xD... ok´no ._._

_N:exacto tambien por que los niveles en los cuales estamos nos exigen mucho mas ._.u y tambien por que te gusta un chico y se te declare uno que no tiene nada que ver _

_I: Jajaja los problemas amorosos de cada una ._.U (aclaro el tipo ya no me gusta y estoy al vorde de odiarlo ¬¬)_

_N: ajjajaj claro esta que eso son nuestra mayor distraccion XD_

_I: ñ.ñU* se queda sin mas que decir* a si... bye, bye ñ.ñU_


	14. Conociendo la academia

**I: ¡Nuevo capitulo! ;D, ¡esperamos lo disfruten mucho!**

* * *

**_Conociendo la academia_**

* * *

~ ¿E... esto es el internado?- pregunto insegura

¬Si- afirmo rápidamente

~ ¿Seguro?- pregunto

¬Si ¬¬- dijo algo molesto

~*Traga saliva con esfuerzos* esto no es lindo

¬ Si es que acaso no ves el gran cartel

~Sinceramente pensé que esta era la casa embrujada

¬ Pues no lo es ¬¬ pero vamos - dijo agarrando a Mikan de la mano y entrar a la academia, por el gran portón que tenían frente a ellos sin antes que el guardia pregunte quien era Mikan ya que a Natsume lo conocía

~Soy Mikan Yukih- Sintió un codazo de parte de Natsume ~ ¬¬ Digo Mikan "Hyuga"- respondió diciendo de mala gana el apellido

-a usted es la esposa del joven Natsume, entonces adelante - dijo el guardia al escuchar el apellido

¬Si no lo decías no te dejarían entrar 7.7

~ Si pero no era necesario que él lo dijera ¿y como sabe el que soy tu esposa?

¬Las noticias van volando

~7.7

¬ Por que la cara ¬¬, solo entra ya antes que te deje sola y te pierdas

~ok._.

Cosa que caminaron por los largos pasillos cosa que Mikan iba al lado de Natsume, ya cansada por lo que empezó a caminar mas lento quedando detrás de Natsume pero cunando estaba dispuesta a preguntar cuanto faltaba choco con la espalda de Natsume que paro de repente frente de una puerta la cual decía "directora"

~Auch T-T- dijo sobando su afectada cabeza

¬ deja de andar jugando - dijo mientras golpeaba a la puerta

~ ¡No juego!- respondió en un puchero- es que me canso de tanto caminar u.u

¬ bueno entonces - vamos dijo entrando a la oficina -

Seguido por Mikan, la oficina estaba muy oscura **(mas de lo que estaba el castillo)** lo cual estaba asustando a la pobre castaña oji-miel

- ¿Quien osa molestarme?- pregunto una potente voz de mujer, que asusto aun mas a Mikan

¬Tía soy yo, Natsume

- ¿Y quien es esta desconocida?

¬ ella es mi esposa y pareja - dijo Natsume acercando a Mikan hacia él, pero en el momento que dijo eso, a su tía le brillaron los ojos saltando hacia ellos sorprendiendo a Mikan

-Waa ¡me pregunto que raza es!- grito encendiendo la luz sacándole un grito de susto a Mikan, junto con la salida de esas alas rosas

¬ vaya parece que eso responde a tú pregunta tía - dijo viendo que esta quedaba petrificada al ver las alas

-¿¡Que hace un ángel aquí!?- grito algo furiosa

-¡Va contra las leyes del cielo y la Tierra que ella continúe mas tiempo aquí!

¬ Por que lo dices tía ¬¬ ella es mi pareja y no solamente es ángel

-¿no lo es?- pregunto tranquilizándose un poco

¬ no también es maga y vampira - dijo cosa que exalto mas a su tía

-...Fuerza de ángel, magia negra y sed de sangre... esto es una combinación peligrosa... si la gente se entera de esto podrían considerarla un demonio... Esto no se dirá a nadie ¿comprenden?, muchas vidas correrían peligro se esto se sabe.

¬ Y hablando de peligro cuales son sus poderes

-Bien si mis cálculos son correctos, tiene poderes de bruja, quizá si tiene suficiente fuerza de voluntad pueda realizar milagros, y habría que ver si heredo de la sangre Pura algún poder extra vampírico

~._.U

¬ Y eso cuando lo veremos - dijo auto invitándose a la investigación

-Eso lo veremos mañana para ver que capacidades tiene... Mmm... Mi niña cual es tú nombre

~Sakura Mikan n.n

¬ 7.7 ¿que nombre es ese?

~El que usare de ahora en mas ¬¬

¬ No, tú tienes que usar tu nombre Hyuga Mikan

-Bueno Mikan mañana empezaremos con tu entrenamiento e investigación

~ ¿Entrenamiento?

-Si, no queremos que tus alas salgan improvisadamente, además que como solo tenemos el día de mañana para tu entrenamiento mas te vale descansar bien. Y solo hoy y mañana te dejare estar en el dormitorio de mi sobrino, pasado mañana debes ir al dormitorio de chicas ¬¬

~ he, pero si yo estaré bien otra habitación, y mejor si es de chicas

¬ bien como se a dicho hoy dormirás conmigo en mi habitación - dijo agarrando a Mikan de la mano

~ ¡He! e... esp...espera Natsume déjame preguntarle algo a tu tía

¬ ¿Que cosa?- dijo parando de golpe

-¿Que tienes que preguntarme Sakura?

¬ Hyuga –corrigió molesto

~ ¬¬ bueno lo que le quería preguntar, ¿por qué razón los ángeles no pueden estar en la tierra?

-Bueno, los ángeles pueden permanecer en la tierra por orden del altísimo, pero si no es así es un pecado mortal, pero como no eres todo un ángel supongo que no hay problema "por ahora", en realidad no quisiera saber que paso con tu padre o madre ángel, podría haber sido condenado al infierno por haber cometido tal pecado, pero en realidad no se mucho de estas cosas... Deberían ir a dormir, esta a punto de amanecer, yo mientras seguiré con mis investigaciones

~ ._. Muchas gracias y adiós nos vemos - dijo con cara de preocupación saliendo junto con Natsume

¬No te preocupes por lo que dijo, ¿si no te ha pasado nada antes por que te pasaría ahora?

~No es eso, solo comenzó a pensar... ¿que le abra pasado a mi madre?

¬ bueno sea como sea, la vas a volver a ver ya veras que esta bien - dijo regalándole una sonrisa por primera vez una con cierta sinceridad y felicidad

~Espero lo que digas sea verdad y pueda conocerla n.n- Dijo acercándose un poco a él tomándole la mano y recargando un poco la cabeza en el hombro de él

Cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco y agarrara con más fuerza la mano de Mikan dándole su apoyo

~ ¡Que lindo!- dijo emocionada mientras volteaba un poco la cabeza aun en su hombro

¬ ¿Que cosa?- pregunto saliendo un poco de la sorpresa

~ ¡Verte rojito!- dijo volviendo a acomodar la cabeza mientras iban llegando al edificio de los chicos

¬ Quien se puso rojo -dijo volteando a otro lado ¬ mira que yo no lo he hecho

~Aja si- respondió acurrucándose más cerca de él

¬ Si y es seguro - dijo agachando la vista para ocultar su sonrojo con el flequillo

~ ¿Sabias que mientras mas agachas la cabeza mejor vista me das? - dijo inocente mientras entraban al edificio

¬ hn como sea con tal - dijo agarrando a Mikan y dejándola contra la muralla ¬de que tu nomas me vez me importa poco - exactamente no había nadie en el edificio ya que ellos había llegado antes

~Y mas te vale que sea la única que te vea así- Defendió su posición mientras miraba a Natsume fijamente a los ojos

¬ Nadie mas me vera así - dijo mientras se acercaba a su oreja ¬ solo tu- dijo para después incorporarse y seguir su camino a la habitación, esa declaración dejo feliz a la castaña, que miro atrás y vio al sol naciente, unos cuantos rayos solares lograron colarse hacia adentro del edificio, la oji-miel los observaba hasta que uno la toco y ella recibió una minúscula quemadura en el brazo, se quedo extrañada, ¿acaso no era inmune al sol?, decidió restarle importancia, igualmente era una vampira, se giro y siguió tras Natsume

¬ Mikan apúrate que los rayos del sol se están colando por algunos agujeros

~ ¡Voy!- dijo trotando un poco para alcanzarlo

Al llegar al lado de Natsume este le agarro de la mano así trotaron un poco para irse a su habitación sin que la luz les tocase

~Por fin llegamos- dijo respirando con un poco de dificultad ya que habían corrido por al menos 10 pisos de escaleras ~ ¿Porque tu tía no enciende los elevadores?

¬por que, como todos son demonios o monstruos como nos llaman estos 10 pisos no son nada-Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación adentrándose juntos

~Espero mi habitación no sea tan alta, si se me llegara a hacer tarde… ¡me voy a morir si corro tanto!

¬ por eso tendrás que desarrollar tus velocidades ya que los últimos pisos son VIP y tienen derecho a llegar un poco mas tarde

~De igual forma dudo que me den un dormitorio VIP, así que a conformarse- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras buscaba en sus maletas

¬ eso es ley, eres mi mujer y tienes que tener tu habitación VIP

~Da igual- dijo refiriéndose a las habitaciones VIP, mientras sacaba un camisón de la maleta ~ ¡Injusticia!, esta fue la única pijama que me guardo Juanita T-T

¬ ¿Que tiene de malo?

Mikan solo mostro el "inocente" camisón casi totalmente transparente

~Mira lo malo es que ¡no se por qué rayos había un baby doll en mi maleta!

¬ bueno no podemos negar que ese camisón es algo sexi por decirlo así - dijo con una carita picara

~Exactamente, ¡eso es lo malo!... y el resto de mi maleta son solo vestido y faldas- dijo cayendo en una pequeña aura de depresión

¬ Al parecer alguien le ordeno a juanita que te guardara ropa así - dijo viendo toda las ropas

~Más te vale no haber sido tú

¬ me crees capas ¬¬ bueno lamento decirte que lamentablemente no fui yo

~Bueno solo me aseguraba... mejor iré von la directora a pedirle mi habitación en el edificio de las chicas

¬ No, no vayas mi tía en este momento duerme y se vuelve como el mismísimo demonio cuando la despiertan, solo usa una de mis camisa y un short para dormir

~... Está bien... -dijo recordando que también si salía se quemaría con el sol

¬ te toma dijo tirándole una camisa y un short ya que tenia una velocidad impresionante no se demoro en pasarle las cosas

~Gracias- respondió adentrándose en el baño para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse

¬ hn de nada - dijo sacando sus ropas- poco después cuando ambos se habían vestido Mikan salió del baño solo con la playera de Natsume ya que el short se le caía cada 5 segundo cosa que Natsume la quedo mirando y le pregunto

¬ por que no traes el short - dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza

~ Bueno etto... porque se me caían- respondió sonrojada, mientras que Natsume también se ponía rojo ante la imagen por lo que se metieron a la cama pero no podían cerrar ojo en esa situación tan incomoda

~ Natsume...

¬ hn dime

~ ¿Estas dormido?

¬ Si, solo que hablo dormido ¬¬ y respondo a cada pregunta que me hagas

~a, no pues si ._.U

¬ dime, ¿que pasa?

~ ¿Como se comportan en la academia?, o mas bien ¿que tipo de creaturas hay?

¬Brujas, duendes, hadas, zombis, tus amadas momias, vampiros, hombres lobo y cambia formas...

~ ¿E-enserio?- pregunto con horror

¬Bueno lo de los zombis y las momias no era cierto

~ Uf menos mal, ¿y hay fantasmas? - dijo con mucho temor cosa que no paso desapercibido por Natsume

¬ Claro que los hay y nuestro curso es el que mas tiene - dijo burlándose de ella

~ ¿Lo dices en v-verdad?- Dijo a punto de que su cara se volviera blanca de terror

¬ Si, te lo digo de verdad hay unos que son súper aterradores - dijo estirando su mano hacia atrás y pasarla suavemente por la espalda de Mikan, cosa que le causo escalofríos

~ ¡Ahh!

¬Miedosa ¬¬

~ ¿Ósea que no era cierto?

¬No

~Natsume ¡Baka!

¬ ¿como crees que será cierto? si no se dan a ver y tampoco pueden tocar nada, son solo nubes blancas en el aire, bueno la cosa que es verdad es que solo una persona acá puede invocarlos con sus Alice

~ ¿Alice? ¿Que es eso?

¬Poderes extras en el tipo de monstruo que seas, como el que te mostré cuando queme tu cuaderno

~Ósea ¿como los poderes extra vampíricos que menciono la directora?

¬ Justamente esos. Esos poderes

~Oh, entonces dime quien es quien invoca fantasmas para no acercarme a él... por si las dudas...

¬ créeme que serás tu quien no lo deje en paz

~como tu digas...- dijo no muy convencida

¬ tranquila que no es de temer ya que también es vampiro

~Tengo suficientes traumas con vampiros que no conozco, así que ya veremos

¬ como sea, será mejor que te duermas ya que mañana será un día agotador

~ ¡Oki Doki!... no puedo dormir u.u

¬ ¿Que tal con esto? - dijo dándose vuelta para abrazarla desde la cintura y acariciarle el cabello, poco a poco la castaña caía en lo profundo del mundo de los sueños, mientras aspiraba el ya familiar aroma de Natsume

~ Gr... Gracias Natsume - dijo antes de caer dormida

"Cuando anochecía"

-¡Arriba flojos!, hoy tenemos que descubrir cual es el poder Alice de Sakura y solo tenemos la noche de hoy- dijo la directora tirando el colchón junto a los 2 adolecentes

¬ hn tía, no molestes, un rato más

~ Si un ratito mas - dijeron los dos mientras estaban acostados en el piso

-En el castillo serán de la realeza y pueden dormir lo que les da la gana, en mi escuela son solo otro par de estudiantes que tienen que seguir mis reglas- dijo severamente mientras les arrebataba las cobijas y las sabanas con las que se cubrían del frio- así que por favor levántense, los espero en el gimnasio- dijo ahora dulcemente- ¿o es que disfrutan mucho estando abrazados en vez de descubrir el poder de Mikan?

¬Yo prefiero la primera opción ¬¬

~Yo la Prim... ¡digo la segunda!

¬ Mm con que querías la primera

-Par de tortolitos ¡apúrense! ahuecando el ala, hay trabajo que hacer

¬~ si como usted diga - dijeron al unísono, pero en eso la directora se acerca a Natsume sigilosamente y le susurra en el oído

- Natsume tu sabes a que le tiene miedo Mikan

¬ Hn hace un momento lo averigüe ¿porque?

- bueno es que vamos a necesitar eso para que sus alas salgan y tratar con todo lo posible para que las saque cuando ella quiera

~ ¿Que tanto se susurran?

¬ nada en especial solo e preguntaba cuando le mostraremos nuestros familiares

3 bueno de eso no tienen que hablar ya que ya aparecimos

~ ¿Donde se metieron?

(L) siempre estuvimos con ustedes

3 solo que nosotros nos podemos volver invisibles

~A... ¿entonces nos siguieron TODO el tiempo?- dijo asiendo énfasis en el Todo, mientras se sonrojaba y se petrificaba un poco

3 no precisamente, que cosas pensabas

(L) solo los seguimos cuando es de día (noche)

¬ mas les vale valoro mi privacidad

* * *

I: espero que no se den cuanta que los hemos seguido desde siempre ._.U - dije en susurro mientras veía por una ventana junto a Nekomini

N: no creo o sino ya nos hubiera quemado Natsume y yo valoro mi vida, por eso no nos acercamos mas - dije susurrando al igual que Ivette

* * *

~Bien si ya se presentaron... ¡Yo gano el baño!- grito corriendo directo al baño de la habitación para alistarse para el día

¬ Si, pero te apuras que yo también me quiero dar un baño o quieres que entre contigo o.ô

~NO ¬¬

¬ hn como quieras, solo acuérdate que tenemos solo esta noche para saber tus poderes que no se te olvide

~si, si ¬¬

3 por que no dejas que mi amo entre primero ya que tiene la súper velocidad desarrollada y se demorara menos

- que Mikan todavía no la desarrolla

(L) Las damas primero- dijo la perrita sacándoles la lengua y metiéndose con Mikan, junto con su maleta, y otras maletas que acababa de mandar Juanita desde el castillo

¬ 3 como sea pero no se demoren o nos meteremos igual - dijeron los dos al aniso por lo que se miraron con fastidio ¬¬

~en el baño

(L) tú te bañas yo elijo tú atuendo

~ Bien ¿pero no tiene que ser uniforme?

Las clases aún no empiezan así que no 7.7

~ Si ¿pero cuanto faltan para las clase?

(L) baka las clases empiezan mañana que lleguen el resto de estudiantes

~eso quiere decir que es de noche (día) O.O

(L) No baka! En 24 horas empiezan las clases. ¿Ya me entendiste?

~ Yo todavía me reburujó con estos cambios de noche y día

(l)Me vale 7.7 es de noche humana ¿me entiendes?

~ Algo ._.u

¬ ¡Les quedan 10 minutos o entraremos!- grito Natsume al otro lado de la puerta

~ Bien será que nos apuremos - dijo, pero en ese momento inconscientemente se demoro menos de lo que se solía demorar mientras que mi-chan veía impresionada su velocidad

~Listo, dijo Mikan saliendo del baño aun con el cabello mojado, con un short negro cortito y una blusa roja de tirantes suelta

¬ Te vez bien y te demoraste menos de dos minutos

3 como fue eso posible

(L) parece que nuestra vampirito novata ya tiene velocidad vampírica, ¡táchenlo de la lista!- dijo saliendo del baño tras de Mikan

¬ bueno ya es turno de nosotros - dijo entrando junto con Natsy

~Bueno... ya me aburrí -.-

(L) ¿que podremos hacer para no aburrirnos en lo que salen los chicos?

~Am... ¿Quieres jugar verdad o reto?

(L) ¡si! ¡Genial! yo quiero

~ ¡Yo empiezo!, ¿que pides? ¿Verdad o reto?

(L) ¡verdad!

~ ¿Te gusta el gato Natsy?

(L) ¡No que asco!, es solo un colega que no soporto ¬¬, además ¿que tiene que ver un perro con un gato? ¬¬

~No lo se solo se me ocurrió... bueno sigue

(L) ¿Verdad o reto?

~ ¡Reto!

(L) te reto a que digas una verdad

~Bueno verdad ¬¬

(L) Has hecho... ya sabes... ¿con Natsume? o mejor dicho ya lo has hecho con él

~No entiendo tu pregunta- dijo confundida

(L) Bueno etto... ¿ya has hecho, ya sabes que, con Natsume?

~Sigo sin entender, ¿a que te refieres?

(L) Que si ya has intimado con Natsume!?

¬Linda pregunta, perra pervertida ¬¬

(L) 7/7eso sonó feo

~se ._.U

3 bueno eso le paso por tratar de meterse en su privacidad

~Natsume que significaba la pregunta- pregunto mientras salía del cuarto junto a Natsume

¬No me preguntes no lo diré- dijo mientras cerraba la ´puerta de su habitación con todo y mascotas adentro

~ ¡Que cruel!- dijo en un puchero

¬Cruel que te lo dijera ¬¬

~ Anda dímelo o demuéstrame que es eso ¿a que venia esa pregunta?

¬No, enserio no lo quieres saber ¬¬

~ ¿Porque?

¬En 3 años te lo explico

~ ¿He? por que en tanto tiempo

¬Por que para ese momento serás mayor de edad y podre demostrarte que significa

~ ¿Eso quiere decir que me lo explicaras cuando tenga 18?

¬ Sí así que ya deja de preguntar

~ Bu, bueno es que soy curiosa ya que no se nada de eso

¬ ya deja de preguntar o terminar arruinando el resto de tú rara inocencia 7.7

~ Eso no quiere decir nada bueno, mejor me dejo de preguntar - dijo tragando saliva ~ jeje y dime que tenemos que hacer ahora

¬ir al gimnasio

~ ¿Al gimnasio?

¬sí. Para Averiguar un Alice se necesita entrenamiento físico. Así que prepárate que mi tía no es de mucha paciencia

~ Bueno yo estoy lista será mejor que nos vayamos

¬ hn vamos - dijo agarrando la mano de Mikan y empezar a correr al gimnasio por lo que no se demoraron nada ya que Mikan ocupaba su velocidad inconscientemente

~ ¡Que rápido llegamos!- dijo sonriente

_¬"Por alguna razón corre mas rápido que yo"-_ pensó para si mismo

~ ¿Dijiste algo?

¬No

_¬"eso no puede ser posible, voy a tener que entrenar mas, me descuide"_

~ ¿Seguro que no has dicho nada?

¬ no, no he dicho nada ¬¬

~ ¿Y como se llama la directora?

¬Nadie lo sabe, ni yo

~ ¿Como es eso?

¬pregúntaselo a ella

~ Pero si no se los ha querido decir a ustedes es por algo y ¿como que tu no lo sabes? ¿Cuanto tiempo la llevas conociendo?

¬desde que nací, las únicas personas que sabían su nombre, son mis abuelo, mi madre, su difunto esposo y el perro de Demian

~ ¿Como es eso posible si lo conoces desde que naciste?... ¿crees que le molestara si le pregunto su nombre?

¬ ¿crees que siquiera te de tiempo de preguntarle ¬¬?

~Bueno...

-Al fin llegaron flojos, quiero 10 vueltas al gimnasio y terminando 5 a la escuela

~ ¿¡He!? ¿Eso no es mucho?

¬ tú no reclames ya que se te ara poco ya que desarrollaste la velocidad

**"30 minutos después"**

~E-eso- eso fue una tortura T.T- dijo tratando de recuperar el aire

¬El verdadero profesor de gimnasia te da 30 vueltas a la escuela y en defensa personal debes saber correr un maratón para casos de huidas por riesgo, además que si de pronto algún compañero te ataca con una estaca debes saber defenderte- dijo tranquilo de la vida

~ ¡NO AYUDAS!

¬ Aunque lo digas esto no fue nada

~ ¿Como hare cuando empiece la escuela? TT-TT

¬Agradece que las primeras 2 semanas no hay clases físicas, así que tal vez tenga que entrenarte para que tu condición física mejore y sea regular

~ Por favor Natsume sensei - dijo con ojos brillantes

¬ no me hables así ¬¬ ya no soy viejo ¬¬ además dije "Tal vez"

~ ¡Malo!

-Bueno para la siguiente prueba... Mikan pasa a este cuarto oscuro y espera hasta que llegue yo, ¡no se te ocurra salir antes!

~Bueno ._.U- Pronto Mikan entro al cuarto sola

¬ Mas te vale que le hagas caso ya que se enoja fácilmente

-Bueno... ¡ya entro!, ¿donde esta Youshi?, ¡Hijiri ven aquí!

-Hai- dijo aburrido un niño pequeño que acababa de entrar -¡Onii-chan!- dijo mas emocionado mientras se acercaba corriendo al azabache

¬ hola Youshi - dijo tomándolo en brazos ¬ que haces acá

-Lo llame para el siguiente ejercicio de Sakura- dijo la directora- ya que dijiste que le temía a los fantasmas

¬ Si pero ella es demasiado miedosa - dijo para dirigirle la mirada a Youshi ¬ no sea demasiado malo con ella ya

-mmm... Onii-chan aburrido ¬¬

¬ bueno si quieres asústala lo que quieras, pero cuando ya empiece a llorar la dejas

El niño pequeño le saco la lengua mientras entraba al cuarto oscuro, pronto en esa habitación, comenzaban a verse sombras rodeando a Mikan, algunos rostros deformados, y cuando ella se percato soltó un gran grito agudo de Miedo

¬Mikan...- dijo Natsume mientras intentaba a ir a ayudarla o parar a Youshi lo que pasara primero, pero un brazo lo detuvo

-Es parte de la prueba no la ayudes ¬¬

**"En el cuarto"**

~ ¡Creí que no había fantasmas!- grito con algunas lagrimas de terror en sus ojos

Unas voces se escuchaban por todo el cuarto, como ecos que venían de todas partes "Sangre" "Venganza" "Muerte", se escuchaban las palabras mientras que las alas de Mikan no aparecían pero si que estaba aterrada

~ ¡Váyanse, váyanse!- gritaba mientras cubría sus ojos con fuerza. Pronto los sonidos espeluznantes dejaron cesaron

-¿Y mis fantasmas?- pregunto el pequeño niño acercándose a la castaña, pero ella se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza y llorando, mientras que una luz blanca la rodeaba y pronto desaparecía

-Lindo espectáculo, tanto tiempo sin ver el Alice de la anulación- dijo la directorio quien entraba aplaudiendo

~ ¿He? alices de la anulación -mientras que Natsume se encontraba junto a su tía, bastante sorprendido

-Gran coincidencia, podrás tener tutorías con el profesor Izumi, tiene tu mismo alices- volvió a decir la directora

~ he Izumi, por que ese nombre se me hace tan familiar- dijo Mikan poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla

-Es un profesor loco, no te recomiendo que te juntes as de lo necesario con el, ni siquiera sabemos su apellido, solo lo contratamos por su gran control en la brujería- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-además que hay tantos brujos con ese nombre desde el siglo de brujas

¬ Si pero ahora que me acuerdo ese nombre lo dijo mi padre pero no me acuerdo de que

~ Yo tampoco logro recordarlo

-Mis fantasmas- reclamo el pequeño peli gris que intentaba, sin resultados, volver a convocar a sus fantasmas

~Ah... creo que fue mi culpa... ¡Gomen!- se disculpo Mikan con el adorable oji-gris

-Fea- respondió el pequeño

~ ¿He? ¿Fea? , vaya como hablas si eres tan pequeño y mono

-Fea ¬¬- dijo nuevamente trepándose a los brazos de Natsume

¬ hn Youshi vamos será mejor ir a acostarte ya que aun es temprano y debes de tener sueño - dijo al ver como bostezaba el niño de 3 añitos

-Siesta- susurro mientras acomodaba su cabecita entre el hombro y el cuello de Natsume hasta caer dormido

¬ bueno enseguida vuelvo iré a dejar a Youshi a su habitación, tu quédate con mi tía a entrenar

~okey._.- por lo que Natsume sin palabra alguna se fue a toda velocidad dejando a Mikan solamente con la directora

- muy bien la próxima prueba

~Ah... ¿eso de los fantasmas era una prueba?_.

- si y como te diste cuenta tus alas no aparecieron

~o.o ¡es verdad!

- vez eso es gran avance, por lo que con la siguiente prueba lo confirmaremos

~ ¿De veras? ¿Entonces cual es la siguiente prueba?

- bueno la siguiente prueba es simple y es esa - dijo la directora apuntando hacia una cuerda floja la cual se encontraba a varios metros junto con algunas escaleras

~ ¡¿Y ESTO DE QUE SIRVE?!- grito enojada mientras subía las escaleras

- bueno eso sirve para ver si tus alas salen si tu las llamas o las quieres, por lo que tendrás que caminar sobre la cuerda sin nada

~ ¿Y si no salen y me muero? D:

- s... no, no morirás mi niña - dijo la directora haciéndole señas de que estará bien

_~"Bueno alitas queridas, si en verdad puedo controlarlas, por favor salgan cuando caiga que según mis cálculos es... ¡ya! TT_TT"_

~¨Mikan no dejes que te controle el miedo saca tus alas confía en ti ¨- dijo su conciencia dándole ánimos

_~"Lo malo es... que ya me estoy cayendo u.u, alas, salgas YA ¬¬"_

¬ Mikan usa tus alas ¡YA!- grito muy fuerte cosa que Mikan alcanzo a escuchar

Mikan seguía cayendo, ya treinta centímetros del suelo fue cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza y aparecieron sus alas suavizando su caída

-Bueno... supongo que eso es algo...

¬ Si pero a la próxima tía no le hagas algo como eso, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si sus alas no salían? - dijo dirigiéndose a Mikan la cual se encontraba flotando

~ ¡Estoy viva! TT-TT

¬ ven y tranquilízate - dijo tendiéndole una mano cosa que Mikan no dudo en tomar

-Aun falta un caso que cerrar, en que clase meteremos a Mikan, si esta en la clase vampírica tendrá que asistir a las clases de vuelo y bueno eso nos da gran desventaja ya que no debe mostrar sus alas, y si entra con las brujas tendrá clases de vuelo con escobas, y bueno creo que Mikan ya se traumo con las alturas, y no creo que ella califique muy bien entre duendes y hadas

¬Mezcla sus horarios

-¿Como?- pregunto confundida la directora

¬En su horario cambia la clase de vuelo por la de hechizos que es a la misma hora, y si se presentan mas inconvenientes de ese tipo mueve sus horarios, pero ni loca la pongas en una clase de perros ¬¬

- niño no hables así que mi hijo esta en una clase así- dijo la directora molesta

¬ Bueno como sea tía déjala conmigo que yo la ayudare… además... ¿Porque nadie me había dicho que Demian era mi primo? 7.7

- bueno eso fue, por que yo me entere de lo que hizo y por qué desde chico no aguantabas a los lobos

~ ¿Entonces por qué con Luna...?- preguntaba pensativa

¬No preguntes... ¬¬

- bueno ella en parte tiene un alices muy particular por lo que pudo afectar…

¬Por mas que lastime a mi orgullo admitirlo, su Alice no tuvo nada que ver con mi "enamoramiento"

- bueno si tu lo dices, no diré mas - dijo su tía evitando el problema

Y ya es tarde será mejor que se vayan dormir un rato ya que cuando se oculte el sol mañana empezaran las clases

~ ¿Cuanto tiempo paso? o.o, no sentí ni 2 horas

- bueno han pasado mas, ya que en la sala con Youshi estuvieron mas de 1 hora

~oh... pero corriendo solo fueron 30 minutos...

- si pero en lo que se demoraron al despertar ¬¬

~¬Esos solo fueron 10- reclamaron los 2

- ya dejen de reclamar, si no quieren dormir, ¡quiero que Mikan vuelva a subir a la cuerda floja!

~Pero apenas es media noche T-T... ¿o medio día?...Am... ¡Solo sé que son las 12!

-... hay Gomen parece que mi reloj esta mal, vallan a dar su vuelta, pero no quiero que me hagan cochinadas ¿entienden?

¬Si

~no._.

¬ no te lo voy a explicar si eso quieres ¬¬

~okey ._.U

-Por cierto si ven llegar antes a algún estudiante mándenlo a mi oficina

¬ ¿Por qué a tu oficina?

-bueno si son tan corteses de darles el tour y llevarlos a sus habitaciones pues también funcionaria

¬A tu oficina, ok

-convenenciero

¬Si mucho, ¡adiós!- dijo saliendo

~ A disculpe le molesta si le puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo parando en seco en la puerta del gimnasio

-Dime- dijo mientras recogía algunas cosas y las ponía en su maletín

~ Bueno...mmm ¿cual es su nombre?- dijo algo apenada por la pregunta

-Buena pregunta ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- pregunto con tono neutral

~ Bueno es que me llamo mucho la atención saber su nombre

-Bien por ti- dijo cerrando su maletín y caminando hacia la salida

~Bueno eso quiere decir que le molesto la pregunta, bueno gracias de todos modos

-Hai- dijo saliendo finalmente del gimnasio

~Y entonces... ¿que hacemos?- le pregunto la castaña al azabache

¬ Que tal si vamos al lugar al que siempre me gusta ir solo Ruka, Hotaru y yo sabemos cual es

~ ¿Como tu árbol en el castillo?

¬Algo así, la diferencia es que el árbol del castillo solo lo conoces tú. Y este lo conocen más personas pero todas de mi confianza

~ ¡Vamos entonces!- dijo emocionada

¬ tú eres mía y eres de mi confianza- susurro al oído de Mikan

~Que yo soy ¿que?

¬ Que tú eres de mi confianza

~Ahh

¬ Y que eres mía

~Eh? O_o?

¬ ¿Que sucede? z.z

~N-nada._.

¬ hn bueno vamos al árbol

~ ¿También es un árbol?

¬ Si pero este no es un árbol solamente

~ ¿No?

¬ No espera a que lleguemos y veras - dijo mientras caminaban

~Oki!

Por lo que se adentraron a un gran árbol el cual tenia una agujero al medio de este en forma de puerta, la cual Natsume solo puso su mano en ella y este le dio paso dando a conocer un gran paisaje era un lago junto con muchos arboles de cerezo

~ ¿C-como es que hay un lago adentro de un árbol? e.e

¬ acuérdate que es de seres mágicos esta academia y hay muchas cosas misteriosas, este árbol solo le abre el paso a los que tienen sangre real en todo caso a la mía

~o.o

¬ Tú también la tienes

~o.o

¬ ¿porque esa cara? ¬¬

~Que bonita ¡n.n!- dijo apuntando a una rubia sentada en una roca que sobresalía del lago

¬ ¿Qué hace aquí? - dijo Natsume al ver a la rubia que Mikan miraba

~ ¿La conoces n.n?-pregunto inocente

¬ ella es la maldita que me engaño con Demian

~A...

¬ Pero lo que no entiendo es que hace ella acá

~... vámonos- dijo seria jalando a Natsume

¬ hn - dijo viendo a Mikan la cual se encontraba seria ¬ que sucede- Dijo mientras la veía ya que era la primera vez que la veía así

~Nada realmente, pero te note incomodo, así que asumí que te querías ir. Aunque si te quieres quedar, puedo gritarle y decirle que venga n.n

¬ no lo hagas, seria mejor si la echaras - dijo dándole un beso rápido que Mikan correspondió

~A si... ¿y como quieres que la eche?- pregunto un poco entrecortadamente tratando de recuperar ese aire que perdió durante el beso

¬Decídelo tú- dijo viéndola con ternura

~Mejor vámonos que no tengo idea -.-U

¬ bueno como tú quieras - dijo mientras se disponían a salir del lugar

-Natsume- dijo de pronto tras de ellos la rubia que antes estaba en la roca

¬ hn - dijo mientras se daba vuelta - la rubia se había dado cuenta y lo había llamado y se acercaba a él, cosa que alerto a Mikan

-¿Porque esta de mal humor mi gatito?- dijo acercándose descaradamente y comenzó a acariciar los colmillos, que Natsume había dejado a luz por la rabia.

* * *

N: Ivette apúrate mira esto se pone interesante, mira a Mikan- dije llamándola alteradamente detrás de uno de los arboles

I: *-* y yo que me estaba fijando en la zorra- dije mirando con atención

N: si pero ve a Mikan

I: Esto se va a poner bueno *-*

* * *

¬Que quieres Koizumi- dijo con fingiendo interés

-Que frio, yo solo pensaba un poco... ¿porque no volver a ser pareja?- decía descarada mientras se arrimaba demasiado a Natsume, sin notar siquiera que Mikan estaba hay

~ ¡ALEJATE DE ÉL! - grito Mikan viendo como aquella descarada se acercaba a él

-¿quien es esta niña, tu hermana?- dijo zorreándola (viéndola de pies a cabeza) y la deba una mirada de superioridad

~ QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE MI NATSUME

* * *

I: Se revelo ._.U

N: parece que le sirvió el estar mucho con Nat

* * *

¬ Bueno ella es mi esposa

-¿Esposa?, ¡Ja! ese matrimonio se romperá en cuanto alguno muerda o sea mordido por alguien mas

¬ No eso no será posible ya que Mikan esta marcada como mía para siempre y nadie podrá deshacerlo

~ Aparte que sabes tu si no eres vampiro sino que eres de esa raza de los perros- dijo sorprendiendo a Natsume por adoptar su sobrenombre de "Perros"

**~ ¨ ¿no que tu amabas a los lobos?¨**

_~"Este..."_._.U-pensó para su solita conciencia

-Niña creo que fui novia de un vampiro por mucho mas tiempo que tú, recién nacida, así que yo se mas de esto, en cuanto muerdan a alguien mas, o se dejen morder su matrimonio dirá bye, bye- dijo saliendo por la puerta

¬ Tss, maldita- dijo Natsume sacando sus colmillos nuevamente, mientras que Mikan respiraba pesadamente por los celos ¬Por cierto... Mikan lindo vocabulario el de hace rato- dijo mirándola divertido, mientras que Mikan se ponía roja de vergüenza

~ Bueno... eso... f...fue... porque tu... ere mio - dijo sonrojada al rojo vivo

¬ ¿Con que soy tuyo?- dijo seductoramente poniendo mas nerviosa a Mikan

~ Ss...ss... Si eres mio y no de...ella - dijo acercándose, ahora poniéndolo nervioso a él. Estaban tan cerca que estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente pero...

-Natsume les advertí que no hicieran cochinadas- se escucho la voz de la directora mas ella no estaba hay

¬No hemos echo nada ¬¬

-Los besos también los tengo prohibidos

¬7.7

~ ¿Donde esta?

¬ Tía eso no me lo vas a prohibir

-¿Quieres que te ponga un bozal sobrino mio?

¬ Tía eso se lo tienes que poner a tu hijo

-¿entonces mejor te lavo la boca con jabón ¬¬?

~No enserio, ¿donde esta la directora? -.-

¬ Como ella controla todo puede escuchar todo y ver desde su oficina, menos en las habitaciones

~Ohh

¬ Bueno si nos permite tía nos iremos a mi habitación

-maldito mocoso- susurro la directora pero olvido desactivar la magia, aun así no le tomaron importancia

¬ vamos Mikan, no le hagas caso a esa mujer

-Algún día me respetaras ¬¬

¬ Hn como dijo algún día

Pronto salieron de aquel lugar y se dirigieron a la habitación de Natsume para ir a descansar, cuando Mikan cayó al suelo de la nada. Y solo sentía que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos

¬ Mikan... Mikan... despierta

Ella poco a poco se fue incorporando y sacudió un poco su cabeza

~Gomen, seguro me tropecé

¬No te tropezaste te desmayaste, además te vez algo pálida...- dijo preocupado

~ ¿e-enserio?

¬ ¿Si que fue lo que te paso? - dijo agarrándola del brazo

~ ¡ITAI! ¡Eso duele Natsume!- grito por reflejo

¬ Hn por que - dijo levantándole la mangas encontrándose con unas quemaduras de segundo grado ¬ cuando fue que te hiciste eso

~ayer._.

¬ por que no me dijiste, con que te lo hiciste- dijo ayudándola a llegar a la habitación, donde entraron y la sentó en la cama

~con el sol ._.U

¬ ¿no que el sol no te afectaba? , como fue que ahora si- dijo yendo al baño para volver con un botiquín de primeros auxilio

¬ por esa razón te pusiste una chaqueta para que yo no lo viera- afirmo molesto

~no, me la puse por que hacia frio, ya ni siquiera recordaba -.-. Aun así no se por qué me desmaye

¬ bueno pudo haber sido por que se te infecto y te estaba debilitando ¿o que otra cosa mas podría ser? (*Cof* ¡no a comido en 2 días! *Cof*)

~No lo se, pero la quemadura apenas la ciento dudo que tenga algo que ver

¬ ¿y comiste? ¬¬

~Eh... tengo sueño vamos a dormir n.n- dijo aventándose a la cama, haciéndole acción evasiva a Natsume

¬ parece que eso es ¿hace cuanto que no comes? ¬¬

~ZzzZzzZ -.-

¬ Mikan las personas no dicen ZzzZzzZ cuando duermen ¬¬

~Yo si *ronca*

¬ Bien si no quieres come por las buenas será por las malas

- dijo subiéndose arriba de ella

~Estoy dormida no molestes =_=- dijo con los ojos cerrados y siguió con sus ronquidos

¬ muy bien como quieras será por las malas - dijo mordiéndose la muñeca y bebiendo un poco de su sangre, para después agarrar a Mikan de la barbilla y darle un beso donde le daba a beber la sangre **(I: Mi pregunta… lo sacamos de… ¿Vampire Knight o Hakuouki Hekketsuroku? ô.o mmm…)**

* * *

I: Y lo que Mikan no sabe es que eso si le dolerá a Natsume D:

N: si pero eso lo hace por su bien ¬¬ Mikan bebe sangre ¬¬ por tu cuenta le causaras dolor

I: Bueno, a menos Mikan beba directamente de la muñeca de Natsume el seguirá con dolor u, u

N: ¿y por qué no le duele cuando le muerde el cuello?

I: Por que no sienten dolor mordiéndose de unos a otros, pero por cortadas comunes si les duele. Biología Vampírica comprobada o_o

N: Ahh XD

* * *

¬Mikan debes dejar de evitarme cuando tengas que comer- dijo con seriedad y angustia ya que se preocupaba por la salud de ella

~ Pero es que...-dijo perdiendo un poco el control ya que la sed de tomar sangre la estaba dominando

¬si en verdad te incomoda la situación "erótica" comenzare a tomarlo con seriedad- dijo aun mas serio

~ No, me gusta de esta... forma

¬ Creo que esto lo discutimos luego o me dirás incoherencias ¬¬

~ Bueno eso quiere decir que mi pequeño vampirito se quiere ir

_¬"Definitivamente tiene el síndrome de abstinencia"- _pensó para si mismo

~ ¿Vamos mi vampirito ya se te quito el hambre?

_¬"¿Me aprovechare de la situación o seré un buen caballero parándola?"-_ se debatía internamente

~ ¿Y que dices? se te quitaron las ganas o no me quieres dar de comer- poco a poco Natsume acerco su muñeca herida a la boca de Mikan, claro que él nunca se aprovecharía de una dama inconsciente, menos si es su novia -.-

¬ dime vas a comer o la vas a desaprovechar- le dijo siguiéndole el juego, poco a poco Mikan paso su fina lengua por la herida y después poso sus labios en la sangre, por lo que Natsume solo hizo un sonido de dolor, después de unos segundos su dolor fue apaciguándose cuando Mikan enterró completamente sus pequeños y finos colmillos sobre la piel de la muñeca, y llegaron sensaciones totalmente contrarias

~ veamos que ahora eres tu mi vampirito el que esta gimiendo

¬Uh, que vengativa- dijo algo divertido

~ Claro - dijo dándole un beso

¬ _"si esto sigue así, no creo que dudare mucho y enviare mi autocontrol al infierno"_- pensó para si

-Mikan seguía bebiendo sangre de la muñeca de Natsume, aunque poco a poco comenzó a acercarse al cuello de Natsume, viéndolo como una presa

~ vamos que esto será aun mas excitante - dijo lamiéndole el cuello

* * *

N: vaya al parecer cambiaron de dialogo, Mikan se volvió pervertida ¿de quien fue la idea? - dije viendo a todos lados

I: *COF*TUYA*COF* Con la tos de estos días no se puede vivir -.- ¿en que iba la historia?

N: ¬¬ yo no soy pervertida XD no tanto ._.u

I: Aja ¬¬

* * *

¬M-Mikan para ya- dijo impotente ya que la castaña lo tenía totalmente controlado

~ Y si no quiero parar - dijo haciendo presión en el cuello de Natsume pero sin hacerle daño

3¬ O¬ Da miedo ._.U- dijeron los tan oportunos enanos (el angelito y el diablito)

¬Te estas pasando- dijo serio ¬"¿_Cuanto quiere provocarme?"-_ pensó en silencio bastante preocupado por el tema de su propio autocontrol

~ vaya por primera vez que veo al vampirito diciéndome que me detenga eso es raro - dijo ahora mordiendo su cuello

¬Por mas que me gustaría llegar mas lejos contigo, eso solo pasara cuando lo hagas conscientemente- dijo viéndola con cariño al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su frente haciéndola dormir¬ vaya que se vuelve pervertida cuando esta sedienta- dijo después de un suspiro ¬No mas abstinencia de sangre ¬¬, ya cansado y sin siquiera cambiarse decidió dormir junto a ella, de alguna manera había sido un día muy largo para él, y necesitaba un descanso urgente…

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

I: Esperamos hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ¡Que ahora si nos dimos tiempo de editar! XD, muchas gracias por sus amados review, tal vez el próximo capitulo contestemos los comentarios que dejen de este :), dije tal vez por que necesito ponerme de acuerdo con Nekomini ¡n.n!

N: bueno ^o^ yo ansiosa por escribir otro capitulo *-*jajajajjaja ssisisiis no se nos pudo pasar esta vez XD bueno yo esta vez no edite :C le deje el trabajo a ivette XD , bueno esperamos sus comentarios con ansias y espero que les aya gustado

I: Esperamos ese cap haya sanado algunos corazones heridos de Gakuencistas que sigues dia a dia el manga, sabran el por que TT-TT, gracias por leer y sean felices, todo manga shojo debe tener un final feliz :D... DIgo cada vida debe tener un final feliz!, eso se debe creer dia a dia :), ¡Bye, Bye!


	15. Accidentes del primer día

_**Bueno acá esta el capitulo *-* :D esperamos que lo disfruten :D y como siempre le dejamos las señas **_

_**para que no se le olviden :D**_

_**~ ahora las señas ~**_

* * *

$ Texto**-Hotaru**

¬ Texto**-Natsume**

# Texto**-Ruka**

~ Texto**-Mikan**

* Texto**-Tsubasa**

^ Texto**-Misaki**

& Texto**-Narumi**

= Texto**-Juanita**

%Texto-**Kitsuneme**

[Texto-**Kokoro**

"_Comillas y Texto cursiva"-_**Pensamientos**

_Texto cursiva**-**_**Susurros**

**Texto Negrito- **Títulos y separaciones

**~Texto~ -**Conciencia de Mikan

* * *

_**Capitulo anterior :**_

* * *

_¬M―Mikan para ya― dijo impotente ya que la castaña lo tenía totalmente controlado_

_~ Y si no quiero parar ― dijo haciendo presión en el cuello de Natsume pero sin hacerle daño_

_3¬ O¬ Da miedo ._.U― dijeron los tan oportunos enanos (el angelito y el diablito)_

_¬Te estás pasando― dijo serio ¬"¿Cuánto quiere provocarme?"― pensó en silencio bastante preocupado por el tema de su propio autocontrol_

_~ vaya por primera vez que veo al vampirito diciéndome que me detenga eso es raro ― dijo ahora mordiendo su cuello_

_¬Por más que me gustaría llegar más lejos contigo, eso solo pasara cuando lo hagas conscientemente― dijo viéndola con cariño al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su frente haciéndola dormir¬ vaya que se vuelve pervertida cuando esta sedienta― dijo después de un suspiro ¬No más abstinencia de sangre ¬¬, ya cansado y sin siquiera cambiarse decidió dormir junto a ella, de alguna manera había sido un día muy largo para él, y necesitaba un descanso urgente…_

* * *

"**Accidentes del primer día"**

* * *

**A la mañana (noche) siguiente, el azabache dormía plácidamente en su cama, junto con la pequeña castaña, el día anterior había sido agotador, pero valió la pena, ahora descansaba junto a su novia**

**Bueno "descansaba" del verbo ya no, ya que un incesante y molesto ruido proveniente del despertador, interrumpió su sueño**

¬ Maldito despertador **– Murmuro, tomándolo entre sus manos para después lanzarlo a la pared, donde se rompió en mil partes**

**Pero pronto la oji-avellana que dormía fue despertando de poco a poco, sin recordar mucho del día anterior**

~ ¿Quién soy?**― pregunto aun semidormida al tiempo que se caía de la cama**

¬ Eres el conejo de pascua ¿Qué eres idiota? Obvio que eres Mikan

~Hay veces que cuando me levanto no sé quién soy **― dijo aun atontada mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo**

¬ ¿al menos sabes quién soy yo? ¬¬

~ ¿Un zorro amargado? **– respondió mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama**

¬ Y tu una niña pervertida ¬¬

~No sé de qué hablas ¬¬

¬ Bueno, no gano nada con decírtelo es mejor así

~ ¿Y ahora de que hablas? -.-

¬ Te lo diré cuando seas grande **― dijo tocando la cabeza de Mikan como una niña pequeña**

~u.u ¿ahora agrego eso a la lista de cosas que me contaras a mis 18 años? ¬¬

¬ Si agrégalo, ¿cuantas cosas te tengo que decir? ¬¬**― dijo al ver a Mikan con una libreta en la mano**

~Muchas… ― **dijo y se quedó pensando, después de una pausa siguió hablando**― algo iba yo a hacer y por eso nos levantamos temprano... ¿que era?

¬ ¿no será que hoy es el primer día de clases? ¬¬

~A si verdad ._.U**― dijo levantándose y buscando su uniforme entre sus maletas**

¬ vamos que no nos queda todo el tiempo del mundo nos quedan 5 minutos ¬¬

**Mikan iba a decir algo, cuando se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la habitación si apartar la vista**

¬ ¿qué miras así?

~El pobre reloj echo puré y las grietas en la pared

¬ ¿el despertador? ¬¬ siempre lo arreglan, no te preocupes

~ ¿No era más fácil apagarlo que estrellarlo en la pared? ¬¬

¬ No, ya que me carga el apagarlo ¬¬**― respondió al tiempo que Mikan se adentraba al baño cerrando la puerta**

~Pobrecito reloj no tenía la culpa u.u**― dijo después de unos minutos mientras abría la **** puerta**

¬ ¿terminaste? hay que irnos ¬¬

~Solo déjame amarrarme los pelos de alambre que me cargo**― dijo viéndose en el espejo mientras se peinaba, dejando su cabello en dos colitas**

¬ ¿por qué no te lo dejas suelto?**― pregunto tomando con una mano una de sus colitas, ciertamente, no le quedaban bien**

~Porque si **―Respondió en un puchero**

¬ ¿Qué?

~ ¡Me gustan mis colitas! **―Exclamo en defensa**

¬ ¿Puedes dejarte el cabello suelto? Al menos por hoy

~¬¬ bueno…**― dijo finalmente jalando las ligas de su cabello y luego agito la cabeza para acomodarlo**

¬ ¿Vez? así es mucho mejor**― Dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo** ¬ pero será mejor con esto **―Saco un pequeño broche para el pelo con forma de rosa roja de su bolsillo, y prosiguió a colocarlo en el cabello castaño de Mikan**

~Gracias, Natsume **―Respondió sonriendo mientras veía el pequeño broche a través de espejo** ~Es hermoso

¬ Es más hermoso en ti**― respondió besándola**

~Gracias**― Susurro feliz aunque un poco triste por no poder regalarle nada, a pesar de que él a ella siempre le regala cosas**

¬ De nada, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a clases **― dijo caminando aun con pijama**

~ ¡Te espero afuera!

¬ ¿por qué dices eso? ¬¬

~Porque estas en pijama n.n!

¬ bueno en eso no hay problema **― dijo mientras veloz mente se vestia en lo que mikan ni siquiera alcanzo a salir de la habitacion** ¬ listo

~._. bueno no reclamo nada por que yo hice lo mismo

¬ bueno vayámonos**― dijo agarrando a mikan de la mano**

~ hee **― dijo pero aun así no se solto del agarre**

¬ que es lo que pasa

~No nada**― dijo volteando a otro lado sonrojada**

¬ bueno si es así sigamos **― dijo mientras empezaban a caminar**

* * *

**y cuando por fin salieron del edificio pudieron notar en la puerta principal a cientos de alumnos llegando con maletas, y a simple vista ya se podían distinguir los grupos de amistades: Creídas―populares, estudiosos, populares de verdad, futuros músicos, pintores, etc.**

**pero los que no podían faltar eran hotaru , ruka , misaki y tsubasa**

~HOTARU!**― grito mientras corria a su amiga directo a abrazarla ****pero ella rápidamente fue detenida por una bala baka**

$Baka

~Hotaru es cruel T―T

* hotaru―chan no seas así con mikan no ves que es indefensa**― dijo abrazandola**

~Tsubasa―Sempai! n.n**― dijo feliz correspondiendo el abrazo**

^Y a mi no me saludas querida Kohai?

~Gomen Misaki―sempai!**― dijo saliendo del abrazo de Tsubasa para abrazarla**

* pero si yo la tenia abrazada \(TT―TT\) , por que me la quitas

$Ha! Tsubasa es un pervertido asalta cunas

*Se nota que no conoces a Tono

~ quien es tono? ._.

*El de alla, HEY TONO!**― dijo llamando a un chico de cabello largo y lacio _(Que no se ve Gay como Narumi ._.U_) y de ojos azules oscuro**

―¿QUe hay Tsubasa?―** dijo el chico que se veia un poco mayor que Tsubasa mientras venia con una chica abrazada por la cintura**

~ el es tono , tsubasa- sempai? **― pregunto con curiosidad**

*Precisamente Mikan―chan

~ y por que razon dices que es un profanadador de cuna

―Quien te ha dicho esas horribles cosas de mi pequeña creatura angelical**― dijo dramatizando mientras se encogia a la altura de la castaña**

*Eso te responde?

~Que lindo n―n **― dijo refiriendose a la dramatizacion de principe azul que realizo Tono, pero sin intenciones romanticas en el asunto**

― bueno eso es suficiente para mi , e tu nanami ya no quiero estar a tu lado ahora quiero estar con esta creatura **― dijo tono despachando a la chica de su lado**

¬ ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle un pelo tono **― dijo amenazante ¬.¬**

―._. bueno― **dijo la chica llamada nanami llendose con cara de ¿que onda con el tipo?**

― bien eso fue facil , bueno sigamos donde quedamos creatura **― dijo tono abrazando a mikan**

*Tono, por favor deja en paz a mi Kohai ¬¬

―¿de que hablas? si es mi nueva novia

~._.U ¿ayuda?

^No te pases!**― dijo dandole una buena bofetada al tipo**

~Arigato Misaki Sempai!**― dijo abrazandola nuevamente**

^Denada mi pequeña e inocente Kohai!**― dijo correspondiendo el abrazo como una madre sobre protectora**

*aparte yo creo que mi queridisimo primo casi lo mata―** dijo al ver el aura maligno de natsume**

¬Tono la próxima vez te aseguro que moriras. No me importa sí no te conozco. El echo de acercarte a mi novia es una buena razón para asecinarte

―¿No me conoces? o_O ¿Encerio? Gomen. Soy Akira Tonohushi un gusto Hyuga Natsume**― dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.**

¬ si como digas pero como te dije no te acerques a mi novia **― dijo agarrando a mikan posesivamente Haciendo que se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa**

~ nat... nat... natsume

¬ que pasa? **―preguntó agachandose hasta quedar frente a frente con Mikan, aumentando los nervios de está**

~ gra... gracias **― dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras le salia humito por la cabeza**

*Este... es mi imaginacion o se esta quemando el cerebro de Mikan O_o

^vaya al parecer nuestra kouhai se quema !**― Misaki y Tsubasa salieron corriendo y volvieron con cubetas de agua empapando a Mikan y Natsume**

¬ y por que me mojan ami ¬¬

^._. tenias abrazada a Mikan chan y por ende te mojaste tambien

$Odio estar con ustedes pero siempre consigo material valioso que no me puedo alejar**― dijo "resignda" mientras terminaba reproducia una y otra vez la escena donde mojan a Natsume y a Mikan**

~Achu!

¬ mas les vale que no nos resfriemos o sino ustedes la pagaran **― dijo prendiendo fuego cerca de mikan y de el para secarse , ****mientras hotaru le mando una mirada asesina**

$Natsume, crei que quedo claro que no debias usar tu Alice**― dijo malumorada y con un toque maternal de procupacion**

¬ si pero no voy a permitir que mikan este toda mojada

^No entiendo que pasa aqui pero si puedo ayudar... Tono!

― Que pasa dulce flor rosadasalvaje?― **dijo con su voz seductora mientras Tsubasa queria matarlo con la mirada**

^No tendrás por hay una piedra Alice de agua? con tantas descerebradas que se te declaran debe haber alguna ninfa del agua no?

―Precisamente Nanami era una ninfa del agua y me dio su piedra Alice**― dijo mostrando la pequeña piedra acuamarina**

^Bueno eso sirve**― dijo tomandola con una mano y con la otra utilizaba el alice retirando el agua de las ropas de Mikan y Natsume****cuando termino volvio a mirar a la piedra que habia perdido totalmente su color**

~ y por que razón perdió su color misaki sempai ?

.―.

***Las piedras alice de ese tamaño pierden su poder rápidamente y por ende su color volviéndose una simple piedra terrestre**

^valla, hasta que estudias

~ aaa con que era eso y precisamente como son las piedra mas grande ?

$Para hacer una piedra mas grande se necesita practicar mucho

^Si, lo mas grande que e echo yo son 2 cm

*Yo medio milimetro T_T

¬ y yo una entera

$Una entera, entre 2 **― dijo con una sonrisa burlona**

¬Al menos llegue mas lejos que ustedes ¬¬

~ y de que color es la tuya natsume ?

¬Como mi alice es el fuego son rojas

~ no tienes una para mostrarme *―* ― **dijo con estrellitas en los ojos**

¬*Suspira* terminando el día te hago una- **dijo despeinando a la castaña**

~ hai *o* , por eso te am... , por eso te quiero** ― dijo cambiando la palabra cosa que natsume se dio cuenta y estaba a punto de comenzar a divertirse molestandola pero una voz desde el balcon del edificio principal los interrumpio**

―Bienvenidos nuevos y conocidos alumnos **― decía la directora llamando la atención de todos los chicos con y sin maletas**

¬ maldita tia ¬¬ me quito mi entretencion

―Achu!― estornudo la directora― _**Alguien esta hablando mal de mi =_=**_― **susurro**― Alumnos por favor ballan a sus habitaciones y dejen hay su equipaje, en una hora pasen al comedor donde les dare a conocer las reglas y respondere a algunas de sus preguntas **― por lo que todos hicieron caso y se marcharon**

~Y nosotros que hacemos?―** pregunto**

¬Yo iré a buscar a Ruka que no se a donde rayos se metió y tu tienes que llevar tus maletas a tu habitación**― dijo un poco decaído por que cierta castaña ya no dormiría con él**

~ bueno eso sera mas seguro , ya que no estare mas nerviosa **― dijo en un suspiro**

^ así que dormías con Natsume?**― pregunto Misaki con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa algo perversa en su rostro o.ô**

~ sip *―*

¬ no le hables así que me preguntara y yo no quiero que lo agregue a la listas de cosas que explicar

^Osea que ella me esta respondiendo con el significado inocente de "dormir juntos"?

¬Si

^Soy una pervertida ._.U

* eso lo sabiamos mi querida misaki

^Tsubasa tu mas que nadie sabes que te puedo romper el cuello de una patada verdad?

*Si

^entonces seguirás hablando idioteces ?

*Si... Digo ¡NO! ^―^U

^así es cariño así que no te metas en problemas ―** dijo apretandole las mejillas**

~Tsubasa― sempai se puso rojo!

$No, eso fue por que le pellizcaron los cachetes

*Misaki duele! T_T

~ y tu como sabes hotaru ?

$Lo sonrojado tiene forma de mano, que no viste a Misaki apretándole las mejillas?

~ no estaba distraída viendo como natsume se iba **― dijo sin darse cuenta de sus palabras**

$ jajaja por fin que tenia mi cámara grabando

~N―no, n―no quise decir!... ok me rindo u,u

$ eso es mejor no te sirve negarte mi amiga tomate rojo

~¬¬ no me digas tomate rojo**― dijo en un puchero a punto de macharse a por sus maletas cuando se regresa** ~Ejem, por casualidad hotaru no sabes cual sera mi dormitorio?

$Llego esta hoja al castillo con tu dormitorio y tu horario esta en tu habitación**― dijo con la hoja extendida hacia Mikan quien intenta tomarla pero Hotau quita la mano**

$2 monedas de oro

~QUE soy pobre ¬¬― dijo arrebatando le la hoja y llendose

$ entonces lo agregare a tu cuenta ,para que me lo pagues mas adelante

* * *

**~"Cuando Mikan logro subir todos los pisos"~**

~BUeno mi habitación es... estrella especial habitación 3...**― dijo viendo el 3 justamente cuando salia de la habitación de Natsume** _~Wou que lejos ._.U_**― penso para si misma con sarcasmo**

¬ vaya al parecer eres mi compañera de cuarto amor mio** ― dijo burlandose de ella**

~No dijo la directora que me pondría en otro dormitorio? ._.U

¬Tengo mis medio

~._.

~ que fue lo que hiciste ?

~Narumi se encarga de asignar las habitaciones, una simple amenaza basto...

~ aaa con razón ._.u bueno si es así yo ya me voy adiós―** dijo entrando a su ****habitación**

¬ ya volverá en 3 ...2... 1..

~ Olvídalo creo que eso no funciono como esperaba ._.U**― dijo saliendo nuevamente y tomar un maleta y entrar **

¬ jajaja lo sabia , pero , volverá de nuevo **― dijo viendo como otra de sus maletas se le quedaba**

_~No entiendo por que sigo haciendo esto -.-"_**― pensó mientras salia por otra maleta y mejor dejo la puerta abierta**

¬ y por que dejas la puerta abierta **― dijo viendo como entraba a su habitación**

~Por que me faltan unas 3 maletas -.- ... desde cuando tengo tanto equipage? e.e

¬ desde que juanita te los envió debido al reclamo por tus pijamas **― le respondió y mikan finalmente termino de meter las maletas a su habitación... otra vez e.e**

~Listo... cuanto falta para tener que ir a la cafetería?**― pregunto curiosa**

¬ déjame ver eso era hace 2 minutos**― dijo viendo el reloj de la muralla**

~Osea que se nos hace tarde?

¬ si pero eso no es un inconveniente

~._.

¬ bueno vayámonos

~ok n.n

¬ hm

**Después de que salieron de la habitación bajaron todos los escalones , cosa que no fue un inconveniente ya que los dos tenían la súper velocidad , por lo que rápidamente llegaron al comedor donde se encontraron con sus amigos y senpais **

~Aun no comienza?**― pregunto Mikan a Ruka**

#Dieron media hora mas para los alumnos que se retrasaron

$ en termino simple para ustedes**― dijo Hotaru incorporándose en al conversación**

~._.U Gomen

¬ no te disculpes, también lo hizo por que el perro que tiene como hijo , no ha llegado aun-** dijo al no ver al perro**

$Si hablas de Demian el llego antes que todos al comedor**― dijo Hotaru apuntando a su izquierda mientras seguía con la mirada en su libro**

¬ Bueno por lo menos el perro no se acerca

―Alumnos aquí comienza la junta, si tienen preguntas háganlas, después del desayuno entonaremos el himno Alice, y nos despediremos para asistir a vuestras clases

* * *

**no hubo muchas preguntas, y el desayuno transcurrio normar (si eso es posible ._.U) finalmente llego la hora del himno, por lo que todos se pusieron una mano en el corazón y empezaron a cantar el himno el cual fue un poco raro, más cierta castaña solo miraba curiosa imitando las acciones del azabache**

¬oi por que me imitas ¬¬

~Por que no se que hacer en el himno

¬ pero es necesario que intentes imitar mi voz ¬¬ **― dijo mientras la miraba fijo a los **** ojos**

~No pero es divertido n.n

¬ hn ajaja mira como me rió , bueno como sea sera mejor que no hablemos

**termino el himno y todos se dirigieron a la salida del comedor donde estaban entregando los horarios**

¬mm veamos en que te toco Mikan **― dijo viendo el horario de ella**

~La leyenda dice, que me voy a morir con tantas clases ._.U― **dijo Mikan al ver que sus clases duraba hasta las 3, siendo que la salida normal era a la 1**

¬ y esa leyenda dice que yo voy contigo ¬¬ , te tocan mis mismas clases **― dijo pasando le su horario**

~Mi pregunta, si tu eres vampiro de sangre pura... como le harás en las clases de Magia?**― pregunto al notar la palabra magia en su horario**

¬por que lo preguntas ? o.ô **― pregunto curioso**

~por que los vampiros no hacen magia...

¬Pasare la clase por escrito, no es necesario practicar magia

~ por que ?

¬ por que nuestra magia es cosa común en nosotros

~Osea... y como se practica esa magia?

¬ esa magia se desarrolla sola al igual que las habilidades

~._.?

¬ Olvídalo era broma, yo no hago magia, por eso te dije que paso la clase por escrito

3¬ sera mejor que no le mientas o sino se relvobujara

0¬ natsume ella es lenta trata la bien

¬Bueno... la magia de un vampiro es algo así como el manipular cuerpos, o mas bien manipular la sangre, esa es "La magia vampirica" aunque como es cosa de magia negra no me meto con eso, ademas mis poderes no tienen nada que ver con la clase de magia a la que vamos , solo sere como un observador que hace notas en su cuaderno durante esa clases

~Wow...

¬Que?

~Nunca te había visto hablar tanto

¬ bueno esa es tu culpa ¬¬ me haces tantas preguntas que prefiero contestarla para que tu pequeño cerebro capte todo y bien

~u,u me dijiste cabeza hueca

¬No lo dije, pero llegaste a una conclusión bastante acertada ¬¬

~Malo!

¬no es culpa mía que hayas sacado tus propias deducciones sola

¬ que me miras así ¬¬

~Un día de estos te voy a hacer la ley del hielo

¬ y crees que funcionara ?

~... =_=

¬ z.z

¬ ¬_¬ z.z

**Finalmente después de tantas miradas y ni una sola palabra lograron llegar al salón de magia**

* * *

**~ en el salón de magia ~**

―En mi clase se sentaran por numero de lista**―dijo la profesora quien comenzó a pronunciar nombres**

~ eso quiere decir que ...

―Hyuga Natsume, siéntese en la banca 3 de la fila 2

**Natsume solo obedeció y se fue a sentar, mientras la profesora seguía diciendo nombres**

―Sakura Mikan, al frente de la ultima fila

¬ estaremos separados ¬¬― pensó al ver a la castaña del otro lado del salón

―Bien, hoy es su primer día conmigo, esta clase practicaremos hechizos los elementos de la naturaleza, y procederé a entregarles sus varitas de entrenamiento**― saco una caja de su escritorio con magia y la hizo flotar por todo el salon para que todos tomaran su varita de hay**

―Que curioso un vampiro en nuestra clase...**― dijo viendo su lista**― Natsume Hyuga levante la mano―** y asi lo hizo Natsume**

―Que hace en mi clase

¬ que mas estudiar ¬¬ , aparte la directora me puso aquí para ayudar a Mikan ¬¬

―Mikan levante la mano**―y asi hizo Mikan también**

―Bien bajen la mano, y continuemos con la clase

~ para que hizo que levantara la mano **― murmuro para así**

¬ eso fue por que quería saber quien eras ― dijo telepaticamente

~Como haces eso?― pregunto Mikan algo alto

―Señorita Sakura, si desea compartir algo con la clase hagalo, si no guarde silencio y haga los ejercicios

~Hai!**― dijo volteando rápidamente al frente**

¬ fácil es el poder de vampiros intentalo , habla en tu mente como si lo hicieras normalmente

~Hola?**― dijo en su mente dirigiéndose a Natsume**

¬Si así―** le respondió**

―Señorita Sakura la noto distraída preste atención .. Bien el primer elemento y el menos peligroso, el agua, el agua es libre y se amolda a su ambiente, por lo que sus movimientos en la varita deben ser libres y ondulados y lentos

¬ mira al frente y háblame o sino te volverán a llamar la atención

―Quien sea quien este usando telepatía pare ya ¬¬, el salón me ayuda a detectar cualquier poder en uso así que si no quieren ser castigados presten atención .. Hyuga Natsume quiero ver sus apuntes de la clase de hoy

¬ enseguida **― dijo levantándose de su puesto para ir donde su profesora y entregándole todo**

― muy bien tiene todo anotado

―ya que su calificación depende de sus apuntes mas le vale incluir mas dibujos la próxima vez aun así sus apuntes son bastante limpios, lo felicito pero ya no use telepatía en mi clase

¬ es normal que quiera hablar con Mikan

―Bien veamos si ella presto tan buena atención como usted, señorita Mikan pase al frente y controle el agua de este vaso― **dijo tomando el vaso con agua de su escritorio**

~S―soy primerisa en esto... no puedo practicar antes?

― claro pero si no le resulta el hechizo tanto usted como hyuga tendrán problemas

¬ si ese es el caso puedo ayudarla

**Mikan paso al frente, al igual que Natsume, quien se puso atrás de ella y tomo la mano derecha de Mikan donde estaba la varita y la ayudo a mover la mas , pues no pasaba nada**

¬Piensa en que el agua se mueve, si no lo piensas no pasara nada

**_~"El agua se mueve"_― pensaba e imagino moverse el agua del vaso en el aire**

¬ ahora piensa en la figura que mas te gusta **-Y así hizo Mikan pensando en un corazón**

¬Bien así― dijo al ver que el agua se elevaba en el aire**― mas como estaban algo (MUY) cerca hizo sonrojar a Mikan quien perdió la concentración y finalmente el agua cayo nuevamente en el vaso**

―Bueno... se salvaron, tampoco esperaba demasiado

¬ pero eso quieres decir que Mikan se a superado no maestra**- dijo viéndola para que mintiera pero ella no lo capto **

―En realidad no, pero casi nadie nuevo puede mover una misera gota de agua a la primera

**"La campana RINRIN***

¬la idea era que la motivara, no que le bajes los ánimos

~Es igual... de todas maneras no aspiro a ser la mejor de la clase ^^U

* * *

**~*Siguiente clase: manualidades*~ **

&Hello My Kids

~Narumi?

¬ ths tenia que ser narumi

&Que crueles son los niños de hoy en día, bien como es su primera clase, y aparte sera la clase donde le hacen sus regalitos al novio o a la novia, lo primero que practicaremos hoy serán las piedras alice!

¬ si pero en tu clases nos podemos sentar con quienes queramos cierto

&Claro! quien haría esa atrocidad de sentarlos por numero de listas como si fueran del ejercito?!**― dijo con cara de horror mientras hacia ademan a que se sentaran **

**Natsume tomo asiento junto a la ventana, y Mikan se iba a sentar de tras de él, cuando todas las chicas de la clase anterior la empujaron, sin que Natsume se diera cuenta, ya que se puso los audífonos y se sentaron al rededor suyo, y a Mikan no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse del otro lado del salón cabe mencionar que furiosa (tan bien cabe mencionar que se sentó al rededor de brujos sexys que ni se molestaron en disimular que la castaña había llamado su atención)**

― al parecer esa linda brujita se sentara con nosotros **― dijo uno de ellos que era extremadamente sexy**

―Tenemos buena suerte amigo**― dijo otro de ellos que usaba lentes y se veia super guapo**

~Natsume me oyes**― pregunto Mikan a travez de la telepatía, pero al parecer Natsume no la escuchaba por que estaba mas concentrado en la música**

~Parece ser que no me escucha**― susurro para si misma**

―quien no te escucha primor?**- dijo uno de los chicos**

~ pues quien mas mi novio**―Dijo como si nada**

―Pero si no te escucha como es que son novios?, dulzura―** dijo el primer chico que hablo antes**

~ por que esta con audífonos**― dijo mirando para otro lado**

―_**"Es mi imaginación o no capta el coqueteo" ._.U**_**― pensó el de lentes**

~Dijiste algo?**― pregunto Mikan volteando y este se sorprendió tanto que se le cayeron los lentes**

―n..no ... por que lo preguntas ? **― dijo nervioso el de lentes que recogía los pedazos de cristal de sus ahora rotos lentes**

~ Creí escucharte decir algo... y lo siento por tus lentes, **-dijo agachándose para ayudarlo a recoger los cristales **

― no te preocupes , pero solo estaba pensando como es que me escuchaste ? **― dijo de nuevo el de lentes**

~Algo así― **pocos segundos después el de lentes al recoger un cristal se corto un dedo, por donde comenzó a salir sangre, Mikan lo miraba fijamente, hasta que de la nada hizo un sonido como de quejido de gato (ya saben el GGG de los gatos... me explico?) y las encías comenzaron a calarle, con una mano se cubrió la boca y salio corriendo del salón**

―Que fue eso?**― pregunto parpadeando el de lentes , mientras miraba confundido la escena**

¬ que fue lo que sucedió ¬¬ **― dijo natsume al ver que mikan salia corriendo**

¬Es mas por que se sentó hasta haya? ¬¬**― hablo nuevamente, mirando mal a las chicas de su alrededor**

― bueno lo que paso fue que me corte ―** empezó a hablar el de lentes** ― por lo que empece a sangrar y en eso ella salio corriendo

**― natsume al escuchar la explicación del cuatro ojos salio corriendo de tras de mikan ya que estaba sedienta ya que había sentido el olor a sangre y podía morder a cualquiera y eso seria un riegos ,bueno en realidad Mikan se encerró en la bodega del conserje para que nadie la viera en su estado de sed**

~ ¨natsume , natsume ¨**-llamaba ella en su mente ya que era su única salvación y en el único quien confiaba **

**― por lo natsume al buscarla desesperada mente paso cerca de la bodega , por lo que alcanzo a escucharla y se dirigió hasta ****hay**

¬ mikan , con que aquí estabas **― dijo abriendo la puerta de la bodega**

~Lo siento―** dijo agachando la mirada**

¬ no importa pero no puedes salir aun estas descontrolada

~Lo se**― dijo poniéndose nuevamente una mano en la boca por el dolor de sus encías al calar sus colmillos**

¬ anda muérdeme **― dijo para que se le calme la ansiedad**

~Ah, ah―** dijo a modo de negación**

¬ anda si muerdes se te pasara enseguida **― dijo abrazándola**

~Soy muy agresiva**― dijo de nuevo , en negativa**

¬ no importa

~Gomen-** se disculpo y lo mordió controlándose lo mas posible**

¬ hns no importa **― dijo debido al gemido que le causo**

~Si quieres tu también muérdeme**― susurro separándose un poco**

¬ no no lo aré ya que no quiero hacerte daño **― dijo por primera vez**

~Que daño? si ya me has mordido varias veces y no me pasa nada**― le dijo nuevamente, solo estaba tratando de ser justa con el**

¬ estas segura **― pregunto preocupado **

~Si

¬ pero antes que nada déjame calmar el dolor con algo **―dijo mirándola**

~bueno...

**― en eso natsume la agarro del cuello y la beso con cuidado y con amor dejandola sin aire mientras ella siguio bebiendo del cuello de él**

¬ bien ahora me toca a mi **― dijo mientras acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de mikan y los clavaba lento al igual que ella hizo con el , por lo que mikan empezaba a gemir**

¬No tan alto o nos van a descubrir

~ pero es que no puedo controlarme

**― el solo le tapo la boca y siguio bebiendo hasta sacias completamente su sed , mientras que mikan ahogaba sus gemidos ,habían bebido mucho , por lo que se encontraba una hilera de sangre por su cuello , por lo que natsume lamió con cuidado**

¬Estas mejor? **―pregunto viéndola a los ojos y ella asintió en respuesta**

* * *

_**N: que lindo te hubieras imaginado que hubiera pasado mas aya y nosotras acá escondidas , hubiera sido vergonzoso**_

_**I: lo se ._.**_

_**N: aunque no me hubiera molestado *―***_

_**I: Neko ¬/¬! deja tus perversidades por un rato! xD**_

_**N: jjaj yayaya */* no lo niegue también te hubiera gustado XD**_

_**I: Si pero no se lo admito a las 500 personas que nos leen xd**_

_**N: ajja yo si**_

* * *

¬Volvamos a clase

~ sii ―** dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y el correspondia , por lo que caminaron de nuevo a su clase de manualidades, ****Natsume se sentó junto a Mikan, había echado a las chicas que tenía a su lado, y por fin pudo pasar algo de tiempo con su amada novia castaña ****y las clases siguieron transcurriendo hasta su fin **

¬Hey, Mikan **–llamo su atención**

~ dime Nat...**La beso rápido**

¬Toma**― dijo dándole una pequeña pero hermosa piedra roja**

~ Esta es tu piedra es hermosa, pero...

¬ ¿pero?

~ Yo te quería dar la mía pero es tan pequeñita **― dijo mostrándosela**

¬ Bueno eso no importa con tal de que sea tuya soy feliz

**La castaña le extendió la pequeña piedrecilla para que la tomara , ****Natsume tomo la piedrecilla y la acerco a sus labios**

¬y así hacemos realidad la tradición Alice **―dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejándola con la curiosidad**

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**N: bueno acá termina nuestro capitulo :D espero que les guste , y lo siento la demora :D XD es que nos demoramos en escribir y ya estamos empezando con el otro capitulo :D **_

_**nos leemos luego no se le olvide dar su opinión :D **_

_**~ ivette-chan n.n~ &~ nekomini ~**_


	16. Curioso encuentro

**Señas**

¬Natsume  
~Mikan  
#Ruka  
$Hotaru  
|Demián  
"cursiva y comillas_"_ pensamientos  
_Cursiva- _susurros

* * *

**Curioso encuentro**

Pasaban los días, y Mikan no lograba convencer a Natsume de contarle sobre la supuesta "Tradición"... finalmente se rindió… temporalmente…

PDV DE NATSUME

Ya era hora que se dejara de preguntarme sobre la tradición, menos mal que parece que se ha tomado un descanso con sus preguntas, solo espero que no lo haya anotado a su lista de cosas que preguntar, ya tengo suficiente peso encima con sus preguntas para sus 18 años.

# ¿Por qué no le cuentas de una vez?― Me pregunto Ruka a la hora del almuerzo mientras estábamos sobre un árbol Sakura

¬ Te apuesto a que si le explico una cosa, tendrá más preguntas y no tengo ganas de explicarle más de la cuenta - dije exhausto

#Yo me pregunto cómo harás cuando empiecen las clases de biología...

¬ Tú te encargaras de explicarle

# ¿Y-yo? ― dijo mi querido amigo al rojo vivo

¬ Hn, olvídalo, eso sería un problema, yo le explicare… en tres años...

#Otra vez la burra al trigo...- respondió rodando los ojos

¬No tengo muchas ganas de pensar en tus refranes así que dilo claramente- le dije no de muy buen humor

#A que le cuentes de una vez

Luego de soltar un suspiro de frustración seguí hablando¬ No hay salida, tendré que explicarle la próxima vez que me pregunte, pero si hace más preguntas, tú explicaras el resto -Dije al momento que vi a Mikan acercarse

~ ¿Natsume que es un limitador Alice?

¬ Bueno eso es fácil, y debido a que me duele la garganta te lo explicara Ruka

# ¡¿Eh?!

¬ Es para que vea que bien explicas las cosa y tenga la confianza de preguntarte - dije viendo con cara de malicia -¬ _Y agradece que no te hice explicar otra cosa_

# Bueno… un limitador Alice es un arete como este que tiene Natsume ―Dijo ¡Jalándome la oreja!

¬ Ruka, esto no es un limitador, es un controlador, los limitadores son diferentes, el ultimo limitador que vi era la mascara de gato, si usas tu Alice teniéndola puesta te dará descargas eléctricas dependiendo de la potencia de este, mientras que el controlador evita que tu Alice se salga de control ¬Dije cuando me detuve a pensar ¬Maldito Ruka me engañaste para contarle yo

#Elemental mi querido Watson- Bien no entiendo de donde saco es traje de Sherlock Holmes

¬ Me las pagaras ¬¬- dije llamando a Hotaru telepáticamente

_$ ¿qué quieres ahora?_ - me pregunto por la mente

_¬ Tengo en mente una venganza, necesito fotos vergonzosas de Ruka_

_$No tengo tiempo de sacar fotos, pero puedes ver que tengo en el archivo, por cierto, mi paga la discutimos luego._

Bien planeare mi venganza después.

¬ ¿No tienes más duda Mikan?

~aparte de mi lista de cosas que me explicaras a mis 18 años, no, ninguna- me respondió con su carita inocente que me obligó a desviar la mirada

¬ A todo esto ¿Por qué preguntabas?

~Unos chicos estaban hablando sobre el tema y me dio curiosidad

#... Bueno, yo me retiro antes de que Natsume se decida a matarme, nos vemos- se despidió

¬ Bueno, y tu Mikan, no importa por los medios que sean, nunca dejes que te pongan un limitador, y Ruka te recomiendo que la próxima semana vallas con cuidado

#Como tú digas amigo mío- me dijo mientras se iba caminando

¬ Nosotros también deberíamos ir a nuestra clase, vamos Mikan

~ ¡Sí!- respondió con su típica sonrisa mientras con prisa me tomaba la mano y se apresuraba a nuestra próxima clase

FIN DE PDV

* * *

¬ Vamos Mikan, súbete a la escoba o has un hechizo de vuelo- dijo mirándola fijamente mientras ella observaba nerviosa a la escoba

~ Muy apenas se sobrevolar tres centímetros del suelo con las alas, y no puedo usarlas, la escoba me da miedo y no conozco ningún hechizo- respondió la castaña entrando en depresión por su recién descubierta fobia a las alturas.

¬ Si no te decides reprobaras la clase, iras a clases de recuperación y te perderás las vacaciones de verano que son en dos meses… aunque si tanto necesitas ayuda puedo quedarme a tu lado mientras vuelas con la escoba- sugirió mirándola con burla

~ Lo intentare, pero si muero, recaerá en tu conciencia- dijo mirándolo seriamente

¬ Cualquier problema avísame, estaré en la sección rápida, y no dejes que nadie se te acerque.

* * *

Después de la clase

¬Te dije que no quería que nadie se te acercara- dijo malhumorado el de mirada carmesí

~Que injusto, el chico de lentes me cae bien- dijo haciendo un puchero

¬ ¿Linchou?, a esta bien, es muy inocente, pero nadie más

~No hablo de Linchou ¬¬, si me cae bien pero hablaba del brujo al que le rompí los lentes hace unos días

¬ Definitivamente no, para algo puedes leer mentes, infórmate bien antes de cometer tales tonterías- respondió enojado

~No me gusta leer la mente de los demás, además me he fijado en su actitud, con su grupo de amigos es diferente a como es en realidad

¬ Si sigues desobedeciéndome jamás resolverás tus dudas para mayores de edad- dijo ahora con los celos a flor de piel

_~Eres más chantajista que Hotaru- _susurro la castaña pensativa

¬ ¿Y bien? Que eliges, el bien de tu curiosidad o tus amigos brujos- dijeron sacando de la mochila de Mikan la dichosa lista

~ ¡¿Eh?! ¿¡Es que acaso no se puede tener vida social!?

¬ Si no quieres la lista puedo quemarla- dijo amenazante mostrando el papel

~ ¡NO! ¡No seas tan cruel!- dijo sobre dramatizando

¬ ¿Entonces que eliges? – pregunto presionándola

~E-Eh-Am… ¡Paz mundial!

¬Eso no está en las opciones

~ ¡Pero yo quiero paz mundial!

¬ entonces adiós a la lista – respondió repentinamente asustando a Mikan

~ ¡NO!, deja en paz a mi lista, ella que te a echo

¬ Me estoy aburriendo- dijo bostezando¬ decídete ahora o solo quemare la lista

~ ¡No quiero ser una Forever Alone!

¬ Has lo que quieras pero esta lista se queda conmigo

~Si tú lo dices...- dijo mirando a un lado y saliendo corriendo tras una cica peliverde~ ¡Oye! ¡Permy! Todavía recuerdo tu súper broma del lunes... ¡No huyas cobarde!- dijo persiguiéndola, alejándose de Natsume por un rato

* * *

Suspira ¬ _"se nota que es descuidada, será mejor que tenga eso en cuenta_"-pensó caminando sin fijarse en el camino cuando chocó contra alguien

-Disculpa- dijo aquel adulto rubio de ojos miel

¬ No se preocupe- respondió el pelinegro retomando su camino

3¬ pero que profesor más raro ese- respondió su tan ausente diablito en su hombro izquierdo

O¬ No debes juzgar un libro por su portada- hablo el angelito de su hombro derecho iniciando una discusión que fue terminada en un *Poof* con la voz de cierto felino

:3 Ese hombre es raro- dijo repentinamente aquel gato que se había puesto un sombrero y unas botas

¬Ah, el gato con botas se dignó a aparecer

:3 Eso no rimo, aprende a hacer bien tus monólogos del gato con botas

¬no tenía por qué rimar

:3 Al menos podías hacerlo interesante

¬Cambiando el tema, ¿dónde se metieron estos días? Bolas de pelo

:3 Estábamos de vacacione... Por cierto… algo te tenía que contar... A sí, la directora me informó que abría un breve cambio en sus horarios, por lo cual su siguiente clase es magia negra-informó al recordar el felino negro

¬ ¿con que profesor?

:3... Azuli... Afumi... ¡Ya recordé! Es un tal Izumi, creo que era con el que acabas de chocar- respondido resolviendo la duda y sin más que preguntar se dirigieron al salón de la dichosa clase, donde la castaña ya los esperaba sentada a un lado de la puerta, claro que no estaba sola, además de la compañía de la fiel Mi-chan, se le veía muy animada conversando con Damián y el chico brujo de lentes... Un cuadro que ciertamente irritó a Natsume y ocasiono que se acercara a ella bastante molesto

¬ si me permiten este es mi lugar - dijo sentándose al lado de Mikan y mirando desafiante a los ¨intrusos ¨

| ¡Amado primo mío de mi! ¡Tanto sin verte!-dijo el chico lobo con una sonrisa infantil

-¿Que hay Natsume?- Pregunto el chico de lentes saludando con el típico signo de amor y paz

~Natsume, ¿no te lo e presentado cierto?- pregunto inocente refiriéndose al nombre del "Cuatro ojos"

¬ No lo has hecho y no me interesa que lo hagas - dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro

~Él es Sora- dijo ignorando el tono grosero de Natsume ~Durante este rato me a estado dando consejos de manipulación para la clase de magia negra

¬ ¿Y que se supone que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunto ya que no hallaba caso para que un hombre lobo un brujo de magia blanca estuvieran en esa clase ¬ Que yo entienda es magia negra, no metamorfosis ni hechizos rosas

~Demián…-Dijo apuntando al susodicho- Tiene esta clase porque su madre, o sea la directora, es vampiro y Sora…- dijo ahora apuntándolo a él- Por que sufre ataques de obscuridad cada primer lunes del mes a media noche, por suerte no le pasa por mas de un par de minutos, así que debe aprender a defenderse contra esa maldición de sus antepasados… o al menos eso entendí…

¬ olvídalo, por cierto ¿recuerdas que perdiste?

~¿Perder?...- pregunto curiosa~ ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE PERDI LA TAREA DE MATE!- grito buscando como loca en su mochila- hay Natsume no me asustes así casi me da el infarto - dijo suspirando mientras sacaba las hojas de dicha tarea de su carpeta

¬ Algo donde tenías anotadas preguntas sin resolver, de tus dudas de 18 años- dijo viendo como Mikan abría los ojos como plato O.O

~ ¡Oh! ¡Verdad! ¿Dónde la deje?- pregunto volviendo a esculcar entre sus papeles

¬ Recuerda quien la tiene…

~ ¡A sí! ¡Tú me la quitaste!- dijo viéndolo fijamente, luego volviendo a ver su mochila- Mujer precavida vale por dos, que bueno que le saque copias a la lista

-No sé de qué hablan, pero fingiré que lo que escuche era una plática normal- dijo Sora fijando su vista al pizarrón de la clase

|Yo haré lo mismo…- Ignorados

¬ ¿tienes una copia? , ¿Cuantas tienes?- pregunto a la distraída Mikan

~ ¿Me crees tan boba como para decírtelo?

¬ S... no, solo curiosidad

Mikan estuvo a punto de objetar algo, pero en ese momento entro el profesor

-Silencio chicos, lamento la tardanza las últimas semanas, mi llegada se atrasó por asuntos personales muy importantes, así que les doy la bienvenida a su primera clase de Magia negra-Dijo aun sin voltear a ver a los alumnos, solo escribía su nombre completo en la pizarra- Por esta ocasión quiero tener un poco más de confianza con el grupo debido a que me han asignado como su tutor, así que nuestro primer secreto será mi apellido, Soy Izumi Yukihara...

3¬ Vaya forma de conocer a tu suegro Nat

O¬ Lo siento por ti

~ E... ese es mi apellido- dijo Mikan incrédula

¬que casualidad - dijo mientras se tocaba el mentón ironizando la obviedad

:3 esta es lenta, mi amo por que no eligió a otra esposa

¬Idiota...

3¬ es raro, el gato es raro, me recuerda a alguien- dijo aquel diablito mirando fijamente a Natsume

-Bueno alumnos esta clase es algo pesada, por lo que quiero iniciar lo antes posible, así que tomare lista de la z a la a

-Sora Zazaqui

-Aquí

-Demián Xofdmksld... ¿Que clase de apellido es este?

-Aquí, errores con mi nombre, lo siento se presento en todas las listas

¬ ya sabía que era extraño- dijo viendo al hombre lobo con mala cara

-Silencio por favor déjenme continuar... Mikan Yuki...hara- termino en un susurro mientras perdía el aliento

~ ¡Aquí!- respondido como si nada…

_- ¨no esto puede ser ¨_-pensó aquel profesor-"_solo debe de ser una coincidencia"_- se dijo con cara pálida

-Ya vieron, ¡se apellidan igual!, me pregunto si serán familiares- empezaron los murmullos en el salón

-Ahora que lo veo... Mikan, el profesor y tú tienen rasgos similares- dijo Sora

Izumi solo escuchaba

_-"¿Acaso ella es con la que hable hace tan solo unas semanas?"-_ pensaba y un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadía

¿Era acaso que esa era su hija?

¬ ¿Tan complicado es saberlo? ¿O es que es tan lento como tu Mikan?- se preguntó volteándola a ver y notado lo shockeada que había quedado

~ ¿Enserio él es... mi papá?- susurro con lágrimas comenzando a correr por sus mejillas, unas lágrimas con las que Natsume no contaba

¬ tra-tranquila, aun hay que discutirlo...- dijo hasta que se escuchó un sonido en el piso, el profesor cayo de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza

_-"No esperaba que fuera tan pronto" -_ pensaba en desesperación, no estaba preparado mentalmente para aquel echo -S-si me di-disculpan, tomare un poco de aire, s- se me ha bajado la presión, si gustan pueden irse... al menos por hoy no volveré al aula- dijo levantándose y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta

~ ¡ESPERA!- Grito corriendo tras él, aun con las lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos

¬ ¡MIKAN! - grito Natsume mientras salía detrás de ella

Pronto la alcanzo la detuvo del brazo

~ ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamo algo molesta

¬El necesita pensar, al igual que tú, déjalo por hoy- dijo acercándola a él para envolverla en un abrazo calmándola un poco

~ Pero... quiero conocerlo - dijo ya un poco más tranquila

¬ Si pero solo falta que él nos cuente la verdad y que se tranquilice

_~ok... nos daré tiempo de pensar...-_ susurro al tiempo que llegaban sora y Demián para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien... Bueno, al final el día sí que fue agotador

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en otra parte que no es aquí **

I: ¡Pay de Limón! *-*

N: para jajá a mí me gusta más las frutillas de postre XD

I: U.u Dejen mis traumas xD, bueno, creo que HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n


	17. Duda resuelta ! !

N: bueno hace tiempo que no actualizamos , lo que nos a complicado el escribir XD

BUENO EMPEZANDO CON EL CAPITULO LES DEJO LAS SEÑAS n.n

**Señas**

¬Natsume  
~Mikan  
#Ruka  
$Hotaru  
|Demián  
"cursiva y comillas_"_ pensamientos  
_Cursiva- _susurros

* * *

_**DUDA RESUELTA! ! ! **_

* * *

ya había pasado una semana desde que se habían enterado de que izumi era el padre de mikan , pero lo que ellos realmente no entendían es por que el los evitaba , cada vez que mikan pasaba a la sala de profesores el utilizaba uno de sus hechizos y desaparecía cosa que a natsume le comenzaba a irritar del tal manera que llega a a esta de mal humor y causaba terror

* * *

**_PDV DE NATSUME _**

¬ esto me tiene harto no puedo aguantar a mikan triste es que acaso el no la extraña- ** dijo caminando por los pasillos , buscando a izumi sensei , cosa que logro ya que el estaba frente a el , intentando escapar pero no lo logro ya que lo detuve rápidamente.**

¬ no le diré nada a mikan así que quédese ¬¬ **- le dije para que dejara de escapar , como si me tuviera miedo .**

-Vale-**dijo rindiendose despues de un suspiro, siertamente se veia estresado**

¬ por que escapa , por que evita a mikan **- dijo poniendo ojos de zorro ¬¬**

-prometes no decirle?**- me cuestiono evitando mi mirada, como si ocultara algo realmente i**** importante**

¬ lo prometo , pero por que la evita ?

-SI estamos demasiado cerca podemos causarnos daño mutuo-** respondio mirandome seriamente, realmente no entendia**

¬ por que daño , es que no son padre e hija , como se aran daño - enfadado por no entender

-¿Has escuchado hablar de maldisiones divinas?-** dijo y recordo vagamente aber escuchado algo de eso en la clase de historia-** Se podria decir que fue mi castigo por haber manchado la puresa de un angel.**-finalizo como si solo ese dato fuera importante**

¬ y usted sabe que su hija estuvo apunto de morir , que estuvo encerrada en un hospital por una enfermedad **- dijo con las manos ahora en el ****bolsillo**

-Lo se- **comento cosa que me sorprendió un poco**- estuve cerca, la vi salir del hospital, la vi caer, te vi salvarla, por eso gracias...

¬ de nada ¬¬ pero por que no el hizo saber su identidad siempre pensó que estaba sola ¬¬ nunca tubo compañía y ahora se siente rara al saber que es mitad ángel y mitad bruja un poco de vampira **- dije mostrando mis colmillos por la ira , por saber que no había hecho nada **

-su cuerpo nació débil-** dijo recargándose en la pared con frustración-** tenia miedo de que si me acercaba demasiado la dañara mas, ademas ella ya vivía integrada a esa vida cuando la encontré ella ya tenia una familia, ¿como meterme simplemente en su habitación de hospital y decirle, soy tu padre eres mitad ángel y mitad bruja?

_**Vagos recuerdos de como le dije que era vampiro vinieron a mi,cual era la dificultad de eso?**_

-y no es tan facil como decirle "Eres un vampiro y ahora eres mi prometida" si es lo que piensas...

¬ pero lo hice , y la sorpresa de cuando le salieron sus alas ? no crees que fue un shock el que nadie le explicara el porque ?, ahora tengo que explicarle muchas cosas a los 18 años ¬¬ y todo por que ninguno de ustedes estuvo a su lado

-si lo creo... pero no se... ¿y que quieres decir con ninguno?- **me miro a los ojos fijamente con una mirada penetrante...**

¬ ¬¬ pero estuvo de lejos eso no cuenta ya que ella necesitaba que la apoyaran ¬¬ que no entiende eso** - respondí con la misma mirada y con una voz prepotente **

-Se que no cuenta, y se que estuvo mal, pero no digas ninguno, que su madre esta en peores condiciones que yo...

7 eso es otra cosa ya que mikan sufre , al ni abre de su madre y que su padre la ignora mínimo es hechicero haga algún hechizo para poder acercarse a mikan

-Mi magia no se compara a la divinidad, si fuera asi hace mucho tiempo hubiese ido con ella-** agacho la mirada al suelo -**... por el momento no puedo hacer nada, pero solo as le saber que no es que no la ame... tengo algo que hacer,gracias **- dijo retirandose**

-Por cierto... cuando creas que ella este lista para afrontar aun mas llevala al lago a media noche, no verán cosas lindas, pero sabrán que hacer, yo seguiré cuidándola de lejos...

¬ eso are , peo trate de no hacer que sufra que no tendre piedad aunque usted sea su padre

-Lo se, y gracias por entender-** dio varios pasos asta desaparecer de mi vista**

¬ mas le vale ya que no perdonare quien la haga sufrir solo que ahora le explicare un poco la situación **- pensé para después dirigirme hacia mikan que estaba deprimida , esta niña hace que haga cosas que nunca aria por nadie . **

* * *

**~mientras con mikan ~**

* * *

mientras que natsume y izumi hablaban , mikan iba caminando por los pasillos de gakuen alice distraida y pensando el por que su padre la ignoraba, sin darse cuenta que frente a ella se encontraba luna

* * *

_N: la maldita per** que quiere seducir a natsume_

* * *

_~"Sigue tu camino Mikan, sigue tu camino"~_ **-se dijo a si misma, no estaba de el mejor humor como para entrar en una discusión por tonterías .. ¿ Tonterías? bueno Natsume ,no era una tontería para nada ¡Pero maldito humor que tenia! ¿por que su padre tenia que ignorarla justo cuando recién se encuentran, había sido tan considerado durante el sueño en el que le hablo... ¡ Estúpido padre**!

- por que razón me ignoras mikan -** dijo luna diciendo su nombre con asco **- o es que acaso me quieres dejar a natsume

~¿O es que acaso no se ladradar?~** el insulto había salido tan natural de su boca que cuando lo noto abrió los ojos como platos ¿como Natsume le había pegado su vocabulario tan pronto?**

- me estas tratando como una perra , maldita **- dijo luna acercándose peligrosamente, Mikan retrocedió un paso, no es que le tuviera miedo, ¡pero a la mierda! evitando líos y abriendo la bocota.**

~Luna, no quiero pelear~**Dijo seguido de un suspiro, fijo su mirada a los lados, buscando alguna excusa para salir de hay... no había nada ¡Se había metido al bosque!**

- vaya tan cobarde que eres mikan , entonces no te importara que tome a natsume entre mis brazos , lo bese , lo lleve a mi cama-** dijo luna tratando de darle celos a mikan mientras le seguia los pasos**- que disfrute a mi lado de mis caricias.

**Gracias al cielo, Mikan no entendía todo el sentido de aquellas frases, eso de aun tener inocencia salvo a Luna, pero otra teoría surgió en la cabeza de Mikan... ¿es que Luna hablaba de lo que sentían ella y Natsume cuando se "Alimentaban"**?~¿ PERDÓN?

- es que no entiendes , es que are que natsume se quede conmigo para siempre tanto que lo are mio **- dijo luna asiendo formas con sus manos y abrazandose el cuerpo **- te lo quitare mikan

~En primera ¿Crees que Natsume te volverá a aceptar? si algo se, es que de los errores se aprende, y fuiste un ERROR bastante grande~ **si quería pelea eso tendría, ¿quien traía a esta estúpida a llegar y decirle tales barbaridades?**

- vaya tu crees , natsume se enamoro de mi , estuvo conmigo , me beso , me abrazo , me mordió como a su esposa **- dijo luna para sacarle mas celos**

~¿Y que buscas sacándome celos?**~cuestiono, no veía el sentido a esto, claro que se estaba muriendo por dentro, pero el ayer fue y el hoy es ahora ¿no**?

- vaya no pelearas con el o dejaras que me lo deje se me olvidaba que tu eres una miseria a su lado no sabes ni defenderte sola -** dijo luna para sacarlas de sus cabales**

~¿Quieres pelea?** ok, di lo que quieras ~respondío Mikan, si se queria distraer aqui estaba la oportunidad**

- bueno si es así - dijo luna para cambiar de aparencia y tranformarse en un lobo con rayas rubias

~¡No me referia a esto!**~ exclamo, definitivamente cuerpo a cuerpo no tenia oportunidad, de fuerzas de vampiro lo unico que tenia era velocidad, de brujo apenas y si sabia mover agua y de angel solo tenia un par de alas ocultas ****y su alice... dudaba que la anulazion fuera de gran ayuda**

- vamos que no lucharas -** dijo para tirarse ensima de mikan tratando de morderla**

~Tsh~** fue el unico sonido que salio de sus labios mientras con sus brazos trataba de alejar a la creatura de encima suyo**

- Vaya al parecer mi querido natsume te a pegado su vocabulario , es que no crees que eres demasiado fácil ara seducirlo - **dijo mientras mostraba sus colmillos** - eres débil no eres digna

~¿Y alguien que lo engaña si lo es?**~ cuestiono tendiendole un arañazo en el osico... su intencion era darle un puñetaso... pero todo cuenta**

- como te atrevez a darme un arañazo , y yo no lo engañe solo lo cambien y ahora lo quiero devuelta -**dijo la per** , perdon loba**

* * *

I: Decirle loba a esta cosa es un insulto para Demian D:

N: entonces como seria ? ya se bola de pelo mal oliente

I: ¡SI!

N: y si ayudamos a mikan ? o dejamos que mikan se salga de control ?

I:... sola puede-** dijo con una sonrisa malisiosa**

N: jajajaaj ._.u bueno la dejaremos sola

* * *

~¿Que quieres ganar con esto?**- dijo forcejeando y vio la sangre de Luna corriendo sobre ese pelo... Oh Fuck lo de tener hambre otra vez no, tenia que evitar alimentarse toda la semana...**

Sus sentidos de depredador no tardaron en encenderse, y cuando menos lo pensaron ambas Mikan ya estaba sobre Luna, no mordiéndola _¡Rayos NO que asco!_

- pero que me haces , sale de encima mio - **dijo luna mientras forcejeaba y trataba de pegarle con sus patas**

~Me niego, tu quisiste~ **dijo ahora sentada sobre la imovilisada bola de pelos maloliente**

- vamos déjame maldita , si no lo haces te destruiré , maldita regalada -** dijo la bola de pelo mal oliente**

~Ya me aburrí ~ **dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero, destruirla si claro, como si fuera posible, ¿no abra querido decir matarla? eso era mas increíble... espera... ¡no quiere morir!**

- entonces quitate de encima , que te crees -** dijo convirtiendose en la humana pero aun mal oliente**

~No me creo nada, solo me aburri~** contesto como si nada, mientras se levantaba **~Ya me voy~**dijo dandose la vuelta, viendo la situacion parecia que ya no pasaria nada interesante**

- ajajja te escapas -** dijo tirandose ensima de ella mordiendole un brazo haciendo que le salga sangre**

~¡Itai!**~grito por el dolor, cual fue su sorpresa ver que alguien se le tiraba en cima a aquella loba (Bola de pelos maloliente) quitando sela de encima.**

**Era curioso ver a un lobo peleando con otro, Mikan nunca lo abia presenciado, y valla que se sorprendio de ver uyendo a la loba rubia**

- ajajja ahora te quitare a natsume y sera mio para siempre , no creas que es el final - **dijo la bola de pelos al soltarla-** agrr maldito como te atreves a morderme **- dijo la manojo de pelos mal oliente al lobo**

|A ahora reclamas|**- Dijo el lobo, si bien la rubia ya lo habría reconocido, muy a su pesar... su ex novio Demian...**

- bueno , siempre me gusto

|Ja, yo lo odio| **Dijo con burla** |Si no te molesta esta parte del bosque es mi territorio | **Reclamo volviendo a su forma humana**

- dime querido es que estas celoso** - dijo luna seduciendolo**

|¡QUE ASCO NO! | **Reclamo con horror por lo que MIkan solto una carcajada, este chico cada dia le agradaba mas**

- vamos amor no me puedes rechazar y tu regalada no te rias **- dijo luna viendola con odio**

|Si te puedo rechazar, eres peor que zorra y Mikan no es una regalada|** Le dijo regañandola por lo que las carcajadas de Mikan aumentaron**

- es que acaso te gusta mikan , que la defiendes ¬¬**- dijo luna enfadada con su ex novio**

|¿Y eso te incumbre?|**Cuestiono** |Lo importante aqui es que te largas de mi zona, esta establecido en las reglas y si bien mi madre me escuchara si sugiero el expulsarte

- esta bien me ire de ti zonita , chao feita

~¡Ya te e dicho que no se ladrar!~** grito de lejos y escucho el rugido de Luna lo que le causo aun mas risa**~Gracias Demian**~ dijo con una sonrisa cuando se calmo**

| no hay de que mikan , pero es que ahora ella me enferma |**-dijo para hacer cara de asco**

~no lo dudo~**Dijo con su mas sentido ****pésame** ~ Engañarte a ti y a Natsume... diría zorra pero siento que es un insulto para todos los caninos...

| ya lo has dicho pero aun así tienes razon | -** dijo dandole una sonrisa**

~supongo que ya me tengo que ir, esta oscureciendo y Natsume me va a matar... ¿por donde se sale?**~pregunto despistada, eso de ir distraida y no saber por donde vas le pasaba muy seguido ultimamente**

| ven que yo te saco y te muestro la salida |**- dijo amablemente volviendose lobo para ofreserle llevarla en su lomo**

~N-no es necesario~** dijo aciendose para un lado, si bien no sabia donde estaba con decirle ya no se perderia... bueno eso era decir perdida a cada rato**

~Puedo caminar sola solo dime la salida

| bueno sigue de largo en este camino-** dijo apuntando un camino**-| solo mira adelante y no te distraigas

**si bien Mikan no había dado ni 5 pasos cuando ya se había desviado... La ausencia de orientación no es saludable para esta chica ¡Que ya de por si es torpe!**

| en serio no quieres que te lleve -** dijo con una cara de ._.u esta chica es torpe**

~Pues si voy bien ¿No? Okey,~ **Demian la obligo a perder el equilibrio para que cayera en su lomo** ~¡Hey!

|¡Es por tu salud!

~ pero si natsume me ve contigo se enojara- **dijo haciendo pucheros lo cuales fueron muy tiernos**

|Conmigo siempre esta enojado y a ti siempre te perdona asi que no pasara gran cosa**- le respondio mas un leve gruñido bajo que al parece era una risa**

~ si se enoja conmigo sera tu culpa **- dijo pidiendo al cielo que no se enojara natsume**

|Esta bien, tratare de que no nos vean|** Dijo aun de buen humor, muy a diferencia de Natsume, el no era tan bipolar, bueno si pero del buen animo nadie lo bajaba**

~ bueno , y tu sabes donde esta natsume ?

| No tengo un rastreador de primos asi que no lo se

~ pero con tu olfato ?

|No querias que no nos viera?|-** cuestiono, quería ir con Natsume, quería ir a su habitación o solo quería salir del bosque?**

~ pero quiero salir del bosque para ir a buscar a natsume **-dijo mostrando puchero**

* * *

N: esta chica es muy bipolar no tiene remedio XD

* * *

|Te saco del bosque y para que no te pierdas te llevo al edificio principal, ¿conforme con mi bella propuesta que no matara a ninguno de los dos?| **cuestiono a la chica que sonrió feliz y asintió en respuesta, como lobo comenzó a caminar causando que Mikan se aferrara a él, una acción que si no fuera le hubiera causado un enorme sonrojo de vergüenza ¡¿Por que esta chica era tan inocente?!**

~ vamos , no handes tan rapido demian , no tan rapido

|Estoy caminando|**- Reclamo avergonzado por el repentino abrazo de Mikan**

~ vas muy rápido

|Ok, Iré mas lento|** ahora su "caminata" era casi inexistente** |¡A este paso le digo el caracol!

~ y por que vas tan lento , deberías ir un poco mas rápido

|Eres algo bipolar mi querida princesa que esta encima de su caballo ¬¬

~ yo bipolar noo,no lo soy **- dijo mostrando carita inocente para cambiar rapidamente el tema -~ cuanto falta? pregunto ya aburrida**

| Cualquiera discutiria tu respuesta, y faltan unos 10 minutos para salir del bosque y otros 5 para llegar al edificio

~y no puedes hacer que sean menos -** dijo ya cansada de ir en el lomo de demian **

|No por que sí me apresuró te encontrarás rápidamente con Natsume y hoy quiero hacer sufrir a mi primito aún que sea por unos minutos

~ ¬¬ por que lo quieres hacer sufrir ¬¬

¬ si primo dime por que me quieres hacer sufrir -** dijo natsume apareciendo de la nada y con su cara de pocos amigos**

|Ne que rápido**-dijo aburrido agachándose para dejar bajar a Mikan de su lomo** -agua fiestas-** dijo sacando la lengua.**

¬ mikan por que razon estabas montada sobre demian ¬¬-**dijo enojado y fulminandola con la mirada**

~Me ayudó hace un rato y aparte me perdí en el bosque...-**comenzó diciendo animosamente pero sus palabras fueron siendo más lentas al ver la mirada de Natsume y sentir un poco de miedo**

¬ vayámonos , te tenia que contar algo importante , pero ya no ¬¬** - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar enojado**

~... *suspira* gracias Demian, nos vemos mañana **-hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó lentamente tras Natsume**

* * *

_**~ con natsume y mikan ~**_

* * *

¬por que razon no me llamaste-** pregunto enojado y parando de repente haciendo que mikan chocara con su espalda**

~Olvide como usar eso de la telepatia y está molesta con Luna así q simplemente no lo pensé- **dijo recordando la desagradable escena**

¬ que paso entre ustedes ? -** pregunto algo curioso mientras se acercaba a ella, algo muy extraño viniendo de el**

~Me hizo enojar, me intentó atacar, no pasó a mayores y fue cuando Demian me ayudó-** dijo simplemente mientras bostezaba, estaba cansada y sí bien tenía curiosidad de lo que Natsume le diría**

¬ hn bueno si quieres descansar **- la tomo en brazos** -adelante duerme todo lo que quieras , pero no creas que te contare lo de antes- **dijo para empezar caminar**

~Por que?**-Cuestionó con ojos cansados**

¬ por que ya no te quiero contar -** dijo comportando se como un niño pequeño**

~eres un crió**- dijo y en un segundo ya estaba dormida**

¬ hm mira quien habla pequeña niña **- dijo para apegarla mas a su pecho**

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**bueno aca esta nustro capitulo , espero que os disculpen por la demora TT-TT**_

_**bueno esperamos su opinión o comentario :D **_

_**se despide  
**_

_**~ivette ~ y ~ nekomini~**_


	18. Palabras tristes y una ¿traición ?

_**Bueno les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo capitulo de rojo renacimiento *o* **_

_**bueno antes de empezar a leer les dejamos las señas para que recuerden quien es quien :3 **_

* * *

**Señas**

¬Natsume  
~Mikan  
#Ruka  
$Hotaru  
|Demián  
"cursiva y comillas_"_ pensamientos  
_Cursiva- _susurros

* * *

_**Palabras tristes y una ¿traición ?**_

* * *

**Abrió sus ojos aún cansada, y un palpitante dolor en su brazo se expandió a lo largo de su mano y hombro derecho, decidida en ignorar lo que probablemente era resultado de su discordia con Luna la noche anterior, fijo un momento su vista en la ventana que daba obvias señales de que recién empezaba una nueva noche, aún adolorida, Mikan giro sobre sí misma en la cama para encontrar a Natsume terminando de vestirse para ese sábado.**

~¿A donde...?**- Mikan trato de preguntar pero un bostezo la interrumpió momentáneamente, aún así Natsume capto lo que quiso decir, frunciendo el ceño se digno a responder.**

¬ por hay **- dijo siendo cortante**

~¿Estas molesto?**- pregunto Mikan recordando tramos de lo ocurrido apenas ayer** ~Demian sólo me ayudó a encontrar la escuela (Al final sí que había terminado lejos de loa terrenos del colegio) sí seguía sola lo mas probable es que me hubiese encontrado en la Tierra humana sin darme cuenta-** trató de excusarse aún sabiendo que Natsume no daría crédito a lo que le decía**

¬ guárdate las explicaciones , al fin y al cabo no te estoy pidiendo ninguna , solo tengo que ir a un lado que tu no debes saber **- siendo un poco mas suave ? , para después acercarse a ella y darle un beso**

~Entonces, ¿ya no estas molesto?**-pregunto Mikan esperanza cuando el beso hubo terminado, su respuesta fue otro ceño fruncido.**

¬ aun sigo resentido contigo , no puedo creer que no me buscaras - **dijo , ya que mikan le había vuelto a recordar el suceso de ayer**

~Te iba a buscar en cuanto pudiera ubicarme**- Mikan se levanto y, aún ignorando el estúpido dolor en su hombro, busco su ropa entre el armario, tomando el vestido rojo con encajes negros que Natsume le había regalado cuando recién lo conoció, entró al baño y se vistió agradeciendo que las mangas del vestido cubrieran las extrañas cortadas en forma de arco en su brazo que no recordaba ni como se hizo, salió del cuarto de baño y Natsume se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego desvío la vista obviamente regañándose a sí mismo por dejarse distraer cuando se supone que estaba enojado.**

¬ y tu a donde vas , por que te vites así dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza _¨se ve realmente hermosa ¨_**-dijo algo molesto al no ser resistente a la belleza de su ¨esposa¨**

~Te voy a acompañar-** dijo simplemente alisando la falda del vestido**

¬ eh ? y eso por que ? _¨no,eso no se supone que es una sorpresa, no servirá de nada si ella va a menos que la lleve directo hacia aya , si eso voy hacer_ ¨**- se dijo así mismo .**

~Sí tú no me quieres decir, yo descubriré que ocultas de primera mano, ahora ¿vamos, o que esperas?**- dijo mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta .**

¬ tsk has lo que quieras , pero no sabrás que cosa es-** dijo pisando le los talones a mikan**

~Al menos podré acompañarte-** la sonrisa de Mikan salió febrilmente de sus labios y pronto ella se encontraba junto a la puerta **~Vamos entonces.

¬tsk bueno pero tendrás que compensarme con algo , y_ creo saber con que_ -** dijo susurrándole al oído lo ultimo**

~¿Que cosa?**- cuestionó Mikan volviendo su vista a Natsume por unos segundos antes enfocarse de nuevo en la gran cantidad de escaleras que la esperaban para bajar.**

¬ piensa querida mikan , no te dejare dormir -** dijo haciendo que lo ultimo sonara pervertida mente**

~¿Me vas a molestar hasta que vuelve a anochecer?**- cuestionó inocente, Mikan aún no recibía las tan esperadas "pláticas incómodas" que no recibiría de parte d Natsume hasta sus 18 años.**

¬ se me olvidaba que piensas como una niña de 5 años **- dijo golpeándose levemente con la palma de su mano**

~¨mikan yo que soy tu conciencia se a lo que se refiere ¨**- dijo ella con una gotita en su cabeza ?._.u**

~¡No es mi culpa! **-exclamo Mikan para defenderse**~Nadie me explica nada- **y con un pequeño puchero al inflar sus mejillas se encamino escaleras abajo, ¿la razón? Ella tenía prohibido sacar sus alas debido a su " Inusualidad ", resignada bajo los escalones uno a uno.**

¬si te explicara una de esas cosas te quedarías trauma da correrías el riesgo ? **- dijo el con una mirada seria**

¬O no natsume no te atrevas a contarle , tu le dijiste que lo arias a sus 18 años , no la corrompas ahora -** dijo una de las conciencia de natsume .**

~¡Sí!**-exclamo Mikan emocionada volviendo sobre sus pasos para estar frente a frente con Natsume.**

¬3 ella ya te respondió natsume , así que no le hagas caso al falditas y cuéntale -** dijo el pequeño diablillo , mientras empujaba a al ángel del hombro de natsume .**

¬ sabes como se hacen los bebés ?**- pregunto haciendo caso al diablillo , mientras este juntaba sus manos en forma de ( lo logre ) .**

~No-** respondió sencillamente**~ Eh echo esa pregunta desde que cumplí los ocho años, siempre me dicen algo de una cigüeña, la verdad nunca lo creí, es demasiado surrealista, pero no pude generar ninguna teoría **- Ahora Mikan veía esperanza a Natsume, esperando la respuesta...**

¬ bueno yo te explico **- dijo agrando un cable interceptor y el que se intersecta** ¬mikan cuando el hombre y la mujer... mmm...que dificil...mira este es el hombre- **dijo mostrando el cable que se intersecta¬ ** y esta es la mujer sabes que mas te enseño cuando cumplas 18 -** dijo natsume para empezar a caminar por lo que detrás de ellos se podía apreciar a un ángel golpeando a un diablillo y poner su dedo como ( natsume eso es no la corrompas).**

~¿Ah?**-cuestionó más confundida que antes, sólo vio un cable y una entrada para el cable, ¿pero que era eso de que el hombre era el cable y la mujer la entrada?** ~Malo ! **-exclamo en otro puchero que hizo que sus orejas se tiñeran de un leve carmín.**

~_¨vamos mikan no pidas mas que no te va a explicar y te confundirás mas ¨_

¬ imagina que el hombre entra en la mujer y de hay sale un hijo **- le resumió lo mas posible el ¨ como se hacen los bebés ¨**

~¿Como un hombre va a entrar en una mujer?-** cuestionó**~¿estas loco? Es que ¿como un ser humano puede entrar en otro ser humano? _¨es eso posible_ ¨**- lo ultimo preguntando a su conciencia .**

~¨_no claro que no , pero mejor deja que el te lo explique ¨_

¬ por eso te lo mostrare a los 18 todo a su tiempo mikan a menos que quiera un hijo ahora**- dijo poniendo cara pervertido y sexy.**

~Pero... Tu teoría es imposible... Un ser humano no puede entrar en otros**- dijo al fin llegando a los últimos escalones~** es decir, a lo que más me recuerda tú relato es a un beso francés que vi en televisión cuando estaba en el hospital, pero nadie tiene un hijo por besarse**-frunció el ceño, pensante.**

¬ mikan deja eso de lado ya no le preste atención -** dijo ignorando todo eso**

~¡Pero quiero saber!**- ambos salieron por la puerta del edificio sin perder más tiempo mientras caminaban a donde quiera que Natsume se dirigirá.**

¬ NO! no hasta que cumplas 18 o si quieres pregúntale a narumi o a hotaru

~Lo intenté**- dijo Mikan en un suspiro** ~Hotaru me cobra y Narumi sale del tema casi tan rápido como lo pregunto**- cruzándose de brazo algo moleta, dieron vuelta en una esquina.**

¬ entonces espera-** dijo para subir al carruaje que estaba preparado junto con mikan**

~Pero ¿por que tengo que esperar? Todos lo saben y yo no, me siento como una niña que sus padres excluyen de una platica sobre negocios o algo~**aceptando la ayuda de la mano de Natsume para apoyarse al subir se sentó en un asiento frente a él.**

¬ mikan que arias si yo intento hacer algo mas que beso **- dijo natsume posando su mano en la pierna de mikan ****viendo que reacción ponía.**

~No me opondría por que confío en ti**-respondió inmediatamente, viendo la mano de Natsume curiosa**~ Tú no harías nada que supieras que yo realmente no pueda soportar, y sí me forzaras a hacer algo es por que sabrías que yo lo puedo hacer, al menos así tratas a los que quieres, a menos que llegaras a odiarme no me preocupare.

¬ tsk eres demasiado inocente como para hacerte algo-** dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente**

~Eres raro-** comentó en un susurro, está vez sin la necesidad de hacer un puchero, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.**

¬ que es raro**?- dijo mientras la miraba algo molesto , por lo dicho de mikan**

~Tú-** dijo tranquila** ~Parece que me harás algo cuando de pronto sólo lo dejas, ¿no te molestas contigo mismo?

¬ no no es eso , si no es otra cosa , pero solo olvídalo

~Ya te e molestado mucho hoy... Lo dejare por una Semana-**en cuanto las palabras abandonaron su garganta sintió al carruajes detenerse.**

- hemos llegado joven amo -** dijo una voz desde afuera**

¬ hn bien , mikan vamos -** dijo bajando del carruaje y ofrecer la mano a su novia**

~Gracias-**susurro Mikan cuando toco el suelo con ambos pies**

**en es****o natsume le dijo a su sirviente que volviera hasta el siguiente día (noche) a ese mismo lugar , cosa que el solo dio una reverencia y se marcho , por lo que natsume tomo de la mano a mikan para llevarla hasta el comienzo del bosque .**

¬ mira mikan este bosque es el bosque de las ilusiones , desde ahora en adelante también tienes el privilegio de conocer este lugar -** dijo para luego adentrarse al bosque .**

* * *

**Por segundos Mikan quedó viendo el bosque impresionada, era hermoso, sólo que la parte de las ilusiones fue lo que la desconcertó, volteando a ver a Natsume otra vez, noto que su espalda estaba desapareciendo entre los árboles conforme avanzaba, así que tuvo que obligarse a seguirlo antes de perderse de nuevo. Cuando lo hubo alcanzado se atrevió a decir**

~¿Qué ilusiones?

¬ aquella ilusión que te entrevisté a seguir **- dijo apareciendo por detrás mientras le agarraba de la mano ¬ no puedes simplemente irte todavía no has hecho el pacto para que dejes de verla agradece que sólo fue una inocente , pueden haber peores**

~¿Ah?-** Mikan desconcertada veía a ambos Natsumes, al menos eso explicaba el silencio de parte de la ilusión Natsume, que pronto se volvió humo**~¿Qué tengo que hacer?

¬ lo que siempre has hecho , beber de mi sangre pero en un lugar especifico**- dijo mientras empujaba con la mano para empezar a caminar a un claro que había e medio del bosque**

~¿Tengo que hacerlo?**- sonó vagamente preocupada **~No he comido en una semana... ¡Te voy a dejar seco!-** chillo Mikan con algo de pena y miedo.**

¬ es obligatorio, claro si no te quieres volver a perder acá en el bosque y no salir nunca mas-** dijo viendo lo oscuro del bosque**

~Sólo sí prometes que me detendrá antes de que te mate por falta de sangre

¬ hn claro , no voy a dejar que me mates y dejarte sola

~¡Eres tierno!**- exclamo Mikan con ojos brillantes** ~... Bueno al menos eso creo.

¬ claro, muy tierno ¨si tan solo supiera que el solo pensar que se quedaría a cargo del reino completamente sola, seria un desastre ¨- pensó olvidándose de un pequeño detalle.

~¿Escuche desastre?**- su tono se volvió malhumorado** ~Tendrías que recordar que a veces leo mentes sin proponerme lo Natsy **- sus grandes ojos castaños se estrecharon en acusación**

¬ yo no fui quien pensó eso **- dijo tratando de liberarse de toda culpa posible**

~¿Y quién lo pensó, el bosque?

¬ el bosque también tiene emociones , por eso muestra las ilusiones ¬¬ sabes intenta lee la mente **- dijo para que mikan leyera la mente del bosque**

~Aún que el bosque tenga mente,**-dijo Mikan respectiva~ fue tú voz lo que escuche.**

¬ tuché , pequeña niña que tal si continuamos con lo de beber mi sangre-** dijo ofreciendo banquete**

~claro, claro -**dijo aún algo cohibida**~¿Y como o porque tengo que beber tu sangre a medio bosque?

¬ es muy fácil por que en medio del bosque es donde llega puramente la luz de la luna roja - **dijo posicionándose al medio junto con mikan.**

~¿como se relaciona con las ilusiones?-** pregunto Mikan acercándose a Natsume, deteniéndose unos segundos para ver como faltaba poco para que la luna alcanzara su punto más alto en el cielo, debía faltar poco para la media noche...**

¬ debido a que el vampiro principal nació en medio de este bosque por lo que al nacer tubo un hechizo algunos dicen que es un regalo de la luna , por lo que a toda la familia de sangre pura , al tener su sangre no nos afecta las ilusiones causadas por el reflejo de la luna- explico para que la pequeña mente de mikan pueda percibir aquella información

~Entonces, ¿quién tenga lazos sanguíneos con tú familia puede entrar?-**pregunto sin esperar una respuesta** ~Eso es genial, un santuario sólo para tú familia...

¬ no es un santuario , ni que las personas vinieran a rezar **- dijo mirando con sus típicos ojos z.z** ¬ y que dices vas a aceptar ese privilegio de no ver las ilusiones - **dijo este viéndola a los ojos**

~¡Sí señor!**- Mikan había erguido su espalda en un segundo, y subió su palma abierta hasta su frente, dando algo parecido al saludo de un soldado.**

¬ pero antes quiero que hagas una cosa- **dijo con cara de picara ô.ô**

~No, me asustas**- dejando su posición de soldado miro a Natsume desafiante, mientras retenía unas terribles ganas de sacarle la lengua**

¬ bueno si es así no te diré uno de los privilegios de poder andar en este bosque -** dijo persuadiéndola**

~No me gusta tú psicología a la inversa**- encogiendo un poco los ojos para enfocar mejor a Natsume como sí lo vigilará, decidió sacar su lengua infantil mente.**

¬ vas a querer o no y es tu ultima oportunidad no la desperdicies

~no quiero por que no se que es** - dijo sacando aún más su lengua **~pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que igual lo harás

¬ entonces , solo tienes que solo hacer una cosa, no es malo o sino aya tu **- dijo poniendo ojos tristes ****cosa que mikan nunca había visto.**

~¿N-natsume? **-Mikan suspiro preocupada, sólo quería joder a Natsume un poquito como él siempre hacia con ella** ~¡Lo haré, lo haré! Sólo jugaba.

¬ es fácil -** dijo cambiando su semblante** ¬ solo quiero que me beses z.z

~¿No era más fácil decirlo?**- rodó los ojos, y segundos después se puso de puntillas y le dio un ligero beso a Natsume.**

¬ vaya si te has vuelto mas pervertida **- dijo al separarse del beso**

~¿Ah?, ¿ahora soy yo la pervertida?**- volvió los pies a la tierra sonrojada** ~bien, no te volveré a besar por que me volvería una pervertida-**se alejo tres pasos hacia atrás "ofendida"**

¬ ven acá** - dijo mordiéndose la muñeca sacando un poco de su sangre , para acercar a mikan hacia el y besar la dándole a beber su sangre** ¬ vez ahora ya no eres mas pervertida que yo **- dijo relamiéndose los colmillos**

~Me caes mal**-dijo Mikan a medio beso relamiéndose los labios, bien, no lo podía negar, la sangre para un vampiro era una experiencia de sabor que no se podía desperdiciar, claro que a Mikan luego pesaba la conciencia (la que no es pepe grillo) por tomarla.**

~Okey, ya bebí tú sangre, ¿es suficiente o falta algo más?**-cuestionó con la mirada al cielo, ciertamente no faltaban más de cinco minutos para media noche, tal vez sí se apuraba lograría llegar a hacer la tarea de hechizeria y matemáticas...**

¬ sabes que tienes el privilegio de faltar a clases ,ya que es normal que hagamos estos rituales

~No me va lo suficientemente bien en clases como para no hacer mis tareas**- Mikan susurro aún saboreando los pocos restos de sangre quedados en su boca**~El bosque es hermoso, y amo los árboles de sakura, pero esa luna me está asustando... Y me da un mal presentimiento, como sí algo malo fuera a pasar**- fijo su vista al suelo, y luego volvió a mirar a Natsume con una sonrisa tonta en la cara** ~seguro la ilusión de antes me afecto los nervios ¿no?

¬ no se pero al parecer la luna me esta jugando una mala broma **- dijo tapándose la cara** ¬ parece que yo estoy alucinando

~¿Que vez?-** cuestionó al tiempo que siento una sensación extraña sobre y en su nariz, el final de su espalda y su cabeza**~¿Que pasa?**- cuestionó con miedo, mientras que sentía que de algún modo la luna la llamaba, para que después un profundo aullido involuntario saliera de su pecho.**

* * *

_**PDV DE NATSUME .**_

después de darle de tomar mi sangre a mikan ya había sido media noche ( día ) y la luna se encontraba en su punto mas alto , cuando me separe de ella , pensé que este maldito bosque me estaba jugando una broma mikan me hablo, por lo que no pude evitar ver la , lo que estaba frente mio me sorprendió mikan tenia bigotes.

¬ no se pero al parecer la luna me esta jugando una mala broma -** dije tapándome la cara** ¬ al parecer yo estoy ilusionando , estaba tan aturdido que no escuchaba nada de lo que ella me decía hasta que su aullido me saco de mis pensamientos.

¬ como es posible , por que ... no me digas que te dejaste morder por el maldito de demian **- dije molesto ****solo pensar eso me enfada**

~Natsume yo no... - **sus ojos brillaron de lágrimas, pero no yo estaba mucho más molesto que ella al estar "triste".**

¬ RESPONDE COMO FUISTE CAPAS ! COMO DEJASTE QUE TE MORDIERA RESPONDE ! ! ! !

~¡NO SE POR QUE PASA ESTO!**- grito ella, a diferencia de mis gritos ella gritaba con desesperación. Pero me mentía, ¿sí no como se estaba transformando en lobo, otro antepasado oculto? No lo creo ni loco, Ella me mintió, Mikan me mintió igual que Koizumi.**

¬ como puede ser posible confiaba en ti me has traicionado , NO TE QUIERO VER ERES IGUAL QUE KOIZUMI ! encima que engañarme cuando yo te lo estaba dando todo- **dije con voz quebrada**

Ríos de agua salada corrieron sus mejillas, y antes de caer en su trampa y empezar a dejar que mi amor derrumbara a mi orgullo, me di la vuelta, dejando la allí a mitad del bosque, ella encontraría el camino luego, después de todo ya era toda una perra, quiero decir loba.

Quería llegar lo más pronto al dormitorio, y así sacar MIS cosas de allí, no quiero verla nunca más. O al menos no volver a dirigir le la palabra. Sólo salí del bosque sin mirar atrás, oyendo estúpidos aullidos tras aullidos, seguro que la manada le daba estaba dando una fiesta de bienvenida.

¬ nunca mas volveré a confiar en una mujer - **dije abriendo mi alas y volar lo mas alto hasta perderme por los cielos**

**FIN DE PDV**

* * *

_**PDV DE MIKAN**_

Natsume se da la vuelta y camina dejándome atrás, mis pies se han estancado en la tierra y no me atrevo a seguirlo.

Mis lágrimas humedecen todo a su pasó, mientras, no entiendo nada.

El dolor a invadido el latir de lo que parece sigue siendo mi corazón, y algo hace clic en mi cerebro cuando el agua salada ya no madejas ver nada. Aprieto mi ante brazo derecho con rabia , ahora yo era un lobo al menos eso creo. Toque el piso con mis rodillas derrumbada, realmente... Realmente perdí a Natsume está vez...

FIN DE PDV

* * *

_**~mientras en otro lugar del bosque ~**_

_**PDV DE HOTARU**_

iba ¨caminado ¨ mejor dicho corriendo de ruka , ya que le había tomado unas fotos algo comprometedoras , pero algo me paro en seco , mikan estaba de rodillas en el piso ¨ $ mikan que es lo que sucede y por que eres una loba**-dije desconcertada acercándome a ella.**

~¡Natsume, Demian, Luna!**- dijo cubriéndose el rostro y yo no logre entender del todo** ~¡TODO ES UN MALENTENDIDO!**- grito a todo pulmón antes de que un ridículo aullido involuntario la traicionara** ~No quiero esto**- me susurro sin voz**

$ mas claro, no entiendo idioma idiota **- le dije realmente no entendía nada**$ explícame primero que nada por que eres loba ¬¬

~A-ayer peleé con Luna... ¡No me di cuenta hasta ahora que la herida en mi brazo era su mordedura! **- había levantado la cabeza para hablarme, pero luego la volvió a bajar con más lágrimas que nunca**

$ y que es lo que haces acá y sola no sabes que las mordedura tienen efecto sobre otros y natsume-** nunca en mi vida había hecho muchas preguntas pero ahora era necesario así lo sentía**

~vine aquí con el, cuando... Cuando me convertí a medias en esto ¡me dijo que lo había engañado con Demian igual que Luna! **-se hundió más en el suelo, como rogando que se la tragara la tierra.**

$ sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a demian y le pidamos una explicación y yo tratare de hablar con natsume el te ama-** dijo soltando palabras de aliento a su amiga**

# al fin te encuentro hotaru... que es lo que pasa , O.O mikan por que eres loba-** pregunto sorprendido.**

~¨mira mikan ahora todos se están enterando que eres loba ¨-** dijo su conciencia no ayudando mucho**

~Dejen de decirlo**- exclamo Mikan pegando su frente al suelo, mientras que con sus manos jalaba las orejas lobunas intentando arrancárselas mientras se lastima a sí misma.**

$ tonta no hagas eso , no vez que te lastimas a ti misma-** dijo yendo donde su amiga para detenerla**

# como puede ser eso posible-** dijo impresionado y en su cara por primera vez se podía apreciar el asco ?**

**Hotaru mando su mejor mirada fría a Ruka antes de decir $Te enamoras de su carácter, ¿pero cambia y la vez así? Sí no vas a dar más que esa expresiones sale aquí- y por primera vez Hotaru estaba realmente enojado, todo para defender a su mejor amiga.**

# no es eso solo que ...no puedo creer que se haya convertido en uno de esos seres que natsume mas detesta **- dijo sin ayudar en nada , Causando otro aullido de lamento por parte de Mikan.**

# eh ! perdón mikan no era mi intención** - dijo ruka nervioso** # estoy seguro que se podrá solucionar este problema.

~_Hasta yo se que no hay cura para esto_**- susurro por lo bajo~** sólo se que de tanta mierda que soy al menos la transformación no fue completa-** se levanto con dificultad del piso tambaleándose un poco.**

#vez si no es completa eso quiere decir que tiene cura cierto hotaru -** dijo tratando de echarle el tema a otra persona.**

$ ven vamos a hablar enseguida con demian o con la la perra de luna - **palabras que sorprendieron a mikan y ruka por la palabra de hotaru**

~_Con Luna no_-**susurro**~ sí la veo la querer matar.

$ ¬¬ entonces vamos con Demian antes que se haga de noche (día )

~¿Puedo cortarme la cola con un cuchillo antes?-** aunque pareciera broma, no lo era para nada.**

# es una broma cierto ejeje **- dijo viendo la cara de mikan la cual estaba seria .**

~¿crees que estoy de humor para una broma?**- cuestionó buscando aunque fuese una roca, realmente se la quería arrancar.**

$ mikan ya deja , si quieres te doy una pócima para que desaparezca por unos minutos-** dijo tratando de subirle el animo**

~No funcionara, soy un fenómeno**- Ruka y Hotaru la vieron preocupados, aunque Mikan ya era todo un Tutti frutti nunca se había dicho a sí misma fenómeno.**

$ por que te llamas fenómeno **- dijo sin entender a su amiga**

~Es lo que soy, ni piensen mentir y negar lo ya se que soy un fenómeno

$ pero tu nunca te habías llamado así , eres mitad vampira , mitad ángel y mitad bruja , pero nunca te llamaste fenómeno hasta ahora -** dijo confundida y triste por su amiga **

~el mundo no es color de rosa ¿no?¿por que fingir que sí?**- Mikan estaba actuando diferente, realmente tenía el corazón roto.**

**Sin darse cuenta ya habían cruzado el bosque ilusión, y el dormitorio de Demian estaba justo junto a este.**

$ entonces aclararemos esto enseguida

**Hotaru tocó la puerta(en realidad la vino abajo) y encontró a un tranquilo Demian viendo la televisión mientras se bebía un refresco, cuando volteó la vista y vio a Hotaru en los restos de su entrada**

|¿que hice ahora?-** cuestionó en broma dándole otro gran sorbo a su lata de refresco.**

$ quiero que nos explique una cosa ahora YA!

|Dispara tú pregunta... No es literal...

$ aun así lo are **- dijo tirando le una bala BAKA** $ quiero que me expliques por que mikan es loba

**Demian había logrado esquivar la bala, y ahora que tomaba un trago de refresco este no duro muchos su boca por que lo escupió de Sorpresa**|¿QUE MIKAN ES QUE?

$ mikan es una loba , se a convertido en una loba , explica eso - **dijo apuntando a mikan la cual estaba demacrada**

|No, no, no, por favor dime que Luna no se atrevió a morderte-** la tristeza por Mikan se vio en sus ojos, no por lo que era Mikan, eso le valía mierda, sí no por lo triste que ella estaba.** |¿Qué dijo el idiota de Hyuga?-** se dio cuenta enseguida, Mikan no podría estar así de mal por ser media loba, Natsume tuvo que haberle dicho algo.**

~natsume el dijo que lo traicione y que ya no confiaba en mi - **dijo volviendo a llorar**

**Demian no dudo en secar sus lágrimas** |Hablaré con él, recuéstate e intenta dormir, realmente necesitas descansar. Te prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda Confía en mi, no te dejare pasarlo mal sola.

**Ruka y Hotaru se vieron el uno al otro, y se retiraron, dejando a Mikan en buenas manos.**

* * *

**_Continuara.._**

* * *

_**N: ooo TT-TT que triste escribimos nosotras y es triste**_

_**Y : voy a llorar TT-TT a sí ... estoy colada**_

_**N: ajjaja XD bueno tenemos que matar a demian**_

_**Y : y darle duro contra la pared ¿? Y : me acorde de la canción de pimpinela ._.u natsu cantándose la a mikan xD**_

_**Natsume : Quien es**_  
_**M : soy yo**_  
_**N que vienes a buscar**_  
_**M : a ti**_  
_**N : Tarde es**_  
_**M . Por que ¿?**_  
_**N : por que ahora soy yo el que quiero estar sin ti por eso vete , olvida mi nombre , mi cara y pega la vuelta _ descripcion grafica en mi cabeza Yanelix )**_

_**I: ¡I LOVE YOU DEMIAN!, Ya me desquite, ya me largo a dormir**_

_**N: XD ¬¬ maldito demian**_

_**I: ¿porque? Sí es un amor con patas no correspondido XD.**_

_**N: ¬¬ no me puede gustar XD es de piel y eso que yo lo cree XD mi peor enemigo mental**_

* * *

**_N: bueno e aquí el próximo capitulo esperamos que les guste , al final del cap tenemos a nuestra invitada yanelix XD , espero que disfruten n.n _**

**_cualquier opinion comentario o reviews es bien venido n.n esperamos con _**

**_ansias n.n l s queremos n.n _**

**_~ivette~&~nekomini ~_**


End file.
